TÚ ERES MI AMOR
by SEREDAR
Summary: Serena, es una joven que durante toda su niñez ha sido rechazada y despreciada por la pueril sociedad de su zona, dado que su comportamiento era lo más parejo a un animal sin domar. Su padre, viudo y desesperado sin saber como conseguir que su hija sea...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola esta adaptación fue hecha a solicitud de mi amiga CHRISTYDECHIBA**_

_**HELL-OTAKU-GIRL para la próxima semana subiré una de las tuyas…saludos a todos espero disfrute de esta nueva aventura…**_

_**TÚ ERES MI AMOR**_

**Autora: **Judith McNaugth

Adaptada a los personajes de **Sailor Moon** pertenecientes a **Naoko Takeuchi**

**Protagonistas: **Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino

Argumento

_Serena, es una joven que durante toda su niñez ha sido rechazada y despreciada por la pueril sociedad de su zona, dado que su comportamiento era lo más parejo a un animal sin domar. Su padre, viudo y desesperado sin saber como conseguir que su hija sea lo más parecido a una señorita, y deje de ponerse en ridículo por el acoso que ejerce sobre el joven Andrew Furuhata, del que cree estar enamorada, decide enviarla a Francia con sus tíos, para poner remedio. Tras su vuelta de Paris, Francia, ciudad que ha conseguido poner a sus pies, Serena viene convertida en una belleza de exquisitos modales y dispuesta a conseguir enamorar a Andrew. Darién Chiba, Duque de Earth, perteneciente a una de las familias mas influyentes y ricas de Inglaterra, codiciado soltero, atractivo, seductor, mujeriego, se ha encaprichado de la joven Serena, y decide convertirla en su mujer, firmando un acuerdo matrimonial con el padre de ella, ya que este se encuentra arruinado y acosado por las deudas, tras unas malas inversiones, la compromete con el Duque, para salvarse del escándalo. Todo es llevado con un secretismo absoluto, Serena ni nadie sabe de su compromiso, pero tras una conversación, se entera y se niega a cumplir con semejante__acuerdo, desafía a su prometido, a su padre y a todo el mundo ya que ella solo desea casarse con Andrew Furuhata , del que cree que ha estado enamorada toda su vida._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

El elegante carruaje cabeceaba por el camino en medio del campo.

—El trayecto es interminable —dijo lady Selene Prisma con un suspiro de impaciencia, apoyando la mejilla en el hombro de su marido— Me pregunto como será Serena ahora.

Se calló y dejó vagar su mirada sobre la campiña inglesa verde y salpicada de digitales y dientes de león. Se esforzaba en imaginar a su sobrina a la cual no había visto desde que tenía once años.

—Debe ser bonita, igual que su madre. Tendrá sin duda su sonrisa, su amabilidad y su dulzura natural.

— ¿Su dulzura natural? —Repitió su marido lanzándole una mirada escéptica— Eso no es lo que parece decir su padre en su carta.

Diplomático adscrito al consulado británico en París, lord Prisma se había convertido en un maestro en el arte del eufemismo y los sobreentendidos. En su vida privada, sin embargo, prefería la franqueza.

—Déjame refrescarte la memoria —dijo sacando de su bolsillo la carta del padre de Serena.

—Serena tiene un comportamiento escandaloso. Es un verdadero marimacho que desespera a los que la rodean y me mete continuamente en dificultades. Os suplico que la llevéis con vosotros a París. Espero que tengáis más éxito que yo con esta niña cabezota.

—Dime donde habla de dulzura natural —dijo Apolo.

—Kenji Tsukino es un insensible —replicó su mujer con una mirada sombría. Acuérdate del modo en que riñó a la pequeña y como la castigó en su habitación justo después de los funerales de mi hermana.

Apolo pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su mujer para calmarla.

—No me gusta ese hombre más que a ti, pero debes admitir que cuando uno acaba de perder a su esposa, es muy desagradable oír a tu hija acusarte delante de cincuenta personas de meter a su madre en una caja para que no pueda escapar.

—Pero Serena solo tenía cinco años —protestó Selene .

—De acuerdo, pero ese no fue el único motivo para mandarla a su habitación. Acuérdate que amenazó con acusarnos a todos ante Dios si no liberábamos a su madre inmediatamente.

— ¡Que carácter! —Sonrió Selene — Estaba tan furiosa que creí que sus pecas huirían de su cara. Pero era adorable, reconócelo. ¿No estas de acuerdo?

—Si —admitió Apolo con expresión contrita mientras el carruaje llegaba por fin a los dominios de los Tsukino.

Sobre el césped un grupo de jóvenes miraban atentamente en dirección a los establos. Una jovencita rubia y delicada alisó su vestido y dijo suspirando:

—Me pregunto que es lo que Serena nos tiene preparado —dijo al seductor joven rubio que estaba a su lado.

Andrew Furuhata dirigió su mirada hacia los grandes ojos azules de Mina Aino y le obsequió una sonrisa por la que Serena habría dado su vida.

—Un poco de paciencia Mina

—Todo el mundo se pregunta que es lo que Serena nos reserva —dijo Rei Hino con tono agrio— pero una cosa es segura, será algo escandaloso.

—Rei , somos los invitados de Serena —gruño Andrew .

—No veo porque la defiendes Andrew —protestó Rei — Serena se pone en ridículo corriendo detrás de ti como lo hace y tú lo sabes.

—Rei —cortó Andrew — es suficiente.

Irritado, bajó los ojos oscuros hacia sus botas impecablemente enceradas. Serena, en efecto, se había hecho notar persiguiéndole, lo cual había provocado cotilleos en kilómetros a la redonda.

Ser el objeto del interés de una niña de quince años le había divertido al principio. Pero últimamente Serena se mostraba más insistente. Dondequiera que él fuese, estaba seguro de encontrársela en su camino. Espiaba el menor de sus movimientos, y en aquel momento ese encaprichamiento ya no le parecía ni divertido ni inofensivo.

Tres semanas antes, le había seguido hasta una taberna del pueblo. Estaba a punto de ceder a las proposiciones que le susurraba al oído la hija del tabernero, cuando tropezó con un par de ojos azules que le observaban por la ventana. Entonces dejó su jarra de cerveza con gesto brusco y salió para poner a la chica sobre su caballo, recordándole que su padre iba a preocuparse si no volvía a casa antes de que se hiciera de noche. Después volvió a la taberna y, sirviéndole una nueva jarra de cerveza, la hija del tabernero le había rozado con sus pechos. Se imaginaba ya acostado junto a ese cuerpo voluptuoso, cuando los ojos azules volvieron a aparecer en la ventana. Deprimido, prefirió batirse en retirada.

Empezaba a sentirse acosado. El menor de sus gestos era espiado y tenía los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Qué necesidad tenía entonces de intentar proteger a Serena de las reprimendas que de todos modos se merecía?

Amy Mizuno, la más joven del grupo, se decidió de repente:

—Creo que voy a ir a ver que es lo que retrasa a Serena.

Atravesó el césped, quitó la barrera banqueada con cal y entró en el establo.

— ¿Dónde esta mis Serena? —preguntó al joven mozo que cepillaba vigorosamente a un precioso alazán.

—Está ahí señorita.

A pesar de la semioscuridad, vio su cara enrojecer mientras le señalaba con la barbilla una puerta adyacente.

Amy miró al joven mozo con desconcierto y golpeó suavemente la puerta. Como no obtuvo respuesta, entró y se quedó paralizada de estupor ante el espectáculo que veía ante ella: las largas piernas de Serena Usagi Tsukino estaban aprisionadas en un pantalón de montar que moldeaba sus delgadas caderas y se sostenía en su cintura con un cordel. Sobre los pantalones solo llevaba una ligera camisola.

— ¡No iras a salir así! —se escandalizó Amy .

Serena le lanzó una mirada divertida.

—Por supuesto —respondió— voy a ponerme una camisa.

—Pero... ¿Por qué? —insistió Amy desesperada.

—Porque creo que no sería apropiado salir solo con la camisola, imbécil —contestó Serena cogiendo la camisa del mozo de cuadra que colgaba de un clavo.

— ¿Apropiado? —Barbotó Amy — ¡Es totalmente indecente llevar un pantalón de hombre y lo sabes!

—Es verdad. Pero no puedo montar el caballo sin silla de todos modos. Correría el riesgo de que las faldas me taparan la cara.

Todavía hablando, Serena enrolló sus largos cabellos rebeldes y los anudó en la nuca.

— ¿Montar sin silla? No me digas que vas a volver a montar a horcajadas. Tu padre renegará de ti si lo vuelves a hacer.

—No voy a montar a horcajadas —explicó Serena riendo— De todas formas no veo la razón por la cual los hombres pueden hacerlo mientras nosotras, que según ellos somos del sexo débil, debemos montar de lado con peligro de nuestra vida.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

—Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo curiosa que eras señorita Mizuno. Para responder a tu pregunta, te diré que voy a montar de pie. Lo he visto hacer en la fiesta del pueblo y luego he estado entrenando sin descanso. Cuando Andrew vea lo bien que lo hago...

—Dirá que has perdido la razón. Pensará que has sobrepasado los límites y que es otra maniobra para atraer su atención.

Viendo la mueca desdeñosa de su amiga, la joven cambió de táctica.

—Serena, te lo suplico, piensa en tu padre ¿Qué dirá si llega a saberlo?

Serena dudó

—Dirá que le decepciono, como siempre —dijo por fin con tono cansado— que soy una vergüenza para él y para la memoria de mi madre, que está contento de que ella no haya vivido para ver en lo que me he convertido. Después estará media hora explicándome que lady Mina Aino es una joven perfecta y que yo debería seguir su ejemplo.

—Bueno, si de verdad quieres impresionar a Andrew podrías...

Serena cerró los puños enfadada.

—He intentado parecerme a Mina. He llevado esas horribles ropas que os hacen parecer un caramelo en un papel pastel. Me he entrenado para estar horas y horas sonriendo estúpidamente, he movido las pestañas hasta el agotamiento.

Amy reprimió una sonrisa ante esa descripción poco halagüeña de Mina Aino.

—Voy a decir a los otros que ya sales —suspiró abandonando la discusión.

Cuando Serena hizo su aparición en el césped, a horcajadas sobre su caballo, fue acogida por exclamaciones y risitas escandalizadas.

— ¡Se va a caer! —Gritó una chica— si Dios no la fulmina antes por llevar pantalones.

Reprimiendo una respuesta contundente que le quemaba en los labios, Serena levantó la cabeza con indiferencia y buscó a Andrew con los ojos. El bello rostro de este último estaba crispado y su mirada reprobadora vago por las piernas de la joven. Exasperada por su evidente desaprobación, trepó con decisión sobre la grupa del caballo.

La montura se lanzó al trote. Serena se agachó primero, buscando el equilibrio y luego se puso de pie. Estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de caer y hacer el ridículo pero consiguió dar la impresión de seguridad y agilidad.

Al final de la cuarta vuelta, se volvió hacia los espectadores, situados a su izquierda, buscando al único que le importaba. Andrew se encontraba a la sombra de un árbol. Mina Aino estaba cogida de su brazo. Al pasar, Serena percibió una ligera sonrisa en los labios de Andrew y se vio asaltada por un sentimiento de triunfo.

Detrás de una ventana del salón del primer piso, Kenji Tsukino observaba el número de su hija, cuando el mayordomo anunció la llegada de lord y lady Prisma. Saludó a su cuñada y a su marido con un breve gesto de la cabeza, con la mandíbula crispada.

— ¡Que placer después de tantos años! —Mintió lady Selene — ¿Dónde está Serena? Estamos impacientes por verla.

— ¿Verla? —Repitió Kenji Tsukino cortante— Basta con que miréis por la ventana.

Selene obedeció perpleja. Sobre el césped, un grupo de jóvenes miraban a un muchacho que se sostenía ágilmente en equilibrio de pie sobre la grupa de un caballo.

—Ese chico es muy hábil —exclamó admirada.

Esta observación desató la ira de Kenji Tsukino.

—Si queréis ver a vuestra sobrina seguidme —resopló dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Selene tomó el brazo de su marido y siguió los pasos de Kenji con una mueca de exasperación.

Acercándose al grupo de jóvenes, Selene oyó las risas sofocadas y los murmullos burlones ¿Dónde estaría Serena? Sus ojos divisaron perplejos a una morena de ojos azules y luego vieron al joven que la acompañaba.

—Perdóneme, soy lady Prisma, la tía de Serena ¿Podría decirme donde está?

Andrew Furuhata le dirigió una mirada divertida

—Es su sobrina quien está sobre el caballo.

Desde su atalaya, Serena vio a su padre ir hacia ella con grandes zancadas.

—Te lo ruego, no hagas un escándalo padre —suplicó

— ¿Yo? ¿Hacer un escándalo? —rugió

Asió tan bruscamente las riendas del caballo que este se asustó y Serena perdió el equilibrio. Se levantó de un salto y su padre la empujó sin miramientos hacia los recién llegados.

—Siento deciros que esta...criatura es vuestra sobrina—vociferó al borde de la apoplejía.

Serena vio como los espectadores se dispersaban y sintió como su rostro se teñía de escarlata.

— ¿Cómo estáis?

Viendo de reojo la alta figura de Andrew, ligeramente retirado, Serena buscó una falda imaginaria y al recordar que no llevaba, hizo de todos modos una reverencia de lo más cómico.

—Os puedo asegurar que durante la semana que estéis aquí, haré lo posible para no volver a dar un espectáculo, tía.

— ¿Durante la semana que estemos aquí? —repitió Selene sin aliento.

Pero la joven estaba muy ocupada vigilando a Andrew, quien ayudaba a Mina a montar al coche, como para darse cuenta de la extrañeza de su tía.

— ¡Adiós Andrew! —gritó.

Él se volvió y agitó la mano sin decir una solo palabra. Los coches descendieron por el paseo entre las risas alegres de sus ocupantes, que iban de merienda al campo.

Selene siguió a Serena hasta la casa. Se sentía molesta por la joven y furiosa contra Kenji Tsukino por haber humillado a su hija delante de sus amigos. Pero la verdad es que hacer el payaso así, sobre la grupa de un caballo y vestida con pantalones de hombre...

En fin, Serena era encantadora, si su madre había sido bonita, la hija prometía convertirse en una verdadera belleza.

Ciertamente era todavía muy delgada, pero las proporciones de su cuerpo eran perfectas. Andaba con una gracia que rozaba la provocación. Selene sonrió al mirar sus caderas escandalosamente resaltadas por el pantalón marrón. Serena no necesitaría ningún corsé para parecer más delgada. Tenía unos ojos magníficos que pasaban de un tono azul a un celeste profundo, enmarcados por unas pestañas oscuras y sedosas. ¡Y esos espesos cabellos color oro! Selene estaba deseando peinarlos. Intentó imaginar los rodetes que resaltarían los pómulos de Serena. Con el rostro despejado, soñó, algunos bucles sobre las sienes, o bien con el pelo recogido en la coronilla.

Entrando en la casa, Serena murmuró una excusa y se fue rápidamente a su habitación. ¡Que horror! Se había comportado como una idiota. Todo el mundo debía odiarla por la forma en que se había puesto en ridículo.

— ¿Serena? —Murmuró Amy deslizándose la habitación— he entrado por detrás, tu padre debe estar furioso supongo.

—Esta rabioso —respondió Serena mirando fijamente su pantalón— Hoy lo he estropeado todo. Todo el mundo se ha reído de mí delante de Andrew. Ahora que Mina tiene diecisiete años, sin duda va a pedir su mano antes incluso de haber comprendido que es a mí a quien ama.

— ¿A ti? —repitió Amy — ¡Pero si Andrew huye de ti como de la peste y lo sabes! Y se entiende después de lo que le has hecho soportar en estos últimos meses.

—No le he hecho tantas faenas —protestó Serena agitándose en su asiento.

— ¿Tu crees? Acuérdate de la broma que le gastaste el día de todos los santos, dando gritos de ultratumba delante de su carruaje haciéndote pasar por un fantasma. Los caballos se desbocaron.

—No estaba tan furioso —dijo Serena enrojeciendo— Por otra parte el coche no sufrió mucho. El accidente solo rompió un eje.

—Y la pierna de Andrew —añadió Amy.

—No fue nada, se restableció rápidamente.

Serena se levantó y se puso a pasear por la estancia.

—Debe haber un medio de seducirle, pero aparte del secuestro no veo...

Una sonrisa maliciosa alegró su cara.

—Una cosa está clara Amy. Andrew no sabe todavía que me ama ¿no es así?

—Yo incluso te diría que le eres totalmente indiferente —replicó Amy con tono cansado.

—En ese caso, se puede decir que es poco probable que pida mi mano sin una mayor motivación.

—No lo conseguirás ni con la amenaza de un fusil y lo sabes bien. Además eres muy joven para prometerte incluso si...

— ¿Cuándo un hombre se siente obligado a casarse? —cortó Serena triunfante.

—No lo sé. Salvo, por supuesto, cuando su honor esta comprometido. Serena, sea lo que sea que estés pensando, no cuentes conmigo.

Serena rompió a reír.

— ¡Si hubiera podido serrar la rueda del coche, para que se rompiera un poco más adelante, se hubiera visto obligado a pedirme que le acompañara! Para cuando hubiéramos podido volver ya sería noche cerrada y me habría pedido que me casara con él. ¡Imagínate: una chica secuestra a un hombre y ensucia su reputación de forma que está obligada a casarse con él para repararla! Sería muy romántico —añadió bastante orgullosa de su idea.

—Me voy —dijo Amy dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Después se volvió

— ¿Qué van a decir tus tíos a propósito de tus pantalones y tu numerito a caballo?

— ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? —Respondió Serena enfurruñándose— Excusarme no serviría de nada. Durante el resto de su estancia aquí intentaré ser la joven más buena, más refinada y más delicada que hayas visto jamás. También tengo la intención de no mostrarme más que a la hora de las comidas —añadió ante la actitud escéptica de su amiga— Pienso que podré comportarme como Mina tres horas diarias.

Serena mantuvo su palabra. Esa noche, en la cena, escuchó a su tío relatar su vida en Beirut donde había estado en el consulado británico.

—Es muy interesante —se contentó con murmurar, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de hacerle mil preguntas.

Cuando su tía terminó de describirle el encanto y la alegría de la vida parisina, murmuró de nuevo:

—Muy interesante.

Al final de la cena se excusó y desapareció.

Al cabo de tres días, Serena lo había hecho tan bien, que Selene empezó a preguntarse si no habría soñado la extraña escena que vio el día de su llegada. Sospechaba también que su sobrina experimentaba una cierta aversión hacia ella y su marido.

El cuarto día, Selene decidió descubrir la verdad. Serena había desaparecido inmediatamente después del desayuno. ¿Dónde podía una niña de quince años pasar todo el día?

Después de haber recorrido toda la casa y el jardín, Selene reparó en una mancha amarilla en lo alto de la colina.

— ¡Aquí estas por fin! —exclamó abriendo la sombrilla.

Atravesó el césped rápidamente.

Cuando Serena divisó a su tía ya era demasiado tarde para escapar. Lamentando no haber encontrado un escondite mejor, se esforzó por encontrar una conversación anodina. ¿La moda? No sabía nada de eso y no le importaba. Cualquier cosa que se pusiera le quedaba mal. Y además la ropa no podía esconder sus ojos de gato, el pelo de color oro y las pecas de la nariz. Además era demasiado alta, demasiado delgada y demasiado plana. ¿De que servía ser elegante en esas condiciones?

Sin aliento después de haber subido la colina, Selene se dejó caer al suelo, al lado de su sobrina.

—Me dije que debía dar un pequeño paseo.

Recuperando el aliento, se fijó en un libro forrado de cuero posado en la hierba.

— ¿Es una novela de amor? —preguntó para empezar la conversación.

—No —respondió Serena cuidando de poner la mano sobre el título.

—Pensaba que la mayor parte de las muchachas apreciaban las novelas de amor —insistió Selene.

—Si —dijo educadamente Serena.

—Leí una en una ocasión pero no me gustó —continuó Selene buscando desesperadamente la manera de hacer hablar a su sobrina— No me gustan las heroínas demasiado empalagosas.

Serena se extrañó tanto al descubrir que no era la única inglesa que no devoraba ese género de literatura que olvidó por un instante su resolución de emitir solamente monosílabos.

—Yo tampoco. Es ridículo, esas mujeres que se pasan el tiempo tumbadas, desesperándose por culpa de unos hombres sin corazón que son incluso incapaces de pedirlas en matrimonio, o que están ya comprometidos. Yo no podría quedarme ahí esperando, sabiendo que el hombre que amo, ama a otra mujer.

Serena lanzó una mirada a su tía para ver si estaba extrañada, pero esta la miraba con una sonrisa, totalmente encantada.

—Tía Selene, ¿podrías amar a un hombre que cayera de rodillas diciendo: "¡OH Clarabel! Vuestros labios son pétalos de rosa y vuestros ojos dos estrellas del paraíso?" A mí sería en ese momento cuando me harían falta las sales.

—A mi también —respondió su tía riendo— ¿Qué lees entonces?

Cogió el libro y lo abrió.

— ¿La Ilíada?

El viento hizo volver las hojas y la mirada de Selene se volvió aún más sorprendida.

— ¡Pero está en griego! ¿Lees el griego?

Serena asintió ruborizada. Ahora su tía creería que era una pedante.

—Y también el latín, el italiano, el francés y un poco el alemán —confesó

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo aprendiste todo eso?

—Puedo estar un poco loca, pero no soy estúpida a pesar de lo que crea mi padre. Tuve que insistir para que me pusiera un profesor de idiomas y de historia.

Serena se calló. Durante años creyó poder ganar el cariño de su padre siendo brillante en sus estudios, convirtiéndose en el hijo que no tenía.

—Pareces avergonzarte de tu éxito cuando deberías estar orgullosa.

Serena contempló la casa, en el valle a sus pies.

—La mayor parte de la gente piensa que las niñas pierden el tiempo estudiando. Además no hago nada femenino, no sé coser un botón y canto fatal. El señor *Wiseman (*Gran Sabio nombre en japonés), el profesor de música le dijo a mi padre que mi forma de tocar el piano le ponía enfermo.

Serena estaba segura de haber perdido todo el afecto de su tía en este momento. Posó sus grandes ojos celestes sobre lady Selene.

—Estoy segura de que mi padre te ha hablado de mí. Le decepciono terriblemente. Querría que fuera modosa y tranquila como Mina Aino. He intentado imitarla, pero no lo consigo.

Selene sintió que su corazón se fundía ante la hija tan adorable de su hermana. Posó una mano en la mejilla de Serena y le dijo tiernamente:

—Tu padre querría una hija que pareciera un camafeo, delicada, pálida y fría. En vez de eso, tiene un diamante y no sabe que hacer con él. En lugar de apreciar el valor y la rareza de esa joya, en lugar de dejarla brillar, intenta transformarla en un simple camafeo.

Serena se veía más bien como un trozo de carbón, pero se calló para no romper las ilusiones de su tía.

Esa noche la atmósfera del comedor estaba más bien cargada. Nadie la vio cuando se sentó a la mesa.

— ¿Cuándo piensas anunciarle que nos acompañará a Francia, Kenji? —Preguntó Apolo irritado— ¿O piensas esperar al momento de la partida para empujarla dentro del coche?

Por un momento Serena creyó que iba a desmayarse. Se paralizó, con la garganta cerrada.

— ¿Voy a algún sitio padre? —preguntó, esforzándose por parecer calmada e indiferente.

Todos se volvieron hacia ella, El rostro de su padre se crispó. Parecía molesto.

—A Francia —dijo secamente— Vas a ir a vivir con tus tíos que van a intentar hacer de ti una jovencita conveniente.

Evitando mirarle, Serena desplegó su servilleta.

— ¿Les has advertido del riesgo que corren? Siempre te quejas de mi carácter y de mis malos modales. Podrían sufrirlos también ellos.

Su tía la contempló con una piedad no disimulada, mientras su padre parecía de mármol.

— ¡Oh papá! ¿Tanto me odias? ¿Tanto me detestas que quieres mandarme fuera de tu vista?

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se levantó

—Si queréis excusarme, no tengo demasiada hambre esta noche —balbuceó.

— ¿Cómo has podido? —Lanzó Selene dirigiéndose a Kenji Tsukino con los ojos llameantes— Será un placer alejar a esta niña de aquí. No puede haber nada mejor para ella.

—Le haces demasiado caso Selene —respondió fríamente Kenji— Te aseguro que lo que la desespera no es el hecho de alejarse de mi. Solamente acabo de impedirle que siga poniéndose en ridículo delante de Andrew Furuhata.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

La noticia del viaje de mis Tsukino hacia Francia se propagó como un reguero de pólvora en los alrededores. En ese mundo rural donde nunca pasaba gran cosa, todas las conversaciones giraban habitualmente en torno a Serena cuya movida existencia alimentaba los rumores. Empezando por la vez que escupió en la iglesia cuando tenía ocho años y pasando por el día en que se cayó de un árbol cuando espiaba a Andrew Furuhata que estaba en compañía femenina. Las razones por las que su padre había decidido mandarla a Francia parecían evidentes. De forma general las comadres pensaban que Serena había traspasado los límites que el pobre hombre podía soportar cuando se exhibió en pantalones. Todas estaban de acuerdo en decir que este viaje sería un alivio para Andrew .

En los días que siguieron, los vecinos, fueron a la casa con el pretexto de saludar a lady Prisma y decir adiós a Serena. La víspera de la partida, Selene Prisma recibió a tres damas acompañadas de sus hijas. Las escuchó educadamente con una sonrisa, esforzándose en ocultar su fastidio. Con palabras encubiertas insinuaron que la joven iba a deshonrarse en París arruinando la carrera de Apolo. Cuando se despidieron, Selene se deslizó en un sofá, cansada y furiosa. Al criticar abiertamente a su hija, Kenji la había convertido en la cabeza de turco del pueblo. Era absolutamente necesario alejar a su sobrina de aquí para darle la ocasión de desarrollarse en París, en una atmósfera más abierta.

—El señor Furuhata desea veros milady —dijo el mayordomo.

—Hágale pasar por favor —respondió Selene rápidamente.

Se sorprendió al ver llegar a Andrew con una radiante rubia del brazo, nadie ignoraba los sentimientos de Serena hacia él, así que él también debía conocerlos. No era nada cortés venir acompañado de una joven para despedirse de alguien que le adoraba.

Selene le miró detenidamente, intentando ver cualquier detalle criticable pero no encontró ninguno. Era alto, guapo y tenía el encanto de un caballero educado.

—Buenos días señor Furuhata —dijo— Serena está en el jardín.

Los ojos azules de Andrew se iluminaron como si adivinara las reservas de Selene .

—Lo sé —dijo devolviéndole el saludo— Pensé que podría usted conversar con Mina mientras me despido de Serena.

—Estaré encantada —respondió Selene contenta a pesar suyo.

Serena contemplaba los rosales tristemente. Su tía estaba en el salón y escuchaba a los pájaros de mal agüero contar sus travesuras. Amy había vuelto a Londres con sus padres y Andrew no había venido siquiera a decirle adiós. Ella ya se lo esperaba. Sin duda estaba en compañía de sus amigos llorando por su marcha.

—Buenos días, bonita joven —dijo una voz grave en la penumbra.

Serena se volvió de un salto. Estaba a algunos metros de ella, apoyado descuidadamente en un árbol.

—Parece que nos dejas —añadió suavemente.

Serena asintió con la cabeza. Le miró intentando memorizar el tono de sus cabellos rubios y los rasgos de su bello rostro.

— ¿Me vas a echar de menos? —preguntó ansiosa.

—Por supuesto. Todo va a parecerme aburrido sin ti.

—Si, me da esa impresión —murmuró Serena bajando los ojos— Después de mi partida nadie irá a fastidiar tu picnic cayéndose de un árbol o rompiéndote una pierna o...

—Nadie —cortó Andrew.

— ¿Me esperaras? — preguntó ella levantando hacia él sus cándidos ojos.

—Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas, si es eso lo que quieres decir —respondió él evasivamente.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir —insistió Serena— Quiero saber si podrías no casarte con nadie hasta que...

Se calló molesta ¿Por qué acababa siempre así con él? ¿Por qué no podía mostrarse distante y flirtear como las chicas mayores?

—Serena —dijo Andrew firmemente— te vas a ir y me vas a olvidar. Algún día te preguntarás porque me pediste que te esperara.

—Ya empiezo a preguntármelo —admitió ella tristemente.

Con un suspiro de comprensión, Andrew le acarició la barbilla obligándola a mirarle.

—Estaré aquí —aseguró con una sonrisa forzada— Estaré impaciente por ver como has crecido.

Subyugada, Serena levantó los ojos hacia ese bello rostro y después cometió un error fatal. Impulsivamente, se levantó sobre la punta de sus pies y depositó un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios de él.

—Lo siento no, no debería haberlo hecho —barbotó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras él la apartaba.

—En efecto.

Sacó una cajita de su bolsillo y la dejó bruscamente en su mano.

—Te he traído un regalo de despedida.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó con un sobresalto de esperanza.

Abrió la cajita con dedos temblorosos y descubrió un pequeño camafeo colgado de una cadena de oro.

—Andrew, es precioso, no me lo hubiera esperado nunca.

—Es un recuerdo —dijo él prudentemente— nada más.

Serena apenas le oyó pues estaba muy ocupada acariciando la joya.

— ¿Lo escogiste tu mismo?

Dudando Andrew frunció las cejas. Había ido al pueblo a escoger una chuchería para Mina, pero como el comerciante le había hecho notar que debía sentirse aliviado de que Serena se fuera a Francia, le había preguntado si tenía alguna cosa apropiada para una niña de quince años. Andrew no tenía ni idea de lo que contenía la cajita antes de que Serena la abriera. ¿Para qué decírselo a ella? Con un poco de suerte sus tíos encontrarían un joven francés dispuesto a casarse con ella.

—Lo escogí yo mismo, es un regalo de amigo —dijo por fin.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero ser tu amiga! Bueno si pero solo por ahora.

—En ese caso, creo que sería del todo apropiado que dos amigos intercambien un beso de despedida.

Extasiada, ella bajó los párpados y ofreció los labios, pero la boca de Andrew solamente acarició su mejilla. Cuando abrió los ojos él ya se alejaba.

—Andrew Furuhata —murmuró con determinación— voy a cambiar totalmente. Cuando vuelva de Francia te casarás conmigo.

Mientras el barco cogía velocidad, Serena con los codos en la borda miraba la costa inglesa alejarse. El viento azotaba su cara haciendo revolotear su pelo alrededor de ella. ¿Con que se encontraría a su regreso?

Volviendo resueltamente la espalda a Inglaterra, atravesó la cubierta y miró hacia Francia, a su futuro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

Detrás de una verja de hierro forjado, se levantaba la impresionante casa parisina de lord y lady Prisma. Inmensas ventanas proporcionaban luz a grandes habitaciones pintadas en tonos pastel que daban a la mansión un ambiente alegre y elegante.

—Estos son tus aposentos querida —dijo Selene abriendo una puerta que daba a una suite de color azul pálido.

Serena se paralizó en la entrada, maravillada por la refinada decoración. La cama y las sillas estaban tapizadas de satén estampado rosa y azul y habían puesto flores con los mismos colores en jarrones de porcelana china.

—Preferiría otra habitación tía —dijo por fin, volviéndose hacia Selene con aspecto triste— Algo menos delicado. Cualquiera en mi casa te diría que basta con que pase cerca de un objeto frágil para que este caiga al suelo y se rompa.

Selene se volvió hacia el lacayo que llevaba la maleta de la joven.

—Déjela aquí —ordenó señalando la habitación azul con gesto decidido.

—Te he avisado —suspiró Serena.

Se quitó su capa y fue a instalarse con precaución en el canapé de flores. París iba a ser el paraíso.

El desfile de visitantes empezó a las once y media tres días más tarde con la llegada de la modista personal de Selene, acompañada de tres jóvenes y amables costureras. Hablaron sin fin de tejidos, de las últimas tendencias de la moda y tomaron las medidas a Serena.

Media hora después de que se fueran, la joven se encontró ejercitándose en andar con un libro sobre la cabeza, bajo la mirada crítica de una mujer rechoncha designada por su tía para darle clases de comportamiento.

—Soy terriblemente patosa madame Zirconia —explicó Serena enrojeciendo mientras el libro caía al suelo por tercera vez.

—No —protestó la dama sacudiendo la cabeza—. Mademoiselle Tsukino tiene una gracia natural y una postura excelente. Pero debe aprender a no andar como si tuviera al diablo detrás.

El profesor de baile que vino después confesó que la joven podría darle clases a él.

Durante varios meses, madame Zirconia vino una hora diaria cinco días a la semana. Serena se sometió de buen grado a sus lecciones pensando que las buenas maneras podían llamar la atención de Andrew.

— ¿Qué te enseña madame Zirconia en realidad? —preguntó un día tío Apolo a la hora de la cena.

—Me enseña a andar en vez de correr —respondió ella con una mirada maliciosa.

Esperaba oír decir a su tío que eso era una ridícula pérdida de tiempo pero este solo sonrió con aprobación.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta tío que es todo un arte darse la vuelta cuando una lleva un traje de baile provisto de un miriñaque?

—Mi traje no me ha molestado nunca —bromeó él.

Un mes más tarde Serena se situó frente a su tío y le miró desde detrás de un abanico.

— ¿Tienes demasiado calor querida? —preguntó Apolo, esperando verla romper a reír.

—Un abanico no es para refrescarse —explicó ella aleteando los párpados de forma exagerada para jugar a coquetear— Sirve para flirtear y para ocupar las manos con gracia y hasta para pegar a los caballeros muy pesados.

— ¿Algún joven ha intentado faltarte al respeto? —preguntó Apolo divertido.

—Por supuesto que no. No lo habría permitido —respondió Serena fastidiada.

Selene les miró con una radiante sonrisa en los labios, feliz de ver hasta que punto Serena se había hecho un lugar en el corazón de Apolo, este la trataba como si fuera su propia hija.

Una noche de mayo, un mes antes de la primera salida oficial de Serena, Apolo llegó con tres entradas para la ópera. Las agitó descuidadamente bajo los ojos de la joven y le preguntó si sus obligaciones le permitían unirse a ellos en el palco privado de la embajada.

Un año antes, Serena habría saltado de alegría, pero había cambiado mucho desde entonces, hasta el punto que a ella misma le costaba reconocerse a veces.

—Estaría encantada —dijo simplemente como si se tratara de una salida totalmente normal para ella.

Mientras Luna, que había servido a su madre antes que a ella, la peinaba dejando algunos pelos caer sobre su nuca, Serena permaneció en silencio. Luego se puso un vestido blanco totalmente nuevo, ribeteado con cintas de terciopelo azul brillante y ejecutó una reverencia perfecta.

— ¿Puedo presentaros a Serena Tsukino? —murmuró con voz grave.

Una niebla fría envolvía la ciudad haciendo brillar el pavimento a la luz de las linternas. Serena cerró con frío la capa sobre sus hombros y observó por la ventanilla del coche a la gente que se adentraba en la noche.

Delante del teatro, una muchedumbre elegante desafiaba caliente al mal tiempo. Serena bajó del vehículo y lanzó una mirada maravillada a las damas soberbiamente enjoyadas y con peinados suntuosos. Eran las mujeres más bellas del mundo, se dijo, y perdió al instante toda esperanza de poder convertirse algún día en una verdadera parisina. Mientras el trío subía las escaleras de teatro, Selene observó que la mirada de los jóvenes se posaba furtivamente en Serena para después volver a ella y detenerse. No había nada de sorprendente, la joven estaba simplemente maravillosa.

En el palco del consulado, Serena acomodó su ancha falda alrededor de ella y abrió el abanico de marfil, utilizándolo como le había enseñado madame Zirconia para mantener las manos ocupadas. Se sentía realmente ridícula por haber perdido tanto tiempo aprendiendo lenguas extranjeras y matemáticas, cuando lo que necesitaba saber para agradar a su padre y a Andrew era algo tan elemental. Este abanico le resultaba cien veces más útil que el griego antiguo.

El espectáculo comenzó y Serena se olvidó de todo, invadida por la música. Estaba más allá de sus sueños más locos.

Cuando cayó el telón en el entreacto, le costó volver a la realidad. Amigos de sus tíos entraron en el palco y su conversación se añadió al murmullo que dominaba ahora la sala.

—Serena —dijo Selene posando una mano sobre el hombro de su sobrina— querría presentarte a unos amigos.

El matrimonio Kou saludó a la joven con calor, pero Hotaru, su hija, que tenía más o menos su edad, se contentó con mirarla con curiosidad. Por primera vez desde que dejó Inglaterra, Serena se sintió patosa y a disgusto.

— ¿Te gusta la ópera? —consiguió articular.

—No —dijo simplemente Hotaru— no comprendo ni una sola palabra.

—Serena lo entiende —dijo orgullosamente Apolo— habla italiano, griego, latín e incluso un poco de alemán.

Serena tuvo ganas de que la tierra se la tragase. Los elogios de su tío delante de los Kou la avergonzaron y tuvo que esforzarse por sostener la mirada sorprendida de Hotaru.

—Espero que no tocarás el piano y que tampoco cantarás —preguntó la pequeña rubia con una mueca.

—No —se apresuró a responder Serena— ni lo uno ni lo otro.

—Estupendo —se alegró Hotaru con una ancha sonrisa sentándose cerca de ella— Por mi parte son las dos únicas cosas que sé hacer bien. ¿Estas impaciente por tu presentación en sociedad?

—No demasiado —contestó Serena.

—Yo si, aunque para mi no sea más que una formalidad. Mi matrimonio esta arreglado desde hace tres años. Eso está bien porque así estoy disponible para ayudarte a buscar marido. Te indicaré los buenos partidos y los que solo son seductores, es decir, sin dinero ni porvenir. Cuando hayas encontrado tu alma gemela, iré a tu boda y diré a todo el mundo que yo soy la responsable.

Serena sonrió, un poco extrañada de esta muestra de amistad tan espontánea.

—Mis hermanas han hecho todas unas bodas perfectas —prosiguió Hotaru Kou— Solo quedamos mi hermano Seiya y yo.

Serena se contuvo con esfuerzo de preguntar si Seiya entraba en la categoría de los buenos partidos o en la de los hombres solamente seductores. Hotaru le dio la repuesta sin necesidad de solicitarla.

—Seiya no es un buen partido. Bueno, es muy rico y terriblemente seductor, el problema es que no está disponible lo cual desespera a mis padres ya que Seiya es su único heredero masculino y además es el mayor.

A pesar de su curiosidad, Serena consiguió decir educadamente que esperaba que su hermano no tuviera ninguna enfermedad.

—No —respondió Hotaru con una risa cantarina— salvo que uno considere el aburrimiento y la arrogancia como una enfermedad. Desde luego se entiende con todas esas mujeres colgadas de su brazo. Mamá dice siempre que si fuera cosa de las mujeres el proponer matrimonio, Seiya tendría más proposiciones que sus cuatro hijas juntas. Es una pena que sea tan difícil, ya que si asistiera a tu presentación en sociedad, tendrías un éxito inmediato —lanzó un suspiro— Desgraciadamente él no iría a un baile de debutantes por nada del mundo. Dice que uno se muere de aburrimiento. De todas maneras, le hablaré de ti, no se sabe nunca lo que puede pasar.

Solo la cortesía impidió a Serena responder que esperaba no conocer nunca al hermano de Hotaru.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

La víspera de su presentación oficial en sociedad, Serena recibió una carta de Amy Mizuno cuya lectura la relajó considerablemente ya que decía que Andrew había comprado una propiedad en las Bahamas y pensaba quedarse allí un año. Serena no creía que fuera a enamorarse de la hija de algún colono, lo que significaba que tenía un año para preparar su regreso a Inglaterra.

Para descansar antes del baile del día siguiente, se instaló en un canapé de terciopelo rosa en el salón y releyó con placer todas las cartas de Amy que había escondido en un manual de buenas maneras. Absorta en su lectura no se dio cuenta de la presencia de un hombre que la observaba.

Seiya Kou estaba en la entrada llevando una nota que Hotaru le había rogado llevar en mano a mis Tsukino. No era la primera vez que usaba tales estratagemas para provocar un encuentro con una mujer, Seiya no dudaba que era uno de esos montajes urdido por las dos jóvenes. Muchas veces su hermana le presentaba alguna amiga suya totalmente carente de cerebro y sabía que la mejor forma de deshacerse de ellas era sorprenderla o intimidarla.

Contempló el delicioso cuadro que la chica sin duda había puesto a punto anteriormente para aparecer favorecida, El sol iluminaba su pelo él cual caía en cascada sobre los hombros, inmersa en su lectura, retorcía distraídamente un mechón, sus largas pestañas, estaban ligeramente entornadas, su perfil estaba relajado y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Molesto por esta pose, Seiya rompió el silencio.

—Encantadora escena mademoiselle, enhorabuena —dijo con insolencia.

Serena se asustó y cerró de golpe la guía de las buenas maneras en la cual tenía escondidas las cartas de Amy . El hombre que la observaba no parecía tener más de treinta años, era seductor con su pelo negro y sus ojos oscuros con reflejos Pegasuss y la miraba desde arriba de su considerable altura.

— ¿Acaba usted de ver una aparición mademoiselle? —preguntó secamente.

Ella se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando fijamente y movió los ojos señalando la nota que él llevaba en la mano.

— ¿Ha venido usted a ver a mi tía?

Él avanzó hacia ella y le tendió la nota.

—Soy Seiya Kou. Su mayordomo me ha dicho que usted me estaba esperando por lo que creo que ya puede quitar esa cara de falsa sorpresa ¿no cree?

Serena se quedó con la boca abierta mientras él se dedicaba a examinarla minuciosamente. ¿Sus ojos se habían demorado en su pecho o era solo una impresión suya? Seguidamente él dio una vuelta alrededor de ella, estudiándola desde todos los ángulos como si fuera un caballo que estuviera pensando en comprar.

—No se canse —dijo mientras Serena habría la nota— Dice que mi hermana olvidó un brazalete aquí, pero los dos sabemos que solo es un pretexto.

—Serena estaba a la vez molesta y divertida. Hotaru le había dicho que su hermano era arrogante pero jamás hubiera creído que lo fuera hasta ese punto.

—De hecho —dijo él volviendo a mirarla de frente— no es usted como me la imaginaba.

— ¡Seiya! —Exclamó en ese momento Selene entrando en el salón— Me alegra verte, te estaba esperando. Una de las doncellas encontró el brazalete de Hotaru debajo de un cojín. El cierre está roto. Espera un momento mientras voy a buscarlo.

La mirada atónita de Seiya se volvió hacia mis Tsukino, cuyas cejas se levantaron irónicamente. Estaba visiblemente divertida con el curso de los acontecimientos.

Seiya se sintió obligado a mostrar una conducta más galante para hacer olvidar su anterior actitud. Se inclinó y recogió la guía de las buenas maneras.

— ¿Aprende usted buenas maneras mademoiselle?

—Si —respondió mis Tsukino divertida— pero sería un placer prestarle el libro.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa devastadora.

—Veo que mi conducta de hace un momento ha sido perdonada —dijo él con una gravedad casi cómica— ¿Me concedería un baile mañana por la noche?

Serena dudó, descolocada por su sonrisa encantadora y la admiración que leía en sus ojos.

Tomando su silencio por coquetería, Seiya levantó los hombros y su sonrisa perdió todo el color.

—Duda usted, por lo que deduzco que su carnet de baile esta completo. Otra vez será entonces —dijo con tono despreocupado.

Serena se dio cuenta de que él acababa de anular la invitación. Era decididamente el hombre más arrogante que había visto en su vida.

—No he prometido ninguno de mis bailes —dijo— Es usted el primer caballero que he encontrado en París.

Su intención al decir la palabra caballero no escapó al joven que rompió a reír.

—Aquí está el brazalete —intervino lady Prisma en ese momento— Seiya, no te olvides de decirle a Hotaru que el cierre está roto.

En el coche que le llevaba a casa de su madre, volvió a pensar en Serena mientras atravesaba un parque donde abundaban las flores. Dos mujeres jóvenes le saludaron con la mano pero Seiya apenas las hizo caso. Se preguntaba como Serena y su hermana podían llevarse bien siendo tan diferentes, Hotaru era bonita pero no tenía ningún atractivo que pudiera retener a un hombre mientras que Serena Tsukino estaba llena de contrastes, chispeante y llena de promesas. A pesar de sus diecisiete años había mantenido el tipo frente a él. Se dijo que sería una pena dejar que una joya así se quedara sentada en el baile de debutantes porque no conocía a nadie en Francia.

Los espejos de la sala de baile reflejaban la luz de millares de candelabros. Serena comprobó nerviosa su aspecto antes de entrar en ella, Su vestido de baile de tafetán blanco le quedaba perfecto y su moño tenía prendidas tres magnificas camelias. Se dijo a sí misma que parecía mucho más tranquila de lo que realmente se sentía.

—Todo irá bien, ya lo verás —murmuró Selene.

Eso no es lo que ella creía. ¿Cómo podía rivalizar con todas esas bellezas que reían cogidas del brazo de elegantes caballeros?

Hotaru y su madre llegaron justo antes del primer baile.

—Tengo una noticia —murmuró Hotaru a la que su vestido con encajes favorecía mucho— Mi doncella es la prima del ayuda de cámara de Seiya y le ha dicho que mi hermano vendría hoy acompañado por tres amigos. Ha apostado con ellos quinientos francos contra dos horas de su tiempo esta noche y ha ganado. Tienen que bailar contigo todos ellos.

Se interrumpió e hizo una encantadora reverencia al joven que se inclinaba ante ella para pedirle el primer baile.

La orquesta empezó los primeros compases y las parejas se dirigieron a la pista. Serena miró a su tía con expresión sombría, sabía sin ninguna duda que nadie la invitaría para el primer baile pero no contaba con sentirse tan deprimida.

Hotaru continuó bailando pero nadie vino a buscar a Serena en los dos bailes siguientes. La humillación empezaba a ser insoportable y se inclinó hacia su tía para preguntarle si podía ir a refrescarse, en ese momento se levantó un murmullo.

Seiya Kou y tres caballeros más acababan de llegar. Con una elegante desenvoltura, parecían indiferentes a la atención que suscitaban. La mirada de Seiya se paseó por encima de las debutantes ruborizadas y de los dandis hasta que vio a Serena y la saludó con la cabeza.

Serena retrocedió hasta la pared, buscando puerilmente esconderse detrás de Selene . Desconfiaba de un nuevo encuentro con Seiya Kou, la víspera había pasado todo tan deprisa que no tuvo tiempo de sentirse intimidada, pero esta noche había perdido toda seguridad en si misma. Además Seiya estaba particularmente seductor vestido de gala.

Vio a los cuatro hombres atravesar la muchedumbre y acercarse a ella. Sobresalían entre los demás por su seguridad y arrogancia naturales.

— ¡Seiya no podría estar más sorprendida si hubiera visto llegar al diablo en persona! —exclamó madame Kou al ver a su hijo.

—Gracias mamá —dijo este secamente.

Se volvió hacia Serena y le cogió la mano llevándosela a los labios.

—No ponga esa cara tan extrañada por verme aquí. Compórtese como si no hubiera nada más natural que eso.

Serena le miró extrañada, no sabiendo como tomarse el consejo.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa burlona, como si adivinara sus pensamientos y le presentó a sus tres acompañantes.

La música volvió a empezar. Sin pedirle permiso, Seiya cogió la mano de Serena y la condujo a la pista de baile, después puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura y empezó a bailar un vals mientras ella se esforzaba en aplicar las lecciones de su profesor de danza.

—Mademoiselle —dijo de repente Seiya con voz grave— si levanta usted los ojos verá que la estoy mirando con admiración. Si continúa usted mirando sus pies voy a parecer aburrido y en ese caso, su entrada en sociedad seguirá siendo un fracaso. Ahora míreme y sonría.

—Tengo la impresión de que todo el mundo nos mira —dijo Serena.

—No es a nosotros a quien miran —cortó Seiya— es a mí. Se están preguntando si es usted la causa de que yo haya venido a esta asamblea de jóvenes virtuosas.

— ¿Lejos de su vida habitual llena de infamia y depravación? —completó ella con una sonrisa teñida de depravación.

—Exactamente —admitió Seiya.

—En ese caso, espero que este vals no comprometa mi reputación para siempre, antes siquiera de que llegue a tener una.

—Será la mía la que seguramente se vea comprometida. No tengo por costumbre aparecer en un baile de debutantes mademoiselle y aún menos de bailar el vals con una niña impertinente.

Serena aparto la vista de Seiya Kou y examinó a los dandis que le rodeaban mirándole con una irritación no disimulada.

— ¿Nos siguen mirando? —preguntó Seiya.

—Si —respondió ella con los ojos brillantes— Pero no es extraño, parece usted un águila en medio de una reunión de canarios.

—Es verdad. Tiene usted una sonrisa encantadora querida.

Serena se dijo a sí misma que podría devolverle el cumplido cuando le vio fruncir el entrecejo.

— ¿Algo va mal?

—Si —respondió secamente— No deje jamás que un hombre aparte de su prometido la llame querida.

— ¡Pondré en su sitio a quien se atreva a hacerlo! —prometió Serena.

—Bravo...querida.

Cuando el vals terminó, la acompañó hacia su tía inclinado hacia ella como si bebiese sus palabras, después ella bailó con cada uno de sus amigos, mientras él dejaba de mirarla.

Serena se sentía un poco torpe, pero relajada. Ahora los jóvenes venían a pedirle que les concediera un baile y apenas podía dejar la pista, era consciente de que eso se debía a Seiya y sus amigos pero ahora sus admiradores no le dejaban tiempo ni siquiera para darles las gracias.

Yaten Delacroix, un caballero rubio y seductor, amigo de Seiya descubrió que a Serena le encantaban los caballos y entablaron una discusión sobre las cualidades de las diferentes razas y él acabó preguntándole si le gustaría dar un paseo en su compañía próximamente, algo que ciertamente no había sido previsto por Seiya. Serena se sintió halagada y feliz. Cuando se reunió con su tía estaba radiante.

Seiya, por su parte, estaba bastante menos satisfecho, le pidió que le concediera el próximo baile.

—Yaten Delacroix —dijo secamente— proviene de una antigua familia, es un excelente jinete, un buen jugador y un amigo magnifico, pero no es conveniente que le frecuente. Yaten es un seductor pero enseguida se cansa y entonces...

— ¿Rompe el corazón de la chica? —completó Serena con tono travieso.

—Exactamente.

Serena sabía que su corazón pertenecía a Andrew y que por lo tanto no arriesgaba nada.

—Vigilaré mi corazón con mucha atención —dijo sonriendo.

—La mirada de Seiya se poso en sus labios dulces y carnosos y luego se elevó hasta sus ojos de color cielo.

—Posiblemente deba aconsejar a Yaten que vigile su propio corazón —dijo— Si tuviera usted algunos años más yo lo haría.

La música se interrumpió y Seiya llevó a Serena con su tía. Una decena de jóvenes se peleaban entre si para bailar con ella. Seiya conservó una mano sobre el brazo de Serena e hizo una señal al último de ellos.

—Taiki Riousseau sería un excelente esposo —dijo.

—No debería decir esas cosas —dijo Serena con exasperación

—Lo sé, ¿me perdona mi grosería de ayer?

—Creo que si. Pero tuve la impresión de haberme embarcado en una historia muy divertida.

—Buen viaje querida —dijo Seiya llevando la mano de Serena a sus labios. Después desapareció.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Serena soñaba todavía con la noche anterior y sonreía tontamente mientras bajada la escalera. Le llegaron voces de hombre desde el salón y Selene apareció en la entrada.

—Precisamente iba a buscarte —dijo sonriendo— Tienes visita.

— ¿Visita? —repitió Serena estupefacta.

—No te pongas nerviosa querida —dijo Selene cogiendo suavemente su mano— Se tu misma y todo irá bien.

Serena entró en el salón con nerviosismo y descubrió a tres jóvenes con los cuales había bailado el día anterior.

—Estaba apunto de ir a dar un paseo a caballo por el parque —les explicó dieron un paso hacia delante, cada uno con un ramo de flores en la mano y se pusieron a discutir para saber quien de ellos la acompañaría en su paseo.

Por espíritu de equidad, Serena les dio permiso a los tres para seguirla.

Ese año mis Tsukino se hizo con una reputación de original, en una época en la cual estaba de moda que las jóvenes damas parecieran etéreas, Serena se mostraba impulsiva y alegre, mientras que las demás eran reservadas, ella era inteligente y directa.

En el transcurso del año siguiente, Selene observo los cambios que se iban operando en Serena con el paso del tiempo. Su rostro cumplía su antigua promesa de belleza, largas pestañas rubias bordeaban unos ojos increíblemente expresivos que pasaban por todos los tonos de azul bajo unas cejas perfectamente arqueadas. Unas trenzas color oro enmarcaban un rostro finamente esculpido, con una boca generosa y una piel suave como la seda. Su cintura seguía siendo delgada a pesar de la plenitud de sus formas. Se la empezaba a encontrar incomparable.

Multitud de jóvenes alababan su belleza y le juraban que ella llenaba sus sueños. Serena escuchaba los cumplidos con una sonrisa medio escéptica y medio agradecida por tanta amabilidad. A Selene le parecía un pájaro tropical, sorprendido y emocionado por su apariencia, que se posaba y echaba a volar en cuanto alguien intentaba capturarlo.

Los hombres la buscaban para demostrar que podían triunfar donde otros habían fracasado y se encontraban de repente enamorados sin ser correspondidos. Pero el juego podía resultar peligroso porque Serena tenía ya diecinueve años. Incluso lord Prisma empezaba a preocuparse. Cuando hizo notar a su esposa que pronto habría que casar a Serena, Selene sonrió sin responder.

Parecía que Serena se sentía atraída por Seiya Kou.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5**

Por tercera vez en diez minutos, Serena se dio cuenta de que había perdido el hilo de la conversión. Echó una mirada culpable a las chicas que habían ido a visitarla esa mañana, felizmente estaban cautivadas por el relato que hacia Hotaru de su recién estrenada vida de mujer casada y no se dieron cuenta de la distracción de Serena. Esta jugueteaba nerviosamente con la carta que acababa de recibir de Amy preguntándose como de costumbre si en ella se anunciaría el matrimonio de Andrew. No pudiendo esperar más tiempo, la abrió y leyó:

"Querida Serena, desde ahora debes llamarme lady Amy, baronesa De Mercurio, la mujer más feliz del mundo. La próxima vez que nos veamos espero que ya habré asimilado todo lo que me está ocurriendo." Las dos páginas siguientes cantaban las alabanzas del marido y daban los detalles de la boda que había tenido lugar gracias a una licencia especial. "Lo que cuentas sobre Francia también es válido aquí. Es grotesco pero en cuanto un hombre tiene un título se convierte en un buen partido. Te prometo que cuando lo conozcas comprobaras que mi marido sería maravilloso incluso sin título"

Serena sonrió sabiendo que Amy jamás se habría casado con su barón sin amarle. "ya basta de hablar de mi —seguía la carta— olvidé decirte una cosa en mi última carta, el otro día cuando fui con unas amigas a una fiesta en Londres, nuestra anfitriona nos presentó a un caballero que conquistó a todas la mujeres, lo cual no es extraño ya que era muy seductor y provenía de una excelente familia francesa. Se trataba de Seiya Kou. Estaba segura de que era el mismo del que me hablas en tus cartas y le pregunté si te conocía. Cuando dijo que si, Rei Hino y las otras se lanzaron a su cuello. ¡Cómo te hubieras reído! Después de lanzarles una mirada glacial, les describió detalladamente a todos tos admiradores parisinos. Incluso dejo entender que él mismo se sentía bastante atraído por ti, lo cual las puso verdes de envidia ¿Es verdad?"

Seiya en efecto, había mencionado a Serena que se había encontrado con Amy en Londres pero no a su enemiga jurada, Rei Hino ni a las otras. ¿Sentía él por ella algo más que amistad? Después de tres años, él se contentaba con invitarla de vez en cuando a bailar bromeando con ella acerca de sus pretendientes, después desaparecía cogido del brazo de alguna deslumbrante belleza.

Algunos meses antes todo había cambiado, Seiya la llevó a la ópera y después la empezó a acompañar a y todas partes. De todos los hombres que ella conocía, él era con el que se sentía más a gusto y cuya compañía apreciaba más. De todos modos, ella no quería creer que él pudiera sentir por ella otro sentimiento que el de amistad.

Serena miró fijamente la carta. Sir Seiya pedía su mano ella lo rechazaría, lo cual estropearía sus relaciones con Hotaru, y las los padres de esta con sus tíos, sin hablar de su amistad con Seiya que tenía una enorme importancia para ella.

Se concentró de nuevo en la carta de Amy: "Mina está en Londres para la temporada. Todo el mundo espera que Andrew pida su mano cuando vuelva, ya que sus padres piensan que ya es hora de que se case".

Serena hubiera llorado, ya estaba preparada para ganar el amor de Andrew, pero su padre la obligaba todavía a quedarse en Francia en contra de su voluntad.

Cuando hubo prácticamente echado a sus amigas, Serena subió a su habitación para escribir a su padre.

Necesitaba volver lo más rápidamente posible; apeló pues a los sentimientos de su padre, diciéndole que ahora estaría orgulloso de ella y que le echaba de menos. Después escribió a Amy .

Cuando volvió de echar las cartas el mayordomo le informó que el señor Kou acababa de llegar y quería verla enseguida. Extrañada de tal urgencia, se dirigió al estudio de su tío.

—Buenos días Seiya. Bonito día ¿verdad?

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó él visiblemente enfadado.

—Pues sí. Hace bueno.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te impulsó a participar en una carrera de caballos? —lanzó él

—No era una carrera de caballos —respondió ella extrañada por su vehemencia.

— ¿Ah no? Entonces explícame como es que lo comentan todos los periódicos de hoy.

—Lo ignoro, los periódicos cuentan lo que quieren. Gané ¿sabes? Incluso al barón Blackmoon.

— ¡Te prohíbo volverlo a hacer! —Dijo Seiya autoritario, y la vio ponerse rígida de rabia— Perdóname querida. Te veré en el baile de máscaras de los Armand esta noche, a menos que cambies de idea y me permitas acompañarte.

Serena aceptó sus excusas con una sonrisa, pero rechazó su proposición.

—Prefiero ir con mis tíos. Las otras damas me reprochan continuamente el acaparar tu tiempo.

Seiya se reprochó por un instante de sentirse tan atraído por ella. Hacía tres años que intentaba mantenerse a distancia. Cuatro meses antes, después de una mala noche en compañía de una mujer demasiado envolvente, había encontrado a Serena en el teatro. Al final de la noche estaba subyugado por la mezcla de humor y belleza, de inteligencia y de sentido práctico que caracterizaba a la joven.

Miró su boca sensual que le dirigía una sonrisa afectuosa de esas que uno dirigía a un hermano. Antes de que Serena pudiera reaccionar, Seiya la atajo hacia él mientras su boca buscaba febrilmente la de ella.

— ¡Seiya, para!

La hizo callar con un beso exigente. Solo algunos pretendientes un poco lanzados habían intentado alguna vez besarla y ella no había tenido problemas para rechazarlos. Pero el beso de Seiya despertó en ella una sensación que la asombró. Consiguió permanecer impasible y cuando los brazos de él la soltaron, ella se separó rápidamente.

—Supongo —dijo con un tono falsamente calmado— que debería darte una bofetada.

Ella parecía tan indiferente que Seiya, aún conmovido por el contacto de su pecho y de sus labios contra los suyos, palideció.

— ¿Abofetearme? —Dijo irónicamente— ¿Por qué? No querrás hacerme creer que soy el único que te ha robado un beso.

— ¿Realmente? Bueno, evidentemente tengo el honor de ser la primera mujer a la que tú besas.

Serena no había terminado aún la frase cuando se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado atacando su virilidad.

—Cálmate —murmuró retrocediendo prudentemente lejos de su alcance.

Seiya avanzó hacia ella, obligándola a refugiarse detrás del escritorio de su tío. Él lo rodeó, jugaron así al gato y al ratón durante unos segundos. Dando se cuenta de lo pueril de la situación, Serena rompió de repente a reír.

— ¿Seiya, tienes la menor idea por lo menos de lo que vas a hacer cuando me atrapes?

Seiya sabía muy bien lo que hubiera querido hacerle pero también él era consciente de lo ridículo de la situación. Su enfado se esfumó.

—Sal de detrás del escritorio—dijo—Te doy mi palabra de que me comportaré como un verdadero caballero.

Estudiando su expresión, Serena se aseguró que no mentía y obedeció. Le cogió del brazo y le acompañó a la puerta.

—Te veré esta noche en el baile de máscaras —le prometió.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6**

De pie delante del espejo de su salón, lord Apolo Prisma se sintió horrorizado, al verse con el disfraz de cocodrilo escogido por su mujer para el baile de los Armad. Lady Selene y Serena entraron en el momento en que Apolo intentaba moverse dentro de su prisión.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! —Dijo escandalizado, arrancándose la máscara y agitándola debajo de los ojos de su esposa— ¿Cómo diablos voy a poder fumar con esto, me lo puedes decir?

—No encontré tu disfraz favorito de Enrique VIII —repuso ella sin inmutarse— y me dije que no te gustaría ir disfrazado de elefante.

— ¡De elefante! —Repitió Apolo con los ojos brillantes de cólera— Me extraña que no lo hayas comprado. Hubiera tenido un aire refinado a cuatro patas. Querida, tengo una reputación que cuidar, una dignidad...

—Vamos, vamos —gruñó ella afectuosamente— ¿Qué va a pensar Serena?

—Te lo diré. Va a pensar que estoy ridículo. A ver mi niña —dijo volviéndose hacia su sobrina— no seas tímida y dile a tu tía lo ridículo que estoy.

—Tu disfraz es estupendo y muy original —dijo ella con una risa llena de ternura— creo que Sr. Youmas estará disfrazado de caballo.

— ¿De verdad? Bueno, déjame adivinar quien eres tu.

—Serena dio una vuelta para que la viera, llevaba una túnica griega de seda blanca sujetada en el hombro derecho por un broche de amatistas, el otro hombro estaba audazmente desnudo. El drapeado realzaba su generoso pecho y su delgada cintura. Su sedoso pelo estaba salpicado de flores, botones de oro y violetas.

—Venus —dijo él.

—Casi —dijo Serena sacudiendo la cabeza.

Se puso una capa de satén púrpura sobre los hombros y esperó.

—Venus —repitió su tío.

—No —dijo ella besándole en la mejilla— Según la modista soy Proserpina.

— ¿Quién?

—Proserpina, la diosa de la primavera —explicó Serena— Acuérdate, se la describe siempre con violetas y botones de oro en el pelo y vestida con una capa de color púrpura. Fue secuestrada por Plutón quien se la llevó a vivir con él a su reino bajo la tierra.

—Eso no se hace —respondió Apolo distraído— pero tu disfraz me gusta. Todo el mundo estará tan ocupado intentando adivinar quien eres que nadie pensará siquiera en este horrible cocodrilo.

Ofreció un brazo a Serena y el otro a su mujer, disfrazada de reina medieval con un sobrero puntiagudo y un velo, y salieron hacia el baile.

Las risas llenaban la sala de baile de los Armad anulando los esfuerzos de los músicos y las conversaciones. En la pista, los invitados, con disfraces que rivalizaban entre si por la originalidad, buscaban sitio para bailar.

Rodeada por todos sus admiradores habituales, Serena sonreía. Vio llegar a Seiya y le vio saludar a su madre con una breve seña con la cabeza y vio como intentaba llegar hasta ella. Venía de otra fiesta y no estaba disfrazado como pudo comprobar ella encantada. Lo admiraba todo en él, su belleza, su elegancia y su encanto refinado. Por un instante se acordó de su boca en la de ella y se estremeció.

Al llegar hasta ella, echó una ojeada a los jóvenes que rodeaban a Serena y ellos se apartaron al instante. Seiya miró maliciosamente la túnica griega, la capa púrpura y las flores, después se llevó la mano de Serena a los labios.

—Estás maravillosa esta noche Venus —dijo lo bastante fuerte para que le oyera.

—Es verdad —confirmó un gigantesco plátano que se acercaba al grupo.

—Maravillosa —declaró un caballero con armadura levantando la visera.

Seiya puso una expresión exasperada y Serena agitó su abanico, disimulando con él una sonrisa. Ahora este era su mundo y se sentía segura en él. En Francia podía expresarse como quería sin ser objeto de burlas, lejos de ello, se la consideraba espiritual o vivaz e incluso se la ponía de ejemplo. Estaba segura que en Inglaterra, ahora, pasaría lo mismo ya que aunque en el pasado había cometido muchos errores, ahora sabía comportarse y no volvería a sentirse llena de vergüenza.

Notaba la mirada apreciativa de Seiya sobre su vestido de seda y no se molestó en decirle que no estaba disfrazada de Venus. Nadie en la reunión parecía conocer otro personaje mitológico femenino y Serena había renunciado hacía ya tiempo a dar explicaciones. Se preguntaba a quien iba a conceder el honor de un baile cuando apareció Taiki Rousseau, uno de sus más fervientes admiradores, este se dio cuenta que el vaso de la joven estaba vacío.

—Esto es inadmisible —dijo teatralmente— ¿Puedo serviros algo de beber?

Serena le entregó el vaso y él se inclinó.

—Es un honor.

Miró a los demás hombres con expresión de triunfo y se alejó hacia la inmensa ponchera.

¿Se imaginaría Andrew que ahora era un honor ir a buscar un vaso de ponche para ella? ¿Qué diría si la viera rodeada de admiradores? Serena volvió bruscamente a la realidad dándose cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente a un hombre completamente vestido de negro que se encontraba en la otra punta de la sala. Vio como se dibujaba en su cara una sonrisa y como le hacia una reverencia burlona.

Molesta por la idea de que él hubiera notado su insistente mirada, Serena enrojeció y se dio la vuelta tan bruscamente que estuvo a punto de tirar el vaso que le tendía André.

—Vuestro ponche señorita —dijo como si le estuviera ofreciendo diamantes para seguidamente bajar la vista hacia su chaleco de satén lleno de manchas— Es difícil abrirse paso entre tanta gente —explicó— He sido empujado por un león borracho y por el mismo plátano que hablaba con vos hace un momento. Por si fuera poco, un cocodrilo me ha dado un golpe con la cola y se ha ido jurando.

—Lo siento Taiki—dijo la joven intentando no reírse— Ha debido se horrible.

—No es nada. Por vos haría lo que fuera, atravesaría el canal de La Mancha en una balsa, me arrancaría el corazón...

— ¿Incluso iríais de nuevo a llenar mi vaso? —dijo Serena maliciosamente.

Taikideclaró solemnemente que incluso haría eso. Seiya le miraba con una mezcla de diversión y de piedad.

—Querida —dijo conduciéndola hacia la puerta ventana que llevaba a la terraza— tienes que decidirte. O te casas con Taikio le dejas caer, de lo contrario corre el riesgo de lanzarse a una aventura peligrosa por amor a ti, como por ejemplo atravesar la calle.

—Supongo que debería casarme con él —dijo con una mueca— Después de todo fuiste tu quien me dijo que sería un marido muy aconsejable ¿Te acuerdas? Fue en el baile de debutantes.

—Sería un grave error. La familia de Taiki Rousseau y la mía son amigas desde hace tiempo. Sería molesto que tuviera que matar a su único hijo y convertirte en viuda.

— ¡Que lástima! Aprecio a Taiki y te aprecio a ti. Todos somos amigos.

— ¿Amigos? —Repitió Seiya— Tú y yo somos más que eso.

—Buenos amigos entonces —admitió Serena intranquila.

Se quedaron un rato en la terraza hablando de los invitados que pasaban por delante de ellos.

— ¿A que edad debe casarse una joven inglesa? —preguntó él bruscamente.

—Antes de los treinta y cinco —respondió rápidamente ella.

—No bromeo.

—Muy bien —dijo Serena intentando conservar un tono casual— Entonces, antes de los veinticinco.

— ¿Es a esa edad cuanto quieres casarte?

—En este momento solo pienso en bailar.

—De acuerdo, bailemos —dijo Seiya a punto de enfadarse y empezar una pelea.

Le ofreció el brazo.

—Lo siento señor —dijo de pronto una voz grave— Mis Tsukino me había prometido este vals.

Serena se volvió y vio con estupor la silueta vestida de negro surgir de las sombras. Incluso sin ese traje demoníaco habría reconocido esa sonrisa burlona.

—Me habíais prometido este baile —insistió Satán, dándose cuenta de la indecisión de Serena.

—No recuerdo haber prometido ningún baile a nadie esta noche —dijo, aunque deseaba hacer cualquier cosa para poner fin a la conversación con Seiya.

—Fue hace meses —explicó Satán tomándola por el codo y llevándola resueltamente hacia la pista de baile.

Serena disimuló una sonrisa ante la audacia de ese desconocido y se excusó educadamente ante Seiya sintiendo en la nuca su fría mirada.

Se olvidó de todo en cuanto empezó a bailar. Este hombre bailaba con tanta gracia que parecía no haber hecho otra cosa en su vida.

— ¿Realmente os había prometido este baile? —preguntó sin poder reprimir la curiosidad.

—No.

— ¿Quién sois?

— ¿Un amigo? —respondió con voz cálida y grave, dejando asomar una sonrisa en su rostro bronceado.

—No —dijo ella que no reconocía la voz— Podéis ser alguien conocido pero no un amigo.

—Habrá que remediar eso —respondió él con seguridad.

A Serena le dieron ganas de quitarle un poco de esa confianza en sí mismo.

—Creo que va a ser imposible. Ya tengo más amigos de los que necesito, y todos me juran lealtad eterna.

—En ese caso —dijo con sus ojos azules brillantes— puede que alguno sufra un accidente, con un poco de ayuda por mi parte.

Serena empezó a reír ya que evidentemente sus palabras no eran realmente una amenaza.

—Eso no sería muy amable, mis amigos no son demasiado recomendables y vos les enviaríais hacia un destino dotado de un clima bastante malo.

— ¿Un clima cálido?

—Eso me temo —dijo Serena con un falso suspiro de resignación.

Él rió de nuevo y sus ojos la miraron con una audacia que la hizo sentir incomoda. ¿Quién podía ser ese hombre? En la terraza había hablado con un francés sin acento, en este momento, en la pista, hablaba un inglés impecable. Su cara, medio disimulada por una máscara de lobo, tenía un tono bronceado que no podía haber adquirido en París en este principio de la primavera. Tampoco en Inglaterra de hecho.

Cuando el vals terminó, Serena se dirigió hacia Seiya que se mantenía al borde de la pista, pero su caballero la llevó hacia una puerta que daba al jardín, sin soltarle la mano. ¿Era sensato seguir en la oscuridad a un hombre del cual no conocía siquiera el nombre? La presencia de numerosos invitados en los senderos del jardín le dio seguridad, si su acompañante no se comportaba como un caballero podría solicitar ayuda. Una vez fuera, ella desató las cintas de su máscara y aspiró profundamente el aire perfumado de esa noche de primavera, el hombre le ofreció una silla.

—No, prefiero quedarme de pie —dijo ella saboreando la calma y la belleza de la noche de luna llena.

—Decidme Proserpina ¿cómo podemos ser amigos si ninguno de sus otros amigos muere para dejarme su lugar?

— ¿Cómo sabéis quién soy? —preguntó Serena feliz de haber encontrado al menos a una persona que reconociera su disfraz.

—Ella hacia alusión a su vestido pero el desconocido malinterpretó su pregunta.

—Kou no lleva máscara, los rumores dicen que sois inseparables, al verle he sacado la conclusión de que erais vos.

Serena frunció el ceño al saber que Seiya y ella eran objeto de rumores.

—La respuesta parece molestaros. Podría haber dicho que tenéis algunos...encantos que os distinguen de las demás incluso llevando una máscara, y no haber mencionado a Kou.

¿Su mirada había vagado por su cuerpo o solo había tenido esa impresión? Él se apoyó descuidadamente en la mesa de hierro forjado.

— ¿Quién sois? —pregunto Serena con firmeza.

—Un amigo.

— ¡En absoluto! No conozco a nadie tan alto como vos, o que tenga vuestros ojos ni esas maneras tan audaces sobre todo para un inglés —hizo una pausa— ¿por qué sois ingles verdad?

—Que descuido por mi parte —dijo burlón— Tendría que haber llenado mi discurso con faltas gramaticales.

Su buen humor era contagioso y Serena no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Muy bien —dijo ella— ahora que ya sabemos que sois ingles, decidme quien sois.

— ¿Quién os gustaría que fuera mi querida pequeña? —Preguntó él— las mujeres adoran los títulos de nobleza ¿os gustaría que os dijera que soy un duque?

Serena rompió a reír.

—Puede que seáis un obrero o incluso un pirata, pero no sois más duque que yo.

Su sonrisa de desvaneció y pareció desconcertado.

— ¿Puedo saber que es lo que os hace tener esa seguridad?

Serena lo examinó de la cabeza a los pies pensando en el único duque que había conocido en su vida—

—Para empezar si fueseis duque llevaríais un monóculo.

— ¿Con la máscara?

—Un duque no necesita el monóculo para ver. Es solo un accesorio, sirve para mirar a las damas. Pero hay otros detalles que revelan que no sois un duque. No andáis con un bastón, no respiráis haciendo ruido, no gruñís y, honestamente, dudo que sufráis de gota.

— ¡De gota! —repitió él echándose a reír.

—Deberíais escoger otro titulo, si fuerais bizco o patizambo seriáis un conde muy honorable.

Él se rió de nuevo y la miró casi con ternura.

—Señorita Tsukino ¿nunca os han dicho que hay que tener respeto por los títulos de nobleza en lugar de burlarse de ellos?

—Lo han intentado —admitió Serena con un brillo malicioso en los labios.

—De modo que lo único que os hace decir que no soy duque es la falta de un monóculo.

—Del que no os separaríais nunca —dijo ella jugueteando con la cinta de su máscara.

— ¿Ni siquiera durante una carrera?

—Si fuerais duque estaríais demasiado gordo para montar a caballo.

Con falsa negligencia cogió a la joven por las muñecas y la atrajo hacia él. La cadera de Serena quedó pegada a su muslo.

— ¿Incluso en la cama? —murmuró.

Demasiado sorprendida para responder, Serena liberó con fuerza las manos y le dirigió una mirada ofendida.

— ¿Puedo ofreceros una copa de champán? —Propuso él antes de que ella pudiera decir una sola palabra.

La dominaba con su alta estatura y ella se quedó impresionada por el ancho torso del desconocido.

—De acuerdo —accedió.

Se miraron durante un largo instante a los ojos, después él se alejó hacia la casa. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, después huyó lo más rápido que pudo y volvió a la pista de baile por otra entrada.

El resto de la noche, Serena estuvo tensa, temiendo encontrarse de nuevo con el desconocido de la capa negra. Sin embargo Satán, como ella le llamaba, guardó las distancias rodeado de un grupo de personas que reían con él.

Mientras ella se despedía de sus anfitriones en compañía de sus tíos vio a Satán pasar por delante de él. Con la cabeza inclinada parecía escuchar atentamente lo que le decía una joven rubia que le sonreía, seguramente su amante, pensó Serena irritada. No parecía perder el tiempo con las mujeres.

Él se volvió de repente, y por segunda vez sorprendió a Serena mirándole fijamente. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Serena levantó la barbilla con altanería intentando intimidarle pero él esbozó una extraña sonrisa y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Furiosa apartó los ojos odiando su arrogancia.

— ¿Qué pasa querida? —preguntó Selene .

Sobresaltada, Serena señaló con la cabeza la entrada donde Satán ponía sobre los hombros de la rubia una capa.

— ¿Sabes quien es ese hombre?

Selene observó a la pareja un momento hasta que la rubia se quitó la máscara.

—Es Setsuna Meiou la famosa cantante —murmuró— estoy segura.

Serena vio que una extraña expresión recorría el rostro de su tía mientras miraba al hombre moreno vestido de negro.

—Y si ella es Setsuna Meiou, el hombre debe ser... ¡Dios mío, es él!

Selene se volvió hacia su sobrina, pero esta miraba a Satán pasar una mano acariciante por los hombros de la cantante. Recordando que esas mismas manos la habían atraído hacia él hacia un rato, enrojeció de cólera.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó Selene inquieta.

Serena no quería admitir por nada del mundo que se había dejado llevar hacia el parque por un desconocido.

—Creí haberle reconocido, pero me he debido equivocar —balbució tranquila al ver que su tía no insistía.

De hecho Selene estaba encantada de no proseguir con esa conversación. Muchas veces había temido que su sobrina cayera en las garras del duque de Earth. La cantante era su amante desde hacía casi un año, y se decía que incluso la había acompañado a España donde ella había cantado para el rey dos meses antes.

Desde hacía varios años se le veía del brazo de las mujeres más famosas de Europa pero no pensaba en casarse. Era realmente el último hombre en el que deseaba que su sobrina se interesase.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7**

Un mes después del baile de máscaras de los Armand, Artemis Moon dejó su despacho y subió a un espléndido carruaje que llevaba el sello del ducado de Chiba, dejó su cartera de cuero que contenía el informe sobre la señorita Serena Tsukino sobre el asiento y estiró las piernas para disfrutar mejor de la comodidad del vehículo.

Hacía casi un siglo que sus antepasados se ocupaban de los asuntos de la familia Chiba, las propiedades de Darién Chiba se encontraban principalmente en Inglaterra y era el padre de Artemis quien se ocupaba de los asuntos del duque en su despacho de Londres. Hasta ese momento Artemis nunca lo había visto en persona y estaba preocupado por causarle una buena impresión.

Aproximadamente una hora después de su partida, la residencia francesa del duque apareció en medio de las colinas llenas de flores. Artemis se inclinó maravillado, era un inmenso edificio de arquitectura clásica, una sucesión de terrazas a la italiana descendían hacia el río. El coche se detuvo ante la entrada y Artemis subió lentamente los escalones de piedra. Entregó su tarjeta al mayordomo y este le hizo entrar en una amplia biblioteca con las paredes tapizadas de libros maravillosamente encuadernados.

Una vez solo, Artemis examinó la colección de jarrones chinos y los adornos que decoraban la habitación, identificó un Rembrandt colgado en una de las paredes rodeado de maravillosos grabados alemanes. Los grandes ventanales se abrían sobre un paisaje magnífico. El lado opuesto de la habitación estaba presidido por un magnifico escritorio labrado que Artemis pensó que debía ser de finales del siglo XVI. Por su aspecto debía haber pertenecido a un rey. Se sentó en un sillón de cuero y dejó el maletín en el suelo a su lado.

Cuando se abrió la puerta se levantó de un salto y miro furtivamente al hombre moreno del cual dependía su futuro. Darién Chiba tenía aproximadamente treinta años, era muy alto y atractivo, su atlética forma de andar denotaba una energía y una actividad que no tenía nada que ver con la existencia ociosa que Artemis creía propia de un hombre de su rango. De él se desprendía una impresión de poder y magnetismo extraordinario.

Dos penetrantes ojos azules se posaron en Artemis poniéndole nervioso. El duque se sentó detrás del escritorio y le indicó que se sentara.

—Muy bien señor Moon ¿empezamos? —dijo con calma y autoridad.

—Por supuesto. Según vuestro deseo, Vuestra Gracia, hemos investigado la familia y el pasado de la joven en cuestión. La señorita Tsukino es la hija de Ikuko Tsukino, fallecida cuando su hija solo tenía cinco años, y de Kenji Albert Tsukino, el cual sigue vivo. Nació el treinta de junio de 1800 en la mansión familiar, situada cerca del pueblo de Morsham a una distancia aproximada de siete horas de Londres. Las tierras de los Tsukino son pequeñas pero productivas. Kenji Tsukino lleva una vida de caballero rural, hace cuatro años su situación financiera empeoró, fue la época de las grandes inundaciones en Inglaterra, la propiedad de los Tsukino se vio afectada gravemente y por desgracia dependía de las cosechas. El informe indica que Tsukino se metió entonces en negocios financieramente desastrosos. Hace dos años hipotecó la propiedad y lo invirtió todo en una sociedad de transporte de mercancías en las colonias. Desgraciadamente también ese negocio fracasó. Actualmente esta lleno de deudas, la mansión esta casi en ruinas y quedan solo algunos sirvientes.

Artemis sacó un informe de su maletín.

—He aquí una lista detallada de sus acreedores fechada hace un mes, en este momento habrá algunos más.

Darién Chiba estudió el documento con el rostro inexpresivo.

— ¿A cuanto ascienden las deudas? —preguntó por fin.

—Yo diría que a casi cien mil libras.

Esta cantidad no pareció tener ningún efecto en el duque.

— ¿Qué ha averiguado sobre la hija? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

Artemis sacó un informe con el titulo "S. Tsukino". Probablemente el duque tenía la intención de convertirse en el amante de la joven y, en ese caso, se haría cargo de las necesidades financieras de su familia.

—No ha sido fácil obtener información personal sin levantar sospechas —dijo— Hemos averiguado que fue una niña bastante difícil, un poco...imprevisible. Parece ser muy culta y tuvo numerosos preceptores. Habla sin dificultad no solo el francés, sino también el griego, lo bastante para hacer de interprete de su tío en sus conversaciones con los diplomáticos helenos. Lee el italiano, el latín y el alemán, puede que incluso hable esos idiomas pero no estamos seguros.

Artemis dudaba si seguir o no, molesto por tener que decir al duque lo que ya sabía.

—Continúe —dijo este con una sonrisa.

—Numerosos contactos nos hablaron de una cierta tirantez entre padre e hija, algunos dijeron que el padre tenía la culpa pero la mayoría le compadecían por tener una hija tan rebelde. Cuando tenía catorce años se encaprichó de un tal Andrew Furuhata, diez años mayor que ella y que no llevaba demasiado bien esa persecución, por estas razones, Tsukino envió a su hija a Francia para vivir con sus tíos cuando cumplió los dieciséis años, aquí parece ser que fue bien acogida por la alta sociedad. Naturalmente si se supiera la verdadera situación financiera de su padre, las cosas cambiarían.

Artemis expresó esa idea en voz alta ya se reprendió a si mismo por ello. Continuo:

—La señorita Tsukino ha sido objeto de numerosas peticiones de mano pero ha desanimado a todos sus pretendientes. Los pocos que se han atrevido a hablar de sus intenciones con su tío han sido rechazados, aparentemente por orden de Kenji Tsukino. Se dice que es una joven de excelente educación aunque a veces sea un poco extravagante ¿me equivoco? —preguntó Artemis al ver que el duque se echaba a reír.

—No, no se equivoca, es exactamente así. ¿Hay algo más?

—Algunos detalles, Vuestra Gracia. Su tío, lord Prisma, es agregado al consulado británico y goza de una reputación intachable. Su sobrina está muy unida a él y a su esposa, lady Selene Prisma. En este momento, todo el mundo está de acuerdo en pensar que Seiya Kou no tardará en pedir su mano, lo que no disgustaría a lord Prisma. Los Kou son, como vos sabéis, una de las primeras familias de Francia y Seiya es su único hijo varón. Eso es todo lo que he podido saber en tan poco tiempo Vuestra Gracia —concluyó Artemis cerrando el informe.

Darién se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, contempló distraídamente el paisaje pensando en una idea que solo tenía que decir en voz alta para que se hiciera realidad.

Se sentía atraído por Serena desde que la vio por primera vez. La otra noche en casa de los Armad, reprimió a duras penas las ganas de besar sus dulces y carnosos labios y de llevarla a un sitio oscuro para hacerle el amor. Ella era la tentación misma, a la vez provocadora y angelical, con un cuerpo de diosa y un ingenuo encanto que le hacia sonreír cada vez que pensaba en ella. Además parecían compartir el mismo sentido del humor, lo que le hacia presagiar momentos muy agradables. Darién abandonó el intento de darse a si mismo una razón válida, la quería y eso era suficiente. Con ella no corría el riesgo de aburrirse como le sucedía con las otras mujeres que había conocido y su larga experiencia con el sexo débil le decía que no se equivocaba al juzgarla. Volvió al escritorio con paso decidido.

—Quiero que me prepare una orden de pago. Tendrá que transferir una elevada suma cuando Tsukino haya aceptado mi oferta.

—Si la acepta —dijo Artemis sin pensar.

—La aceptará —replicó el duque con la sonrisa sardónica característica de los Chiba.

El abogado había aprendido a no traicionar nunca sus sentimientos, sin embargo, cuando el duque le dictó las condiciones por las cuales iba a enviar una gran cantidad de dinero a Kenji Tsukino, no pudo reprimir su sorpresa. Afortunadamente el duque pareció no darse cuenta.

Darién vio como se alejaba el coche que llevaba a Artemis Moon a París, estaba impaciente porque todo estuviera en orden. Quería a Serena, pero nunca la cortejaría en Francia, donde tendría que hacer cola esperando su turno detrás de los otros aspirantes, haciendo reverencias. Ninguna mujer valía el esfuerzo, ni siquiera ella. Además hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado Inglaterra, debía volver a Londres para llevar mejor sus asuntos.

Los Tsukino solo vivían a siete horas de la capital, si se instalaba en el vecindario, podría llevar sus negocios de dinero y de corazón más de cerca. Decidió dar un empujón a Tsukino para que llamara a su hija de vuelta a casa en cuanto los documentos estuvieran firmados y el dinero le hubiera sido entregado. La idea de que Kenji Tsukino pudiera rechazar su ofrecimiento, o que Serena se resistiera, ni siquiera le pasó por la mente.

El enfrentamiento entre padre e hija le preocupaba un poco, ya que cuando supiera el acuerdo al que habían llegado, Serena podía rebelarse solo por llevar la contraria a su padre. Pero él no quería pelearse con ella, él quería hacerle el amor.

Su título era otro problema, en cuanto se supiera que se había instalado en el campo, todas las miradas se volverían hacia él y eso no era lo que quería.

Por lo tanto decidió esconder a Serena no solo el acuerdo con su padre sino también su identidad y su rango.

Una semana más tarde, Artemis visitó de nuevo al duque.

— ¿Quiere tomar un coñac conmigo? —propuso Darién sin levantar la vista de los papeles que estaba estudiando.

—Con mucho gusto, Vuestra Gracia —aceptó el abogado sorprendido por esta súbita familiaridad.

El duque ordenó con un gesto al lacayo que le sirviera y unos minutos más tarde dejó el informe y miró a Artemis que estaba sentado frente a él.

—Como pedisteis —dijo éste— he adjuntado un párrafo especificando que asumís la responsabilidad financiera de la señorita Tsukino. ¿Queréis poner un límite?

—No, asumo todos sus gastos —dijo Darién mirando distraídamente el documento que le había dado el abogado— ¿Qué opina usted?

— ¿Qué opina la señorita Tsukino? —replicó Artemis con una sonrisa.

—No lo sabremos hasta dentro de un tiempo, todavía no sabe nada de mí.

—En ese caso —dijo el abogado bebiendo un trago de brandy para disimular su sorpresa— os deseo buena suerte con el padre y con la hija.

—Saldré para Inglaterra esta semana, quiero discutirlo con Kenji Tsukino. Si acepta necesitaré una residencia en las cercanías, pida a su padre que me encuentre una por favor, algo modesto, situado a menos de media hora de la casa de los Tsukino. No quisiera perder demasiado tiempo en ir y venir, ni siquiera para seducir a la señorita Tsukino.

Atónito, Artemis tomó buena nota y resumió los términos del acuerdo. Los ojos de Darién brillaban divertidos.

—Negociará usted el alquiler a nombre de Shields en lugar de Chiba. Una vez que me haya instalado allí con el servicio, intentaremos ser discretos. Me haré pasar por un nuevo vecino llamado Darién Shields.

— ¿Incluso con la señorita Tsukino?

—Sobre todo con ella.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8**

Un mes más tarde, Fiore, el mayordomo de los Prisma, entregó a Apolo el correo, al leer el contenido de una carta que venía de Inglaterra, lord Prisma abrió la puerta violentamente.

—Haga venir a lady Prisma inmediatamente —gritó al sirviente— y no se entretenga muchacho, rápido.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Selene entrando precipitadamente en el estudio de su marido.

—Esto es lo que pasa —respondió Apolo dándole la carta.

Ella miró el rostro pálido de Apolo y luego la firma al final de la página.

— ¿Pide que Serena vuelva?

—Dice que nos va a rembolsar todo lo que hemos gastado en ella estos cuatro años, incluso adjunta una verdadera fortuna con la carta —explicó lord Prisma furioso— para pagar su vestuario para la vuelta a casa ¿por quien nos toma? No ha desembolsado un penique en todos estos años ¡Qué indecencia! Soy perfectamente capaz de proporcionar vestidos nuevos a mi sobrina ¿Sabes lo que puede hacer con su dinero?

—Serena vuelve a casa —gimió Selene con voz rota amarrándose a una silla— había acabado por creer que la había olvidado. Tengo una idea: respóndele hablando de un posible matrimonio con Seiya Kou. Eso nos hará ganar tiempo.

—Desgraciadamente dice en la carta que tiene que estar de regreso en un mes, sin excusas ni retrasos.

Selene empezó a leer la carta.

—Quiere que dedique el tiempo que le queda por estar aquí a despedirse de sus amigos y visitando la las mejores modistas. Ha debido cambiar mucho en estos cuatro años, nunca antes hubiera deseado que su hija perdiera el tiempo visitando modistas en París. ¿Crees que el hombre que Serena amaba tanto cuando era más joven ha pedido su mano?

—No ha recibido ninguna proposición de matrimonio, sino lo hubiera dicho en su carta —Apolo dio la espalda a su mujer— sería mejor que se lo dijeras enseguida, me reuniré contigo en un momento.

Serena se esforzaba por sobreponerse a la impresión que le había causado la noticia

—Estoy contenta de volver a casa —dijo— solo que...

Selene se volvió hacia la ventana, pero la joven vio como le caía una lágrima por la mejilla y se mordió el labio. Si su tía estaba triste eso quería decir que iba a irse pronto y aún no se sentía preparada. Se miró en el espejo para darse ánimo. En París los hombres la encontraban hermosa ¿qué pensaría Andrew ? Ya empezaba a perder la seguridad en si misma. Después se relajó y notó que la invadía un sentimiento nuevo, la esperanza. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa, vuelvo a casa, pensó. Se acordó de sus tíos a los que iba a dejar, Selene le daba la espalda y lloraba en silencio.

—Tu vuelta a casa me entristece dijo Selene.

—Te quiero tía Selene —dijo Serena incapaz de retener las lágrimas— ¡Te quiero tanto!

Selene abrió los brazos y Serena buscó consuelo en ellos.

Delante de la puerta, Apolo puso cara sonriente y después entró, con las manos detrás de la espalda.

— ¿Se divierten señoras? —preguntó con falsa alegría.

Dos rostros llenos de lágrimas le miraron con tristeza.

— ¿Cómo? —dijo su mujer.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada y rompieron a reír.

—Bueno, yo estoy contento —murmuró Apolo extrañado por el repentino cambio de humor de las dos.

—Te vamos a echar de menos —le dijo a su sobrina— nos has hecho muy felices a los dos.

—Jamás querré a otro hombre como te quiero a ti.

Apolo notó que su vista se volvía borrosa y de pronto se encontraron los tres abrazados llorando.

—Después de todo, Inglaterra no es el fin del mundo —dijo Apolo.

—Tampoco está aquí al lado —dijo Serena.

—Tienes amigos allí, y también ese joven al que tanto admirabas. Ese chico rubio que no supo comprender que tenía una joya al alcance de la mano. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Andrew.

—Era un imbécil —dijo su tío— debería haber pedido tu mano, a lo mejor lo hace ahora.

—Eso espero —dijo Serena.

—Lo sospechaba —respondió Apolo dirigiendo una mirada de entendimiento a su mujer— de hecho me he preguntado a menudo si no encontrabas ningún pretendiente a te gusto solo porque esperabas volver a Inglaterra y conquistar a ese hombre ¿es esa tu intención?

—Lo voy a intentar —confesó Serena turbada.

—En ese caso estoy seguro de que estarás prometida antes del invierno.

—Eso espero.

—Creo que en esta situación una jovencita debe tener cerca de ella una mujer para aconsejarla —dijo Apolo con las manos en los bolsillos— puede que no sea fácil conquistar a ese tal...

—Andrew —sopló Serena.

—Andrew, eso es ¿Te gustaría que Selene te acompañara?

— ¡Si!

Apolo la abrazó y posó los ojos en su mujer, que estaba radiante de felicidad. Su sonrisa de gratitud valía todos sus sacrificios.

—Tengo que ir a España —dijo— cuando os vayáis me iré a trabajar allí, después iré a Inglaterra para conocer a ese chico al que sin duda estarás prometida y me volveré a ir con Selene.

Satisfecho por haber desbaratado los planes de Kenji Tsukino, Apolo volvió a su anterior decisión de devolverle el dinero que había mandado. En los días que siguieron, las dos mujeres recorrieron las modistas y las tiendas parisinas hasta el agotamiento.

La víspera de la partida de Serena y de Selene, los padres de Seiya Kou dieron una suntuosa fiesta. Serena temió durante toda la noche que llegara el momento de despedirse de Seiya, pero todo se desarrolló mejor de lo que pensaba. Se encontraron a solas en un pequeño salón, él estaba de pie delante de la chimenea y miraba el vaso que tenía en la mano.

—Te echaré de menos Seiya —dijo Serena con voz dulce, sin poder soportar el silencio.

— ¿De verdad querida? —Preguntó él divertido— yo en cambio no te echaré de menos por mucho tiempo.

—Eso no es muy caballeroso —replicó Serena sorprendida, sonriendo.

—Solo los mocosos y los viejos son caballerosos, en todo caso, si no voy a echarte de menos es porque tengo la intención de ir a Inglaterra dentro de unos meses.

—Seiya, hay otro hombre —confesó Serena desesperada— quiero decir allí, en mi casa. Al menos eso creo, se llama Andrew y...

— ¿Ha venido alguna vez a verte a Francia? —la cortó Seiya.

—No, seguramente la idea ni siquiera se le ha pasado por la cabeza. Verás, yo era diferente en esa época, era una niña y debe acordarse de mi como una criatura patosa y... ¿por qué te ríes?

—Porque estoy encantado. Hace semanas que me pregunto quien es mi rival, estoy feliz de saber que es un inglés idiota al que no has visto en cuatro años y que no fue capaz de imaginar siquiera la mujer en la que te ibas a convertir. Vuelve a casa querida.

Dejó su vaso y la atrajo hacia él.

—Vas a descubrir muy pronto que en asuntos de corazón, los recuerdos nunca reflejan la realidad. Luego, dentro de unos meses iré y tú escucharas lo que tengo que decirte.

Serena sabía que tenía intención de pedir su mano y era inútil discutirlo en ese momento. Sus recuerdos no corrían el riesgo de ser mejores que la realidad ya que solo tenía malos recuerdos, pero no quería explicárselo ahora. Además, no la hubiera escuchado, ya que en ese momento se inclinó para aprisionar sus labios con un largo y apasionado beso.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9**

Era un maravilloso día de septiembre y se estaba acabando, Serena se inclinó hacia la ventanilla del coche y contempló emocionada el familiar paisaje, solo quedaban unos pocos kilómetros hasta su casa. El tío Apolo había insistido en que viajaran cómodamente y así, además de su carruaje, venían otros dos cargados con el equipaje y un cuarto con las dos doncellas, además de los cocheros y los lacayos, las escoltaban seis hombres a caballo. Serena esperaba impresionar a Andrew con un despliegue como ese.

Entraron en el paseo que llevaba hasta la casa. Con las manos temblorosas, se puso los guantes de color lila, con el fin de presentarse ante su padre con su mejor aspecto.

— ¿Estas nerviosa? —preguntó Selene sonriendo.

—Si ¿se nota?

Lady Selene inspeccionó a su sobrina que llevaba un traje lila a la última moda, sus largos cabellos estaban cuidadosamente trenzados y sujetos detrás de la nuca.

—Estás perfecta —le dijo.

Se sentía tan nerviosa como Serena, Apolo había decidido que era mejor que llegaran sin avisar para que Kenji no pudiera oponerse. Los carruajes se detuvieron delante de la entrada y las dos mujeres vieron venir a Kenji Tsukino a su encuentro mientras un lacayo les abría la puerta del coche. Selene observó la expresión de Kenji cuando este descubrió la elegante joven que aparecía ante él con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Mi niña —dijo él con voz tensa— han crecido mucho.

—O a lo mejor es que tu has encogido padre —respondió Serena.

Una risa ahogada reveló la presencia de Selene , quien descendió también del coche. No esperaba un recibimiento cordial pero tampoco había previsto la expresión de rabia de su cuñado.

—Has sido muy amable al acompañar a Serena —acabó por decir él— ¿Cuándo te vas?

—La tía Selene se va a quedar conmigo dos o tres meses hasta que me haya acostumbrado —dijo Serena alegremente— Es muy amable por su parte ¿verdad?

—En efecto —admitió él con aspecto francamente contrariado— Id a refrescaos antes de la cena. Os veré más tarde.

Serena se sentía a la vez mortificada por el recibimiento de su padre y emocionada al verse de nuevo de regreso en su casa. Al entrar en la vieja mansión reconoció los muebles, las pinturas que reproducían paisajes ingleses y los retratos de sus antepasados. Su cuadro favorito, colgado entre dos sillones Chippendale, era una escena de caza en la niebla de la mañana. Nada había cambiado y sin embargo el ambiente que se respiraba era diferente. La casa brillaba como si miles de manos la hubieran pulido, las lámparas de araña del techo brillaban y la alfombra que pisaba en ese momento era totalmente nueva.

Se detuvo en la entrada de su habitación e inspiró profundamente, la habitación había sido decorada nuevamente durante su ausencia, la cama estaba vestida con una tela de flores preciosa y de la ventana colgaban unas cortinas a juego.

—Luna —dijo a la doncella— es preciosa.

Ocupada en vigilar a los sirvientes que descargaban el equipaje, Luna no tenía demasiado tiempo para mirar.

A la hora de la cena, Serena fue a la habitación de su tía. La habitación de esta no había sido redecorada y parecía un poco pasada de moda en comparación con el resto de la casa.

—No es nada grave querida —dijo Selene con una sonrisa cuando ella quiso disculparse por la actitud de su padre.

Cogiéndola del brazo bajaron juntas las escaleras. Su padre las esperaba en el comedor y Serena se dio cuenta de que todos los muebles habían sido restaurados, el tapizado de las sillas hacía juego con las cortinas nuevas, dos lacayos con librea impecable estaban ocupados con algo mientras un tercero empujaba un carrito con las bandejas.

—Se diría que hay muchos sirvientes —dijo mientras su padre las invitaba educadamente a sentarse.

—Nos hacían falta desde hace tiempo —respondió evasivo— la casa empezaba a parecer abandonada.

Serena miró a su padre a la cara y descubrió con asombro que sus cabellos se estaban volviendo blancos y que su frente estaba llena de arrugas. Parecía haber envejecido veinte años.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó bruscamente.

Siempre había sido bastante brusco pero en ese momento no justificaba tal actitud, en todo caso, ella no quería volver a las peleas de antaño.

—Acabo de darme cuenta de que tienes el pelo gris —respondió suavemente.

— ¿Te sorprende? —replicó su padre algo más amable.

—Si —dijo ella— estoy asombrada de que los años hayan conseguido hacer que te salgan canas mientras que yo no lo conseguí cuando era niña.

— ¿Sabes que tu amiga Amy encontró marido? Hacía tres años que había sido presentada en sociedad y su padre desesperaba ya de conseguirlo. Ahora se habla de ello en toda la región.

La mirada de Kenji se posó acusadora en Selene, como si le reprochara a ella el que Serena no hubiera encontrado un marido apropiado.

Lady Selene se removió en la silla.

—No me digas que has perdido las esperanzas de verme bien casada —se apresuró a decir Serena con ligereza.

—Si —dijo secamente Kenji.

A ella le dieron ganas de enumerar todas las proposiciones que su tío había recibido pero seguramente se pondría furioso al saber que Apolo las había rechazado todas ¿Por qué se mostraba tan frío su padre?

—Si eso te tranquiliza, debes saber que he rechazado las proposiciones de dos barones, un conde, un duque y un príncipe —dijo con una sonrisa conspiradora.

— ¿Es eso verdad? —Preguntó bruscamente Kenji mirando a Selene — ¿Por qué no fui informado de esas proposiciones de matrimonio?

—Es falso desde luego —cortó Serena esforzándose por no perder la sonrisa— solo encontré un duque y un impostor y los detesté a los dos. También conocí aun príncipe ruso pero ya estaba comprometido. Dudo que la princesa le abandone para permitir que me case mejor que Amy .

—Voy a dar una pequeña fiesta en tu honor mañana por la noche —dijo su padre tras un momento de silencio.

Serena sintió una oleada de calor que la invadía hasta que su padre corrigió

—La verdad es que no es una pequeña fiesta, sino más bien una recepción con lo mejor de los alrededores, una orquesta y todo eso.

—Será...magnifico —consiguió decir Serena estupefacta.

—Amy vendrá de Londres con su marido. Todo el mundo estará aquí.

Los cambios de humor de su padre eran tan impredecibles que Serena renunció a conversar con él y la cena terminó en silencio.

—Tenemos un nuevo vecino —anunció Kenji de pronto levantando tanto la voz que las dos mujeres saltaron en sus asientos— le he invitado porque quiero que le conozcas. Es un soltero apuesto y un caballero. Le vi a caballo el otro día.

— ¡Padre! —Exclamó Serena rompiendo a reír— No me digas que ya quieres colocarme, todavía no he llegado a eso.

Viendo que su padre no parecía apreciar la broma, intentó ponerse sería y preguntó el nombre del hombre en cuestión.

—Darién Chi... Darién Shields.

Lady Selene dejó su cuchara y miró fijamente a su cuñado, él cual sostuvo su mirada sonrojándose. Al notar la contrariedad de su padre Serena se levantó.

—Creo que mi tía y yo necesitamos descansar después de este día agotador, padre.

—Me gustaría quedarme un poco más con tu padre —dijo Selene — sube tú, yo me quedaré un rato.

—Eso es —confirmó Kenji— ve a acostarte, tu tía y yo vamos a charlar un poco.

Cuando su hija se fue, despidió a los lacayos con un gesto y sostuvo la mirada de su cuñada con manifiesta hostilidad.

—Has tenido una extraña reacción al oír el nombre del nuevo vecino.

— ¿Su nombre es Darién Shields o Chiba? —preguntó ella mirándole con intensidad— Si es este último, le reconoceré aunque no hayamos sido nunca presentados.

—Si insistes en saberlo, es Chiba —admitió Kenji con reticencia— Su presencia en los alrededores es fácil de explicar: está convaleciente de una antigua enfermedad que reaparece de vez en cuando.

— ¡Estás de broma! —se escandalizó Selene al oír la grotesca explicación

— ¿Tengo aspecto de bromear, maldición? —tronó Kenji furioso.

— ¿Tu te crees esas estupideces? Hay sitios mejores a los que el duque de Earth podría ir. Está llegando el invierno y esta región es seguramente el último lugar del mundo donde podría desear enterrarse.

—Solo te repito lo que me ha dicho él. Su Gracia necesita escapar de las presiones de la vida londinense. Soy el único, aparte de ti, que conoce su verdadera identidad y espero que ninguno de los dos traicionará su secreto.

Una vez en sus habitaciones, lady Selene intentó sobreponerse. Pensaba una y otra vez en la reputación de seductor del duque, que no dudaba en fijarse en otras mujeres aparte de su cantante cuando esta estaba de gira. Serena le había preguntado el nombre, pero debía ser una coincidencia, el duque no podía haber seguido a su sobrina hasta aquí. Kenji había mencionado su presencia antes de su llegada.

Ciertamente, Serena le gustaría ¿y si intentaba seducirla? En ese caso Selene se vería obligada a revelar a su sobrina no solo su verdadera identidad sino también su comportamiento con las mujeres. Lady Selene se acostó pero la presencia del duque de Earth en los alrededores la preocupaba.

Serena tampoco podía dormir pensando en la fiesta del día siguiente y en Andrew .

A algunos kilómetros de allí, en la residencia de Darién, los dos hombres en cuestión saboreaban un coñac. Andrew extendió perezosamente las piernas hacia el fuego de la chimenea.

— ¿Tenéis intención de llevar a cabo vuestro plan mañana por la noche en la casa Tsukino? —preguntó haciendo girar el líquido ambarino en su vaso.

—Si.

—Yo en vuestro lugar no fallaría la oportunidad —dijo Andrew riendo— A menos que Serena haya cambiado por completo, es un acontecimiento que promete ser animado.

—Serena es un nombre raro —observó Darién intentando hacer hablar a su acompañante.

—Es normal en la familia. Su padre esperaba tener un varón y le puso ese nombre aunque fue una niña. De todos modos su deseo casi se hizo realidad. De niña nadaba como un pez, trepaba a los árboles y montaba a caballo como ninguna otra niña. Un día apareció vestida con un pantalón de chico. Otra vez se subió a una balsa diciendo que se iba a América.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Llegó hasta el otro extremo del estanque —respondió Andrew un poco nostálgico. De hecho esa criatura tenía los ojos más azules que he visto nunca. Cuando se fue a Francia hace cuatro años me pidió que la esperaba. Era la primera vez que alguien me pedía algo así.

— ¿Aceptó? —preguntó Darién con las oscuras cejas arqueadas enmarcando sus ojos azules implacables. — ¿Y después que más?

Andrew se echó a reír y bebió un sorbo de coñac.

—Aún era solo una niña y pretendía rivalizar con Mina Aino. Si Mina tenía varicela, Serena tenía que tener otra enfermedad más grave. ¡Dios mío! Era una diablilla, espero, por el bien de su padre que haya cambiado.

Darién miró a Furuhata divertido, pero no dijo nada. Cuando su invitado se fue, se quedó pensando. Toda esta comedia era muy arriesgada, cuanta más gente veía, más posibilidades tenía de que alguien le reconociera.

El día anterior, tuvo un sobresalto al saber que Amy De Mercurio se había casado con un viejo conocido suyo. Resolvió el problema con una pequeña entrevista con Richard De Mercurio, el barón no creyó ni por un momento que Darién tuviera necesidad de reposo, pero era demasiado educado para hacer preguntas y demasiado leal para traicionar su secreto.

Lady Selene Prisma le inquietaba un poco pero si tenía que creer en lo que decía la nota que le había enviado Kenji Tsukino, esta había admitido la explicación.

Darién alejó las preocupaciones, si no conseguía cortejar a Serena en su papel de caballero provinciano, siempre le quedaba el acuerdo que había firmado con Tsukino. Su objetivo final estaba de todos modos en su poder.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10**

Serena abrió por completo las ventanas de su habitación y respiró el aire puro del campo, mientras Luna la ayudaba a ponerse un elegante traje de montar color turquesa, ella pensó por un instante en ir a visitar a Andrew, pero abandonó la idea y decidió ir a ver a Amy .

Los establos se encontraban al final de un camino disimulado por un alto seto. Los veinte recintos que contenía estaban vacíos en su mayoría y estaban alineados a lo largo del edificio. Mientras se dirigía hacia allí, Serena se detuvo para mirar ese paisaje que le era tan familiar. Se dio cuenta de que la barrera del terreno de entrenamiento donde su padre hacia trabajar a sus caballos de carreras había sido blanqueada con cal, más allá se extendían las colinas, verdes y salpicadas de robles y sicomoros, después el bosque se extendía por el noreste dominando a la propiedad.

Para sorpresa de Serena, todos los recintos estaban ocupados, cada uno tenía una placa de bronce. Leyó el nombre que estaba en la última.

—Tu debes ser Lubie —dijo a la magnifica yegua baya acariciándole el cuello— Es un nombre muy bonito.

—Veo que sigue hablando con los caballos —dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Serena se giró y sonrió a Alan, el primer mozo de cuadras de su padre. Había sido su confidente cuando era niña y había sido testigo de un buen número de sus travesuras.

—No puedo creer que mi padre posea tantos caballos —dijo después de saludarle— ¿Qué diablos hacemos nosotros con tantos animales?

—Los entrenamos. Pero venga, quiero enseñarle algo.

Al entrar en el establo, Serena fue acogida con maravilloso olor a aceite y a cuero, entrecerró los ojos, al fondo dos hombres intentaban dominar un maravilloso semental negro mientras un tercero le ajustaba las herraduras. El semental no dejaba de moverse tirando de las cuerdas que le sujetaban.

—Este es Terror —anunció orgullosamente Alan— Es un nombre que le va de maravilla, todavía no está totalmente adiestrado y la mayor parte de las veces se libra de su jinete. Tiene mucho carácter y es impredecible, con muy poco se pone nervioso y entonces embiste como un toro.

Alan señaló una de las cuadras con su fusta y el caballo redobló sus esfuerzos por liberarse.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —dijo uno de los mozos de cuadra— Señor Alan ¿podría esconder su fusta?

—Este animal no soporta la vista de una fusta —explicó Alan disculpándose— La semana pasada Kelvin intentó hacerle andar hacia atrás con un y casi lo manda al otro mundo. En fin dejémoslo, tengo que enseñarle otra cosa.

En otra cuadra, Serena descubrió un magnifico caballo castaño con las patas blancas al cual un mozo intentaba dominar.

— ¿Khan? —murmuró Serena.

Antes incluso de que Alan pudiera responder, el caballo buscó en los bolsillos de la joven, donde ella escondía los terrones de azúcar que le daba cuando solo era un potrillo.

— ¡Pedigüeño! —Exclamó riendo— ¿Cómo estas? Era muy joven cuando me fui.

— ¿Por qué no lo juzga usted misma?

Serena no se hizo de rogar; cogiendo su fusta entre los dientes se apretó la cinta turquesa que le sujetaba el pelo. Terror empezó inmediatamente a removerse relinchando.

— ¡Esconda la fusta! —indicó Alan a Serena quien rápidamente le obedeció.

Una vez fuera, Serena montó en la silla y dirigió a Khan hacia la barrera abierta.

—Me falta practica —gritó a los palafreneros— si vuelve sin mí, me encontraran en alguna parte entre aquí y la casa del padre de lady Mercurio.

— ¡Serena! —Exclamó Amy encantada al ver llegar a su amiga— déjame verte ¡estas magnifica!

—Eres tu la que lo esta —respondió Serena admirando el moderno peinado de Amy .

—Eso es porque soy feliz.

Cogidas del brazo, las dos amigas entraron al salón, un hombre moreno se levantó al verlas entrar.

—Te presento a mi marido...

—Richard De Mercurio —completó él antes de que su mujer incomodara a su invitada diciendo su título.

Fue un gesto muy amable que tanto Serena como su joven esposa agradecieron. Se disculpó y las dejó hablando durante dos horas.

—Andrew ha venido esta mañana —le confió Amy molesta cuando Serena se levantaba para irse— Vino ha hablar con mi padre. Me dije... me dije que no haría ningún daño si... en fin con mucha naturalidad... en fin le he repetido algunas de las cosas que me había contado el señor Kou sobre tu popularidad en Francia. Sin embargo no creo que él te hiciera un favor hablando de ti en esos términos delante de Rei Hino . La puso fuera de si describiendo tus conquistas de modo que te detesta más ahora que antes.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Serena mientras atravesaban el vestíbulo.

— ¿Por qué siempre te ha odiado? Sin duda porque tu eras la mas rica de todas nosotras. Ahora que se interesa en tu nuevo vecino quizá se muestre más amable.

Serena la miró desconcertada.

—El señor Shields, tu nuevo vecino. Según lo que me contó Mina ayer, Rei lo considera de su exclusiva propiedad.

— ¿Y como está Mina? —preguntó Serena que olvidó a Rei con la simple mención de su rival.

—Tan dulce y bonita como siempre. Debes saber que Andrew la acompaña prácticamente a todos partes.

Decididamente Mina siempre había tenido lo que Serena deseaba. Seguía pensando en eso mientras cabalgaba a través de los campos, el viento le azotaba el pelo, liberándolo de la cinta turquesa que mantenía sujeto, Khan galopaba a una velocidad increíble, lo volvió a poner al trote y luego al paso hasta que llegaron al camino que atravesaba el bosque. Unos conejos brincaban entre los matorrales y unas ardillas trepaban por los troncos de los árboles. Algunos minutos mas tarde, Serena llegó a la cima de la colina y guió prudentemente a su montura hasta un pequeño riachuelo donde bajó del caballo y ató a Khan a un roble. La atmósfera estaba perfumada por el aroma de las últimas flores del verano y Serena contempló el paisaje a su alrededor con nuevos ojos, sin percibir la figura del caballero solitario, montado sobre un gran semental, que observaba el menor de sus gestos.

Darién sonrió al verla quitarse su chaqueta turquesa y ponerla descuidadamente sobre su hombro derecho. Lejos de los salones Parisinos, tenía un andar ligero y vivo que hacía volar su pelo alrededor de la cara. Después de sentarse bajo un viejo sicómoro, se quitó los zapatos y luego las medias.

Darién se preguntó si debería acercarse a su presa, su caballo se impacientaba, cuando la vio levantarse las faldas y entrar en el agua, el duque sonrió. Golpeando con los talones al caballo, se lanzó hacia la pradera.

Mojarse los pies en ese riachuelo no era tan agradable como Serena recordaba, el agua estaba helada y las piedras deslizantes y a la vez puntiagudas. Volvió con precaución hacia la orilla y se tumbó sobre el estomago en la hierba. Apoyada en los codos miraba los peces imaginándose la reacción de Andrew cuando la viera. De repente un movimiento cerca del sicómoro, a su izquierda, atrajo su atención.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Serena percibió un par de botas de calidad que brillaban como una moneda nueva, se sentó rápidamente y, encogiendo las rodillas contra su pecho intentó escondes sus tobillos desnudos bajo las faldas mojadas.

El hombre estaba apoyado contra el sicómoro con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

— ¿Esta usted pescando? —preguntó él dejando que su mirada vagara por las curvas del cuerpo de Serena.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en los dedos de los pies desnudos que sobresalían de la falda y luego subieron hasta su pecho.

— ¿Me espiaba? —preguntó ella molesta por el modo en que la estaba denudando con la mirada.

Él no se molestó en responder, pero pareció divertido por la pregunta. Era muy alto, delgado y atlético, su mandíbula era firme y cuadrada y su nariz recta. El viento movía el espeso cabello negro y bajo las cejas oscuras, los ojos de color zafiro la observaban con evidente interés.

— ¿Se va a bañar?

El tono que empleó le pareció a Serena casi agresivo.

—No, intentaba estar sola un rato señor...

—Shields —respondió él mientras su mirada volvía a posarse en la curva del pecho de ella.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y el hombre sonrió.

—Señor Shields —dijo ella encolerizada— tiene usted tan poco sentido de la orientación como educación.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó él reprimiendo con dificultad una carcajada— ¿por qué lo dice?

—Porque esta usted en una propiedad privada.

Viendo que no tenía intenciones de irse disculpándose, Serena comprendió que tendría que ser ella quien se fuera y se inclinó para coger sus botas y sus medias.

Él se acercó y le tendió la mano.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla?

—Por supuesto —replicó Serena— monte en la silla y váyase.

Un relámpago de ira atravesó los ojos zafiros del hombre pero se contuvo.

—Aquí está mi mano. Tómela.

Desdeñando el ofrecimiento, Serena se levantó sin su ayuda, como le era imposible volver a ponerse las medias sin enseñar las piernas, se las metió en el bolsillo y se puso las botas con rabia, después se subió a la silla de montar apoyándose en el tocón de un árbol, hizo girar a Khan y se fue al galope.

—Hasta la vista señorita Tsukino—gritó Darién.

Una vez fuera de su vista, Serena aminoró el paso. Le costaba creer que su padre tuviera en tan alta consideración a un vecino tan desagradable como el señor Shields.

—No adivinarías nunca con quien me acabo de encontrar —le estaba diciendo Serena a Selene cuando Fiore, el viejo mayordomo se aclaró la garganta y anunció

—Lady Reika Nishimura solicita ver a la señorita.

— ¿A mí? ¿Pero porque? —dijo la joven palideciendo.

—Haga pasar a lady Nishimura al salón rosa —dijo Selene mientras su sobrina buscaba desesperadamente un lugar para ocultarse— ¿Por qué estas tan agitada querida?

—Tu no la conoces, cuando era pequeña me regañaba porque me mordía las uñas.

—Bueno, eso quiere decir que le importabas, no se puede decir lo mismo de todo el mundo por aquí.

—Pero estábamos en la iglesia —añadió Serena.

—De acuerdo —dijo Selene con una sonrisa compasiva— Esta un poco sorda y no es demasiado discreta, pero hace cuatro años fue la única que me dijo cosas agradables de ti. Cree que tienes coraje y tiene mucha influencia en la región.

—Eso es porque todos tienen pánico de ella —suspiró Serena resignada.

Cuando entraron al salón rosa, la vieja dama estaba examinando una porcelana, hizo un gesto de disgusto y la depositó sobre la chimenea.

—Esta cosa horrorosa debe ser del gusto de tu padre —le dijo a Serena— Tu madre no hubiera admitido algo así en su casa.

Serena abrió la boca pero no encontró nada que decir. Lady Nishimura cogió el monóculo que colgaba de una cinta negra en su generoso pecho y examinó a la joven de la cabeza a los pies.

—Bien joven señorita ¿Qué me tienes que decir?

—Estoy encantada de verla después de todos estos años señora —consiguió articular Serena retorciéndose las manos.

— ¡Tonterías! ¿Te sigues comiendo las uñas?

—No señora.

—Mejor. Tienes una bonita figura y una bonita cara. Vamos a la razón de mi visita ¿sigues teniendo intención de cazar a Furuhata?

— ¿Perdón?

—Joven, soy yo la que tiene la fama de estar sorda. ¿Sigues queriendo casarte con Furuhata si o no?

Serena reflexionó rápidamente, dirigió una mirada de socorro a su tía a quien la conversación le parecía divertida.

—Si, si puedo hacerlo —acabó por decir, con las manos crispadas detrás de su espalda.

— ¡Lo sabía! No serás de las que se ruborizan y andan con remilgos espero. Porque si es así puedes volverte a Francia enseguida. Hace años que Mina intenta esa táctica y no a conseguido atrapar a Furuhata. Créeme, hace falta desafiarle. Eso es lo que busca. Está demasiado seguro de si mismo y de sus conquistas femeninas. Hace quince años que oigo a mis vecinos predecir un difícil futuro a su sobrina, señora—prosiguió dirigiéndose a Selene — Sin embargo yo siempre he creído lo contrario, espero con impaciencia verla poner los grilletes a Furuhata. No me decepciones señorita—añadió despidiéndose.

—Creo que está un poco loca—comentó Serena cuando la dama se fue.

—Y yo creo que es astuta como un zorro. Harías bien en seguir sus consejos.

Sentada delante de su peinador, Serena miraba a Luna retirarle el pelo y colocar sobre su frente la diadema de diamantes, el viento de la tarde hacia estremecer las cortinas y la joven tuvo un escalofrío. La noche amenazaba con ser fresca, lo cual no le desagradaba ya que había decidido llevar un traje de terciopelo. Mientras la vestían oyó los coches que llegaban por el paseo así como el ruido de las risas sofocadas. ¿Estarían recordando sus invitados sus fiascos de antes?

Cuando Luna terminó, Serena se acercó a la ventana preguntándose como iría vestida Mina. En tonos pastel sin duda. Una multitud de carruajes con luces encendidas estaban llegando ya. Su padre debía haber invitado a toda la región.

Entrando en la habitación, Selene se detuvo encantada de lo que veía. Serena estaba magnífica, con una ropa de terciopelo verde esmeralda de cintura alta y con un atrevido escote, las mangas eran largas y estrechas y realzaban la línea graciosa de los brazos.

Abajo, se detuvo un vehículo del cual salió un hombre joven alto y rubio que ayudaba a una hermosa rubia a bajar. Andrew acababa de llegar acompañado de Mina. Serena dio un paso hacia atrás y se sobresaltó al ver a su tía.

— ¡Estas tan hermosa que quitas el aliento! —exclamó lady Selene.

— ¿Te gusta mi vestido?

— ¿Tu vestido? Yo hablaba de ti querida. Estas a la vez audaz y elegante, esta mañana tu padre me preguntó de qué color irías vestida y me acaba de rogar que te diera esto. Pertenecía a tu madre.

Le entregó un magnífico colgante con una esmeralda. La piedra era enorme y estaba rodeada de diamantes y Serena sabía que no había pertenecido jamás a su madre, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para discutir. Se quedó inmóvil mientras Selene le ponía la joya alrededor del cuello.

—Perfecto —terminó Selene cogiendo a su sobrina por el brazo— Vamos querida, vas a hacer tu segunda presentación en sociedad.

Serena habría dado cualquier cosa por que Seiya Kou estuviera a su lado esta noche. Se hubiera inclinado hacia ella y le habría murmurado:

—Solo son unos provincianos querida. Lleva la cabeza alta.

Su padre no dejaba de pasear al pie de la escalera. Cuando vio a su hija, se paró en seco y la admiración que ella leyó en sus ojos le devolvió un poco de confianza en si misma.

Entrando en el salón, Serena sintió todas las miradas clavadas en ella. El murmullo de las conversaciones se atenuó, con una profunda inspiración levantó la cabeza mientras su padre la llevaba al centra de la habitación.

La gente se apartó para dejar pasar a un joven platinado: Malachite Kunzite había hecho rabiar a Serena cuando eran pequeños pero también era uno de sus pocos amigos. Estaba empezando a quedarse calvo a pesar de tener solo veinticinco años pero no había perdido nada de su encanto juvenil.

— ¡Dios mío! —Exclamó cuando estuvo frente a ella— ¿Eres tu? ¿Qué has hecho con tus pecas?

Serena se dominó frente a un saludo tan poco digno y le tendió la mano.

— ¿Y tu que has hecho con tu pelo?

—Malachite se echó a reír, rompiendo el silencio, y todos los invitados se acercaron a saludar a Serena.

Conteniéndose para no buscar a Andrew con los ojos, repitió incansable las mismas respuestas a las preguntas sobre su estancia en París. Malachite estaba aún a su lado un cuarto de hora después mientras ella charlaba con la mujer del farmacéutico. Desde un rincón del salón, donde estaban todas las jóvenes acompañadas de sus respectivos maridos, oyó la risa maliciosa de Rei Hino.

—Oí decir que en París había provocado varios espectáculos y que es totalmente indeseable para la alta sociedad de París —contaba Rei .

—Es hora de enfrentarse a la señorita Hino —dijo Malachite que la había oído— No puedes evitarla por más tiempo. Además está acompañada por otra persona a quien todavía no has visto.

Serena se volvió a regañadientes hacia su enemiga de siempre y la vio con la mano puesta posesivamente en el brazo de Darién Shields.

—Nos sentimos desolados al saber que no habías encontrado un marido en Francia —dijo Rei con tono meloso.

—Cada vez que abres la boca —dijo Serena con una mirada llena de disgusto— espero que digas una estupidez.

Iba a empezar a hablar con Amy cuando Malachite la retuvo.

—Quiero presentarte al señor Shields, ha alquilado la casa de los Star y viene de Francia.

Serena llegó a la conclusión de que si acababa de llegar de Francia, era él quien había contado esas mentiras sobre ella a Rei.

— ¿Le gusta el campo? —preguntó ella con tono aburrido.

—La mayor parte de la gente es muy amable conmigo.

Serena notaba como sus ojos zafiros la desnudaban como lo habían hecho en la orilla del rió.

—No lo dudo, seguramente alguien será lo bastante amable para mostradle los límites de sus tierras, así no volverá más a las nuestras.

Se hizo el silencio. Darién Shields ya no tenía un aspecto divertido.

—Señorita Tsukino —dijo con voz tensa— me parece que hemos empezado con mal pie. Puede que si me concede el honor de este baile...

Serena no tuvo oportunidad de responder. Justo detrás de ella acababa de oírse una voz grave y familiar.

—Perdónenme, parece ser que Serena Tsukino está aquí esta noche pero no la reconozco.

Puso su mano en su codo y el corazón de Serena empezó a latir como un loco cuando Andrew la hizo girarse hasta quedar frente a él.

Ella levantó la cabeza y se topó con los ojos más bonitos que había visto nunca. Sin darse cuenta, tendió las manos hacia Andrew y este las tomó en las suyas tan poderosas y calientes.

—Buenos días Andrew —fue todo lo que consiguió decir al ver su bello rostro.

Él le ofreció el brazo.

—Baila conmigo—dijo él simplemente con una sonrisa.

Temblando, Serena dejó que Andrew la cogiera en sus brazos, sintió su mano en la cintura estrechándola contra él. Ella sabía que era el momento de volver a ser la joven sin problemas y segura de si misma que era en París, pero se sentía tan patosa como si tuviera quince años. Se moría de ganas de decirle que le amaba y preguntarle si ahora la quería.

— ¿Me has echado de menos? —le preguntó él.

Notando el tono confiado de su voz, una señal de alarma sonó en la cabeza de Serena. Por instinto le dirigió una sonrisa provocativa.

— ¡Te he echado de menos desesperadamente! —dijo exagerando el tono.

— ¿Cuánto? —insistió Andrew.

—No era nada —dijo con tono de burla, sabiendo que le habían hablado de su éxito en París— De hecho estuve a punto de morir de pena y desolación.

—Mentirosa —dijo él estrechando su abrazo— eso no es lo que me han contado esta misma mañana. ¿Es verdad que le dijiste a un noble francés que si estuvieras tan impresionada por su título como por su arrogancia aceptarías su proposición allí mismo?

—Es cierto —dijo ella riendo.

— ¿Puedo saber que te estaba proponiendo?

—No.

— ¿Debo retarlo a duelo?

Serena creía que estaba soñando: ¡Estaba flirteando con ella!

— ¿Cómo esta Mina?

Se odió de inmediato por haber dicho eso al ver la sonrisa satisfecha de Andrew.

—Voy a ir a buscarla, así podrás verlo por ti misma —propuso él mientras la música terminaba.

Todavía mortificada por la metedura de pata que acababa de hacer, Serena no se dio cuento de que la llevaba hasta el grupo de Darién Shields.

—Creo que le robé a Serena cuando iba a bailar con ella, Darién —dijo Andrew.

Serena se acordó que le había dado la espalda al señor Shields para ir a bailar con Andrew, no podía hacer otra cosa más que concederle este baile para hacerse perdonar por su mala educación pero la invitación no llegó. Delante de todos la dejó plantada, enrojeciendo de ira y de vergüenza. Por fin le tendió el brazo.

— ¿Señorita Tsukino?—preguntó él con tono aburrido y sin ningún entusiasmo.

—No gracias —respondió fríamente la joven— no deseo bailar señor Shields.

Se volvió y se alejó para reunirse con Selene. Estaba hablando con ella desde hacía cinco minutos, cuando su padre la cogió por el brazo.

—Me gustaría presentarte a alguien— dijo con rudeza.

A pesar de su engreimiento, Serena notaba que estaba orgulloso de ella, le siguió sin resistirse hasta que vio hacia quien se dirigían. Darién Shields bromeaba con Amy y su marido con Rei Hino todavía colgada de su brazo.

— ¡Papá por favor! —Murmuró aterrada— no me gusta.

— ¡No seas idiota! —Contestó su padre con tono cortante tirando de su brazo— Aquí está —anunció a su vecino con una súbita jovialidad.

—Ya nos hemos conocido —dijo Darién.

Las mejillas de ella enrojecieron bajo la mirada burlona de Darién. Si se atrevía a decir algo para avergonzarla delante de su padre le mataría. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía aceptada por su padre.

—Muy bien —dijo Kenji mirándoles— ¿Y si bailaran los dos? La música está hecha para eso.

Serena sabía que Darién no le iba a pedir jamás que bailara con él, ni siquiera con la amenaza de un arma. Le miró con ojos suplicantes y después miró hacia la pista de baile.

Él levantó una ceja, divertido. Serena creyó por un instante que iba a ignorar su invitación silenciosa, pero él se encogió de hombros y sin ni siquiera ofrecerle el brazo, se dirigió indolentemente hacia la pista, dejándola libre para elegir si le seguía o se quedaba donde estaba.

Serena se unió a él pero le odió con cada paso que daba. Cuando la miró a la cara, ella vio que se estaba riendo. ¡Se reía abiertamente de su humillación!

Furiosa, Serena pasó por delante de él, decidida a dejarle plantado en mitad de la pista. Él alargó rápidamente la mano y la cogió por el brazo.

— ¡No se atreva! —gruñó obligándola a mirarle de frente.

—Es muy amable por su parte invitarme a bailar —dijo Serena con acidez.

— ¿No es lo que quería? Si hubiera sabido que prefería usted pedirlo, no me habría tomado la molestia de hacerlo las dos veces anteriores.

—Es usted el más arrogante y grosero...

Serena se cruzó con la mirada de su padre y le dirigió una sonrisa radiante. Cuando volvió los ojos, volvió a mirar la cara de Darién con una mirada asesina.

—Insoportable, inmundo...

Darién reía mientras que ella se ahogaba de ira.

—Continúe —dijo con una ancha sonrisa— No me habían regañado así desde mi infancia. ¿Por donde iba? Por inmundo creo.

— ¡Y palurdo! —añadió ella para terminar.

—Eso me deja en una delicada posición. Me obliga usted a decirle que su comportamiento de esta noche conmigo no es digno de una joven educada.

—Sonría por favor, mi padre nos está mirando.

Darién obedeció, enseñó sus dientes blancos pero su mirada se entretuvo en los labios de Serena que se tensó en sus brazos.

—Creo que este breve encuentro se está prolongando demasiado, señor Shields.

Dio un paso hacia atrás pero el brazo de Darién la apretó más fuerte.

—No tengo ninguna intención de que ninguno de los dos dé un espectáculo, querida pequeña —gruñó.

Prisionera, Serena se encogió de hombros y volvió los ojos.

— ¿Encantadora fiesta verdad? Su padre nos observa todavía —añadió él en un susurro.

—Era una encantadora fiesta —respondió Serena.

Esperó su respuesta pero él no reaccionó. La estaba mirando sin el menor rencor y de repente ella se sintió idiota. Ciertamente él se había comportado muy mal en el río, pero ella se había vengado a lo largo de la noche.

—Creo que es su turno para ser maleducado —dijo ella con una sonrisa— ¿Me equivoco?

Los ojos de Darién expresaron el placer que le provocaba su cambio de actitud.

—Creo que estamos empatados —dijo suavemente.

Había algo en esa voz grave y en esos ojos zafiros, en su maravillosa forma de bailar el vals, algo que le traía a la memoria un vago recuerdo a Serena, le miró intensamente intentando recordar.

— ¿Nos habíamos conocido antes señor Shields?

—Si ese hubiera sido el caso creo que no lo habría usted olvidado.

—No lo dudo —dijo ella apartando la idea de su cabeza.

Cuando la pareja dejó la pista de baile, Andrew se dirigió hacia ellos en compañía de Mina. Serena se dijo que parecía una muñeca de porcelana, con su vestido de satén azul cielo, sus mejillas rosadas y sus bucles ordenados.

—Me cuesta creer que seas tú —le dijo a Serena con una voz cargada de admiración.

Después se alejó del brazo de Darién.

Serena se quedó quieta esperando que Andrew la invitara a bailar.

— ¿Es costumbre en París que un hombre y una mujer que se acaban de conocer bailen mirándose a los ojos? —preguntó Andrew con ironía.

—Yo... yo no le miraba fijamente —balbució ella sorprendida— Su cara me resultaba familiar aunque nunca le hubiera visto. ¿Te ha pasado alguna vez?

—Me acaba de pasar —respondió él— Creía conocerte pero ya no estoy tan seguro.

Él giró los talones y se alejó. Hasta hacía poco tiempo, Serena habría corrido detrás de él para asegurarle que era a él a quien ella quería, solo a él, no a Darién Shields, pero ahora era más sensata. Sonrió disimuladamente.

Pasó el resto de la fiesta bailando con los jóvenes de la región. Entre un Andrew demasiado seguro de si mismo y un Andrew celoso, prefería a este último.

Lady Nishimura tenía razón, había que desafiarle.

Cuando Serena se despertó al día siguiente, era casi mediodía. Se levantó con energía, segura de que Andrew iría a visitarla. No vino. Solo vio a algunos vecinos, por la tarde tuvo que esforzarse por parecer alegre. Pensó que Andrew vendría al día siguiente pero tuvo una nueva decepción.

Tardó un día más en volver a verle y fue por casualidad cuando volvía del pueblo con Amy .

— ¿Sabes que el señor Shields tuvo que volver a Londres por sus negocios al día siguiente de la fiesta?—preguntó esta.

—Mi padre lo mencionó—dijo Serena pensando en Andrew —creo que tiene que volver mañana ¿por qué?

—Me parece que Rei está contando las horas, solo piensa en él y...—Amy se calló y miró a lo lejos—Si mis ojos no me engañan veo venir tu presa.

Serena se inclinó y distinguió un elegante faetón que rodaba hacia ellas. Andrew se detuvo al llegar a su altura, saludó educadamente a Serena y dirigió completamente su atención a Amy a quien dedicó algunas galanterías. Ella acabó por decirle riendo que ahora era una mujer casada.

Serena escuchaba su conversación mientras intentaba calmar a Khan, que manifestaba una intensa aversión por el caballo negro de Andrew.

— ¿Iras a la fiesta de lady Nishimura mañana?—preguntó Andrew.

Después de un largo silencio, Serena levantó los ojos y vio que se dirigía a ella.

— ¿Iras a la fiesta de lady Nishimura?—repitió Andrew.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, con su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

—Muy bien, entonces te veré allí.

Sin otra palabra, cogió las riendas y el faetón se alejó.

—Es la conversación mas extraordinaria a la que he podido asistir—comentó Amy cuando él se perdió de vista—Andrew acaba de hacer todo lo posible por ignorarte ¿No te parece extraño Serena?

—En absoluto—respondió Serena con un suspiro resignado—Acuérdate, Andrew siempre me ignoraba.

—Lo sé, pero entonces no te miraba fijamente mientras lo hacia. Cuando me hablaba te miraba a ti sin que tu lo notaras.

— ¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Te digo que le he visto hacerlo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11**

Serena esperó impaciente la fiesta de lady Nishimura, escogió un vestido azul oscuro de seda, bordado con hilos de plata, en las orejas llevaba unos pendientes de aro y un colgante de diamantes y zafiros.

—Tía Selene —dijo en el coche que las llevaba a casa de lady Nishimura— ¿crees que Andrew está sinceramente enamorado de Mina?

—Si lo estuviera creo que habría pedido su mano hace tiempo. Por otra parte tu amiga Amy tiene razón, no dejó de mirarte la otra noche cuando creía que nadie le veía.

— ¿Entonces que espera para hacer algo?

—Querida, está en una situación muy delicada, hace cuatro años apenas podía soportar tus demostraciones de adoración, nadie lo ignoraba. Ahora tendría que contradecirse, si quieres acelerar las cosas deberías seguir los consejos de lady Nishimura y ponerle celoso.

Tres horas más tarde, Serena comprendió la sensatez de esta recomendación, todos los jóvenes la cortejaban excepto el que le interesaba a ella. En el otro extremo de la sala, rodeado de un montón de mujeres, Darién se inclinó hacia Rei Hino para disimular su exasperación por su parloteo continuo.

Al volver de Londres había tenido el tiempo justo para cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a la fiesta. Reika Nishimura le había recibido pidiéndole que se ocupara particularmente de la señorita Tsukino, para así despertar los celos de Furuhata. Esa petición le poso de un humor terrible.

Dando descaradamente la espalda a la persona que le estaba hablando, la anciana ajustó su monóculo y buscó con los ojos al duque de Earth. Vio que trataba a las jóvenes que intentaban atraer su atención con una tolerancia divertida pero que solo tenía ojos para una mujer: Serena Tsukino.

Reika dejó caer su monóculo, a través de su difunto marido estaba ligeramente emparentada al duque a quien había prometido ser discreta en cuanto a su verdadera identidad. Tuvo una idea maliciosa, en la cual reflexionó mientras miraba a los dos. De pronto, con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha, pidió a un lacayo que le trajera a la señorita Tsukino y que pidiera al señor Shields que se reuniera con ellas.

Serena bailaba con el marido de Amy cuando el sirviente le notificó el deseo de su anfitriona. Obedeció con una ligera aprensión que pronto se transformó en horror cuando vio a la anciana levantarse.

—Te dije que tenías que poner celoso a Furuhata, el marido de tu mejor amiga no es el mejor rival. Quiero que te intereses en el señor Shields, haz lo que quieras, mueve las pestañas.

—No puedo lady Nishimura, preferiría...

—Joven, estoy dando esta fiesta solo para permitirte conquistar a Furuhata. Ya que lo haces tan mal, me obligas a intervenir. Shields es el único hombre que Furuhata puede considerar como un rival—Serena palideció—Cuando el señor Shields llegue tendrás que elegir. O le miras con ese aspecto asustado que tienes ahora, en cuyo caso te querrá llevar al médico, o le sonríes para que te proponga salir a la terraza.

—No quiero ir a la terraza —se escandalizó Serena desesperada.

—Lo harás —dijo la dama— cuando sepas que Mina Aino va en esa dirección cogida del brazo de Furuhata.

Serena comprobó que eso era cierto, deprimida admitió que lady Nishimura tenía razón. De todos modos la anciana no le daba elección.

—La señorita Tsukino me decía justamente ahora que hacía mucho calor y que le gustaría tomar el aire en la terraza—le dijo a Darién sonriendo.

Él miró hacia la puerta y su sonrisa se tiño de ironía.

—No lo dudo —dijo sarcástico cogiendo a Serena del brazo— ¿Vamos?

Serena se dejó guiar entre los grupos de invitados reunidos alrededor del buffet, estaba tan avergonzada que no se dio cuenta de que su acompañante la llevaba en la dirección opuesta a la que habían tomado Andrew y Mina.

— ¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó bruscamente intentando retroceder.

—Como puede ver vamos a la terraza —respondió él fríamente.

La sujetó con mayor firmeza y luego abrió la puerta ventana cerrándola detrás de ellos.

Serena estaba furiosa al comprobar que el plan de lady Nishimura había fracasado.

— ¿Podríamos ir al otro lado? —preguntó.

—Podríamos pero no lo haremos —respondió Darién cada vez más molesto por haber servido de cebo.

Bajo la luz de la luna, ella estaba tentadora, algún día sería suya, él había pagado incluso la ropa que llevaba. Tuvo una idea, se inclinó hacia atrás intentando ver a Andrew y a Mina, después volvió su atención a la joven que manoseaba con nerviosismo los pliegues de su vestido.

— ¿Y bien señorita Tsukino? —preguntó lo bastante fuerte para ser oído por la otra pareja.

— ¿Cómo? —respondió Serena sobresaltada.

Se adelantó para intentar ver que hacían Andrew y Mina, ese gesto la traicionó, Darién le bloqueó el paso y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la empujó a un rincón oscuro de la terraza.

—Ahora que la he traído hasta aquí ¿qué quiere que haga?

— ¿Ahora?

—Si. Quiero que sea consciente de mi papel en esta pequeña comedia, sin duda debería besarla para dar celos a Furuhata ¿me equivoco?

—No le dejaría tocarme ni aunque me estuviera ahogando —dijo Serena furiosa.

—Quiero hacer mi papel pero me pregunto si será agradable. ¿Voy a besar a una novata, o la han besado tantas veces que sabe usted muy bien como hacerlo? ¿Cuántas veces la han besado?

—Tengo la sensación de que hace usted todo lo que puede para evitar que le tomen por un caballero —dijo ella para disimular su miedo.

Él puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Serena y la atrajo hacia él con suavidad.

— ¡No me toque!

— ¿Tantas veces la han besado? ¿O esos besos tenían tan poca importancia que los ha olvidado?

La cogió en sus brazo riendo, Serena mantenía los ojos fijos en el pecho de Darién, sin poder sostener su mirada. No podía gritar ya que su reputación sería puesta en entredicho si la veían en esta situación.

—Si ha terminado de humillarme, déjeme —dijo tan tranquilamente como pudo.

—No sin antes descubrir lo que le han enseñado esas "experiencias".

Serena levantó la cabeza, queriendo contestarle, pero sus palabras se vieron ahogadas por la boca de Darién. Se crispó con ese contacto y después intentó quedarse inmóvil. Puede que le faltara experiencia en el arte de besar pero sabía que si se quedaba fría e impasible una mujer podía desanimar a un pretendiente demasiado atrevido.

Sin embargo, cuando Darién por fin retrocedió no parecía en absoluto desanimado. La miró con una sonrisa que la enloqueció de rabia.

—O ha tenido muy malos profesores, o realmente necesita que le den lecciones.

Sus brazos soltaron su presa y Serena le volvió la espalda.

—Yo por lo menos no he tomado lecciones en un burdel —dijo ella por encima del hombro.

Sin tiempo para reaccionar, sintió una mano cogiéndola por la muñeca y a Darién que la atraía de nuevo hacia las sombras volviéndola a coger en sus brazos.

—Yo creo —dijo él— que su problema es que ha tenido profesores inexpertos.

Su boca se apropió nuevamente de los labios de Serena forzándolos a abrirse presionándolos cruelmente y su lengua se metió violentamente en la boca de ella.

Serena lloraba de impotencia y de rabia, cuanto más se debatía, más exigente se volvía la boca de Darién. Al fin él levantó la cabeza, cogió el rostro de Serena entre las manos y clavó su mirada en los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la joven.

—Esta era la primera lección, querida. No se atreva a jugar conmigo, conozco todos los trucos y no puede usted ganar. Y ahora la segunda lección —murmuró mientras su boca descendía de nuevo sobre la de ella.

Serena empezó a gritar pero el beso de Darién ahogó el grito convirtiéndolo en una queja muda. Estaba siendo tan suave ahora que ella se calló y le aceptó. Darién puso la mano en su nuca y con la otra acarició suavemente su espalda, acercándola más a su cuerpo. Sus labios se movían sobre los de Serena, tiernos y violentos a la vez intentando que los de ella se abrieran. Pronto su lengua consiguió abrirse camino hacia su boca, el cuerpo de Serena se estremeció y rodeó el cuello de Darién con sus brazos apoyándose en él. Él la rodeó a su vez con los brazos, con gesto protector.

Su lengua tomo plena posesión de su boca, explorando su dulzura, llenándola hasta que su cuerpo empezó a vibrar bajo el efecto de esas sensaciones que la aturdían.

La mano de Darién se deslizó desde la espalda a la cintura y luego subió hasta su pecho. Esta caricia intima, desencadenó inmediatamente la ira de la joven escondiendo las demás sensaciones. Se liberó bruscamente de su abrazo.

— ¿Cómo se atreve? —silbó mientras le abofeteaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Con gran sorpresa vio como se dibujaba en los labios de él una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Si se atreve a tocarme de nuevo —dijo ella sofocada— le juro que le mataré.

Su amenaza pareció gustarle todavía más.

—No será necesario querida, ya tengo la respuesta a mi pregunta.

— ¡La respuesta! Si fuera un hombre, le respondería con la ayuda de mi pistola.

—Si fuera usted un hombre, no tendría ninguna razón para hacerlo.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de cólera, Serena hubiera querido encontrar las palabras necesarias para romper su tranquila confianza en si mismo.

—Seque sus lágrimas, pequeña, y vuelva dentro con sus amigos —dijo él apenado tendiéndole su pañuelo blanco.

Serena creyó que moriría a causa del violento odio que sentía hacia él, arrojó el pañuelo al suelo y se dirigió hacia la casa.

—Disculpen —dijo Andrew acompañando a Mina hacia la puerta ventana.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estaba aquí Andrew ?—le preguntó Serena a Darién con los puños cerrados—Es usted un...Ha hecho todo esto a propósito. ¡Quería que nos vieran!

—Lo he hecho a propósito pero solo para mi —dijo cogiéndola por el brazo.

Entraron en la casa y Serena se soltó inmediatamente.

—Debe ser usted el hijo del diablo.

—Eso es algo que no le hubiera gustado a mi padre —respondió Darién sarcástico.

— ¿Su padre? Si cree usted que su madre conoce su nombre se está haciendo ilusiones.

Hubo un momento de silencio y después Darién comprendió que ella le estaba llamando bastardo y rompió a reír. Todavía reía mientras admiraba el movimiento de sus caderas cuando se alejó de él.

Serena se reunió con un grupo en el cual estaba su tía, distraída, apenas oía la conversación. Al cabo de una hora, oyó la voz grave de Andrew en su oído.

—Ven a bailar conmigo —le dijo.

Ella no se atrevía a mirarle por miedo a ver la censura en sus ojos.

— ¿Hay que sacarla a la terraza para obtener un poco de su atención señorita Tsukino?

Al levantar los ojos para mirarle, se sintió más segura al ver que la escena de la que acababa de ser testigo le había puesto celoso pero no le inspiraba ningún desprecio.

— ¿Prefieres un paseo bajo la luna?

—Te lo ruego, no bromees con eso —dijo ella casi suplicando— La noche ha sido larga, estoy cansada.

—No me extraña. ¿Crees que te habrás recuperado para mañana a mediodía? Me gustaría dar un picnic en tu honor. Seremos diez aproximadamente.

¡Lady Nishimura y Selene tenían razón!

—Con mucho gusto —dijo contenta.

Cuando la música terminó, la condujo a un rincón más tranquilo y detuvo a un lacayo que llevaba una bandeja con copas de champán, cogió dos y después se apoyó descuidadamente en una columna.

— ¿Debo invitar a Shields?

Serena tuvo ganas de decirle que no lo hiciera, pero al ver su sonrisa llena de seguridad en si mismo, decidió ser sensata.

— ¿Por qué no? —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿No te importa?

—No veo porque habría de importarme. Es muy atractivo y encantador.

—Señorita Tsukino ¿Estas intentado ponerme celoso por casualidad?

— ¿Y tu? —respondió ella con una sonrisa insolente.

Él no respondió pero ella conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta. El resto de la noche se desarrolló como si estuviera soñando. Andrew se quedó a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando la dejó no fue para reunirse con Mina .


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 12

El día del picnic hacía un tiempo maravilloso, una brisa ligera llenaba el aire de los aromas del otoño. Mientras se preparaba, Serena pensaba que Andrew pasaría seguramente a buscarla en coche, mientras que ella soñaba con cabalgar a su lado como en el pasado. Decidió ponerse un traje de montar con un pañuelo en el pelo haciendo juego, cuando el coche de Andrew se detuvo justo debajo de su ventana, esperó unos minutos resistiendo las ganas de correr hacia él para recibirle.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan encantadora a esta hora de la mañana? —preguntó él con una mirada apreciativa.

Serena se contuvo para no lanzarse a sus brazos.

—Buenos días —dijo con una sonrisa— ¿Podemos ir a caballo en vez de ir en coche? Tenemos muchos caballos, no tendrás problemas para escoger uno que te guste.

—Entonces me temo que tendrás que irte sin mí. Necesito el coche para acompañar a todas las jóvenes que temen caerse de un caballo. Darién te acompañará y te enseñará el lugar del picnic.

Serena no creía lo que estaba oyendo, después de todo era él quien la había invitado, luego tenía la obligación de acompañarla. Además, solo una mujer tenía miedo de los caballos por allí: Mina Aino . Sin duda Andrew había rogado a Darién que le sustituyera para demostrar a Serena que no estaba celoso. Se forzó a encogerse de hombros.

—Peor para ti —dijo con ligereza— Hace demasiado buen tiempo para estar encerrado en un coche.

—Darién te indicará el lugar del picnic —repitió Andrew mirándola detenidamente— creo que sois lo suficientemente íntimos para llamaros por el nombre ¿no?

Serena desvió los ojos hacia la esbelta figura que esperaba en la entrada.

—Estoy seguro de que tu padre no pondrá ninguna objeción a prestarle uno de sus caballos. Cuide bien de mi querida pequeña —dijo dirigiéndose a Darién.

Después desapareció dejando a Serena completamente mortificada.

—Buenos días —dijo la voz grave del hombre que despreciaba.

Tragándose su amargura, contempló su camisa blanca con el cuello abierto, su pantalón gris y sus botas negras brillantes.

— ¿Sabe usted montar? —preguntó con tono helado.

—Buenos días —repitió él todavía sonriente.

Serena pasó por delante de él sin decir una sola palabra. Él la siguió a lo largo del camino que llevaba a los establos y se puso de pronto delante de ella, bloqueándole el paso.

— ¿Trata usted siempre así a los caballeros que le roban un beso?

—En primer lugar —respondió ella furiosa— usted no es un caballero. En segundo lugar no me gusta usted. Por favor déjeme pasar.

Él estudió su rostro en silencio.

—Por favor, quítese de mi camino —repitió Serena.

—Si me permitiera un momento, me gustaría excusarme por lo de ayer por la noche. Hace tiempo que no pedía disculpas y no es fácil para mí hacerlo.

¡Que suficiencia! ¿Cómo se atrevía a comportarse como un patán y luego pedir perdón?

—No acepto sus disculpas, me importa poco si le resulta difícil o no. Ahora déjeme pasar.

El rostro de Darién se oscureció. Era evidente que dominaba a duras penas su ira. Serena vio a lo lejos a Alan intentando calmar a Terror. Obtendría su venganza. Dirigió a Darién una sonrisa de arrepentimiento.

—Yo también he cometido errores. Acepto sus excusas, a menos que haya usted cambiado de idea—añadió al ver su escepticismo.

—No, no he cambiado de idea —respondió él cogiéndola por la barbilla— estoy realmente arrepentido de haberla asustado ayer por la noche. Nunca tuve la intención de herirla y me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

Serena resistió las ganas de apartarle la mano y aparentó reflexionar en su propuesta.

—Si tenemos que ser amigos, debemos tener algo en común ¿no? Me encanta la equitación ¿Es usted un buen jinete?

—Más bien —dijo él con una mirada insistente.

Con el fin de escapar a esa mirada, Serena se dirigió a los establos.

—Voy a buscarle un caballo —le dijo.

Darién Shields iba a tener que montar ese semental o bien tendría que admitir que tenía miedo. De una forma u otra su vanidad se vería puesta a prueba.

— Haz que ensillen a Terror, Alan, el señor Shields insiste en montarlo.

— ¿Cómo? —Respondió Alan— ¿Está usted segura?

— ¡Segurísima!

Mientras Alan se dirigía hacia el establo, Serena se reunió con Darién cerca del picadero.

—He hecho que le ensillaran nuestro mejor caballo —anunció

Darién estudió su sonrisa radiante y luego dirigió su atención a un ruido de lucha que provenía del establo. Un mozo juró y luego gritó de dolor y Terror brincó en el cercado lanzando a otro mozo contra la barrera.

— ¿No es maravilloso? —exclamó Serena dirigiendo una mirada maliciosa a su potencial victima.

De repente el caballo fue hacia ellos, luego se dio la vuelta y Serena retrocedió en el mismo instante en que el semental daba una coz rompiendo la barrera de madera que voló hecha pedazos.

—Es muy… impulsivo.

—En efecto —admitió Darién dejando vagar su mirada indiferente del caballo a Serena.

—Si tiene miedo de montarlo dígalo —sugirió ella— Estoy segura de que podremos encontrar una montura más dócil como por ejemplo Praline.

Reprimiendo una carcajada señaló con un gesto a una vieja yegua de cría que pastaba tranquilamente, su vientre casi rozaba el suelo y Darién la miró con disgusto. Serena estaba empezando a preferir ver a Darién llegando al picnic a lomos de Praline.

— ¡Alan! —Gritó— El señor Shields ha decidido montar a Praline...

—El semental me parece perfecto —cortó Darién dirigiendo una mirada helada a Serena.

— ¿Por qué no me dice donde se celebra el picnic? Iré sola —propuso la joven.

—Nada de eso, y tampoco tengo la intención de dale la satisfacción de verme pisoteado por ese semental. Súbase a la silla y quédese a distancia. Ya tendré bastantes problemas así como para tener que preocuparme además de usted.

Su seguridad terminó con cualquier escrúpulo que Serena pudiera tener, se subió de un salto sobre Khan y se alejó al trote.

Los mozos de establo y tres jardineros se pegaron a la cerca impacientes por ver el espectáculo. Darién tocó el cuello del semental hablándole suavemente, al pensar que esa misma mano había acariciado su pecho, Serena enrojeció de cólera.

Él puso un pie sobre el estribo, y luego se montó en Terror evitando cualquier movimiento brusco. A pesar de sus precauciones, el caballo se revolvía contra los hombres que le sujetaban.

Serena reía al verle debatirse así. Esperaba ver a Darién renunciar en cualquier momento, pero él cogió las riendas y los hombres se separaron despacio.

—Lentamente —decía Darién muy concentrado al animal que se debatía furiosamente—Lentamente.

La voz de Darién pareció calmarle, le estaba sujetando con firmeza pero sin hacerle daño.

Fastidiada, Serena vio que Terror se ponía al trote con las orejas hacia delante como si se estuviera divirtiendo, orgulloso de su jinete. Hasta que Darién le golpeó el flanco con la fusta para ponerle al galope. Entonces el caballo agitó súbitamente la cabeza.

—Es la fusta señor —dijo Alan— Tírela, le pone nervioso.

En ese momento, Serena ya había olvidado su animosidad hacia Darién, era demasiado buena amazona como para no estar impresionada, estaba a punto de felicitarle cuando Darién le dio la fusta.

—Siento haberla decepcionado —dijo secamente— La próxima vez tendrá que encontrar a otro para sus juegos infantiles.

— ¡Asqueroso monstruo! —gritó ella.

Levantó la mano para golpearle en el hombro, pero falló y la fusta cayó sobre el semental. Terror empezó a dar vueltas sobre si mismo como si estuviera rabioso y después se desbocó llevando con él a su jinete.

— ¡Dios mío!—exclamó Serena viendo al caballo salir a todo galope.

Avergonzada, retiró la vista.

— ¡Eso es lo que la han enseñado en Francia! —Gritó Alan rojo de ira atravesando el patio— ¡Nadie más podrá montar ese caballo, pequeña idiota!

Ella veía a Terror alejarse pero no podía decir si había tirado al jinete o no. Alrededor de ella todos los criados la miraban con desaprobación.

No pudiendo soportar esa hostilidad, salió al galope con Kahn. Pero luego pensó que no sabía dónde ir, además tenía la obligación de estar allí al regreso de Darién. ¿Tendrían que llevarle los criados en una camilla? De todos modos no tenía ninguna gana de verle enfadado. "Eres una cobarde" se dijo dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Furuhata para preguntar dónde se desarrollaba el picnic.

Kahn se inquietaba pero ella prefería ahora ir despacio. Se reprochaba su conducta pueril que le recordaba la de años atrás. ¿Cómo podía arreglarlo? Su padre iba a odiarla. Le reprocharía haber maltratado uno de sus caballos y no podía decirle que apuntaba al jinete. No hacia falta que lo supiera, incluso de tenía que suplicar a Darién Shields que no dijera nada.

Oyó ruido de cascos detrás de ella y por encima del hombro vio a Terror y a Darién que se acercaban a toda velocidad. Por instinto, Serena levantó su fusta pero se corrigió de inmediato. Iba a enfrentar a ese hombre y a reconocer sus errores.

Darién tenía una expresión tan sombría y dura que la joven se estremeció. Él se inclinó con agilidad y cogió las riendas de Kahn para detener a los dos caballos.

—Puede dejar mis riendas —dijo Serena— No tengo intenciones de huir.

— ¡Cállese! —ordenó él

El silencio era opresivo mientras Darién hacia avanzar los caballos al paso para tranquilizar a Terror. Serena buscó cualquier cosa que decir para aligerar la atmósfera. Cerca de un antiguo muro de piedra, no lejos del lugar de su primer encuentro, Darién descabalgó, ató al semental y luego se dirigió hacia Serena.

— ¡Baje! —ordenó.

Giró los talones y se dirigió hacia un viejo sicómoro cercano. Serena vio como apretaba las mandíbulas y noto que su estómago se contraía de miedo.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí —murmuró.

Como si no la hubiera oído, él se quitó los guantes de cuero y su chaqueta lanzándolos a la hierba, después se sentó apoyándose en el tronco del árbol.

—Le he dicho que se baje del caballo —repitió con una voz que restalló como un latigazo.

Serena obedeció a regañadientes, se quedó inmóvil cerca de Kahn bajo la mirada helada de Darién. Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo deteniéndose justo debajo de su mano derecha, ella se dio cuenta de que aún tenía la fusta y la dejó caer al suelo.

—Tengo la impresión de que hay varias cosas que le gustan además de la equitación —dijo con sarcasmo— Vamos, vamos, no sea tímida. Es usted una joven que ama los placeres, le gustó verme pedir perdón ¿verdad?

Serena asintió con la cabeza y luego dudó al ver la reacción de Darién y la movió de un lado a otro negando.

—No lo niegue. Le ha encantado. Creo que puedo decir que además de la equitación y las disculpas, le gusta manejar la fusta. ¿Me equivoco?

Ella no sabía que responder, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por huir y miró hacia el sitio donde estaba Kahn.

—Ni se le ocurra intentarlo —dijo él amenazándola— Quería que tuviéramos algo en común para ser amigos ¿no es eso? ¿Qué nos gustaran las mismas cosas?

Serena tragó con dificultad y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Recoja la fusta! —ordenó Darién.

El corazón de ella latía enloquecido, nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a una ira controlada como aquella, recogió la fusta.

—Tráigamela.

Serena se estremeció adivinando sus intenciones. Él añadió con dulzura:

— ¿A quien prefiere enfrentarse, a su padre o a mi? ¿Lo arreglamos entre nosotros o debo decírselo a su padre?

Serena pensó que no tenía realmente elección. No queriendo mostrar ni un ápice de su miedo, adoptó una actitud orgullosa, como cuando era más joven y levantó la barbilla, avanzó hacia él y le entregó la fusta con desdén, sin quitar sus ojos de su mirada de zafiro.

—Ahora vamos a dedicarnos juntos a sus diversiones favoritas. La equitación, el manejo de la fusta y las disculpas. Yo manejaré la fusta y usted se disculpará ¿Ha comprendido las reglas de este pequeño juego?

La mirada de Serena pasó de la fusta al rostro bronceado de Darién sin dignarse responder.

—Túmbese sobre mis rodillas —ordenó él ofreciéndole educadamente la mano para ayudarla.

Ella lo hizo y sintió sus muslos firmes contra su vientre. Un escarabajo corrió en la hierba a pocos centímetros de su nariz.

—Pararé cuando me pida perdón, ni un segundo antes.

Levantó el brazo y la joven se preguntó si la ropa amortiguaría el golpe. Pronto tuvo la respuesta al sentir la fusta golpear la carne. Él esperó sus excusas. Serena apretó los dientes. Él podía pegarla pero ella jamás le daría esa satisfacción. El brazo de Darién se levantó de nuevo y la fusta golpeó sus nalgas sin piedad.

Serena contó los golpes que provocaban cada vez un dolor ardiente. Cuatro, cinco. Ahora ella lloraba, la sexta vez su cuerpo tembló y dejó escapar un grito.

— ¡Pare! —gritó mientras él volvía a levantar el brazo.

Lo lamentó de inmediato pues él ya había tirado la fusta lejos. Darién la cogió de los hombros y le dio la vuelta para dejarla sentada en sus rodillas, ella intentó soltarse pero los brazos de él la mantenían prisionera, él le puso la mano en la cara y la apretó contra su pecho mientras ella seguía llorando con sacudida por los sollozos, las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mojando la camisa de Darién. Como si estuviera consolando a un niño empezó a acariciarle el pelo, ella le apartó la mano de un golpe pero no dejó de hacerlo.

—Le odio —murmuró con los ojos brillantes de cólera.

—Lo sé —dijo él suavemente.

Serena se dio cuenta de que la expresión de su rostro no reflejaba ni triunfo ni satisfacción, desvió los ojos y se secó las lágrimas con la mano.

—Míreme —dijo él con suavidad.

—No. Si le miro soy capaz de arrancarle los ojos.

—Esta usted mas enfadada consigo misma que conmigo.

— ¿Quiere apostar?

Pero Serena sintió que su ira desaparecía al mirar a Terror cuyo negro pelo relucía de sudor. Por un milagro no se había hecho daño, a Dios gracias su jinete había sido lo suficientemente hábil para dominarlo. Él tenía razón, lamentaba su gesto pero sobre todo por el caballo.

—No quería pegar a Terror, sino a usted —confesó cuando se dio cuenta de que Darién esperaba sus disculpas— En fin, me imagino que me he comportado de un modo peligroso e irresponsable. Un comportamiento infantil mereces un castigo infantil.

—Gracias —dijo él casi con ternura.

Serena nunca había tenido una experiencia como esa en toda su infancia: ser culpable y ser castigada por ello, tener remordimientos y ser perdonada. Miró a Darién detenidamente extrañada, sus ojos zafiros irradiaban calor y le sonreía comprensivamente.

De súbito Serena tuvo la impresión de que eran amigos desde siempre, que existía un vínculo especial entre ellos.

—Estoy verdaderamente arrepentida.

—Se acabó —cortó él con dulzura— No hablemos más de ello.

Cuando le vio bajar la cabeza, Serena supo que la iba a besar, en lugar de apartarse, levantó tímidamente la cara para ir a su encuentro como si estuviera buscando una prueba de su perdón. Los labios de Darién acariciaron los suyos con un largo beso tierno y dulce. Incluso cuando empezó a pedir más, ella supo que podría liberarse fácilmente si lo deseaba. Sus manos se deslizaron por el torso de Darién y llegaron a su cuello y todo se tambaleó. Las manos de Darién desanudaron su pañuelo y empezaron a jugar con sus mechones lujuriosos.

— ¡Dios, es usted adorable!—susurró él mirándola directamente a los ojos.

La sangre de Serena se paralizó, Él aprisionó de nuevo sus labios con los suyos y la besó profundamente, con una suavidad que daba a la joven la impresión de estar flotando. Él acarició sus labios con la lengua, primero tanteando y luego exigiendo. Cuando Serena abrió los labios, la lengua de Darién encontró un camino hacia su boca y tomo posesión de ella. Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda de ella hasta llegar al lugar donde la había golpeado con la fusta. La levantó y la acercó más a él calmando el dolor de los golpes.

El cuerpo de Serena estaba experimentando mil sensaciones nuevas, temblando con todo su cuerpo se restregó contra él, el mundo se tambaleó cuando él la acostó suavemente en la hierba mientras la seguía abrazando. Se inclinó sobre ella.

—No, no podemos... —gimió Serena débilmente

La boca de Darién se abatió sobre la suya silenciándola, la provocó violentamente con su lengua, hasta que, loca de deseo, Serena se rindió al beso de él.

Con un gemido de satisfacción, apretó su abrazo, después exploro su oreja y pasó por su mejilla hasta volver a la boca. Su mano ardiente se deslizó por su garganta y por sus pechos, empezó a desabrocharle la blusa buscando los tesoros que se escondían debajo de ella.

El contacto de los dedos de Darién sobre su piel desnuda, la devolvió a la realidad. Intentó liberarse mientras que Darién le bajaba la camisola dejando sus senos desnudos.

— ¡No! —murmuró él con firmeza, profundizando su apasionado beso mientras le acariciaba los pechos, tocándole los pezones con los dedos hasta hacerlos erguirse orgullosos contra la palma de su mano.

Repentinamente se detuvo en seco.

Borracha de besos y caricias, Serena vio como su mirada ardiente se apartaba de su pecho.

—Si no nos detenemos inmediatamente, pequeña —murmuró con voz ronca— será demasiado tarde y tendremos que llegar hasta el final.

Agachó la cabeza y depositó un beso sobre cada pecho antes de volver a colocar la camisola en su sitio a regañadientes.

Tumbado al lado de la joven, Darién se apoyó sobre un codo y le acarició la mejilla con un dedo dibujando la graciosa curva de su pómulo, él adoraba su alegría y su frescura. Ella era la pasión pidiendo que la tomaran, un tesoro de contrastes ¡su tesoro!

Emocionado, cogió la mano de Serena y la mantuvo apoyada en su camisa a la altura del corazón.

Ella se preguntaba como había podido no darse cuenta de lo seductor que era.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo él— tendremos que dar explicaciones.

Se echó a reír al ver la expresión de decepción de ella y depositó un audaz beso en su pecho.

— ¡Pequeña pícara descarada!

Serena se sentó de un salto sonrojada. Se arregló el pelo lo mejor que pudo.

—Por supuesto —dijo levantándose— Deberíamos habernos ido hace mucho tiempo.

Darién extendió un brazo hacia ella, pero ella se alejó con paso rápido, cuando se estaba montando en la silla, él la atrapó y la atrajo hacia él cogiéndola por detrás.

—Dulzura mía, tendré otras ocasiones para estrecharte contra mí en el futuro, te lo prometo.

—Serena no creía lo que oía, después de haberla llamado pícara, se atrevía a prometerle nuevos contactos íntimos para aliviar su deseo. ¿Cómo había podido ella olvidar tan rápidamente que él carecía de moral y tenía demasiada confianza en si mismo?

— ¿Usted cree? —preguntó con disgusto una vez que se soltó de su abrazo.

— ¡Desde luego! —respondió él con una sonrisa demoníaca.

—Bueno, no cuente con ello —replicó ella.

Él la ayudó a subirse a la silla y dejó una mano puesta en su muslo.

— ¿Donde es el picnic? —preguntó Serena con voz temblorosa.

—En el pequeño claro entre la mansión de Furuhata y la mía.

—Entonces nos encontraremos allí —concluyó la joven deseando alejarse lo más rápido posible.

Dio media vuelta y partió al galope con el pelo al viento mientras el aire refrescaba sus mejillas ardiente. Hubiera llorado de vergüenza.

A lo lejos un grupo de jóvenes estaban agrupados en un pequeño valle ondulado, Serena reconoció entre ellos a Andrew. Probablemente la despreciaría si supiera lo que acababa de pasar. Miró hacia atrás, Darién se encontraba a unos diez metros.

— ¡Hagamos una carrera! —dijo ella levantando la fusta.

—Si crees que vas a tener alguna posibilidad —respondió él riendo— Te doy diez cuerpos de ventaja.

Serena dudó un instante, no quería aceptar un desafío así pero después lanzó a Kahn al galope. Al acercarse al grupo, vio con horror que a pesar de todo Darién casi la alcanzaba y en el último segundo el semental la pasó por poco.

Un mozo ayudó a Serena a bajar al suelo y aparentando indiferencia pasó por delante de Darién alisándose la falda.

—Gané —dijo él inclinándose con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

El mozo de establo que acababa de examinar la pata delantera de Kahn, se enderezó.

—Señor —dijo educadamente— el caballo de la señorita tenía una piedra en el casco.

Serena iba a dar esa excusa para explicar su derrota cuando Andrew llegó hasta ellos.

— ¿Dónde diablos han estado?

—Tuvimos problemas con el semental —explicó Darién con calma.

Andrew miró con escepticismo al dócil caballo negro y sobre el rostro enrojecido de Serena.

—Estaba preocupado. —dijo.

— ¿De verdad? No había de que preocuparse—protestó Serena convencida de tener aspecto culpable.

Andrew la condujo hasta una manta azul marino y la dejó cerca de Amy y de Richard De Mercurio, después se sentó a su lado enfrente de Mina y Malachite.

Un sirviente ofreció un vaso de vino a Darién, quien se sentó al lado de Rei Hino y de otra pareja. Serena pensó que si los ojos de Rei no estuvieran siempre teñidos de maldad serían encantadores. En cualquier caso, en ese momento la miraban llenos de un odio no disimulado.

—Has perdido la carrera Serena —dijo Rei con voz melosa.

—Es verdad —confirmó Darién desafiando a la joven a decir lo contrario.

—Para empezar mi caballo tenía una piedra clavada en el casco —respondió ella— Y además si hubiera montado el semental hubiera ganado con diferencia.

—Si hubiera montado el semental, querida, estaría usted llamando a toda su familia a su lecho de muerte—replicó Darién.

—Señor Shields, podría dominar a ese caballo y montarlo mejor de lo que lo ha hecho usted.

—Si lo cree así le propongo una revancha, yo montaré uno de mis caballos y le dejaré el placer de probar su suerte con el semental.

—En terreno llano—dijo Serena picada por su sonrisa burlona— Sin obstáculos, aún no ha sido adiestrado para los obstáculos.

—Sin embargo ha eliminado muy bien algunas barreras hoy, si no me equivoco. En fin será como usted quiera. Usted elige.

— ¿No es un poco arriesgado? —preguntó Andrew a la joven con inquietud.

—En absoluto. Ganaré con facilidad —aseguró ella dirigiendo una mirada de venganza a su adversario.

— ¿Piensas ponerte un pantalón de hombre y montar a horcajadas? —Pregunto Rei irónicamente— ¿O vas a montar con los pies desnudos, de pie en la grupa del caballo?

Como por un acuerdo tácito, todos se pusieron a hablar al mismo tiempo para tapar esa sarcástica observación. Pero Serena oyó retazos de lo que contaba a Darién y a la otra pareja: "la vergüenza de su padre...escándalo en el pueblo..."

Los criados sirvieron pollo frío, jamón manzanas y peras. Olvidando a Rei , Serena se esforzó por aprovechar el resto del día y oyó a Rei bromear con su marido.

—Cuando éramos jóvenes —decía— Serena y yo apostamos que la primera en casarse debería dar cinco libras a la otra.

— ¡Es verdad! —Exclamó Serena— lo había olvidado.

—Dado que soy yo quien la obligó a casarse conmigo —dijo Richard— creo que soy yo quien debe pagar esa deuda.

—Buena idea —dijo la joven— Espero que no sea la última vez que obligues a Amy a hacer algo.

— ¡Y como! —dijo él cómicamente haciéndoles reír.

Andrew se inclinó hacia Serena:

— ¿Me permitirías influir en ti?

El doble sentido era tan evidente que la joven no creyó a sus oídos.

—Depende —acabó por responder incapaz de despegar su mirada de esos ojos azules que la hechizaban.

Un golpe de viento levantó los largos cabellos de Serena que volaron sobre su cara y sus hombros, puso la mano distraídamente sobre la nuca buscando el pañuelo amarillo con lunares blancos que los sujetaba.

— ¿Está buscando esto? —preguntó Darién con voz tensa.

Sacó el pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó.

La mandíbula de Andrew se crispó. Serena arrancó el pañuelo de la mano de Darién, sus mejillas enrojecieron, hubiera querido verle atravesado por una espada o verle colgado.

Cuando los últimos invitados se fueron, Andrew ordenó a un criado que se llevara a Kahn y llevó a Serena a su coche.

— ¿Estas enfadado? —preguntó ella tímidamente.

—Si, y tu sabes porque.

Ella se sentía dividida entre la inquietud y la felicidad. Andrew estaba indiscutiblemente celoso.

En el sendero que llevaba a la casa de Kenji Tsukino, Andrew detuvo el vehículo y se volvió hacia Serena.

—No creo haberte dicho lo hermosa que te encuentro hoy.

—Gracias —dijo ella encantada.

—Vendré a buscarte mañana a las once. Volveremos a hablar entonces.

— ¿De mi belleza?

—No, de la razón de mi enfado.

—Preferiría hablar de otra cosa —respondió Serena con un suspiro.

—No lo dudo —dijo él riendo.

Andrew fue puntual, Serena se detuvo en la puerta del salón. Había soñado con ese momento tan a menudo, que apenas podía creer que se estuviera haciendo realidad. Andrew se reía de una broma de lady Selene . Era increíblemente seductor.

—Me gusta mucho tu joven amigo —murmuró Selene retirándose.

—Todavía no es mío —respondió Serena con una sonrisa optimista.

Bajo el cielo azul, la brisa azotaba los cabellos rubios de Andrew . Recorrían el campo en el coche del joven, charlando y riendo. De vez en cuando, hacían una parada para admirar el paisaje que les rodeaba. Algunos árboles dejaban notar ya la llegada del otoño.

Andrew se mostraba encantador, trataba a Serena como si fuera la más frágil de las porcelanas. Su comida con la madre de Andrew fue de lo más agradable. Después se anduvieron por el césped en dirección al bosquecillo. Serena se sentó en el columpio que colgaba de la rama de un roble.

— ¿Por qué llegasteis tarde Shields y tu ayer? —preguntó sin preámbulos.

Serena dio un brinco y después intento parecer despreocupada.

—Tuvimos problemas con el semental.

—Serena, me cuesta creerlo. He montado a caballo con Shields y no es ningún novato. Ayer parecía completamente dócil y razonable.

— ¿Quién, Shields o el semental? —bromeó Serena para aligerar el ambiente.

—Hablaba del semental, pero ya que lo mencionas me gustaría saber de que hablaste con Shields.

— ¡Andrew, por el amor de Dios! Sabes de sobra que los caballos son a veces imprevisibles y que pueden dar problemas a los mejores jinetes.

—Entonces quizá puedas explicarme porque si el caballo es tan difícil, has aceptado hacer una carrera con Shields.

— ¿Eso? Fue tan terriblemente sarcástico que no pude resistirme.

Miró furtivamente la expresión de duda de Andrew.

—No puedo soportar a ese hombre. No es muy amable por tu parte interrogarme de ese modo. Es injusto e inconveniente.

—Jamás creí que llegaría un día que tu encontrarías algo inconveniente —dijo él con una sonrisa— ¡Dios que hermosa eres!

Sin avisar, la cogió por la cintura y la abrazó.

Serena contuvo el aliento, va a besarme, pensó presa del pánico.

Se sentía presa de una risa nerviosa que desapareció en cuento los labios de Andrew rozaron los suyos. Quiso quedarse quieta, no había necesidad de que supiera la intensidad de su turbación.

Pero Andrew la apretó más fuerte, ella estaba aprisionada contra su poderoso pecho. Sus expertos labios la besaban, yendo y viniendo sobre los suyos unas veces provocadores y otras apasionados. Cuando la liberó las piernas de Serena temblaban. Con el corazón en un puño se dio cuenta de que Andrew tenía una gran experiencia en ese terreno. No era extraño que estuviera rodeado de admiradoras.

Él la miro feliz y confiado.

—Lo haces muy bien —comentó Serena queriendo dar la impresión de que estaba capacitada para juzgarlo.

—Gracia —dijo Andrew un poco irritado— ¿Esa conclusión procede de una gran experiencia adquirida en Francia?

Serena volvió a colocarse sobre el columpio y le sonrió. Comenzó a columpiarse en silencio, la segunda vez que pasó por delante de él, Andrew la cogió por la cintura y la volvió a abrazar.

—Eres una chica exasperante e imposible. Si continúas así, estaré más loco por ti que todos esos dandys amanerados de París.

—No eran dandys amanerados —protestó Serena mientras la boca de Andrew tomaba posesión de la suya.

—Mejor —dijo él con voz ronca— detestaría estar en tan mala compañía.

— ¿Y eso que quiere decir? —susurró ella contra sus labios, con el corazón latiendo como loco.

—Quiere decir —repitió Andrew devorándola a besos— que ya estoy loco por ti.

Dos horas después, Serena vagaba por la casa soñando. El mayordomo le dijo que su tía, su padre y el señor Shields estaban encerrados en el despacho. Echo una ojeada furtiva para asegurarse de que nadie la había visto y luego se fue corriendo a su habitación. Nada habría podido romper su felicidad, ni siquiera la presencia de Darién Shields.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lady Selene hizo una reverencia al duque de Earth . Este dejo el despacho con paso decidido y ella se quedó allí con el corazón oprimido.

Kenji Tsukino se levantó del escritorio.

—No quería decirte todo esto tan rápido —dijo— Pero Su Gracia ha creído preferible que estuvieras al corriente de nuestro acuerdo. Es innecesario recordarte, supongo, que has prometido guardar el secreto.

Selene solo pudo mirarle fijamente, impotente. Ante su silencio el tono de Kenji Tsukino se hizo más amable.

—Debo admitir que no me sentí muy feliz al verte llegar con Serena, pero ya que estás aquí, a lo mejor puedes ser de utilidad para el duque. Quiero que demuestres tu aprobación hacia él, Serena tiene muy en cuenta tu opinión. Por el bien de todos conviene que aprenda a amarle.

— ¿Qué aprenda a amarle? —Repitió Selene incrédula— ¡Ese hombre es la arrogancia misma!

— ¡Tonterías! Ella apenas le conoce.

—Le conoce lo suficiente para aborrecerle, me lo ha dicho.

—En ese caso, cuento contigo para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—Kenji ¿estás ciego? Serena esta enamorada de Furuhata.

—Andrew Furuhata no tiene demasiada fortuna, lo único que puede ofrecerle es una vida de criada para todo.

— ¡No importa! Ella es quien tiene que decidir.

— ¡Bobadas! Era asunto mío el decidir, y lo he hecho.

Selene abrió la boca para contestar pero Kenji la cortó en seco.

—Déjame explicarte algo. He firmado un acuerdo redactado por los abogados de Earth . He aceptado la cantidad de cien mil libras. He pagado ya a mis acreedores y gastado más de la mitad de esa cantidad. Si Serena no quiere colaborar, tendré que devolverle el dinero y eso es imposible. Seré acusado de fraude o de robo. Deja que te presente las cosas desde otro ángulo. ¿Crees que Serena sería feliz casada con Furuhata mientras todo el vecindario habla de su pobre padre que se pudre en una celda?

Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Te pido que colabores, no por mi, sino por Serena —terminó.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 13**

Serena no estaba entusiasmada con la idea de que Darién viniera a cenar al día siguiente, de todos modos tendría que soportarle para hacer feliz a su padre que le encontraba simpático. Cenaron a las ocho, Kenji presidía en un extremo de la larga mesa enfrente de lady Selene. Serena intentó esconderse detrás de un pesado candelabro de plata y permaneció silenciosa y distante. Darién lanzó varias veces alusiones provocativas, la joven sabía que intentaba hacerla hablar, pero ella le ignoró.

Los otros tres invitados charlaron alegremente y la conversación se fue animando a medida que avanzaba la noche. Al final de la cena, Serena simuló encontrarse mal. Estudiando la mirada de Darién creyó ver un destello de educada y sincera preocupación en vez de la sonrisa irónica que ella esperaba.

—Serena tiene una salud de hierro —declaró su padre para tranquilizar a su invitado mientras salían del comedor.

A lo largo de las dos semanas siguientes, Andrew vino a buscarla todos los días. La vida era un sueño a pesar de la presencia de Darién Shields casi cada noche. Serena conseguía estar cortés y distante, eso parecía gustar a su padre, que tomaba esa actitud como timidez, e irritaba a Darién que no se dejaba engañar, en cuanto a su tía, Selene parecía estar preocupada.

Selene se comportaba de manera extraña, enviaba cartas a todas las capitales de Europa donde podía estar Apolo.

—Se que echas mucha de menos al tío Apolo —le dijo un día su sobrina mientras se preparaban para ir a cenar por primera vez a casa de Darién.

Selene fingió no haber oído nada y se concentró en la elección del vestido de Serena hasta que se decidió por un conjunto de crepe de China de color melocotón con el escote de encaje.

—Yo eché mucho de menos a Andrew mientras estuve en Francia —prosiguió— así que te comprendo.

—Los amores infantiles parecen siempre sólidos y reales cuando uno está lejos —respondió Selene — Por lo general, al volver, una se da cuenta que había idealizado la realidad.

Serena se volvió con rapidez sin darse cuenta de que Luna intentaba peinar su largo pelo.

—No me digas que consideras a Andrew como un amor infantil, era verdad antes, pero ya no lo es. Vamos a casarnos como siempre soñé.

— ¿Andrew te ha hablado de matrimonio?

Cuando su sobrina negó con la cabeza, dio un profundo suspiro.

—Quiero decir que si quisiera pedir tu mano lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo.

—Estoy segura de que está esperando el momento oportuno, después de todo solo llevo aquí algunas semanas.

—Hace años que te conoce, querida, he visto organizar matrimonios entre dos desconocidos en tan solo unos días. Puede que el señor Furuhata solo quiera cortejar a una joven bonita, eso es lo que hacen muchos hombres ya lo sabes.

—Te preocupas demasiado por mi felicidad —dijo Serena abrazándola— Andrew esta a punto de pedir mi mano, ya lo veras.

De todas formas, mientras la calesa avanzaba por el camino que llevaba a la casa de Darién, ella perdió un poco de su optimismo. Se preguntaba sobre los verdaderos motivos de Andrew, mientras jugaba distraídamente con los sedosos rizos que cían libremente sobre sus hombros. Era cierto que se había hecho muy popular en el vecindario, incluso había conseguido quitarle el puesto a Mina aunque eso no le producía la satisfacción que había creído. No dejaba de recibir invitaciones, de hecho, en ese aspecto, su único rival era Darién, al cual se encontraba allá donde ella fuera. Alejó a su desagradable vecino de su mente hasta que llegaron a la casa.

Un estirado mayordomo les abrió la puerta y los estudió de la cabeza a los pies.

—Buenas noches, Su Gracia les espera.

A Serena le divirtió ese ceremonial digno de la vivienda de un gran personaje.

Darién fue a recibirlos en el vestíbulo y se dirigió directamente hacia ella.

— ¿Me permite? —le preguntó con educación.

Se colocó detrás de ella y le puso furtivamente las manos en la capa de color melocotón que cubría los hombros de la joven.

—Gracias —dijo ella, librándose de la prenda lo más deprisa posible.

El contacto de sus manos le hacia revivir su encuentro cerca del arroyo. Se acordó de la forma en que él le había prometido tener esos encuentros a menudo. ¡Que arrogancia!

Su padre llevó a Selene a ver algunos adornos de marfil expuestos en una vitrina mientras Darién introducía a Serena en una pequeña habitación que hacia las veces de sala, comedor y despacho.

Un fuego crepitaba alegremente en la chimenea, uniendo su luz a la de los candelabros. La habitación esta lujosamente amueblada, quizá demasiado para un hombre solo, sobre un precioso mueble de roble había dos magníficos candelabros de plata maciza, Serena vio además el servicio de té de plata mas maravilloso que había visto nunca. Sonrió al pensar que su mayordomo, el pobre Fiore, no sería capaz siquiera de levantar la tetera y aún menos de llevarla con la dignidad de un mayordomo.

—Me atrevo a esperar que esa sonrisa quiera decir que tiene mejor opinión de mi —dijo Darién arrastrando la voz.

—No tengo ninguna opinión de usted —respondió ella.

—Al contrario señorita Tsukino —contestó Darién instalándola en un confortable sillón tapizado de cuero color burdeos.

Después se sentó con despreocupación en el brazo del sillón y pasó un brazo por el respaldo.

—Si no tiene sillas cómodas, puedo quedarme levantada —dijo Serena fríamente levantándose.

Las manos de Darién se posaron en sus hombros y la forzaron a sentarse de nuevo.

—Señorita Tsukino —dijo con una sonrisa— tiene una lengua viperina.

—Gracias —respondió ella con calma— y usted tiene modales de bárbaro.

Inexplicablemente, él se echó a reír y le pasó una mano cariñosa por el pelo. Al sentir ese contacto, Serena se levantó con actitud ultrajada, se contuvo para no pegarle, su padre y su tía les encontraron mirándose de frente. La expresión de Darién traicionaba su admiración por la joven quien a su vez le miraba con frialdad.

—Bueno, veo que están charlando educadamente —dijo Kenji con voz jovial.

Darién se mordió los labios y Serena estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada nerviosa.

La cena era digna de un príncipe, Serena apenas toco el lenguado, estaba a disgusto sentada frente a Darién, ocupando el lugar de la señora de la casa. Tenía que reconocer que él sabía recibir invitados con elegancia y haciéndoles sentirse cómodos, incluso Selene parecía haber cedido a su encanto.

En el transcurso del quinto plato, Serena rompió su silencio, Darién no había dejado de provocarla, intentando hacerla hablar, al fin se unió a la conversación y se expresó a favor de la educación de las mujeres.

— ¿Para que enseñar geometría a una joven que pasará su vida bordando pañuelos para su marido? —preguntó el duque.

Serena le acusó de ser tan anticuado como su abuelo, él la acusó de loca.

—Una condenada loca —respondió Serena con una sonrisa divertida— Eso es lo que dicen por lo general los hombres como usted de las mujeres que son capaces de decir algo más que las tres frases habituales.

— ¿Cuáles? —preguntó Darién.

—"Si señor", "no señor" y "como usted quiera señor". Es una pena que desde su más tierna infancia las mujeres sean educadas para actuar como criadas.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted —admitió Darién.

Antes de que Serena pudiera recobrarse de la sorpresa añadió:

—De cualquier modo, más tarde o más temprano una mujer debe someterse a la autoridad de su señor.

—No estoy de acuerdo —dijo Serena sin hacer caso de la mirada molesta que tenía su padre— Yo personalmente no tendré jamás un amo.

— ¡De verdad?

La joven iba a responder cuando su padre se lanzó a un monólogo sobre las ventajas de la irrigación, lo que sorprendió a Serena y molestó a Darién. Cuando llegó el postre, el duque dirigió de nuevo su atención a la joven.

— ¿Le gustan los juegos de sociedad? —Preguntó mirándola a los ojos— dejando aparte de los pequeños juegos a los que ya nos hemos dedicado juntos.

—Si —respondió ella sosteniendo su mirada— los dardos.

—Si tuviera dardos, que no tengo, no me gustaría estar en su línea de tiro.

—Para ser una simple mujer, tengo bastante buena puntería, señor Shields.

—A eso me refería—respondió él levantando su vaso.

Serena hizo un gesto con la cabeza seguido de una sonrisa irresistible marcando el final de ese duelo verbal.

Darién se moría de ganas de despedir a los otros invitados para tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta que ella se apretara contra él, ardiendo de deseo, esa noche él había conseguido romper la barrera de su indiferencia.

Al final de la cena, un criado condujo a Kenji y a Selene hacia el salón. Darién retuvo a Serena quien quería ir con ellos.

— ¡Los dardos! —Dijo— Esta usted ansiosa por ver sangre.

—Su elección de palabras debe ser la admiración de todos los que le rodean —replicó ella— En el futuro hágame el favor de guardar sus observaciones para si mismo.

Quiso alejarse pero él la retuvo por el brazo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? Espero que no se esté tomando mis provocaciones en serio.

Ella apartó la cara sonrojada.

— ¡Dios mío, es eso!

Le puso la mano en la mejilla y la obligó a mirarle.

—Le suplico que me perdone, me muevo en un ambiente en el que es de buen tono el hecho de hablar crudamente. Las mujeres son muchas veces tan francas como los hombres con los que coquetean.

—No se trata solo de las palabras que emplea —respondió Serena un poco avergonzada de no conocer esos ambientes de los que el hablaba— es la manera como me ha... —se interrumpió al recordar que había aceptado los besos de Darién—. Voy a proponerle algo. Usted olvida todo lo que le he hecho y yo olvidaré todo lo que me ha hecho usted. Por supuesto, debe prometerme por su honor no volverme a hacer lo que me hizo cerca del río.

—Si quiere hablar de la fusta —dijo Darién frunciendo la cejas— no crea que...

—No me refería a eso sino a lo otro.

— ¿Se refiere al beso?

Serena bajó la cabeza, él puso una expresión tan sorprendida que a Serena se echó a reír.

—No me diga que soy la primera mujer que se niega a que usted la bese.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Admito que las mujeres me han mimado bastante, parecían apreciar mis...atenciones. Pero usted ha estado rodeada durante mucho tiempo de idiotas que se arrastraban, que le suplicaban que usted les dejara convertirse en sus dueños.

—Se lo he dicho ya hace un momento, no dejaré jamás que un hombre se convierta en mi dueño. Cuando me case seré una esposa abnegada pero también una compañera en todo, no una criada.

— ¿Una esposa abnegada? —Repitió él con una mirada cargada de humor y de certeza— Creo que no.

Invadida por una inexplicable inquietud, Serena apartó los ojos, se sobresaltó al volver a oír la voz de Darién.

—Pregunto si le gustaría jugar al whist o a alguna otra cosa.

—Podríamos jugar al whist —respondió ella con más educación que entusiasmo.

Detuvo su mirada en el ajedrez instalado delante de la chimenea y se acercó para verlo más de cerca. Las piezas, de la altura de una mano, eran de oro y de plata. Levantó el rey y lo llevó a la luz, se le cortó el aliento. Era un magnifico retrato del rey Enrique II.

—Es magnífico —dijo.

— ¿Sabe jugar al ajedrez? —preguntó Darién sorprendido.

Su tono fue tan incrédulo que Serena tuvo ganas de obligarle a jugar.

—No muy bien me temo —respondió ella bajando los ojos para disimular su mentira.

La verdad era que ganaba a un buen número de los amigos de su tío en París.

— ¿Juega a menudo?

—No, no demasiado —respondió él poniendo dos sillones de cuero a ambos lados del ajedrez.

—Mejor —dijo Serena con una sonrisa— En ese caso no será una partida demasiado larga.

— ¿Tiene intenciones de ganarme rápidamente? —preguntó él arrastrando la voz.

— ¡En absoluto!

Ella jugó muy bien, al cabo de tres cuartos de hora la partida se hizo más lenta.

—Se diría que está intentando amenazarme —dijo Darién con una mirada de admiración mientras ella se comía su torre.

—No está siendo tan fácil como esperaba. He reconocido sus intenciones antes de que usted reconociera las mías. Eso hubiera debido costarle la derrota.

—Estoy apenado por haberla decepcionado.

— ¡Está encantado por decepcionarme y lo sabe! —respondió Serena riendo.

Su padre apareció repentinamente en la puerta y pidió al señor Shields que acompañara a su hija al terminar la partida. Cogió firmemente el brazo de su cuñada y la llevó hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Podemos terminar otro día —dijo Serena levantándose.

El tono de su voz traicionaba las pocas ganas que tenía de interrumpir la partida.

—No hace falta —exclamó su padre besándola en la frente.

La forzó a sentarse de nuevo.

—Continuad jugando los dos. Esta casa está llena de criados que te servirán de chaperones.

—Pero padre, te aseguro... —empezó Serena temiendo por su reputación en el vecindario.

—Estoy seguro de que el señor Shields se comportará como un perfecto caballero.

—Serena será tratada con todo el respeto y toda la admiración que siento hacia ella —respondió Darién divertido.

Empezaron una segunda partida, la primera había terminado en tablas. Serena no tardó en relajarse y pronto estuvieron bromeando alegremente. Con los codos sobre la mesa, y la barbilla en la mano, Serena vio como Darién cogía su caballo.

—Es usted muy imprudente —dijo.

Darién le sonrió e ignoró su advertencia.

—Está usted en una mala posición para darme consejos de estrategia después de su último movimiento, querida mía.

—Entonces no se queje después, ya le he avisado —dijo Serena inclinándose para mover la torre.

En cada movimiento de la joven, los ojos de Darién se fijaban en su escote. Luego debía volver a concentrarse en su juego. Ella se había quitado los zapatos y se había instalado cómodamente en el sillón. El pelo le caía como una cascada sobre los hombros y sus ojos celestes brillaban de placer. Él hubiera deseado ponerla en sus rodillas y tocar sus curvas voluptuosas. Era a la vez provocativa e inocente, en el espacio de una noche había cambiado su actitud hacia él. Además estaba demostrando ser excelente jugando al ajedrez. Ella levantó los ojos hacia él.

— ¿Está pensando en su próximo movimiento o se arrepiente de lo que acaba de hacer señor? —le preguntó.

—Creo que había dicho que nunca tendría un dueño —se burló él.

—Solo quería distraer su atención, pero no ha respondido a mi pregunta.

—de hecho —dijo él moviendo su rey— me pregunto porque pierdo mi tiempo jugando al ajedrez con una mujer, cuando todo el mundo sabe que este juego requiere una lógica superior, completamente masculina.

— ¡Es usted un monstruo! —Lanzó Serena riendo mientras respondía moviendo su alfil— Yo me pregunto porque pierdo mi tiempo jugando con un adversario tan pobre.

Al cabo de una hora, Serena estaba a punto de ganar.

—Creo que piensa que me ha cazado —dijo Darién.

Mientras Serena pensaba en su estrategia, él hizo una señal al lacayo que estaba en la puerta desde que Kenji y Selene se habían ido. Este llevó coñac y dos vasos en una bandeja de plata y después se retiró cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Cuando Darién le dio un vaso a Serena está permaneció callada.

—Durante la cena, parecía usted tan convencida de que las mujeres debían ser tratadas de la misma manera que los hombres que creí que querría beber lo mismo que yo —explicó él.

—Coñac —dijo ella sonriendo— Es excelente con un buen puro ¿no?

—Totalmente —dijo él entregándole una caja de metal.

La joven estuvo a punto de romper a reír al verle tan tranquilo. Miró los puros como si no supiera cual escoger.

— ¿Puedo sugerirle el más largo de la izquierda? —murmuró cortésmente.

Serena se desplomó en el asiento muerta de risa.

— ¿Un poco de rapé quizá? —Continuó Darién— Lo reservo para mis invitados más exigentes, como usted.

— ¡Es usted imposible! —dijo ella, probando una gota de coñac que le quemó la garganta.

Después se acostumbró a la fuerza del alcohol y se sintió enseguida invadida por un delicioso calor.

—Jaque —dijo Darién con una sonrisa sardónica moviendo su alfil.

— ¿Jaque? —Repitió Serena incrédula— ¡Es verdad! Es usted un traidor.

—Sus cumplidos me llegan directamente al corazón.

—No tiene usted corazón —replicó ella con una sonrisa— Si lo tuviera no abusaría de una pobre inocente empujándola a jugar a un juego en el que evidentemente es un maestro.

—Es usted quien me ha engañado. Acabemos esta partida sino va a decir que no se había terminado para fastidiar mi victoria.

—No, me rindo.

—Eso esperaba —dijo él después de un momento de silencio.

Se desabrochó la chaqueta azul marino y se acomodó en su sillón. Visiblemente relajado miró como bailaba el fuego en la chimenea.

—Me pregunto que hora será —dijo Serena después de observarle unos minutos— Seguramente hace rato que debería haberme ido.

—No sin que antes os oiga reír de nuevo —dijo él mirándola.

—No me había reído tanto desde una audición organizada por mi profesor de música cuando tenía doce años. Decía que mi manera de tocar el piano le hacía llorar, fui la última en tocar, y al terminar mi parte reinaba un silencio de muerte. Mina Aino por su parte triunfó.

Darién se enterneció, sintió una oleada de ternura que le invadía y quiso proteger a Serena, levantó su vaso para esconder su emoción.

—Eso no es lo que me hace gracia —continuó ella— Mina tenía que recibir un premio pero este desapareció como por encanto. Se corrió el rumor de que alguien lo había escondido en un árbol y todo el mundo creyó que había sido yo. Entonces, Mina quiso trepar y se resbaló cayendo sobre la mesa encima de todos los canapés y los panecillos.

Se rieron los dos mirándose a los ojos. Darién dejó su vaso y se levantó, la risa de Serena se apagó y entonces se dio cuenta de que el lacayo ya no estaba con ellos.

—Es terriblemente tarde, me tengo que ir

Darién fue hacia ella.

—Gracias por esta maravillosa velada, la mejor de mi vida —dijo él con una voz grave y dulce.

Ella miró sus ojos zafiros y su corazón se puso a latir como un loco.

—No se ponga tan cerca, tengo la impresión de ser un ratón a punto de ser cazado.

—Si me quedo en la otra punta de la habitación me será difícil besarla querida —dijo con gracia.

—No me llame así y no me bese. Acabo de perdonarle por la última vez.

—Entonces me tendrá que perdonar una vez más.

—Le prevengo —murmuró ella mientras que él la atraía a sus brazos— de que no le perdonaré nunca.

—Es una posibilidad terrible pero voy a correr el riesgo —murmuró él con voz ronca.

Puso su boca golosa sobre la de ella y la inmovilizó entre sus brazos contra su cuerpo firme y musculoso, besándola largamente. Bajo la presión de su lengua, Serena abrió los labios temblando para responder a sus exigencias. Él introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella con un delicioso vaivén que contrajo las entrañas de la joven.

Bajo sus audaces caricias y la presión de sus fuertes muslos, el cuerpo de Serena cobró vida, se abandonó a las manos y los labios ardientes de pasión de Darién. Ella no podía ya pensar en nada, había dos mujeres en ella, una inflamada de pasión y otra paralizada de miedo.

Cuando él por fin se retiró, ella dejó caer la cabeza contra su pecho, con las manos aferradas a su camisa blanca. Estaba a la vez furiosa con él y consigo misma.

— ¿Debo implorar su perdón? —preguntó provocador.

Él depositó un beso en la frente de ella, dejó la habitación y volvió unos instantes después con la capa de Serena poniéndosela sobre los hombros. Ella se estremeció con su contacto.

— ¿Tiene frió?—le preguntó atrayéndola hacía él.

Serena era incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

— ¿No le habré hecho perder la voz verdad? —murmuró él en su pelo.

—Por favor déjeme —suplicó ella.

Él no le dijo nada más antes de llegar al porche de la casa.

—Serena —dijo reteniéndola por el brazo mientras ella abría la puerta— me gustaría hablar con usted. Hay algunas cosas que deben quedar claras entre nosotros.

—Ahora no —dijo ella— En otro momento tal vez, pero no esta noche.

Serena no durmió en toda la noche presa de la incertidumbre, no debía volver a quedarse sola con Darién, sin embargo ella había creído esa noche que podían llegar a ser amigos.

¡Amigos! —pensó tumbándose de espaldas. Ese seductor estaba preparado para todo, debía darse prisa en anunciar su compromiso con Andrew. Ni siquiera Darién tendría la audacia de continuar con sus atenciones hacía ella si estaba comprometida con otro hombre.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 14**

Serena se alisó el pelo frente al espejo, después lanzó una mirada crítica sobre su vestido de lanilla verde. Con cuidado colocó bien la cinta de terciopelo que retenía su cabellera color caoba cuidadosamente anudada detrás de la nuca. Una noche de insomnio había dejado ojeras bajo sus ojos pero eso no le restaba belleza ni frescura. No parecía de ningún modo una joven a punto de forzar, con una estratagema, a un hombre a declararle su amor.

Mientras bajaba la escalera para reunirse con Andrew, que la estaba esperando, ella se repetía su estrategia: le haría creer que volvía a París.

En la puerta del salón dudó, Andrew era tan seductor que estuvo tentada de tirar las conveniencias por la borda y pedirle en matrimonio.

— ¡Que tarde tan maravillosa —dijo en cambio— ¿Salimos al jardín?

En cuanto estuvieron fuera de la vista, detrás de una haya, Andrew la cogió en sus brazos y la besó.

—Tengo que ponerme al día por no haberte hecho caso durante todos esos años —declaró él.

Era exactamente el momento apropiado, Serena retrocedió un paso y le sonrió.

—Vas a tener que darte prisa porque solo te quedan unas semanas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Vuelvo a Francia con mis tíos—explicó ella.

—Pero yo creía que habías vuelto para quedarte definitivamente.

—Esta también es mi casa Andrew.

Tenía un aspecto tan triste que Serena se sintió un poco culpable, de todos modos él debía saber que había un medio para impedir que se marchara.

—Pero tu padre está aquí —dijo él— Y yo también. ¿Eso no significa nada para ti?

—Por supuesto que si —murmuró la joven desviando los ojos.

—No puedes marcharte —dijo él con voz tensa— Creo...creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

El corazón de Serena dejó de latir para luego empezar a latir con un ritmo desenfrenado, pero era demasiado pronto para dejarse caer en sus brazos, le dirigió una sonrisa por encima del hombro y empezó a alejarse.

—Espero que me escribas para decírmelo cuando estés seguro.

— ¡O no! —dijo Andrew atrapándola entre sus brazos— Entonces señorita Tsukino ¿me amas o no?

—Creo que si —respondió ella.

Andrew la soltó y su expresión se ensombreció.

—Tengo cosas que hacer esta tarde —anunció él.

Desesperada Serena pensó que había descubierto su estratagema.

Volvieron a la puerta, donde esperaba el coche de Andrew, él depositó un beso furtivo en la punta de los dedos de Serena y luego se fue para volverse de inmediato.

— ¿Qué oportunidad tengo exactamente frente a Shields?

— ¿Cuál te gustaría tener? —respondió ella llena de esperanza.

Sus ojos se endurecieron, abrió la boca para contestar, pero se arrepintió y se fue.

Serena le vio alejarse con rostro sombrío, ahora ya conocía sus verdaderas intenciones, solo quería coquetear con ella.

Al llegar a su carruaje, Andrew de detuvo de nuevo dando la espalda a Serena, lentamente se dio la vuelta y levantó los ojos hacia ella, después volvió sobres sus pasos. Las rodillas de Serena temblaban.

—Señorita Tsukino —dijo con una voz llena de humor— acabo de darme cuenta de que solo tengo dos posibilidades. O renuncio a ti, o me caso contigo.

Serena leyó en sus ojos que ya había hecho la elección.

—Si escoges la huida no vas a perdonártelo nunca—respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Andrew rompió a reír y abrió los brazos, Serena se refugió en ellos, riendo y llorando a la vez, apretó la mejilla contra el corazón de Andrew que latía furiosamente.

El hombre que amaba acababa de hacerle el mejor de los regalos, casi le dieron ganas de caer de rodillas para expresarle su gratitud. Andrew la amaba y quería casarse con ella, esa era la prueba de lo que ella había cambiado mientras estuvo en Francia. Al fin había madurado. Las cotillas del pueblo no se volverían a burlar de ella por su conducta respecto de Andrew Furuhata, podrían decir que él siempre la había amado pero que esperaba el momento oportuno.

—Vamos a buscar a tu padre —dijo Andrew.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Serena levantando la cabeza.

—Porque me gustaría dejar todo arreglado lo más rápido posible y difícilmente puedo pedir tu mano a tu tía. Aunque me gustaría hacerlo si pudiera escoger.

—Fiore, ¿dónde está mi padre? —preguntó ella al entrar en la casa.

—El señor se fue a Londres señorita —respondió el mayordomo— hace una media hora.

— ¿Londres? Creí que no se iba hasta mañana. ¿Va a volver antes de lo que pensaba?

Fiore afirmó no saber nada, lo cual estropeó su felicidad.

—No volverá hasta dentro de cinco días —le dijo ella a Andrew — Justo a tiempo para la pequeña fiesta de su cumpleaños, las invitaciones ya han sido enviadas. A menos que vuelva antes, por la tarde, no podremos decirle nada hasta el día siguiente ¿Te parece bien el domingo después de misa?—propuso con una sonrisa.

—Tengo que ir a negociar la compra de dos caballos. Si quiero llegar a tiempo a Hampton Park, debo salir el sábado, el día siguiente de la vuelta de tu padre.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? —preguntó Serena disimulando su decepción.

—Menos de dos semanas, unos diez días como mucho.

—Me van a parecer una eternidad.

Andrew la cogió en sus brazos.

—Para demostrarte que mis intenciones son honorables, me quedaré aquí todo el sábado por si tu padre volviera antes de lo previsto. Después de todo, solo son cinco días. Incluso voy a retrasar mi viaje hasta después vuestra pequeña fiesta, en caso de que esté invitado, por supuesto. Si no consigo hablar con él, le pediré una entrevista en cuanto vuelva.

Después de que Andrew se fue, Serena tuvo ganas de darle la noticia a Selene pero lo pensó mejor, prefería guardar su felicidad para ella sola.

Darién revisaba su correo mientras desayunaba, como todos los días, recibió noticias de su madre y su hermano, los dos se sorprenderían cuando supieran que por fin había encontrado una esposa. Todavía sonreía ante la idea mientras revisaba la factura del joyero de Londres por el colgante de esmeraldas de Serena. Después el duque respondió a las preguntas de su secretario que quería saber que debía hacer en varios asuntos.

—El señor Tsukino desea ver a Su Gracia —anunció el mayordomo— Le he dicho que Su Gracia estaba ocupado pero dice que es urgente.

—Muy bien, dígale que entre —dijo Darién con un suspiro de fastidio.

—Es absolutamente necesario que hable con usted antes de irme a Londres —explicó Kenji— estamos en un condenado lío.

Darién despidió al mayordomo con un gesto.

— ¿Qué está usted diciendo Kenji?

—Tenemos un problema. Es Andrew Furuhata. Estaba con Serena cuando me fui.

—Le dije que eso no me preocupaba —dijo Darién con despreocupación.

—Pues quizá ya sea hora de que se preocupe. Esa pequeña idiota está encaprichada de él desde los quince años, el pobre diablo está a punto de pedirme su mano. Me pregunto porque si ella le volvía loco antes. A mí también por otra parte.

—Solo puedo aprobar el gusto de ese "pobre diablo". Ya le he dicho que no había de que preocuparse, soy perfectamente capaz de ocuparme de Serena.

— ¡Eso es lo que usted cree! —cortó Kenji fuera de sí— Pero no la conoce tan bien como yo. Es testaruda y decidida, cuando una idea se le mete en la cabeza nada puede quitársela. ¿Comprende lo que quiero decir?

—Si —respondió fríamente Darién.

—Pues entonces hay que impedir cueste lo que cueste que Andrew Furuhata le hable de matrimonio. Hay que decirle que están ustedes prometidos desde el mes de julio. Decírselo a Furuhata y a todo el mundo.

—No.

— ¿No?

—Kenji ¿ha conseguido alguna vez obligar a su hija a actuar en contra de sus propios deseos?

Kenji se hundió en su asiento, desalentado.

—Serena me obedecerá a mí —concluyó Darién— pero nadie debe hablarle de nuestro compromiso antes de que yo esté preparado para hacerlo. ¿Está claro?

Kenji asintió con la cabeza, resignado.

—Bien —dijo el duque abriendo un nuevo sobre.

—Hay otra cosa —dijo Kenji nervioso.

—Le escucho.

—Se trata de Lady Selene. Cree que Serena no le ama. Hay que convencerla de que usted puede cambiar las cosas.

— ¿Por qué?

—porque mis criados me han dicho que estaba enviando cartas a toda Europa intentando hacer venir a su marido.

— ¿Quiere decir que ella se opone a nuestro matrimonio?

—No, pero ha mimado mucho a Serena, una vez que se repuso de la sorpresa, admitió que sería un magnífico matrimonio.

—Estoy encantado de ver que lady Selene es una persona razonable.

—No tanto. No acepta que hayamos ocultado nuestro acuerdo a Serena. Dice que soy un padre sin corazón, le trata a usted de dictador, en resumen, cree que no somos dignos de Serena ninguno de los dos.

—Es sorprendente que las cien mil libras que le di a usted no la hayan hecho cambiar de opinión —dijo Darién con cinismo.

—Según ella, eso es una propina —dijo Kenji— Creo que se opondrá al matrimonio si Serena no siente nada por usted. Cuenta con hacer intervenir a su marido, tiene relaciones con gente importante.

—Si quiere conservar esas relaciones, más le vale no convertirse en mi adversario —dijo Darién con una mirada divertida— Aún a riesgo de parecer vanidoso, yo diría que soy un personaje importante.

Cuando Kenji se hubo marchado, Darién miró por la ventana a los obreros que construían un pabellón al fondo del parque.

Si Tsukino hubiera venido la víspera apremiándole a casarse con su hija lo más rápido posible, sin duda habría aceptado ya que hasta entonces Serena no había sido para él otra cosa que una posesión más. La había comprado como a cualquier otro objeto. La noche del baile de máscaras, había pensado en convertirla en su amante pero no lo hizo y por otro lado ya era tiempo de que él se casara y tuviera un heredero. Cuando vio el rostro radiante de la joven, había decidido unir lo útil a lo agradable casándose con la señorita Tsukino.

Pero el día anterior por la noche, todo había cambiado. Ella había despertado en él una ternura insospechada, había comprendido lo mucho que ella debió sufrir en su juventud. A él no le gustaban sus vecinos, a los cuales consideraba unos paletos de espíritu mezquino. Al saber que ella volvía se habían apresurado a contarle al duque los fiascos de la joven y la manera en la que perseguía a Andrew. Si ella deseaba demostrar a todos ellos que era capaz de conquistar a Furuhata, él le iba a dar esa satisfacción. Darién podía ser paciente algunos días más hasta que Andrew se decidiera a pedir la mano de Serena.

Kenji Tsukino no volvería hasta pasados cinco días, Darién no podía esperar tanto tiempo para volver a ver a Serena y buscó un pretexto para encontrase con ella y sonrió pensando en el desafío que ella le había lanzado el día del picnic. Cogiendo la pluma, reflexionó en el contenido del mensaje que iba a enviar. Si se limitaba a invitarla, ella se negaría, por lo que tenía que provocarla.

"Querida señorita Tsukino:

Quiso desafiarme montando el semental negro. Le propongo una carrera el miércoles por la mañana en el terreno que usted elija. Si de todas formas ha cambiado de idea sepa usted que no achacaré ese cambio al miedo.

Suyo etc..."

El lacayo volvió un cuarto de hora después con la respuesta. Ella aceptaba su invitación y le citaba a las diez de la mañana cerca del bosquecillo. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Darién se levantó y se estiró, después silbando alegremente, subió para ponerse su traje de equitación.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 15**

Mientras esperaba en la cima de la colina, el miércoles por la mañana, Darién se sintió hechizado por el espectáculo que se ofrecía a sus ojos. Sobre la hierba se apresuraba mujeres con sombrillas multicolores, hombres vestidos con sus mejores galas, jinetes y paseantes. Solo faltaban los acróbatas. Sonaron una trompetas y la gente se giró hacia el duque para ver como se acercaba.

Serena le miró detenidamente.

— ¿Siente usted que se trate de un duelo señorita Tsukino? —preguntó deteniendo su caballo al lado del de ella.

Serena quiso ignorarle con desdén pero la sonrisa encantadora de Darién la desarmó. Dos vecinos se acercaron para desear buena suerte al duque. El padre de Mina hizo sonar nuevamente la trompeta.

— ¿Preparados? —gritó Andrew levantando su pistola.

—Sígame señor, voy a mostrarle el camino —dijo Serena inclinándose hacia Darién quien estalló en carcajadas.

El disparo resonó y los caballos echaron a correr. Darién, sorprendido, soltó las riendas un instante perdiendo así una fracción de segundo. Mientras daban la vuelta alrededor del río, retuvo a su semental. Delante de Terror, franqueaba sin problemas un pequeño muro de piedra.

En la última recta, Darién vio que Terror empezaba a cansarse y decidió pasarle a la salida de la curva. De pronto, el corazón de Darién dejó de latir, el semental negro acababa de cruzarse en su camino pero sin jinete. Miró alrededor loco de inquietud y al fin vio a Serena, tendida en el suelo, bajo un gran roble a la entrada del bosque. Debía haber sido golpeada por una rama que colgaba.

Corrió hacia ella y le tomó el pulso, aparentemente, no tenía nada roto. Quitándose la chaqueta, la colocó debajo de la cabeza de Serena. Cuando esta por fin abrió los ojos, Darién soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad. Le apartó el pelo de la cara y se inclinó sobre ella.

— ¿Va todo bien? —Murmuró— ¿Le duele algo? ¿Puede hablar?

Sus ojos celestes le miraban y le sonrió débilmente.

—Recuerde que antes de caerme, iba por delante —dijo ella.

Darién no creía a sus oídos, se levantó y se apoyó en el tronco del árbol.

— ¿Quiere ayudarme a ponerme de pie?

—No —dijo él implacable cruzando los brazos.

—Muy bien —dijo ella incorporándose— No es muy gracioso por su parte.

—Tampoco lo es el fingir una caída para evitar perder.

—Siempre he tenido ese defecto —explicó ella devolviéndole la chaqueta— Y puedo asegurarle que lo siento. Hago trampas cuando veo que no puedo ganar.

Ella se pasó una mano por el pelo y recogió la fusta de entre las hojas muertas. Darién se subió a la silla y cogió las riendas de Terror. En lugar de devolver el caballo a Serena se adelantó a ella.

—Su confesión me ha impresionado tanto que voy a confesarlo algo yo también. Soy de esos que están dispuestos a todo para impedir que los tramposos ganen. Incluso llego al extremos de hacer trampas para conseguirlo.

Con esto se alejó bajo la mirada molesta de Serena.

—No va a tener que andar demasiado —dijo volviéndose— De todas formas, alguien vendrá pronto para ver que es lo que estamos haciendo. Sea lo que sea está fuera de lugar que vuelva a montar su caballo, ahora que está descansado, para terminar la carrera.

Serena se golpeó la pierna con la fusta, después se sentó en la hierba para esperar ayuda. La situación empezaba a divertirla, no se había caído voluntariamente del caballo, simplemente había girado la cabeza en el mismo momento que una rama la desequilibraba haciéndola caer. Darién había estado tan preocupado que no consiguió seguir enfadada con él. Lo olvidó todo al ver llegar a Andrew a todo galope.

— ¿Puedes explicarme porque desapareces cada vez que estás sola con Shields? —preguntó molesto.

Cuando Darién llevó a Terror, lady Prisma le recibió con un grito.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Serena?

—Esta llegando —respondió Darién viendo a la joven sobre el caballo de Furuhata.

Cambió repentinamente de opinión respecto de las razones de su caída que ciertamente no había sido voluntaria. Serena bajó del caballo, todos los espectadores estaban ansiosos por conocer al vencedor de la carrera sobretodo aquellos que habían apostado dinero. Darién se inclinó, cogió a la joven del brazo y la puso en su caballo delante de él.

—Esperan a conocer el resultado de la carrera —le dijo sin prestar atención a su indignación.

—Ha ganado el señor Shields —anunció Serena— de hecho no hay vencedor —añadió para que solo Darién lo oyera.

—Su caballo estaba cansado y de todas formas iba usted a perder, es demasiado buena amazona como para no darse cuenta de eso.

—Gracias por admitir que mi caída fue un accidente.

—Estaría sorprendida si supiera hasta que punto confío en usted.

El jueves pasó muy lentamente, el viernes, Serena escribió una larga carta a Amy quien ya estaba de vuelta en Londres. A pesar de sus ganas de hablar de su noviazgo con Andrew, consiguió no decir nada, se prometió visitar as u amiga pronto.

Al bajar supo que Darién Shields acababa de llegar, estaba hablando educadamente con Selene y levantó los ojos en cuanto la vio.

—He venido para asegurarme de que se había recuperado de su accidente—dijo con un tono carente de toda ironía.

—Totalmente —respondió ella.

—Muy bien, entonces no tiene ningún pretexto para negarse a jugar una partida de ajedrez conmigo esta tarde.

Serena aprovechó la ocasión que se le presentaba para no pasar la tarde sentada en el canapé, mirando como bordaba Selene.

Por la noche, en su cama, ella no consiguió dormir. Pensaba en su noviazgo con Andrew. Darién, por su parte, soñaba en su noche de bodas con Serena imaginando su hermoso cuerpo delgado y sedoso, se esforzaría por hacer nacer el deseo en ese cuerpo virgen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 16**

Lady Selene se despertó con un sonido de voces familiares saludándose en el vestíbulo. Fue Serena quien tuvo la idea de hacer una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de su padre, y entonces Selene había aprobado el proyecto, pero ahora, temía que algún invitado reconociera al duque de Earth.

Ya era casi de noche cuando Fiore llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Serena para anunciarle el regreso de su padre.

Esa hubiera sido una buena ocasión para anunciarle su compromiso con Andrew ya que toda la gente importante estaría allí. Quizá Andrew pudiera hablar con su padre esta noche.

Después de arreglarse, la joven dio una vuelta delante de Luna, quien inspeccionó su aspecto. Su elegante vestido de satén color marfil caía perfectamente y el escote realzaba maravillosamente su pecho. Además llevaba las joyas de topacios y diamantes.

—Parece una princesa —dijo orgullosamente Luna.

Se oía a los invitados abajo, había pedido a su padre que bajara a la siete para reunirse "con algunos invitados", solo quedaba media hora. Serena salió de su habitación para ordenar a Fiore que rogara a los invitados que hicieran menos ruido.

Su padre, apoyado en la barandilla, miraba a la gente con una ligera mueca de disgusto. Se había terminado la sorpresa.

—Han venido para celebrar tu cumpleaños, padre —dijo Serena depositando un beso en su mejilla.

—Supongo que era una sorpresa —respondió él emocionado a pesar de su aspecto hosco— ¿Tengo que simular no haber visto nada?

—Exactamente.

—Lo intentaré —prometió él dándole palmaditas en el brazo.

Se oyó un ruido de vidrio roto.

— ¡Dios mío! —gritó una voz estridente.

—Es Kalaberite Pinkerton —dijo Kenji— Es su expresión favorita. A veces hago rabiar a su madre amenazándola con enseñarle a decir "en nombre de Dios".

Se alejó hacia su habitación, dejando a Serena con una sonrisa en los labios.

Kenji bajó a la hora prevista con Serena en un brazo y Selene en el otro, Fiore abrió las puertas del salón y todos gritaron a coro:

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Selene estaba apunto de empezar a hacer su papel de anfitriona cuando un lacayo le dio una carta, reconoció la letra familiar de Apolo y la abrió enseguida.

Al no encontrar a Andrew, Serena fue al comedor para asegurarse de que todo iba bien. La casa estaba lujosamente decorada y todo parecía preparado.

—Te he echado de menos hoy —dijo la voz grave de Andrew detrás de ella.

Él admiró su figura y luego su mirada subió hasta su rostro radiante.

— ¿Quién habría podido adivinar que te convertirías en una belleza? —preguntó atrayéndola a sus brazos para besarla.

Selene tenía la vista todavía clavada en la carta de su marido cuando vio el vestido color marfil de su sobrina en la habitación de al lado.

—Querida —dijo alegremente— tengo por fin noticias de tu tío —Estaba de vacaciones...

Levantó los ojos justo a tiempo de ver a dos jóvenes soltarse de su abrazo.

—No pasa nada tía Selene —explicó Serena enrojeciendo— Hace días que me muero de ganas de anunciártelo, Andrew y yo vamos a casarnos en cuanto padre nos dé su consentimiento. Va a intentar hablarle esta noche. ¿Tía?

Lady Selene había dado rápidamente media vuelta y ya se alejaba simulando no haber oído nada.

— ¿Dónde vas?

—Voy a beber un vaso de Burdeos —respondió

Para gran sorpresa de Serena, vio como su tía se servía generosamente.

—Y cuando me haya bebido este vaso, me tomaré otro. Buenas noches señor Furuhata —dijo dejando la estancia.

—Si sigue tendrá un horrible dolor de cabeza mañana por la mañana —comentó Andrew.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Serena molesta e inquieta a la vez.

—Y tú vas a estar desbordada esta noche, tengo la impresión de que tu tía no tiene ganas de hacer de anfitriona.

Esta afirmación se reveló cierta. En la entrada a la casa, Serena se encontró sola recibiendo a los retrasados. Ordenó a un criado que trajera bebidas y se giró hacia lady Nishimura. Sus ojos se detuvieron horrorizados al ver el vestido violeta y el turbante rojo de la anciana dama.

—Buenas noches mi lady —consiguió decir.

Ignorando este saludo, lady Nishimura ajustó su monóculo y escrutó la sala.

—No parece que vaya a ser una buena velada, estoy viendo al Sr Furuhata en compañía de Mina Aino y de Rei Hino y Shields ni siquiera está aquí. —Dejó caer su monóculo y miró a Serena con disgusto— Creí que tenías coraje pero me has decepcionado. Creí que ibas a cazar al mejor partido de toda la fiesta bajo los ojos de todos estos vecinos tan molestos. En vez de eso te encuentro sola aquí.

Serena sonrió, radiante.

—Pero lo he cazado mi lady, y pronto tendrá usted la confirmación oficial, si no es esta noche será cuando Andrew vuelva.

— ¿Andrew? —repitió la anciana, sorprendida— ¿Andrew Furuhata? —De pronto sus ojos brillaron con una luz extraña— ¿Va a venir el señor Shields?

—Si.

—Mejor, esta va a ser una fiesta muy divertida —añadió alejándose.

A la nueve y media, casi todos los invitados habían llegado, fue entonces cuando Serena vio a Darién Shields. Estaba terriblemente atractivo con un traje negro que realzaba sus anchos hombros y sus largas piernas. Al acordarse de la amistad que les unía ahora, Serena le tendió las manos en un gesto de bienvenida.

—Empezaba a creer que no vendría.

— ¿Me estaba esperando?

—Si ese fuera el caso, no lo confesaría —dijo Serena riendo.

Mirándole, le costaba creer que solo era un libertino sin moral. Se dio cuenta que él todavía la tenía cogida de las manos y que las chorreras de su camisa tocaba su vestido y dio un paso hacia atrás. Él le dirigió una mirada burlona pero no hizo ningún comentario.

—Si el hecho de perder al ajedrez la pone en tan buena disposición conmigo, le prometo que la voy a dejar ganar en el futuro.

—No me dejó ganar esa partida —le recordó ella fastidiada.

Serena llamó a un lacayo para que se acercara y le pidió un coñac para el señor Shields. Este pareció sorprendido al ver que ella se acordaba de sus gustos.

—Estamos empatados —dijo— gané la carrera y usted la mayor parte de las partidas de ajedrez. ¿Cómo podremos saber quien es el mejor de los dos?

—Es usted imposible, el que yo crea que las mujeres deben recibir la misma educación que los hombres, no quiere decir que yo quiera ser la mejor.

—Estupendo —dijo él mirando su escote.

El pulso de Serena se aceleró. En la otra punta de la sala, vio a Andrew dirigiéndose hacia su padre y creyó que él iba a hablar con él, pero dos invitados se adelantaron.

Darién sabía que estaba monopolizando la atención de la joven quien tenía que atender a los invitados, pero ella estaba coqueteando con él y eso le gustaba. Serena vio a uno de sus ancianos tíos acercarse a un grupo.

— ¿Conoce usted las diferente épocas prehistóricas? — Preguntó Rubeus Pinkerton en voz alta— Es un tema apasionante. Déjeme decirle dos palabras. Empecemos por la era primaria...

La atmósfera del grupo decayó instantáneamente. Ella que deseaba una fiesta alegre...Se volvió hacia Darién decidida a dejarle para intentar desviar la atención de su tío.

—Perdóneme, debo...

— ¿Dónde está su tía? —Pregunto él recorriendo la sala con la mirada— ¿Por qué no la está ayudando?

—Está ligeramente indispuesta —explicó Serena mirando a su tía que se asomaba por la ventana— Ahora discúlpeme, debo librar a esa gente de mi tío, es un pesado que solo habla de la prehistoria y tienen aspecto de estar aburridos.

—Preséntemelo —dijo Darién— le distraeré para que pueda ocuparse de los otros invitados.

Serena obedeció llena de gratitud.

—Le estaba diciendo a la señorita Tsukino lo mucho que me gustaría hablar con usted de nuestra pasión común: la era primaria. ¿Nos disculpa señorita Tsukino? Su tío y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Serena se quedó admirada por la manera en la que simuló estar interesado por la conversación.

La tensión de ese día empezaba a pesar en Serena mientras se dirigía con los invitados al comedor.

— ¿Dice usted que el duque de Earth ha desaparecido? —lo bastante fuerte como para ser oído por todos— Lo decían en los periódicos de ayer.

Las conversaciones se animaron, cada uno queriendo saber más. Serena estaba en compañía de su tía, lady Nishimura y Darién mientras que Andrew intentaba abrirse camino entre la gente acompañado por Malachite Kunzite y Mina Aino.

—En esta época, Darién generalmente está en Francia—hizo notar un invitado.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Usted cree? —preguntó lady Selene con el rostro enrojecido por culpa del vino.

Kenji parecía nervioso.

En cuanto a Serena, esta encontraba el asunto totalmente carente de interés y ahogó un bostezo.

—Esta usted cansada querida —murmuró Darién a su lado.

—Si —admitió Serena.

Darién le cogió la mano y la puso en su brazo, no debería comportarse así, pensó Serena, pero le estaba tan agradecida por su ayuda que no se detuvo en esos detalles.

—He oído que su amante vive ahora en París —dijo Rei Hino — Parece ser que Earth la despidió. Está destrozada y ha anulado su gira por Europa y...

—Y —cortó secamente Reika Nishimura— ella está ahora gastando una fortuna para renovar una propiedad que acaba de comprar en el campo. ¿No creerás que se haya convertido en un fantasma, pobre pequeña idiota?

Ofendida, Rei buscó la mirada de Darién.

—Señor Shields, usted acaba de volver de París y de Londres ¿Ha oído hablar de su suicidio?

—No —respondió Darién— no he oído anda de eso.

El padre de Rei pensaba otra cosa.

—Entonces, ¿Meiou ha comprado una propiedad en el campo? —Dijo riendo— Se diría que Earth le ha dado una renta por sus buenos y leales servicios.

Serena, notó que los músculos de Darién se tensaban y vio como su mirada se llenaba de disgusto. Él la miró y sonrió mecánicamente, tendría que llamar la atención a su secretario por no haber hecho correr el rumor de que se encontraba en alguna parte, de pronto se dio cuenta de que los invitados habían empezado a especular sobre el nombre de su próxima amante.

—Apuesto cinco libras a que será la condesa Petzite —dijo el señor Aino.

—Yo no —respondió Hino — hace cinco años que ella le persigue, incluso le siguió a Francia. Earth la rechazó delante de todo París. Yo creo que será Lita Kino, pero esta vez, se casará con ella. Le está esperando desde hace años.

La conversación era de lo más inconveniente, Serena notó que su tía iba a intervenir.

—Señor Hino —dijo Selene — le apuesto diez libras.

Ante una propuesta tan chocante, se hizo el silencio. Darién ahogó una risa.

— ¿Y usted señor Shields? —Preguntó Selene — ¿estaría dispuesto a apostar que lady Kino será la próxima duquesa de Earth?

—Desde luego que no —respondió— Se de buena fuente que el duque espera casarse con una joven que conoció en París.

Serena vio a lady Nishimura traspasar a Darién con la mirada.

—Ustedes tienen el mismo nombre —dijo otro invitado— ¿es usted pariente del duque señor Shields?

—Somos más que hermanos —respondió este con una ancha sonrisa.

Las conversaciones giraron entonces sobre las propiedades del duque, sus establos y sus innumerables amantes. Darién miro a su prometida para ver si esta escuchaba con atención, ella ahogaba otro bostezo.

— ¿No está interesada en la futura duquesa de Earth querida?

—Por supuesto que si —respondió ella con una sonrisa que hizo hervir la sangre de Darién— Tengo mucha compasión por quien se case con ese seductor inmoral y desagradable.

Después de decir eso, se alejó para dar instrucciones a los músicos.

Serena miraba las agujas del reloj marcando los minutos sin que Andrew hubiera ido todavía a hablar con su padre, después de su único baile juntos, Serena siguió discretamente a Andrew a distancia mientras él dejaba la estancia.

Con un hombro ligeramente apoyado en una columna, Darién se llevó el vaso a los labios y vio con una mezcla de orgullo y de irritación como Serena desaparecía. Cuando un invitado la detuvo, Andrew abandonó toda discreción y la cogió por un brazo para sacarla de la sala.

Este gesto posesivo encolerizó a Darién, le dieron ganas de seguirles para decirle a Furuhata que no tocara a su novia.

—Rei —dijo súbitamente lady Nishimura con tono ácido— deja de colgarte de los faldones del señor Shields y ve a retocar tu peinado. ¡Sucia chica! —Resopló mientras la joven se alejaba furiosa y sonrojada—Esta chica es la maldad en persona. Sus padres hacen de todo para que ella frecuente la alta sociedad, pero ese no es su lugar, lo sabe y eso la tiene amargada.

Se dio cuenta de que Darién no la estaba escuchando y movió la cabeza.

—Bien Earth —dijo al ver volver a Serena— Si la joven con la que va a casarse es la que yo creo, llega tarde. Va a anunciar su compromiso con Furuhata en cuanto este vuelva de su viaje.

—Perdóneme por favor —dijo el duque con una mirada cínica.

Dejó su vaso y se alejó bajo la mirada satisfecha de Reika Nishimura.

Al sentir el ligero contacto de la mano de Darién en su brazo, Serena se volvió y le dirigió una sonrisa llena de gratitud, él se había comportado, en efecto, como un verdadero caballero durante toda la velada.

—Debe estar cansada —le murmuró en la oreja— Ahora podría desaparecer.

—Si, creo que voy a ir a acostarme —respondió ella con un suspiro.

Casi todos los invitados se habían retirado y Selene podría encargarse de los que quedaban.

—Gracias por su ayuda —dijo alejándose.

Darién se acercó a Kenji Tsukino.

—Es absolutamente necesario que hable con usted y con lady Selene esta noche —dijo secamente.

Serena subió los escalones con dificultad. Una vez en su habitación empezó a desabrocharse el vestido de satén y vio un objeto brillante caer de su escote. Con una ternura infinita recogió la joya de ópalo que Andrew acababa de regalarle.

—Te recordará que eres mía —le había murmurado.

Se estremeció al deslizar el anillo en su dedo, todo su cansancio pareció desaparecer para dejar sitio a una intensa felicidad. Tarareando se sentó delante de su peinador y se peinó la larga cabellera, imaginándose ya casada con Andrew murmuró:

—Serena Usagi Furuhata...

Se rió al recordar el pequeño trozo de papel que había escondido en su Biblia. Cuando tenía quince años, había hecho una solemne declaración en la cual se comprometía a convertirse un día en la esposa de Andrew y había firmado "Serena Usagi Furuhata" varias veces.

Al mirar el anillo su corazón estaba tan lleno de alegría que experimentaba el deseo de enseñar la joya a alguien. Tenía que dar la noticia, era necesario. Después de algunos minutos de duda, decidió decir a su padre que Andrew iba a pedir su mano. Vería que su hija había conseguido lo que quería. Después de comprobar su aspecto en el espejo, salió de su habitación.

La casa estaba ahora silenciosa, con mano temblorosa, la joven llamó a la habitación de su padre.

—El señor está en su despacho señorita —dijo un lacayo en la penumbra del vestíbulo.

— ¿Mi tía está acostada? —preguntó prefiriendo hablar antes con Selene.

— No señorita, lady Prisma está con el señor.

—Gracias, buenas noches.

Serena bajó deprisa y llamó a la puerta del despacho. Cerró detrás de ella y se quedó apoyada en la puerta de roble. Sonrió a su padre que estaba sentado en el escritorio frente a ella, a su izquierda Selene parecía inquieta. La estancia solo estaba iluminada por la luz del fuego de la chimenea por lo que no vio que el sillón que estaba frente a su tía estaba ocupado.

—Si hija ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kenji jovialmente sirviéndose una copa de coñac.

—Tengo que darte una maravillosa noticia padre —dijo la joven cogiendo aire— Estoy encantada de que tu estés también aquí tía, así podré compartir este momento con los dos.

Se dirigió hacia su padre, apartó la copa de coñac y se inclinó sobre el escritorio, se acercó a él y depositó un beso en su frente.

—Te quiero mucho padre —dijo suavemente— estoy muy apenada por haberte causado tantos disgustos en mi juventud.

—Gracias —dijo su padre enrojeciendo.

—También a ti te quiero mucho tía Selene, pero ya lo sabes. Y también amo a Andrew Furuhata —continuó después de hacer una profunda inspiración— Él también me ama y quiere casarse conmigo. Cuando vuelva va a pedirte mi mano padre. ¿Qué pasa tía Selene?

Serena vio a su tía mirando frente a ella con un aspecto horrorizado y se volvió para ver lo que miraba.

—Lo siento —balbuceó al descubrir a Darién Shields en la penumbra— Siento haber interrumpido. Ignoraba completamente que estaba usted aquí, espero poder contar con su discreción en cuanto a mi cercano compromiso.

Kenji se levantó arrastrando su sillón por el parquet.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Qué es lo que has querido decir?

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Serena asombrada.

Su padre estaba frente a ella con las manos sobre el escritorio, temblando de rabia.

—Andrew Furuhata me ha pedido que sea su esposa —explico ella— Eso es todo, y tengo intención de hacerlo.

—Andrew Furuhata tiene unos ingresos que son una miseria —contestó muy lentamente Kenji como si se dirigiera a una idiota— ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? Sus tierras están hipotecadas y los acreedores le persiguen.

—Ignoraba que Andrew tuviera problemas financieros —consiguió responder la joven con voz calmada a pesar de la impresión— Pero eso no tiene importancia. Tengo el dinero de mi abuela además de mi dote. Lo que es mío será también de Andrew —Tu no tienes nada —silbó su padre— estoy en una situación todavía más catastrófica que Furuhata. Mis acreedores me acosan, he utilizado tu herencia y tu dote para pagarles.

Desconcertada, Serena buscó apoyo en Selene.

—En ese caso, Andrew y yo tendremos que llevar una vida normal y olvidarnos de todo el lujo que ese dinero hubiera podido darnos.

Selene estaba inmóvil con las manos crispadas en los brazos del sillón.

—Padre —dijo Serena desesperada— deberías haberme hablado de tus dificultades, he gastado una fortuna en París antes de volver. Si hubiera...

Se dio cuenta de que algo se le escapaba. Repentinamente comprendió.

—Los establos están llenos —dijo con cuidado— Tenemos más criados de los que nos hacen falta ¿Por qué este tren de vida?

Su padre enrojeció, abrió la boca para decir algo pero se calló.

—Tengo derecho a saberlo —continuó Serena— Acabas de decirme que ya no tengo dote ni herencia ¿Cómo puedes vivir así?

—Mi situación mejoró —explicó su padre.

— ¿Cuándo?

—En julio.

— ¿Entonces porque no me devuelves mi dote y mi herencia? —preguntó Serena incapaz de contenerse.

—Esta comedia ya ha durado bastante —dijo Kenji cerrando los puños— Estás prometida a Darién Chiba. Ya nos hemos puesto de acuerdo.

Serena no presto atención de momento al apellido de Darién.

—Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo ha sucedido?

—En julio, y es definitivo ¿lo entiendes?

Serena le miró horrorizada.

— ¿Quieres decir que lo organizaste todo sin consultarme? ¿Cediste mi dote y mi herencia a un perfecto desconocido sin preocuparte por mis sentimientos?

—Fue él quién lo organizó todo ¡Por Dios! —respondió él apretando los dientes.

—Debiste quedar realmente aliviado en julio —murmuró Serena con voz rota— Te deshiciste de mi y ese "caballero" incluso te pagó por eso. ¡Dios mío!

Todas las piezas de rompecabezas encajaban.

Cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas, luego los abrió y vio la mirada empañada de su padre.

— ¿Entonces lo pagó todo? Los caballos, los sirvientes, los muebles nuevos, los trabajos —balbuceó ella—Todo lo que he comprado en París todo lo que llevo.

—Si. Yo lo había perdido todo. Ya había vendido todo lo que había podido.

—Y al no tener nada más para vender, vendiste a tu hija. ¡A un perfecto desconocido! —Hizo una pausa— ¿Estas seguro de haber obtenido el mejor precio por mi? Espero que hayas negociado bien.

— ¡Te prohíbo hablar así! —gritó Kenji abofeteándola con violencia.

Levantó la mano para volver a golpearla pero la voz furiosa de Darién se lo impidió.

—Si la toca una sola vez más, lo lamentará toda la vida.

Kenji se hundió en el sillón mientras Serena se dirigía hacia Darién temblando de furia.

— ¡Es usted un indeseable! ¿Qué hombre es usted para tener la necesidad de comprar una esposa? ¿Qué clase de animal es usted para comprarla sin haberla visto siquiera? ¿Cuánto ha pagado por mi?

Sus hermosos ojos lanzaban rayos pero Darién también veía brillar las lágrimas.

—No voy a responder.

Serena intentó hacerle daño, romper la seguridad en si mismo que demostraba.

—No debí costarle muy cara. Vive usted en una casa bastante modesta. ¿Se gastó usted todos sus ahorros?

—Ya basta —dijo él firmemente mientras se levantaba.

—Puede darte todo lo que quieras —dijo su padre a su espalda— Es duque Serena, no te faltará de nada.

— ¡Un duque! —Dijo ella con disgusto— ¿Cómo ha conseguido hacerle creer eso, sucio mentiroso?

Su voz se rompió. Darién la cogió por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle.

—Soy duque querida. Se lo dije hace varios meses en Francia.

— ¿Cómo? Es usted inmundo. No me casaría con usted ni aunque fuera el rey de Inglaterra —gritó moviendo la cabeza— Y gracias a Dios nunca he tenido la ocasión de verle en Francia.

—Le dije que era duque en el baile de máscaras de los Armand en París.

— ¡Mentirosa! No le conocí.

—Querida —dijo tía Selene prudentemente— acuérdate de esa velada. En el momento de irnos me preguntaste si conocía a uno de los invitados. Un hombre muy grande con los ojos azules y vestido con una larga capa negra.

— ¡Tía Selene por favor! —Cortó la joven impaciente— Te digo que jamás había visto...

Se interrumpió al recordar como en un calidoscopio el baile de máscaras de los Armand.

— ¡Era usted quien se escondía detrás de esa máscara! Es usted el más vil y sucio...

No encontraba palabras lo suficientemente fuertes para expresar su odio. Sintió que las lágrimas le subían a los ojos.

—Lord Chiba—escupió con asco —déjeme decirle que he encontrado todas esas conversaciones sobre usted esta noche no solo aburridas sino también descorazonadoras.

—Yo también —admitió él con una sonrisa sardónica.

— ¡Le odiaré mientras viva!—gritó Serena sin más argumentos.

—Debería irse a acostar y descansar un poco —le aconsejó él sin tener en cuenta sus palabras, deslizó la mano bajo su brazo y la retuvo con firmeza—Volveré por la tarde. Tengo que darle algunas explicaciones pero esperaré a que esté dispuesta a escucharme.

Serena arrancó el brazo que él le cogía y se alejó de él.

—Serena deseo que estés preparada cuando llegue —añadió Darién con firmeza.

La mano de la joven se crispó sobre el picaporte y tuvo dificultades para cerrar de un partazo. En el pasillo, ella redujo el paso para evitar darle la satisfacción de oírla huir.

En el despacho se hizo un pesado silencio.

—Es culpa del coñac —dijo Kenji dejando caer las manos sobre el escritorio— Nunca le había levantado la mano, no se que hacer para...

—Ya ha hecho bastante —respondió Darién— Ella va a casarse conmigo pero se lo va a hacer pagar. A partir de hoy diga lo que diga usted se callará ¿está claro?

—Si, está claro —murmuró Kenji molesto.

—Darién saludó a Selene con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Tiene suerte de tener veinte años más que yo —dijo Darién volviéndose hacia Kenji— Sino le juro que...

Se alejó sin concretar la amenaza. Delante de la casa, Sammy, el cochero, estaba esperando. No estaba disgustado por el hecho de que su señor se entretuviera en casa de Kenji Tsukino, ya que había apostado una fortuna con el ayuda de cámara del duque a que Serena sería la futura duquesa de Earth .

—Vámonos de aquí—dijo el duque cerrando de un golpe la puerta.

Capitulo 17

Serena abrió lentamente los ojos. Un sol de mediodía inundaba la habitación, tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza y estaba sumida en una extraña melancolía. Su mente poco despejada, se negó a funcionar por unos momentos, después revivió la escena de la víspera en el despacho de su padre. Cerró los ojos horrorizada y luego se dijo que debía poner punto final a ese asunto.

— ¡Es increíble! —murmuró

Su odioso vecino no era otro que el famoso duque de Earth y la había comprado a su padre. Por más absurdo que pudiera parecer estaba prometida al duque, ese notorio libertino. ¿Cómo podía su padre haber hecho algo así?

Empezó a buscar fórmulas para desesperar al duque, si era lo suficientemente hábil puede que él comprendiera que ella no era la esposa ideal.

Llamaron a la puerta, y lady Selene apareció con una sonrisa en los labios. ¿De que lado estaba ella?

— ¿Cuándo te enteraste de todo esto? —preguntó Serena.

—El día que me viste enviando cartas a tu tío a cuatro países diferentes y anular mi viaje a Londres —respondió Selene sentándose en la cama.

— ¡Ah! —murmuró Serena aliviada.

Su tía había llamado a Apolo para que viniera en su ayuda, por lo tanto no la había traicionado. Al verla sacudida por los sollozos, Selene la cogió en sus brazos.

Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás —le dijo con voz suave acariciándole el pelo.

Después Serena se sintió mucho mejor, Selene fue a buscar una toalla húmeda y le limpió las lágrimas.

—Me voy a casar con Andrew , es una decisión que tomé cuando era una niña, pero aunque no fuera así jamás me casaría con ese ser inmundo —Serena se quitó la toalla de los ojos a tiempo de ver a su tía frunciendo el ceño— ¿Tu estas de parte de Andrew verdad?

—Yo estoy de tu parte, eres la única que cuenta, solo deseo lo mejor para ti —respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta—Te voy a mandar a Luna, pronto será mediodía y Su Gracia va a venir a buscarte a la una.

— ¡Su Gracia! —repitió Serena furiosa al oír a su tía recordarle el rango del duque.

¿Era así como debía dirigirse a él?

— ¿Quieres que te planchen el nuevo vestido?

Serena miró por la ventana, no quería aparecer atractiva delante del duque, quería llevar algo feo, y sobre todo un vestido que él no hubiera pagado.

—No —contestó— llevaré otro.

Cuando llegó la doncella, Serena ya había hecho su elección y mostraba una sonrisa perversa.

—Luna, ¿Dónde está ese viejo vestido negro que llevaba la criada para limpiar las escaleras?

—Lady Prisma me ha dicho lo que le paso ayer por la tarde —respondió Luna llena de compasión— Si quiere luchar contra él, cometerá un grave error.

—Por favor no me lleves la contraria —dijo Serena al borde de las lágrimas— Necesito tu ayuda. Si soy lo suficientemente fea, quizá renuncie a casarse conmigo.

—Siempre la he respaldado y mis canas son testigo de ello, no la abandonaré esta vez.

—Gracias. Ahora sé que tengo al menos dos aliados. Tres si contamos a Andrew

Un poco más tarde, Serena miró con aprobación su aspecto mientras Luna le ataba el pelo en la nuca con una cinta negra. Este estricto peinado realzaba sus inmensos ojos celestes, su palidez y su belleza frágil, ella sin embargo se encontraba de todas formas horrible.

—Es perfecto Luna, y es necesario que te apresures, Su Gracia puede esperar todavía algunos minutos, eso forma parte de mi plan. Quiero demostrarle que no me impresiona en absoluto a pesar de su título.

Bajó al salón con una media hora de retraso. Al llegar delante de la puerta, enderezó los hombros y entró sin hacer ruido.

Darién casi le daba la espalda mientras se daba golpecitos con los guantes en los muslos, emanaba de él una autoridad natural que rompió la seguridad de Serena. ¿Cómo pudo creer que podía hacerle cambiar de idea? Solo le quedaba aguantarle hasta la vuelta de Andrew.

— ¿Me ha llamado? —pregunto con tono indiferente mientras cerraba la puerta.

Él estaba decidido a mantener la calma en cualquier circunstancia pero al verla, no pudo dominar su cólera. Se había vestido como una criada, con un delantal anudado en la cintura y con una cofia en el pelo.

—Se ha expresado usted con claridad Serena —dijo él secamente— Ahora me toca a mi. No quiero que se vista nunca más de este modo.

—Todos en esta casa somos criados —respondió ella— Y yo soy la más humilde de todos ya que usted me compró en el monte de piedad.

—Le prohíbo que me hable así —amenazó Darién— Yo no soy su padre.

—No, usted es mi propietario.

Él se plantó delante de ella con un salto y la cogió por los antebrazos, ella notó su cuerpo tenso por la ira. Levantó los ojos y la furia de Darién se disolvió en un instante. Sus ojos celestes le miraban desafiantes, pero también vio en ellos el brillo de las lágrimas, por culpa de él, ella tenía ojeras y la piel pálida.

— ¿Tan desgraciada te hace sentir el solo hecho de pensar en convertirte en mi esposa querida pequeña?—Preguntó suavemente.

Sorprendida por el súbito cambio, Serena no supo como responder. Una carcajada resonó en el vestíbulo, seguida de un ruido de pasos; alguno invitados iban al comedor.

—Salgamos de aquí —dijo Darién.

Se dirigieron a través del césped hasta el estanque, Darién se detuvo bajo un olmo centenario.

—Aquí al menos estaremos tranquilos —dijo.

Serena tuvo ganas de contestarle que esa era la última cosa que ella deseaba, pero se calló, demasiado conmocionada para hablar.

—Estaríamos más cómodos para hablar si nos sentáramos —propuso Darién extendiendo su chaqueta sobre la hierba.

—Prefiero seguir de pie —replicó Serena con desdén.

— ¡Siéntese!

Impresionada, ella obedeció pero se sentó en la hierba.

—Tiene razón —dijo Darién— es mejor ensuciar ese vestido que mi chaqueta favorita.

Recogió la prenda y se la puso sobre los hombros a ella, sentándose a continuación a su lado.

—No tengo frío —dijo la joven intentando soltarse.

—Muy bien, entonces puede quitarse esa ridícula cofia.

Uniendo el gesto a la palabra, le quitó la prenda lo que la hizo enrojecer de cólera.

—Es usted un...

Se calló al ver en sus ojos zafiros un brillo de diversión.

—Continúe por favor.

Ella hubiera querido pegarle.

—Me gustaría encontrar las palabras para expresar el odio que siento por usted y todo lo que representa.

—Estoy seguro de que las encontrará.

— ¿Sabe? Le detesto desde el día que nos encontramos en el baile de máscaras.

—Me entristece saberlo —dijo él después de mirarla un momento— Yo en cambio pensé que era usted la persona mas encantadora que Dios ha creado.

Serena se sintió tan asombrada por su voz acariciadora, que giró rápidamente la cara y estudió su expresión esperando encontrar una mirada sarcástica. Él acarició con suavidad su mejilla y su barbilla.

—Varias veces, cuando estuvo en mis brazos, me pareció que no me detestaba, de hecho parecía apreciar...

— ¡Nunca he apreciado sus atenciones! Siempre las encontré... —Serena buscó desesperadamente la palabra adecuada sabiendo que el duque no se dejaría engañar—. Siempre las encontré muy turbadoras.

Él continuó acariciándola, llegando hasta el lóbulo de la oreja. Un escalofrío recorrió a Serena.

—Yo también estaba turbado querida pequeña.

—Y usted continuó mientras yo le pedía que se detuviera, en este momento siento que está esperando la oportunidad para saltarme encima.

—Es cierto —confesó él con voz ronca— Me atrae usted como un imán. Y es recíproco.

— ¡Es usted odioso!

Él puso un dedo sobre los labios de la joven y le sonrió. Serena se levantó rápidamente.

—Estoy cansada, voy a entrar, no puedo soportar todo esto.

Con un salto, él la cogió por los brazos y la obligó a mirarle.

—Déjeme enumerarle todos los horrores que la he hecho soportar. Soy un ser sin corazón que ha salvado a su padre de ir a prisión pagando sus deudas. Soy tan egoísta que la he visto coquetear sin avergonzarse con Furuhata en el picnic mientras todavía sentía el sabor de sus besos en mis labios. Y todo esto ¿por qué? Porque soy lo bastante cruel para querer darle mi nombre, mi rango y mi lujosa vida. ¿Realmente me merezco su hostilidad?

Serena tragó saliva y volvió la cabeza, ya no sabía que pensar.

—Ignoro lo que usted merece —dijo.

—Entonces yo se lo diré —respondió Darién levantándole la barbilla— Merezco que deje de odiarme y que no me haga responsable de la conducta de borracho de ayer de su padre.

Mortificada, Serena noto que las lágrimas le subían a los ojos, sacudió la cabeza para rechazar el pañuelo que le tendía Darién.

—Es el cansancio —explicó ella— No he dormido bien esta noche.

—Yo tampoco —dijo él acompañándola a la casa.

Por la puerta abierta se oía el murmullo de las risas y de las conversaciones.

—Daremos un paseo a caballo mañana por la mañana. Si queremos evitar las murmuraciones de los invitados es mejor que nos encontremos directamente en los establos a las diez.

Sola en su habitación, Serena se quitó el vestido, se sentía abatida, sin embargo debía aparecer por el salón. Se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos. Cuando despertó la luna llena iluminaba el cielo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 1****7**

Darién bromeaba con Alan apoyado en la barrera. Serena consiguió sonreír a este último pero su rostro se puso serio en cuanto miró al duque. Darién dio un suspiro resignado.

—Su caballo está preparado —dijo señalando a Khan con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Galoparon uno al lado del otro por el campo, poco a poco el aire fresco devolvía a Serena toda su energía. En el borde del bosque, allí donde la pradera descendía hacia el río, Darién bajó del caballo y después ayudó a Serena a bajar.

—El paseo le ha sentado bien —dijo al ver las mejillas enrojecidas de ella.

—Me siento mejor, en efecto —respondió ella intentando no poner mala cara— Adoro la equitación.

Y yo adoro mirarla —dijo él dirigiéndose al río— Es usted de lejos la mejor amazona que he visto nunca.

—Gracia —respondió Serena lanzando una inquieta mirada al sicomoro bajo cuyas ramas Darién la había besado.

Él dejó la chaqueta en la hierba en el mismo sitio de su encuentro anterior.

—Prefiero quedarme de pie —dijo ella rápidamente

Retrocedió y se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol. Darién puso un pie sobre una roca y la miró sin decir nada. Serena empezó a sentirse incómoda.

— ¿Por qué no montó este caballo en la carrera? —Preguntó para romper el silencio— Es mucho más rápido.

—Vi que su semental se cansaba rápidamente —respondió el duque con una sonrisa divertida— Escogí ese porque tenía las mismas fuerzas que el suyo, así teníamos igualdad de oportunidades.

—Me hubiera gustado ganarle aunque hubiera montado usted una cabra —dijo ella riendo.

—Hace tres años que la conozco y me sigue divirtiendo de la misma manera.

— ¿Tres años? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—La primera vez que la vi estaba en una tienda con su tía. La vendedora intentaba que comprara un horrible sombrero cubierto de frutas diciendo que los hombres caerían a sus pies si lo llevaba.

—No me acuerdo —dijo Serena— ¿Lo compré?

—No. Le replicó que si los hombres caían a sus pies sería solo para evitar que les picara el enjambre de abejas que se verían atraídas por tal cantidad de fruta.

—No me extraña —admitió Serena confundida por la ternura que notaba en la voz de Darién— ¿Fue entonces cuando deseó conocerme mejor?

—Desde luego que no —respondió él— No me hubiera gustado enfrentarme al brillo de sus ojos celestes.

— ¿Qué estaba haciendo usted en una tienda de modas?

Serena se arrepintió de inmediato. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo sino esperar a una de sus amantes?

—Veo que se ha respondido usted a si misma.

Extrañamente, Serena se sintió fastidiada al saber que él había estado con otra mujer.

— ¿Nos volvimos a encontrar? Quiero decir antes del baile de máscaras.

—La vi algunas veces, cuando paseaba por el parque y después un año más tarde en el baile de los Galaxia. Había usted cambiado mucho.

— ¿Estaba solo? —preguntó Serena mordiéndose inmediatamente los labios.

—No —confesó Darién— Pero usted tampoco. Estaba rodeada de una corte de suplicantes —sonrió al ver la expresión indignada de ella— No se enfade. Usted opinaba lo mismo que yo, la oí decir a un hombre que estaba extasiado con el perfume de sus guantes que si el olor del jabón le emocionaba tanto, o bien estaba loco o bien era muy sucio.

—Soy incapaz de tal descortesía —protestó Serena— Es imposible...

De pronto tuvo un recuerdo.

— ¿Andaba de un modo extraño?

—Lo ignoro, yo estaba más interesado por su cara que por los pies de él —respondió el duque— ¿Por qué?

—Ahora lo recuerdo. Le mire alejarse y vi un hombre alto y moreno en la puerta, sonreía como si la escena le hubiera divertido mucho. ¿Era usted que me estaba espiando?

—Yo no la espiaba, estaba a punto de ayudar a ese pobre chico.

—No era un pobre chico, el día anterior había intentado besarme y me pareció que tenía las manos demasiado atrevidas.

—Es una pena que no recuerde usted su nombre —dijo Darién con un tono repentinamente ácido.

Serena se sintió feliz al ver que le había llegado el turno de estar celoso, quizá si le hacía creer que era un poco ligera de cascos, él cambiaría de idea en cuanto a su matrimonio.

—No es necesario que le diga que no fue el único caballero que intentó conseguir mis favores en París. Tenía muchos pretendientes, ni siquiera me acuerdo de sus nombres.

—Déjeme que le refresque la memoria —propuso el duque con calma.

Bajo la mirada desconfiada de ella, él enumeró todos los nombres de los jóvenes que habían pedido su mano.

—No mencionaré a Kou ya que sigue esperando que llegue el momento. Quizá deba añadir a Furuhata, no estuvo usted muy acertada en la elección de sus admiradores.

—Si se refiere a Seiya Kou, debe saber que pertenece a una familia francesa muy antigua.

—Estoy pensando en Furuhata y usted lo sabe. De todos los que he citado es de lejos el menos conveniente, y sin embargo es hacia quien usted se inclinaría. No está a la altura de su inteligencia ni de su espíritu, además no sabría hacer de usted una mujer.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —preguntó Serena.

Los ojos de Darién se posaron en lugar donde la había golpeado con la fusta y consolado después en sus brazos.

—Lo sabe muy bien —respondió al verla enrojecer.

— ¿Por qué no pidió mi mano en Francia? —preguntó ella para cambiar de conversación.

— ¿Para que su tío me dijera que era usted demasiado joven o cualquier otra tontería por el estilo?

—El hecho es que usted me consideró indigna de serle presentada y...

—Fuimos presentados —cortó Darién— En casa de los Galaxia. Usted no prestó atención a mi nombre y apenas me concedió una mirada antes de volverse a sus admiradores.

— ¿Me propuso usted un baile? —preguntó ella alegrándose en su interior.

—No —respondió él secamente— Mi cuaderno de baile estaba lleno.

En otras circunstancias, Serena se hubiera reído de esta broma, pero ahora eso le recordó que el duque también tenía mucho éxito.

—Me imagino que si los hombres tuvieran un cuaderno de baile el suyo, en efecto, estaría siempre lleno. ¿Qué hace un hombre cuando quiere bailar con una mujer que no sea su amante?

—Eso no me ha dado demasiados problemas en el baile de máscaras de los Armand cuando baile con usted.

— ¿Cómo puede usted ser tan grosero?

Los guantes de Serena cayeron al suelo.

— ¿Es usted quien ha preguntado no? —dijo él divertido.

—Usted quizá pueda reírse de su escandalosa conducta pero yo no. No deja de provocarme —se agachó para recoger los guantes— Solo Dios sabe lo que planea después.

Esas palabras hicieron que en los ojos zafiros del duque apareciera un destello de lujuria.

Serena se dijo que ya era el momento de irse y se dirigió a su caballo pero Darién la retuvo cogiéndola por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él.

—Con excepción del baile de máscaras de los Armand, siempre la traté como se merecía, y siempre será así, no tengo ninguna intención de dejar que me maneje, sino acabaría usted por tenerme tan poco respeto como a Furuhata si tiene la desgracia de casarse con él.

Serena sintió nauseas ante tanta presunción. Notó que él la abrazaba.

— ¿Le da igual saber que no le amo?

—Usted no me ama, usted me detesta, me lo ha dicho cien veces, incluso en este mismo lugar, sin embargo, instantes después era una mujer apasionada entre mis brazos.

— ¡Deje de recordarme lo que pasó aquí! Quiero olvidarlo.

Él la atrajo hacia si y la miró con ternura.

—Querida pequeña, le daré todo lo que esté en mi poder, pero nunca la dejaré olvidar ese momento. Pídame cualquier otra cosa y la tendrá.

— ¿Cualquier cosa? —repitió ella intentando soltarse— Muy bien. No quiero casarme con usted ¿Me librará de su acuerdo con mi padre?

—No.

—Entonces no me mienta afirmando que concederá todos mis deseos. No quiero estar comprometida con usted, no quiero casarme con usted, pero usted tiene la intención de llevarme a la fuerza hasta el altar.

Él la soltó con tanta fuerza que ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Si hubiera tenido la intención de llevarla a la fuerza hasta el altar, la hubiera hecho volver de Francia para probarse el traje de novia. De hecho no quiero una esposa fría y obligada en mi cama.

Serena se sintió tan aliviada que olvidó la alusión al lecho del duque.

— ¿Por Dios pero porque no me lo dijo antes? Si eso es lo que quiere es inútil que siga perdiendo el tiempo conmigo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Seré la esposa más distante y fría que se pueda imaginar.

— ¿Me está amenazando? —preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

—Por supuesto que no. Le estoy explicando que mis sentimientos hacia usted no cambiaran nunca.

— ¿Está usted segura?

—Por completo —aseguró Serena radiante.

—En ese caso es inútil retrasar más nuestro matrimonio.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No dijo que no se casaría conmigo si yo era una esposa fría y distante?

—He dicho que no lo deseaba, no que no lo hiciera.

Con esas palabras se dirigió hacia los caballos, dejando a Serena petrificada ante la idea de que él pudiera adelantar la fecha de la boda. Desesperada, intentó encontrar una solución.

—Tengo que pedirle un favor —dijo cogiéndole por la manga.

—Siempre que sea razonable y esté en mi poder.

—Concédame un poco de tiempo, tengo que acostumbrarme a la idea.

—Con la condición de que sea discreta.

—Se lo prometo —aseguró Serena, más tranquila después de la mentira— Y a mi me gustaría que no le dijera a nadie su verdadera identidad y no hablara de nuestro compromiso durante algún tiempo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque si todo el mundo empieza a hablar de ello, me sentiré muy presionada.

—Muy bien, guardaré el secreto, pero si me entero de que utiliza el tiempo que le doy en otra cosa, se arrepentirá. —dijo él con un tono implacable después de ayudarla a subir al caballo.

— ¿Ha terminado? —preguntó Serena disimulando su miedo detrás de una actitud altiva.

—Por el momento si. Hablaremos mañana.

Durante el resto del día Serena se esforzó por simular alegría delante de los invitados. Por la noche, Selene fue a verla.

—Tía —se quejó Serena— ese bruto tiene la intención de obligarme a casarme con él. Me lo ha dicho.

—Querida —dijo Selene sentándose a su lado— no puede obligarte, Hay leyes contra eso. El problema es saber que le pasará a tu padre si no te casas con el duque.

—Mi padre no se preocupó demasiado por mi al firmar ese acuerdo. ¿Por qué debería yo preocuparme por él?

—Ya veo. Entonces será mejor que pienses en ello.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque tu padre ya se ha gastado todo el dinero que le dio el duque, si te niegas a casarte, no podrá devolvérselo y acabara su vida en prisión. Te será difícil ser feliz con Andrew teniendo el destino de tu padre sobre la conciencia. En fin, como no tienes remordimientos, no tienes porque preocuparte ¿no es eso?

Cuando su tía se fue, Serena imaginó a su padre en una celda llena de ratas. Tenía que haber una forma de arreglar las cosas. A lo mejor el tío Apolo podría devolver el dinero al duque. No, nunca tendría dinero suficiente para hacerlo.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Luna encontró a Serena sentada en su escritorio. Estaba escribiendo una nota al duque explicándole que se había hecho daño en una rodilla y que tenía que quedarse en la cama. Concluyó la misiva con algunas banalidades y diciendo que esperaba verle al día siguiente si su salud se lo permitía. Muy orgullosa de su idea, la joven se dijo que podría alargar esa falsa herida hasta el regreso de Andrew.

—No veré al duque hoy —anunció a Luna.

Luego le dio la nota.

—Espero sepa lo que hace —comentó la doncella alarmada— Debería preguntarle a su tía su opinión.

—No puedo esperar a que se levante, necesito de verdad tu ayuda ¿Puedes llevarle esta nota al duque?

— ¿Yo? ¿Pero porque?

—Porque así sabré su reacción, solo puedo confiar en ti.

—Me pongo nerviosa solo de pensarlo —dijo Luna cogiendo la nota— ¿Y si pide explicaciones sobre la herida?

—Solo tienes que improvisar.

Aliviada, Serena canturreó mientras se vestía.

— ¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó con impaciencia en cuanto volvió Luna veinte minutos después—Cuéntamelo todo.

—Bien, estaba desayunando...

— ¿Parecía enfadado?

—No sabría decirlo, pero no parecía contento tampoco.

—Luna, por el amor de Dios ¿Qué ha dicho?

—Me ha dado las gracias y luego ha hecho que me acompañara uno de sus criados tan estirados.

Serena cenó sola en su habitación y por primera vez en todo el día pensó en Andrew.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 1****8**

Al día siguiente por la mañana Serena envió un segundo mensaje a su prometido: estaba muy disgustada pero no podía verle ese día ya que la rodilla todavía le dolía.

— ¿Crees que es razonable hacer esto querida? —Preguntó Selene frunciendo el ceño— Si le preocupas por nada, sabe Dios como reaccionará.

—Pero no puede hacer nada —respondió ella escondiendo la carta que dio a Luna—. Cuando tío Apolo esté aquí, nos ayudará a encontrar una solución. Continuaré con esta comedia tanto tiempo como sea posible, después encontraré otra cosa, quizá consiga desanimar al duque.

Al volver, Luna declaró que Darién había leído la nota y luego le había dirigido una mirada extraña.

—Luna, por favor, sé más precisa —suplicó Serena— ¿Qué quieres decir con "extraña"?

—Bien, él leyó el mensaje y luego tuve la impresión de que sonreía, pero no lo hacía realmente. Después me hizo acompañar por uno de sus criados.

Serena pensó un momento y luego dijo:

—No deberíamos preocuparnos de sus menores hechos y gestos. Después de todo incluso aunque no me creyera ¿qué podría hacer?

La respuesta llegó después del desayuno, a bordo de un vehículo con las armas de Earth y tirado por cuatro soberbios caballos negros. Un hombre con un traje negro bajó de él y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la casa, llevando un maletín de cuero negro.

—Soy el doctor Tomoe —dijo entregando una carta a Fiore— Me envían desde Londres, desearía ver a lady Selene Prisma.

Cuando Selene se reunió con él en el salón, él la saludó y le explicó el motivo de su presencia.

—Su Gracia, el duque de Earth, me ha encargado que examine la rodilla de la señorita Tsukino.

Al ver que Selene palidecía, el médico creyó que le pasaba algo, se tranquilizó rápidamente al verla huir precipitadamente y subir las escaleras de dos en dos.

— ¿Él ha hecho eso? —Gritó Serena levantándose de un salto—

¡Que ser abyecto!

—Nos lamentaremos luego si sobrevivimos a esta prueba —respondió Selene desabrochando el vestido de su sobrina con dedos temblorosos.

Luna se apresuró a buscar una bata.

—Deberías haberle dicho que estaba dormida y volverle a mandar a Londres —dijo Serena metiéndose bajo las sábanas.

—Ese médico no tiene nada de tonto créeme, está aquí para curar tu rodilla, y tiene intención de hacerlo. Voy a intentar retenerle abajo —dijo lady Selene.

Luna estaba inmóvil en su silla, con las manos aferradas al respaldo.

— ¡Luna! —Dijo Selene autoritaria— Te prohíbo que te desmayes.

—Quizá pudiera ver a la señorita Tsukino ahora —pidió el médico después de que su anfitriona intentara prolongar la conversación y le hubiera ofrecido por tercera vez un refresco.

Lady Prisma le condujo hasta la habitación de Serena. El doctor Tomoe descubrió a una joven con las mejillas sonrosadas y con una mirada cargada de una hostilidad mal disimulada.

—Su Gracia, el duque de Earth, se preocupa mucho por usted —dijo dejando el maletín al lado de la cama.

—Es realmente la amabilidad y la solicitud personificadas.

—Desde luego —aprobó el médico negándose a creer en el sarcasmo que creyó detectar en su voz— Creo que se cayó usted, déjeme ver su rodilla.

Él extendió las manos hacia las sábanas.

— ¡No! —gritó Serena subiéndoselas hasta la barbilla.

Él la miró un momento y luego comprendió lo que le pasaba. Acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó.

—Mi querida niña, ya no estamos en los tiempos en que una joven se negaba a permitiere curar por un médico solo porque era del sexo opuesto. Su pudor es muy loable, sabe Dios que es muy raro encontrarle en las mujeres en estos tiempos, pero este no es el momento apropiado. Vamos déjeme ver.

Intentó bajar las sábanas pero la paciente no soltaba su presa. Renunció, molesto.

—Si eso puede tranquilizarla, le diré que soy un médico de renombre, tengo numerosos pacientes, entre ella a Su Majestad la Reina.

— ¡Eso no me tranquiliza en absoluto!

—Señorita, he recibido la orden de examinarla incluso a la fuerza si es necesario.

— ¡A la fuerza! ¿Pero por quien se toma? —gritó herida.

Buscaba desesperadamente un medio para escapar a la inspección y el pudor era la única solución.

—Lo siento mucho —continuó ella— pero preferiría morir antes que exponerme a la mirada de un perfecto desconocido aunque sea un médico famoso.

— ¡Pero si solo se trata de una rodilla!

—Me da igual —protestó la joven— pero Su Gracia debería respetar mis sentimientos, estoy asombrada de que no tenga en cuenta mi...

— ¿Pudor? —completó el médico pensando en la noche de bodas del duque de Earth .

— ¡Exactamente! Sabía que lo comprendería usted.

—Muy bien señorita Tsukino, me rindo. Renuncio a examinarla con una condición: que deje que la vea el médico local.

— ¡Por supuesto! —dijo Serena con una ancha sonrisa.

— ¿Conoce a alguno con quien se sienta a gusto?

—Si —respondió Serena buscando un desesperadamente un nombre.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Alan —indicó Serena— confío plenamente en él. Tiene mucha fama en esta zona, hasta la vista doctor, gracias por haber venido, Luna le acompañará.

—Todavía no me he ido —dijo el médico— Volveré después de haber hablado con el doctor Alan.

— ¡Dios mío! —dijo Luna sujetándose en el borde de la cama para no desmayarse.

El doctor Tomoe la ignoró y miró su reloj.

— ¿Podría alguien tener la amabilidad de acompañarme hasta mi colega? Después volveremos juntos.

— ¿Pero porque? —Preguntó Serena— Le aseguro que está perfectamente cualificado, puede usted creerme.

—Lo siento pero el duque no me permitiría que os dejara en manos de cualquiera, de hecho estábamos pensando en consultar con un especialista alemán.

— ¡No se atrevería!

—La idea fue mía, pero el duque prefirió que yo la viera antes, él tenía... dudas en cuanto a la gravedad de la herida. Lady Prisma, por favor lléveme a ver al doctor Alan por favor.

Dio algunos pasos, pero se detuvo al oír a la paciente proferir una sarta de insultos dirigidos al duque. El médico se dio la vuelta, sorprendido por ese arranque, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa de admiración.

—Doctor Tomoe, ya no puedo soportar más esta farsa, mire mi rodilla antes de que ese hombre me envíe a todas las sanguijuelas de Europa.

—Yo personalmente no utilizo sanguijuelas —respondió el médico quitando las sábanas. Descubrió dos piernas magníficas una de las cuales reposaba encima de una almohada.

—Es extraño —dijo con una sonrisa que rápidamente desapareció— Es verdad, me lo pregunté al ver el bulto que formaba la pierna levantada.

—No hay nada de extraño en el hecho de levantar una pierna herida —respondió la joven frunciendo el ceño.

—Tiene usted razón, pero el duque me habló de la rodilla izquierda y la rodilla que descansa en la almohada es la derecha.

—La tengo así a propósito para evitar que las dos piernas se toquen.

Serena cerró los ojos, era evidente que el médico no se dejaría engañar.

—Doctor, ¿me creería usted si le dijera que me duele?

—Ni por un segundo, me temo. Pero aprecio el hecho de que haya comprendido que era ya el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Subió las sábanas y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

—Deberíamos hablar de lo que va a suceder —propuso él.

—No merece la pena —dijo Serena sacudiendo la cabeza— Sé lo que tendrá que hacer.

—Para empezar —dijo él con una mirada divertida— le voy a recetar reposo absoluto para las próximas veinticuatro horas, no por usted sino por su pobre doncella. Por lo demás ¿cómo cree que va a reaccionar su prometido al enterarse de esta comedia?

—Se pondrá furioso —murmuró Serena imaginándose la rabia de Darién— Pero es un riesgo que debo correr.

— ¿Entonces no tiene usted nada que ganar confesando el engaño?

— ¿Confesar? —Repitió ella— Creía que usted se encargaría de decirle la verdad.

—He aquí la verdad: Un problema en una articulación es difícil de detectar por no decir imposible, no he podido desechar la posibilidad de que haya daño. Luego le tocará a usted hablar, yo sólo soy un médico, no un informador.

Aliviada, Serena cogió su almohada y rompió a reír, dando las gracias efusivamente al médico el cual le cogió la mano.

—Querida —dijo él sonriendo— conozco a la familia Chiba desde hace años, pronto formará usted parte de ella y me atrevo a esperar que seamos amigos.

Serena nunca formaría parte de esa familia pero a pesar de todo asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien —dijo él— entonces, en calidad de amigo, me permito decirle que sería estúpido, es decir arriesgado, negarle su compañía al duque por cualquier causa. Su Gracia siente mucho afecto por usted, esta dispuesto a darle cualquier cosa a cambio de una sonrisa, sería suficiente con pedírselo. Con la franqueza que creo ver en usted, ha obtenido lo que ninguna otra mujer había conseguido: una propuesta de matrimonio.

—Gracias doctor, lo pensaré —respondió ella hirviendo interiormente de ira.

Ya estaba harta de que todo el mundo le dijera que era un honor estar prometida al duque de Earth .

— ¿Lo tendrá usted en cuenta no? —Concluyó el médico— Tiene usted razón, parece muy encaprichado con usted, esta mañana le he encontrado a medio camino entre la risa y las lágrimas, estaba muy enfadado pero no dejó de contarme anécdotas sobre usted, y se reía mientras lo hacia.

—Y ha querido darme una lección —concluyó tristemente Serena.

—Me ha dado esa impresión, pero debo decirle que no me arrepiento de haber venido.

Serena intentó mostrarse alegre en la cena con los invitados. Incluso se había vestido con uno de los trajes nuevos, de satén, y llevaba las joyas de zafiros.

"Soy una mantenida" —pensó bajo la mirada insistente de su primo Diamante.

Después de fumar un cigarro y tomar una copa de Oporto, los hombres se unieron a las mujeres en el salón donde ya estaban preparadas las mesas de juego. Cuando Diamante la vio, fue rápidamente hacia ella. Con su incipiente calvicie, ella le encontraba repulsivo, murmuró una excusa y se fue. Vagó por la biblioteca sin encontrar nada interesante para leer, como no quería volver al salón por miedo a encontrarse con Diamante, no le quedaba más remedio que refugiarse en el escritorio de su padre. Fiore le llevó un juego de cartas y añadió un leño a la chimenea. Después de que él se fue, ella empezó un solitario, de pronto, oyó que la puerta se abría.

— ¿Qué hay Fiore?

—No es Fiore prima, soy yo —dijo Diamante.

Se deslizó detrás del sillón de la joven desde donde podía admirar de nuevo su escote.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Esto se llama solitario —dijo fríamente ella— Sólo lo puede jugar una persona.

—Enséñame —rogó él.

Serena continuó jugando mientras apretaba los dientes, luego, no pudiendo soportar por más tiempo sus miradas insistentes, se levantó de un salto.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?

—No puedo evitarlo —respondió él cogiéndola por el brazo.

Intentó atraerla hacia si.

—Déjame o grito.

Diamante obedeció, puso una rodilla en el suelo y puso una mano sobre su corazón para pedirle matrimonio.

—Prima Serena —murmuró con voz ronca— Tengo que decirte algo que me atormenta...

—Ya lo sé —cortó ella— Ahora levántate.

—Pero te amo con toda mi alma —insistió él agarrando el bajo de su vestido.

—Espero sinceramente —dijo una voz divertida desde la puerta— no estar interrumpiendo a un enamorado en su declaración.

Darién se acercó mientras miraba a Diamante quien se levantó rápidamente.

—Mi prima me estaba enseñando un juego de cartas al cual solo puede jugar una persona —dijo.

—Bien, pues vaya usted a entrenarse —dijo fríamente Darién señalando la puerta con la cabeza.

Diamante cerró los puños, dudó y después, al ver que se crispaba la mandíbula del duque, se retiró.

—Gracias —dijo Serena dirigiendo una mirada llena de gratitud a Darién.

— ¡Debería retorcerte el cuello!

Serena se dio cuenta de que se estaba apoyando sobre la pierna supuestamente dañada.

—Permíteme que te felicite, lo has hecho muy bien, en menos de doce horas has puesto a Tomoe de tu parte y a Diamante a tus pies.

Serena le miró fijamente, a pesar de su tono helado se adivinaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Es usted un demonio —murmuró ella dividida entre la risa y la cólera.

—Tú tampoco eres un ángel.

Todo el día ella se había sentido presa de emociones intensas, creyó que Darién estaría loco de rabia y sin embargo se reía, sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban y unas lágrimas de cansancio llenaron sus ojos celestes.

—He tenido un día atroz.

—Eso sin duda es debido a que me echabas de menos —dijo él con una ironía que hizo temblar a Serena de rabia.

— ¿Echarle de menos a usted? Le mataría con gusto.

—Entonces vendría para atormentarte —amenazó él con una sonrisa.

—Esa es la razón por lo que no lo intento.

Sin avisar, su risa se transformó en llanto y las lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas. Darién la cogió suavemente en sus brazos. Aceptando el consuelo que él le ofrecía, ella escondió su rostro en la chaqueta gris perla de él y lloró en los brazos del causante de sus lágrimas. Después se quedó pegada a él, protegida por su robusto pecho.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

Serena asintió y cogió el pañuelo que él le ofrecía para secarse los ojos.

—No había llorado desde que tenía doce años y desde que volví no he dejado de hacerlo.

Ella levantó los ojos sorprendida por la mirada de pena del duque.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Qué le impulsó a hacer esto? —Preguntó ella— ¿Por qué fue a ver a mi padre sin hablar conmigo primero?

Al sentir que los músculos de él se tensaban, creyó prudente añadir:

—Intento simplemente comprender. No nos caímos bien en el baile de máscaras de los Armand. ¿Por qué me eligió a mí?

— ¿Tu porque crees?

—Lo ignoro, ningún hombre pide la mano de una mujer con el fin de envenenarle la vida, debe usted tener otros motivos.

Darién sonrió, a pesar de la mAtenea involuntaria de la joven. Después de todo aceptaba quedarse entre sus brazos.

—No puedes reprocharme por desearte, además los matrimonios de conveniencia son normales en numerosas familias desde hace siglos.

—Puede que lo sean en la suya —dijo Serena con un suspiro— Y no me hará creer que incluso esas parejas acaban por experimentar aunque solo sea afecto el uno por el otro.

— ¿Nunca has sentido simpatía por mi? ¿Incluso sin desearlo? —insistió Darién.

—A veces —admitió ella alzando los hombros.

— ¿Pero siempre sin quererlo?

—Sin quererlo y a pesar de mi buen juicio —dijo Serena sonriendo a pesar de si misma.

Al ver el brillo en la mirada del duque, juzgó prudente cambiar de tema.

—Prometió que me iba a decir porque se quiere casar conmigo.

— ¿Cómo podía yo saber que ibas a despreciarme desde el primer momento?

— ¡Darién! —gritó Serena, que se quedó muy sorprendida al oírse a si misma llamándole por el nombre de pila—Quiero decir Vuestra Gracia.

—No, prefiero que me llames Darién.

—Vuestra Gracia —insistió ella— Responde a mis preguntas con otras preguntas. ¿Por qué quiso casarse conmigo? —Ella notó que los brazos de él la apretaban y se liberó del abrazo— Y no intente hacerme creer que es porque me amaba.

—Por supuesto que no. De hecho apenas te conocía.

Serena le miró incapaz de saber porque esta respuesta le dolía tanto.

— ¡Maravilloso! —dijo amargamente, lista para pelear de nuevo.

Darién continuó imperturbable, negándose a seguirle el juego. Ella se hundió en el sofá y continuó con el solitario.

—Los solitarios están muy de moda en Francia pero son para una sola persona —dijo para poner fin a la conversación.

Él se dirigió a la puerta, en vez de irse le dijo algo en voz baja a un criado y luego volvió hacia Serena y puso delante de ella un cofre de madera esculpida que pertenecía a Kenji Tsukino. Contenía fichas de madrea parecidas a las que utilizaban Apolo y sus amigos cuando jugaban. Serena se estremeció excitada cuando comprendió que le iba a enseñar a jugar. Darién se quitó la chaqueta con despreocupación, se sentó frente a ella y se desabrochó el chaleco.

—Reparte las cartas —ordenó.

Dudando ella prefirió pasar las cartas a su compañero con lo cual pudo comprobar su habilidad.

—Debe frecuentar las salas de juego de Londres —dijo con voz cargada de admiración.

—Absolutamente. Ahora corta.

—Espero que se dé cuenta de que si alguien nos ve mi reputación caerá en pedazos.

—Una duquesa es libre de hacer lo que le parece bien —respondió él.

—Yo no soy una duquesa.

—Pero vas a convertirte en una —afirmó Darién— Vamos corta —repitió sin darle tiempo a contestar.

Serena aprendió rápido y vio que Darién se alegraba de ello. ¿Por qué admiraba él los rasgos de su carácter que sus otros pretendientes encontraban extraños? Volvió a la tierra cuando Darién se inclinó para depositar un beso en su frente.

—Iremos a pasear mañana a las once si el tiempo lo permite.

Mas tarde Darién tuvo una conversación con el doctor Soishi Tomoe, en la cual le expuso las circunstancias de su compromiso con Serena.

— ¿Quién es Andrew Furuhata? —preguntó el doctor.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó el duque frunciendo el ceño.

—Me detuve en el pueblo después de visitar a la señorita Tsukino. Hablé con el farmacéutico, que es terriblemente charlatán y tiene la habilidad de hacer hablar a la gente. En resumen me dijo cosas que no entendí demasiado.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Parece ser que todo el pueblo espera la noticia del compromiso de Serena Tsukino y ese tal Andrew Furuhata y dicen que los dos son muy felices.

—Francamente eso no me preocupa en absoluto —afirmó Darién.

— ¿Se refiere a los rumores o la joven?

El duque no respondió.

— ¿Está usted enamorado de ella?

—Me voy a casar con ella —dijo el duque— ¿Qué más se puede decir?

Con estas palabras, deseó buenas noches a su invitado y se retiró. El doctor se quedó unos instantes perplejo y luego empezó a reír. "Está enamorado y no se da cuenta, y aunque fuera consciente de ello, se negaría a admitirlo"

Solo en su habitación, Darién se desnudó, estaba furioso por lo que le había dicho el médico. Serena no amaba a Andrew contrariamente a lo que ella creía de forma infantil. Pero tampoco le amaba a él, de hecho el amor era solo una idea romántica y estúpida. No dudaba ni por un instante de que ella se casaría con él, por voluntad propia o a la fuerza. En ese último caso iban a librar una batalla en la cama.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo ****19**

El aire fresco mezclado con olor a hojas quemadas, invadió la habitación de Serena, ella hizo una profunda inspiración y salió de la bañera, después se puso una bata y se acercó a la ventana para contemplar el paisaje, el otoño era realmente la más hermosa de las estaciones. Dudó sobre que ponerse y se decidió finalmente por un vestido de cintura alta de lanilla rosa pálido de manga larga. Luna la peinó y sujetó su pelo con cintas de terciopelo a juego con el vestido.

Ella pensaba en Andrew y en su compromiso con Darién, pero rechazó esos pensamientos para poder aprovechar plenamente del día que se le ofrecía. A las once y cinco, un criado le anunció la llegada del lord Chiba.

—Buenos días —dijo ella alegremente bajando las escaleras— ¡Que día tan magnífico!

Darién le cogió las manos y miró su cara radiante.

—Tu cara es tan luminosa que ilumina toda la habitación —declaró.

Serena se sintió intimidada por este elogio, era la primera vez que él le dirigía un cumplido por su belleza.

—Ha llegado tarde —le regañó ella sin saber que decir— Hace cinco minutos que me estoy paseando por mi habitación.

Él no dijo nada, durante unos instantes, Serena quedó bajo el encanto de esa mirada de acero, él le apretó las manos y la atrajo hacia si, ella contuvo el aliento, nerviosa ante la idea de que él iba a besarla.

—Estoy haciendo progresos —declaró él.

Serena contuvo sus ganas de reír.

—De todas formas, ya que estás tan impaciente por verme, intentaré ser puntual de ahora en adelante.

En el momento en que franqueaban la puerta, oyeron que el reloj daba las once. Darién lanzó una mirada elocuente a la joven. Ella se montó en el vehículo sentándose en el asiento de terciopelo, mientras Darién se acomodaba a su lado, ella observó sus botas brillantes, sus largas piernas musculosas, su chaqueta rojiza y su camisa de seda.

—Si no te gusta mi ropa —dijo él— podemos parar en mi modesta casa para que tu misma elijas algo que te agrade.

Serena primero tuvo ganas de responderle que le daba completamente igual la forma en que se vistiera, pero se contentó con decir:

—Me estaba diciendo que estaba usted muy elegante.

Ella notó un brillo de placer en su mirada y después él hizo andar a los caballos al trote. Los árboles parecían formar un arco por encima del camino, las hojas muertas caían lentamente de ellos, Serena se divertía intentando cogerlas en pleno vuelo. A pesar de todo se tensó cuando vio que Darién se dirigía al sur.

— ¿Dónde vamos?

—Primero al pueblo.

—Pero no necesito nada del pueblo —protestó Serena.

—Yo si.

Serena cerró los ojos presa de la desesperación. La gente les vería juntos y eso sería suficiente para que empezaran los comentarios en ese agujero en el que nunca pasaba nada. Se sentía enferma solo con pensar que los cotilleos llegarían a oídos de Andrew . El carruaje cruzó el puente de piedra y se introdujo en las calles pavimentadas, Serena creyó desfallecer cuando se detuvieron delante de la farmacia. Darién fue a ayudarla a bajar.

—Preferiría esperar aquí —dijo con un tono que pretendía que fuera despreocupado.

—Y a mi me gustaría que me acompañaras —respondió Darién con una voz que no admitía réplica.

Esta orden rompió el ambiente distendido que se había desarrollado entre ellos hasta ese momento.

—Lo siento —dijo ella— pero no entraré en ese lugar.

Darién la cogió por la cintura y la hizo bajar a la fuerza, ella se dejó hacer por temor a atraer la atención si se resistía.

— ¿Está intentando dar un espectáculo? —preguntó ella.

—Si.

Serena vio el rostro jovial del señor Osaka que les miraba a través del escaparate. Ya no podía escapar. En la tienda flotaba un olor a amoníaco y a plantas. El farmacéutico les saludó efusivamente pero Serena notó que tenía los ojos fijos en la mano de Darién que le sujetaba el brazo.

— ¿Cómo está el señor Andrew? —preguntó el boticario maliciosamente.

—Creo que estará de vuelta dentro de cinco días —respondió ella preguntándose que diría cuando se fugara con él.

Darién pidió un frasco de agua de melisa que el farmacéutico entregó a Serena.

—Es para el señor Shields —dijo con un gesto de disgusto— Sufre de vértigo y le duele la cabeza.

—Es cierto—aprobó el aludido con una sonrisa devastadora apretándola con afecto contra él—Y tengo la intención de continuar sufriendo. Ese malestar hace que mi encantadora vecina me dedique todas su simpatía y su atención —continuó mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su interlocutor.

— ¡Tonterías! —dijo Serena.

— ¡Que temperamento! ¿No es cierto señor Osaka?

El farmacéutico asintió declarando que la señorita Tsukino siempre había tenido carácter y que a igual que él, también prefería las mujeres así. Serena notó que Darién había vuelto a dejar el frasco en su lugar antes de irse. De modo que había inventado esta comedia para dejarse ver con ella. Dejó precipitadamente la tienda.

—Va usted a lamentarlo —le fulminó cuando él se le unió.

—No lo creo.

Mina Aino y Rei Hino salían de una tienda con los brazos cargados de paquetes. La educación exigía que se detuvieran para intercambiar algunas palabras de cortesía. Por una vez Rei no saludó a Serena con una observación desagradable, simplemente no la saludó, se limitó a saludar a Darién quien la liberó de algunos paquetes.

—Quería preguntarle si no me dejaría por casualidad mi sombrilla en su coche la otra tarde —susurró ella en voz lo suficientemente alta para todos la oyeran.

A Serena se le cortó la respiración, aunque ella no se sentía especialmente obligada por ninguna relación, Darién por su parte era quien había querido casarse con ella. ¡Que ser despreciable! Había llegado a escoger a su peor enemiga.

—Rei te detesta —murmuró Mina mientras miraban a Darién dejar las compras de Rei en su coche.

Se dirigieron luego charlando hacia el vehículo del duque, sin duda para buscar la sombrilla.

—Creo que te odia mas a causa del señor Shields que por culpa de ese caballero francés, el señor Kou.

Era la primera vez que Mina hacia confidencias a Serena, si esta última hubiera estado de mejor humor, se hubiera mostrado más cordial.

—Le estaré muy agradecida a Rei si viniera a librarme del señor Shields.

—Mejor —respondió Mina — ya que eso es justo lo que tiene intención de hacer.

Cuando Mina y Rei se marcharon, Darién volvió a coger la mano de Serena y la deslizó bajo su brazo como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Ella iba a su lado con el rostro pálido de ira. Al principio de la calle se encontraba una pequeña posada que solo disponía de un reservado además de la sala y del patio. La hija del posadero saludó a Darién como si fueran viejos conocidos y se apresuró a prepararle una mesa en la terraza.

Serena miró con fastidio como Ann movía las pestañas delante del duque y se inclinaba para poner el mantel ofreciendo a Darién una amplia visión de su generoso escote.

—Si es así como se comporta Ann con los hombres —comentó Serena cuando la otra se fue—sus padres deben tener el pelo blanco.

Darién observaba su enfado con una mirada divertida.

—Por supuesto —continuó Serena— Ann tiene sin duda razones para creer que usted la encuentra deseable.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que tiene usted una cierta reputación en cuanto a su conducta con las mujeres.

—No tengo la costumbre de divertirme con las criadas.

—Entonces dígaselo a Ann —continuó Serena.

Devoró su comida y después se levantó.

En el camino de regreso no intercambiaron una sola palabra. Darién se metió en el sendero de su propia casa en lugar de continuar hacia la de Serena, cuando fue a ayudarla a bajar, ella se echó hacia atrás.

—Si se cree que voy a entrar con usted en su casa está soñando.

Una expresión de impaciencia mal contenida pasó por la cara del duque quien por segunda vez en el día la cogió por la cintura y la puso en el suelo.

—Será culpa tuya si me hago daño en la espalda —dijo él.

—Y usted tenga cuidado de no darme la espalda —silbó Serena— Por otra parte corre usted el riesgo de toparse con un marido celoso o con un padre ultrajado. A menos que le mate yo misma.

—No tengo ninguna intención de pelearme contigo ni de raptarte. Mira a tu alrededor y verás porque te he traído aquí.

Serena obedeció y se sorprendió al ver que los árboles habían sido podados y el césped cortado, las baldosas que faltaban habían sido reemplazadas y las ventanas de la casa se habían reparado.

— ¿Por qué se han hecho estos arreglos? —preguntó al ver que él esperaba una reacción por su parte.

—Porque acabo de comprar la casa —explicó él conduciéndola hacia el pabellón situado en el otro extremo.

— ¿La ha comprado? —repitió Serena imaginándose el trío que formarían Andrew y ella con Darién como vecino. ¿No había pues límites en los obstáculos que ese hombre podía poner entre ella y su felicidad?

—Me pareció una buena idea. Esta propiedad linda con la tuya, algún día podrían unirse las dos.

— ¡Pero si las dos le pertenecen! Compró usted mis tierras del mismo modo que me compró a mi.

Iba a entrar en el pabellón cuando él la cogió por el brazo y la hizo girar. La miró un momento con el rostro rojo de ira.

—El coche de Rei Hino había perdido una rueda —explicó con calma— Entonces me ofrecí a acompañarla hasta su casa donde su padre me dio las gracias invitándome a cenar, lo cual rechacé.

—Me da igual lo que hiciera con Rei —mintió Serena.

—Eso me extraña, no dejas de pincharme desde que ella mencionó su sombrilla.

Serena apartó la cara preguntándose si él no tendría razón.

—Si pones en duda mi prudencia, al menos concédeme que tengo mejor gusto. ¿Me perdonas pequeña?

—Supongo que si —respondió Serena sintiéndose extrañamente aliviada— Pero la próxima vez que vea usted a Rei ...

—Le daré la espalda.

—Solo quería decir que no le diera ánimos —dijo Serena sonriendo— sino ella se mostrará todavía mas desagradable conmigo. ¿Llevaba ella ese día la sombrilla?

—No que yo recuerde.

— ¿Le parece que Rei es...eh...bonita? —preguntó bajando los ojos.

— ¡Por fin llegamos a la raíz del problema! —dijo el duque cogiéndola en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Me siento feliz de que te comportes como una esposa, incluso celosa.

—No estoy celosa en absoluto, no tengo ninguna razón para estarlo, usted no me pertenece, del mismo modo que yo no le pertenezco.

—Si no fuera por el contrato de matrimonio —precisó él.

—Ese contrato no vale nada ya que no se pidió mi opinión.

—De todos modos lo vas a respetar.

—Ya basta —dijo ella con una mirada a la vez disgustada y suplicante— ¿Cómo puedo hacerle entender que amo a Andrew ?

—No sientes nada por Furuhata, tu misma me lo has dicho, y más de una vez.

—Nunca he dicho algo así.

—Si lo has hecho —insistió Darién— Cada vez que te he tomado en mis brazos he notado que tu corazón no pertenecía a Furuhata.

Decidida a intimidarle, Serena usó todos sus recursos.

—Para ser un hombre con experiencia en mujeres, le da mucha importancia a unos pocos besos.

—Tengo la suficiente experiencia para saber que reaccionas a mis besos y que eso te aterroriza. Si Furuhata pudiera hacerte sentir lo mismo no me temerías, pero tu sabes que eso no es así.

—Para empezar, Andrew es un caballero, a diferencia de usted, nunca se permitiría besarme como usted lo hace. Él...

— ¿No? Entonces he sobreestimado a ese tal Furuhata.

Serena ardía de ganas de abofetearle, era inútil discutir con él. ¡Por supuesto que había respondido a sus besos, cualquier mujer lo hubiera reaccionado a sus expertas caricias!

— ¿No dices nada?

Serena hubiera podido apuñalarle.

—Voy a decirle porque respondo a sus caricias pero no le va a gustar. De hecho la encuentro no solamente sórdidas sino que además me parecen molestas. La única forma en que puedo soportarlas es imaginando que estoy entre los brazos de Andrew y... ¡No! —gritó al notar que él la cogía por el brazo.

Él la atrajo violentamente contra si, sus ojos de acero se posaron sobre ella, cortantes como una cuchilla.

—Eso..Eso no es verdad—balbuceó ella con un nudo en la garganta.

Los labios de Darién tomaron salvajemente los de ella que cedió bajo su presión devoradora. Él la sujetaba por la nuca impidiéndole soltarse, ella sintió que le saltaban lágrimas de dolor mientras que el beso parecía que no iba a terminar nunca.

—Miente a quien quieras —gruñó contra su boca— pero no a mi. ¿Lo has entendido?

La apretó aún más, casi hasta cortarle la respiración. Serena intentó respirar para poder responderle, puso una mano en el pecho de Darién para apartarle sin darse cuenta de que fue la ternura de ese gesto lo que le hizo relajar el abrazo.

—Bien —dijo él con tono helado— Eso es un beso molesto, de hecho me pregunto quien de nosotros lo ha encontrado más desagradable.

Serena se sintió herida en lo más profundo y le miró desafiante.

—Supongo que no era lo suficientemente desagradable como para que me libere del compromiso.

Esa respuesta exasperó a Darién de tal forma que estuvo a punto de meterla en el pabellón y tomarla en el suelo para enseñarle a no sobrepasar los límites. Miró detenidamente, con insolencia, las formas de ella quien enrojeció bajo su mirada. El sol se reflejaba en su pelo, estaba maravillosa con ese vestido rosa, sin embargo, esta vez, él estaba fastidiado por su forma de ignorarle, ella se merecía una lección.

—Me gustaría liberarte de él si pones algo de tu parte —dijo.

El corazón de Serena se detuvo, él estaba demasiado seguro de sí para renunciar a casarse con ella.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó prudentemente.

—Quiero que me des un beso, para que estemos en paz. Si me gusta te dejaré ir.

—No estoy segura de poder creerle. ¿Por qué me iba a dejar libre de repente?

—Digamos que... los momentos que acabamos de pasar me han hecho reflexionar —dijo él encogiendo los hombros—Pero mi generosidad tiene un precio.

¡Todo tenía un precio! Para escapar a ese matrimonio ella hubiera besado a cualquiera.

— ¿Solo debo darle un beso? ¿Y me da su palabra de que con eso seré libre?

—Si. Ni siquiera te acompañaré a casa, lo hará un criado. ¿Estas de acuerdo?

—Si. —dijo ella con rapidez con miedo a que él cambiara de idea.

En lugar de acercarse a ella, él se apoyó en la pared del pabellón y cruzó los brazos.

—Como ves, estoy a tu entera disposición.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Tienes que hacerlo tú.

— ¿Yo?

¡Dios Santo! ¡Quería que fuera ella quien tuviera la iniciativa! Sus ojos zafiros la miraban con burla mientras el viento le revolvía el pelo. Repentinamente se enderezó como si hubiera cambiado de idea.

— ¡Espere! —Gritó Serena— Yo... yo...

— ¿No sabes como empezar? Sugiero que des un paso hacia delante.

Serena obedeció a pesar de su vergüenza.

—Muy bien —dijo él— Ahora pon tus labios en los míos.

Serena respiró profundamente y le cogió por las solapas del la chaqueta. Poniéndose de puntillas, depositó un casto beso en los labios de él, después retrocedió mientras saboreaba su libertad.

—Si es así como besas a Furuhata, no me extraña que haya tardado tanto en proponerte matrimonio. Y si este casto beso es lo mejor que sabes hacer, considero que nuestro trato esta roto.

—No puedo hacer nada si se queda usted ahí, inmóvil, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo para cooperar.

—Quizá tengas razón, pero cualquier caso eres tú la que tiene que hacer que yo sienta ganas de cooperar.

— ¡Cállese! —Dijo ella con los ojos llenos de furia— Haga usted su papel y yo haré el mío.

—Me contentaré con seguirte, no tengo ninguna intención de enseñarte lo que ya deberías saber. Tengo más cosas que hacer además de perder mi tiempo con una niña inocente y quejosa.

Serena acusó el golpe, se tragó con esfuerzo las palabras que le venían a la mente y buscó un medio para suscitar el interés de Darién. Levantó lentamente sus ojos color cielo hacia él, estaban tan llenos de calor y de promesas que Darién perdió la cabeza por un instante. Envalentonada por su éxito, deslizó las manos bajo su chaqueta y notó como se contraían los músculos de su pecho. Él quería resistirse, una sonrisa cruzó la cara de la joven, pasó las manos por la espalda de él y luego por detrás de la nuca, atrayendo con suavidad su rostro hacia el de ella, con ternura le acarició los labios con los suyos mientras Darién sonreía con los brazos todavía inmóviles a los costados.

—Vas progresando —le dijo— Muy lentamente.

Furiosa, ella le hizo callar con un beso esforzándose por obligarle a responder, pero en cuanto ella se alejaba un poco, él hacia lo mismo, parecía totalmente indiferente.

—Le odio —murmuró ella demasiado humillada para mirarle.

Lejos de sentirse divertido, Darién estaba furioso, por primera vez en su vida, era incapaz de dominar sus emociones.

—Eso ha estado bastante mejor —dijo suavemente— Ahora podemos despedirnos.

¿Despedirse? Pensó Serena olvidado instantáneamente su odio. ¿Esa era entonces la última vez que iban a verse?

Serena miró el bello rostro de Darién y se sintió invadida por una extraña nostalgia. Él casi parecía un niño cuando su mandíbula no estaba crispada y sonreía con despreocupación, a ella le gustaba la tranquila fuerza que desprendía, le gustaba su voz grave y su manera de andar.

— ¿Y si empezáramos donde lo dejaste? —preguntó él aproximándose a ella.

Serena levantó la cara, sus labios se unieron, una señal de alarma sonó en la mente de ella. La boca de Darién se fundió con la suya y se hizo más exigente, ella pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello del duque, invadida por mil sensaciones.

— ¿Te molesto? ¿Este contacto te parece sórdido?

¡Él seguía intentando humillarla! Serena le clavó las uñas en las manos intentando que la soltara, pero su beso se hizo más profundo y ella tembló.

— ¿Te estas imaginando que estas en los brazos de Furuhata?

Estupefacta, Serena le soltó preguntándose si sus anteriores palabras le habrían afectado.

—Dime que detestas que te toque —ordenó él— Dilo ahora o no vuelvas a decirlo jamás.

—Yo... No puedo.

— ¿No me lo puedes decir? ¿Por qué?

—Porque me ha ordenado no volver a mentir.

Ella vio que su expresión reflejaba una cínica incredulidad y antes de que él pudiera responder, le hizo callar con un beso. Con un juramento, él quitó las manos de ella de su nuca.

— ¡No Darién! —Gritó ella volviéndolas a poner— Por favor.

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras volvía a besar a ese hombre lleno de ira que había soportado sus caprichos hasta ese día, cuando ella le había herido con sus palabras. Él la apartó con violencia, pero Serena se volvió a acercar a él y le acarició la boca con sus labios. Él se tensó para luego ceder abrazándola salvajemente y besándola con una pasión devoradora, como si quisiera asegurarse de lo que ella decía.

Aturdida por el deseo, Serena saboreó ese beso embriagador, él acariciaba su espalda, apretándola contra si como si quisiera fundirse con ella, con un gesto posesivo hasta que los dos cuerpos parecieron ser solo uno. Cuando al fin liberó su boca, Darién cogió la cara de su prometida con las manos, acariciando con los pulgares las mejillas enrojecidas de ella, sus ojos zafiros desbordaban ternura y deseo.

—Eres una pequeña idiota, magnifica y maravillosa —murmuró.

La volvió a besar y Serena solo tuvo un deseo: apretarse contra él. Sus manos se posaron en los senos de ella y luego en sus caderas. De pronto, todo terminó. Él se separó de ella y la besó en la frente, Serena se movió y él la abrazó más fuerte.

—No te muevas, querida, quédate abrazada a mi un poco más.

Serena quería sentir de nuevo sus labios en su boca, abandonarse a él para alejar la tristeza que le invadía, levantó la cabeza y miró sus carnosos labios. Por instinto, Darién agachó la cabeza para responder a la invitación pero se contuvo en el último momento.

—No —dijo con una pequeña risa gutural.

Serena le miró extrañada.

—Si me miras así —dijo él— voy a volver a besarte y en ese caso hay muchas posibilidades de que no pueda cumplir mi promesa.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Serena deseando todavía que la volviera a besar.

— ¿Porque? —Repitió él a pocos milímetros de su boca— Voy a darme el placer de mostrártelo.

—No —dijo Serena volviendo en si—Eso solo conseguiría hacer más difícil nuestra separación —dio un paso hacia atrás y sonrió— Adiós Vuestra Gracia.

— ¿Por qué tanta cortesía? —preguntó él cogiendo su mano.

Le acarició la palma con el pulgar y luego se la llevó a los labios. Serena apartó la mano rápidamente y observo unos instantes a Darién intentando grabar sus rasgos en la memoria.

—Siento haberle causado tantos problemas —dijo ella por fin.

—Puedes seguir haciéndolo tanto tiempo como quieras.

—No me refería a eso y lo sabe.

¿Cómo podía decirle las cosas agradables que estaba pensando si él bromeaba continuamente?

—Le voy a echar de menos —dijo— lo digo sinceramente.

Le dio la espalda y se alejó de él.

—En cuanto a mi padre —dijo mirándole de nuevo— no sea demasiado duro con él, tenga un poco de paciencia, estoy segura de que terminará por devolverle el dinero.

—Me ha dado la mano de su hija, estamos en paz.

—Pero eso ha cambiado ya que está usted de acuerdo en dejarme ir —insistió ella.

Darién fue hacia Serena y la cogió por los hombros.

— ¿Qué estas diciendo?

—Prometió que me dejaría ir y...

— ¡Te prometí que podrías volver a tu casa!

— ¡No! Prometió dejarme libre, libre para no tener que casarme con usted.

—Me entendiste mal, eso no era lo que quería decir.

Serena sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, hubiera debido darse cuenta de que él no renunciaría tan fácilmente. Le miró y se sintió invadida por un extraño alivio que no tuvo tiempo de entender ya que él la volvió a abrazar.

—Nunca, jamás se me ha pasado por la imaginación la idea de dejarte, ¿cómo podría hacerlo después de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros? —la obligó a levantar los ojos hacía él— Quiero darte un poco de tiempo y eso es todo, vamos a casarnos y no hay nada más que hablar.

—Entonces cumpla su promesa y déjeme volver a casa.

Ella se soltó de su abrazo invadida por multitud de emociones. Darién la cogió y la llevó hasta el coche.

— ¿No entiende que no puede obligarme a casarme con usted? Puede arrastrarme por el pelo hasta el altar pero nunca consentiré en ser su mujer. Es así de simple.

—En ese caso es inútil que te dé el tiempo que quieres, podemos casarnos de inmediato.

Él se alejó hacia la casa.

— ¿Dónde va? —preguntó Serena inquieta por su repentina decisión.

—Voy a ordenar que preparen el equipaje para un largo viaje, luego haré venir una diligencia. Nos vamos a Escocia donde nos casaremos.

— ¿Cómo? —Gritó Serena— No se atreverá. Piense en lo que dirá la gente.

—No me importan los cotilleos —dijo él encogiendo los hombros— Una vez que estemos en Escocia podrás elegir si te casas conmigo o no. En ese último caso volveremos sin casarnos después de una escapada de una semana nosotros dos solos. Imagínate el escándalo. También puedes elegir hacer una verdadera boda en Londres y convertirte en duquesa. ¿Qué decides?

—La boda —respondió ella después de pensarlo un momento.

No tenía demasiada elección, sin embargo también podía huir con Andrew .

—Serena, deja de pensar en Furuhata, mira la realidad a la cara.

Durante el trayecto hasta su casa, intentó ordenar sus ideas. Sola en su cama, volvió a pensar en Andrew , en el modo en que él había proyectado la restauración de su casa, incluso había pensado en una habitación para los niños. Y ella acababa de traicionarle. Ella era indigna tanto de Andrew como de Darién.

Al amanecer ya había tomado una decisión, iba a fugarse con Andrew a pesar de escándalo y de la vergüenza. Se levantó sin haber descansado, y se sentó en la mesa, pálida y distante, sin apenas saludar a Selene .

—Bien —dijo su padre ignorando su silencio— ¿El duque y tu os habéis puesto de acuerdo en una fecha?

— ¿Qué fecha? —preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos con desafió.

—No me tomes por imbecil. Hablo de tu matrimonio.

— ¿Mi matrimonio? He olvidado decirte que no habría matrimonio.

Se levantó y dejó el comedor.

—Kenji, eres realmente un tonto tratándola así —dijo Selene — No es extraño que se rebele.

Ella siguió a su sobrina. Unos minutos más tarde, Kenji decidió visitar a su futuro yerno.

Al final de la mañana, Serena miraba aburrida a su tía mientras esta bordaba. Selene le dio una carta.

—Es de Seiya —dijo la joven cuya mirada se iluminó mientras abría el sobre.

Su sonrisa pronto se desvaneció.

—Llega mañana a Londres —anunció horrorizada.

—Al duque no le va a gustar verle aquí además de Andrew Furuhata.

No debía venir de ningún modo, se sentiría escandalizado por su fuga con Andrew la semana siguiente. Serena fue a buscar algo para escribir.

— ¿Qué le vas a decir?

—Le diré que se quede en Londres. ¿Qué enfermedad puedo decirle que tengo? ¿La peste, la malaria?

Al ver que su tía no compartía su humor dijo:

—Solo le voy a decir que tengo compromisos fuera de aquí y que no podré verle. Creo que no se quedará mucho tiempo, ha venido para una fiesta en casa de lord Helios Pegasus.

—Lord Pegasus frecuenta las mejores familias de Europa —comentó lady Selene .

—En cualquier caso, ha elegido un buen momento para invitar a Seiya —dijo Serena escondiendo la carta.

Volvió a coger con nerviosismo el bordado pero se vio sorprendida por una risa.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo con esa pobre tela, la estas bordando o la estas rompiendo?

Ella se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaría Darién allí observándola desde la puerta. Su presencia parecía llenar la habitación y Serena se sintió feliz al verle. Molesta por haber mostrado su alegría, bajo los ojos y vio una gota de sangre en su dedo.

— ¿Debo llamar al doctor Tomoe? —Propuso el duque con una sonrisa irresistible— También puedo ir a buscar al doctor Alan.

Serena se mordió el labio para no reír.

—De hecho el doctor Alan esta demasiado ocupado con otra paciente en este momento, una yegua. En cuanto al doctor Tomoe, creo que esta furioso por haber sido manipulado la última vez.

—Manipulado —repitió Darién.

—Lo sabe usted muy bien —murmuró Serena poniéndose sería.

El duque la miró frunciendo el ceño, ella le preocupaba.

—Tengo que pedirte un favor —dijo cercándose— Me gustaría que me acompañaras a Londres a un baile, puedes llevar a tu doncella, esa que siempre me mira como si fuera a robar la plata.

—Luna —dijo Serena buscando una excusa para rechazar la invitación.

—Hará las veces de chaperona. Si salimos mañana por la mañana, podremos estar en Londres al final de la tarde. Tendrás tiempo de visitar a tu amiga Amy, estoy seguro de que los Mercurio se sentirán felices de alojarte. Volveremos al día siguiente por la mañana—sin darle tiempo de contestar añadió—Tu tía les esta escribiendo una nota.

—No tenía que pedirme un favor —dijo Serena— tenía que darme una orden.

—Esperaba que eso te gustara —explicó él.

Frente a tal suavidad ella capituló.

— ¿Quién da el baile?

—Lord Pegasus.

El duque no se esperaba una reacción así, la joven abrió los ojos, estalló en carcajadas nerviosas y se desplomó en sus brazos. A fin se recompuso con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

— ¿Mi tía sabe que es en casa de los Pegasus?

—No ¿Por qué?

Serena le enseñó la carta de Seiya.

—Esta mañana he escrito a Seiya para decirle que no viniera porque tenía que salir de viaje.

—Muy bien —dijo él duque después de leer la misiva.

Le molestaba que ella llamara Kou por su nombre de pila, sin embargo sería con él con quien Serena iría a ese baile. Depositó un beso en la frente de ella.

—Vendré a buscarte pasado mañana a las nueve.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 2****0**

Dos días después, hacia las nueve de la mañana, Serena vio dos carruajes negros que se detenían en el paseo que llevaba a la casa. Se puso rápidamente los guantes de cuero a juego con su ropa de viaje y descendió los escalones de dos en dos seguida por Luna. Selene y su padre fueron a despedirse y ella ignoró a su padre pero abrazó afectuosamente a su tía mientras Darién acompañaba a la doncella hasta el segundo carruaje.

— ¿Dónde esta Luna? —preguntó Serena poco después mientras el duque se instalaba a su lado.

—Viene en el otro coche con mi ayuda de cámara. Se entretiene leyendo los libros que le he dejado.

—Luna adora las novelas de amor.

—Le he dado "Como llevar una propiedad" y los "Diálogos" de Platón —confesó Darién— pero no le he dado tiempo para reaccionar.

—Serena estalló en carcajadas. El coche atravesó la campiña inglesa, era un vehículo muy lujoso con cómodos asientos de terciopelo, Darién tenía sitio de sobra para estirar sus largas piernas, sus hombros tocaban los de Serena, sin embargo no era por falta de espacio. Serena podía oler su colonia y apartó la cabeza para mirar por la ventana.

— ¿Dónde está su casa? —preguntó después de un rato en silencio.

—Mi casa está donde tu estés.

—Yo... quiero decir... su propiedad, Earth —dijo Serena turbada por la ternura de su grave voz.

—A una hora y media de Londres si hace buen tiempo.

— ¿Es antigua?

—Muy antigua.

—Entonces debe ser lúgubre, en general esas mansiones ancestrales parecen espaciosas pero luego resultan sombrías y agobiantes.

—Se han hecho algunos trabajos de modernización —explicó Darién con un tono teñido de diversión—Creo que Earth no te parecerá demasiado lamentable.

Serena llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba de una residencia suntuosa, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que jamás la vería. Se sintió invadida por una tristeza inexplicable. Darién notó el cambio de humor de ella y se propuso distraerla contándole anécdotas divertidas de su infancia con su hermano Neflyte. Nunca se había mostrado tan amable y la tristeza de Serena desapareció. Cuando entraron en las calles de Londres, la joven se tensó.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Darién.

—Me siento un poco molesta por llegar a casa de Amy con usted, eso le va a parecer extraño.

—Haz como si nos fuéramos a casar —dijo Darién riendo.

La cogió en sus brazos y la besó con tanto ardor que Serena estuvo a punto de creerle.

Amy les acogió calurosamente, con gran alivio de Serena, no dejó adivinar su sorpresa y condujo a su invitada a su habitación. Después se unió a los dos hombres en el salón. Volvió un cuarto de hora después con las mejillas enrojecidas por la curiosidad.

— ¡Es él! Acaba de revelarme su verdadera identidad, Richard lo sabía pero Su Gracia le había pedido que no dijera nada. Todo el mundo habla de él, Serena, vas a ir al baile de los Pegasus con el mejor partido de Europa. ¡El baile de los Pegasus! —repitió como si quisiera despertar el entusiasmo de la joven.

Serena se mordió los labios.

— ¿Cuánto hace que conoces al duque de Earth ?

—Menos de una semana —respondió prudentemente.

— ¿Y? Dímelo todo, ¿estás enamorada de él? ¿Te ama? ¿Te sorprendiste al saber quien era?

—Mucho—admitió Serena con una ligera sonrisa.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

El entusiasmo de Amy era contagioso pero le respondió con firmeza.

—No esta enamorado de mi ni yo de él. Me voy a casar con Andrew , ya esta todo planeado.

En su habitación, Darién miró el reloj de péndulo, eran casi la diez de la noche, estaba casi impaciente por ir a casa de los Mercurio.

—Si me lo permitís milord —dijo su ayuda de cámara ayudándole a ponerse un chaleco negro— es muy agradable estar de nuevo en Londres.

Dio un paso atrás para inspeccionar el aspecto de su señor.

— ¿Estoy elegante Peruru? —preguntó Darién mirándose en el espejo.

—Absolutamente milord —respondió el criado feliz al ver al duque de tan buen humor— Deseo que tengáis una feliz velada Vuestra Gracia.

Darién se puso su capa negra forrada de seda escarlata y bajó los escalones.

—Adelante Sammy —grito al cochero de librea.

A medida que se aproximaba a su destino, imaginaba la reacción de Helios y de Rini Pegasus cuando les presentara a su prometida. ¿Por qué deseaba ella guardar en secreto su compromiso? A él le hubiera gustado anunciarlo a los cuatro vientos.

—Ya está aquí —gritó Amy entrando precipitadamente en la habitación de Serena— Me gustaría ver la cara de Rei Hino si te viera en el baile más famoso del año en compañía del duque.

Serena no pudo evitar una sonrisa, sintió una inexplicable alegría al ver a Darién que estaba hablando con lord Mercurio.

Darién levantó los ojos para verla bajar los escalones, se le cortó la respiración y su corazón empezó a latir enloquecido. Serena estaba maravillosa con su vestido de satén Pegasus que dejaba al descubierto un hombro y realzaba sus formas voluptuosas como si fuerza una diosa resplandeciente. Darién se dijo que nunca la había visto tan deseable, provocativa y sensual. Sus brazos estaban metidos en unos guantes a juego con el vestido. Cuando se acercó a él, Darién le cogió la mano con sus ojos zafiro brillando.

—Dios mío estás magnifica —dijo con una voz estrangulada por la emoción.

Envuelta en su mirada, Serena estuvo a punto de ceder a la tentación de abandonarse a la perspectiva de una agradable velada. Examinó al duque de la cabeza a los pies y luego le miro con expresión divertida.

—No tanto como usted.

Darién puso su capa sobre los hombros de ella y la llevó con él. Incluso olvido saludar a los Mercurio. Amy miró la puerta cerrada y dio un largo suspiro.

—Si algo se pude decir —dijo Richard pasándole un brazo por los hombros— es que espero que ella no pierda la cabeza, ya que Earth por su parte no va a perder el corazón jamás. Debes haber oído bastantes rumores sobre él. Incluso aunque se enamorara de ella, no se casaría con una mujer que no fuera de su rango. La tradición familiar se lo prohíbe.

La noche era oscura y un frío viento azotó la cara de Serena, ella se subió la capucha para proteger su peinado y se quedó boquiabierta al ver el carruaje.

—A mis ojos no es usted un duque —explicó— Todavía le veo igual que cuando le vi la primera vez en mi casa.

— ¿Te gustan estos caballos? —preguntó Darién al ver que ella admiraba los cuatro magníficos animales.

—Nunca he visto otros tan hermosos.

—Entonces son tuyos —dijo el duque deslizando un brazo por sus hombros.

—No, no puedo aceptarlos.

—No vas a privarme también del placer de hacerte regalos —dijo él gentilmente— Me gusta saber que llevas la ropa que te he comprado.

—Y por mí ¿cuánto ha pagado?

—Hazme al menos un favor, deja de considerarte una mercancía.

— ¿Cuánto? —insistió Serena.

—Cien mil libras —respondió el duque con tono helado después de un ligero momento de duda.

La joven nunca hubiera podido pensar en una cantidad parecida. Incluso si Andrew y ella ahorraban durante toda su vida, nunca conseguirían devolvérselo todo a Darién. Sin embargo no quiso estropear la noche.

—No es usted demasiado sensato.

— ¿De verdad? —Respondió él arrastrando la voz y arrojando los guantes en el asiento— ¿Y porque?

—Porque a mi entender no debería haber pagado a mi padre ni un solo chelín más de noventa y nueve mil libras.

Darién la miró un momento y luego rompió a reír.

—Cuando un hombre decide conseguir un tesoro, no regatea por unas libras más o menos —dijo atrayéndola hacia él.

Siguió un silencio durante el cual la mirada de Darién se volvió más intensa.

—Te deseo—susurró inclinándose sobre ella para capturar sus labios.

Su beso apasionado dejó a Serena desorientada y ruborizada.

La mansión de los Pegasus estaba completamente iluminada, Serena y Darién fueron recibidos por un lacayo con librea provisto de una antorcha y que les llevó hasta la sala de baile.

— ¿Estas preparada? —preguntó Darién cogiéndola del brazo con actitud posesiva.

Serena, que estaba buscado con los ojos a Seiya, se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ellos. El barullo de las conversaciones se atenuó y pronto solo se oyeron murmullos. Al ver a Darién, una mujer se acercó a un hombre distinguido y le murmuró algo al oído, este levantó la los ojos para mirar al duque y se acercó a él.

—Todo el mundo nos mira —susurró Serena alarmada.

Darién, imperturbable, miro a los invitados y luego sus ojos volvieron al hermoso rostro de su dama.

—Ya lo veo.

— ¡Darién! —Dijo su anfitrión al llegar hasta ellos— ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? Empezaba a creer que habías desaparecido.

Serena escuchó la conversación de los dos hombres, que evidentemente eran amigos desde hacía tiempo. Lord Pegasus era un apuesto hombre de unos cuarenta años con los ojos de un azul intenso y muy expresivos.

— ¿Y quien es esta encantadora criatura? —Preguntó— ¿Puedes presentármela?

Serena vio como la mirada de Darién se llenaba de orgullo.

—Te presento a mi amigo lord Helios Pegasus.

Él miró la mano de la joven que seguía en la del anfitrión y añadió:

—Helios, te ruego que sueltes la mano de mi futura esposa la señorita Serena Tsukino.

— ¿Serena? —Repitió Helios — Es un nombre muy...

Se interrumpió y una sonrisa incrédula se dibujó en sus labios.

— ¿He oído bien?

Darién asintió con la cabeza.

—Sígame señorita —continuó— Como puede ver aquí hay cerca de seiscientos invitados que arden en deseos de saber quien es usted.

Al ver que Darién tenía la intención de abandonarla en manos de su anfitrión, Serena tomó las riendas.

—Lord Pegasus —dijo lanzando una mirada suplicante al duque— Nosotras...no deseamos anunciar nuestro compromiso hasta dentro de un tiempo.

Parecía tan desamparada que el duque renunció a presentársela a todos como había previsto.

—Esto debe quedar entre nosotros Helios — confirmó

—Debes estar loco —dijo lord Pegasus soltando el brazo de Serena— Nunca conseguirás guardar una joya así en secreto. ¿Puedo al menos decírselo a lady Pegasus? Ya me ha encargado la misión de descubrir quien era esta encantadora joven que te acompaña.

Darién asintió antes de que Serena pudiera impedirlo.

—Mire lo que va a pasar —dijo ella con una mirada de desesperación.

Vio a lord Pegasus hablar con su esposa quien, en cuanto él se dio la espalda, se apresuró a susurrar algo al oído de una invitada. Esta les miró fijamente y se giró hacia su vecina.

—Este es el final de nuestro secreto —comentó Serena con la voz temblando de ira.

Preguntó dónde podía refrescarse y abandonó a Darién en el balcón.

Encerrada en el baño, Serena se miró en el espejo. ¡Esto era una catástrofe! En pocos minutos, todo Londres estaría al corriente de su compromiso con el duque. Cuando ella se fugara con Andrew, Darién sería humillado a los ojos del todo el mundo. Ella no podía hacerle eso sin que él se vengara, y esa idea la hacía temblar de miedo.

Intentó serenarse, después de todo, puede que la gente pensara que había sido Darién quien había roto. Se sintió algo mejor, a fin de cuentas circulaban tantos rumores...

Su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa cuando pensó en el orgullo que se leía en la mirada del duque. No había ninguna duda: él la amaba. Ella no podía avergonzarle quedándose escondida el resto de la velada. Tenía que fingir que le amaba.

Mirándose por última vez en el espejo, vio que este reflejaba a una joven con un mentón voluntarioso. Cuando se preparaba para abrir la puerta, satisfecha de lo que había visto, oyó voces femeninas en la habitación contigua.

—Su ropa viene de París —dijo una de ellas.

—Pero con un nombre como Serena Tsukino, solo puede ser inglesa —añadió otra— ¿Crees que puede ser cierto el rumor que dice que están prometidos?

— ¡Desde luego que no! Si fuera lo suficientemente astuta como para hacer que Earth pidiera su mano, puedes estar segura de que se apresuraría a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. No me imagino a Darién retirando su palabra.

Rechazando el seguir escuchando detrás de las puertas, Serena quiso alejarse cuando una tercera voz dijo:

—Están prometidos, podéis creerme. Telu y yo acabamos de hablar con el duque y puedo asegurar que es verdad.

— ¿Quieres decir que él confirma el rumor?

—No seas estúpida. Sabes muy bien que él se cierra como una ostra cuando alguien quiere inmiscuirse en su vida privada.

— ¿Entonces que es lo que te hace decir que está comprometido?

—Dos cosas. Cuando Telu le ha preguntado donde se habían conocido, el duque sonrió plácidamente lo cual hizo que Lita Kino se pusiera lívida. Si os acordáis, ella había hecho correr el rumor de su compromiso con el duque antes de que se fuera a Francia. Ahora, Lita ha quedado como una tonta, ya que es evidente que el duque se fue para reunirse con la señorita Tsukino. Él ha confesado que la conoce desde hace varios años. En cualquier caso, cuando habla de ella, su actitud brilla de orgullo.

—Me cuesta imaginar algo así.

—Entonces imagina una luz en sus ojos.

—Me gustaría creerte —dijo la otra voz riendo— ¿Cuál es la segunda razón?

—La forma como ha mirado a Jedite cuando este ha pedido ser presentado a la señorita Tsukino. Le ha fusilado con la mirada literalmente.

Incapaz de quedarse más tiempo escondida, Serena abrió la puerta, con una misteriosa sonrisa en los labios, pasó por delante de las tres jóvenes e inclinó la cabeza con gracia.

Darién no se había movido pero estaba rodeado de una docena de personas, cuando vio a Serena dejó a los otros invitados sin una sola palabra de disculpa para reunirse con ella. La orquesta empezó un vals, pero Darién llevó a Serena a una alcoba separada de la sala por una cortina.

— ¿No quiere bailar?

—La última vez que bailamos un vals, me dejaste solo en medio de la pista.

—Se lo merecía —dijo Serena sin tener en cuenta las miradas fijas en ellos.

Entraron en la alcoba y Darién cogió al pasar dos copas de champán, le dio una a ella y saludó con la cabeza a los invitados que se acercaban.

—Valor querida, ya llegan.

Serena se terminó de un trago el contenido de su copa.

Se aproximaban, en efecto, en pequeños grupos, ansiosos por tener noticias del duque, Serena creyó detectar un fondo de mala intención en la actitud de algunas mujeres. Eso no tenía nada de extraño, Darién era extremadamente seductor y de él se desprendía una poderosa virilidad.

Él bajó sus envolventes ojos zafiros hacia ella y la joven se vio invadida por una oleada de calor que no tenía nada que ver con el champán que había bebido. Cuando por fin encontraron un momento de intimidad, ella le dirigió una audaz sonrisa.

—A mi parecer deben pensar que soy su amante.

—Te equivocas —respondió él mirando su copa de champán vacía— ¿Has comido algo esta noche?

—Si —contestó ella extrañada al verle tan atento.

Vio llegar a varios hombres que sin duda querían invitarla a bailar. Darién la siguió y se apoyó despreocupadamente en una columna.

Él sabía que ella le pertenecía, estaba profundamente enamorado y su sola presencia le perturbaba. Pensó en su noche de bodas, en su cuerpo de porcelana bajo el suyo, en sus cabellos contra su pecho. La idea de que ella fuera virgen le gustaba, él la convertiría en una mujer.

Tres horas mas tarde, Serena había bebido y bailado demasiado, se sentía muy alegre, nada hubiera podido ensombrecer su buen humor, ni siquiera el fruncimiento de cejas de Darién cuando la vio conceder un segundo baile a Jedite. De pronto, al mirar por encima de su hombro, vio a Darién bailando por primera vez con otra mujer. Se trataba de una espléndida castaña que le devoraba con los ojos. Serena se sintió invadida por los celos.

—Se llama Lita Kino —dijo lord Jedite con un tono malicioso.

—Forman una bonita pareja —consiguió articular Serena.

—Esa es también la opinión de Lita.

—La señorita Kino es muy hermosa —dijo Serena acordándose de la conversación que había escuchado antes.

—Eso no es lo que ella decía de usted hace unos instantes. Esta convencida de que usted ha obligado de algún modo a Earth ¿es cierto?

Serena se sorprendió tanto por una mentira tan grande que ni siquiera pudo encolerizarse.

—No consigo imaginar que se deje forzar por nadie —repuso con mAtenea.

—Vamos, no soy tan ingenuo como para creer que no ha comprendido mi pregunta.

—Y yo no soy tan ingenua como para creer que estoy obligada a contestarle.

Serena comenzaba a cansarse. Tenía muchas ganas de estar al lado de Darién y pidió a su acompañante que la llevara hacia el duque. Este estaba en medio de una conversación, pero la cogió por el brazo para introducirla en el círculo de invitados. Este gesto posesivo solo sirvió para aumentar la euforia de Serena.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó secamente Darién unos instantes más tarde— Pensaba que Jedite te pediría un tercer baile.

—Si, pero le he rechazado.

— ¿Para evitar las murmuraciones?

—Le rechacé porque sabía que usted no quería que aceptara ese tercer baile —respondió ella con una sonrisa provocativa— Estoy segura que se habría vengado con la señorita Kino.

—Eres muy perspicaz.

—Y usted muy perverso.

Acababa de comprender que él había actuado por celos.

—Querida —dijo Seiya detrás de él ¿Has decidido conquistar Londres?

— ¡Seiya! Estoy feliz de volver a verte, le he preguntado a lord Pegasus si estabas aquí pero me ha dicho que a lo mejor no podías venir.

—He llegado hace una hora.

Serena se volvió hacia Darién para presentarle a su amigo pero parecía evidente que los dos hombres ya se conocían.

— ¿Earth no? —preguntó Seiya dirigiendo una mirada critica al duque.

Este respondió fríamente asintiendo con la cabeza y luego le dirigió una sonrisa destinada a intimidarle. Serena nunca había asistido a una escena parecida.

—Concédeme este baile —dijo Seiya sin preguntar a Darién si tenía algún inconveniente.

La llevó a la pista mientras ella miraba al duque con impotencia.

—Excúsenos —dijo ella.

—Por supuesto —contestó Darién cortante.

Los rasgos de Seiya se endurecieron en cuanto tuvo a Serena entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo en compañía de Earth querida? Ese hombre es un...un...

— ¿Intentas decirme que es un verdadero Casanova?

Seiya asintió.

—También es un poco arrogante ¿no? —continuo ella— Y muy seductor. De hecho se parece bastante a ti Seiya.

—Hay una ligera diferencia —respondió él frunciendo el ceño— Yo estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo.

— ¡No digas eso! —se horrorizó Serena— No aquí y no esta noche. No puedes imaginarte en el lío que estoy.

—No estoy bromeando —protestó secamente Seiya.

—Nadie lo sabe mejor que yo.

—Me voy a quedar en Londres. Tengo asuntos que arreglar y debo visitar a unos amigos. Me dijiste en tu carta que tenías varios compromisos para las próximas dos semanas. ¿Estarías dispuesta a hablar de matrimonio conmigo después?

Dividida entre las ganas de reír y de llorar, Serena no protestó y tomó un poco más de champán. Darién hizo llamar a su carruaje y cogió a Serena para un último baile.

— ¿Qué es lo que te divierte tanto pequeña? —preguntó bajando los ojos hacia ella y apretándola mas contra él.

— ¡Todo! Por ejemplo, cuando era pequeña estaba convencida de que nunca nadie querría casarse conmigo. Ahora sin embargo, Andrew lo desea, Seiya también y por supuesto usted. Me gustaría poder casarme con los tres, todos son muy buenos. ¿No estará celoso?

— ¿Debería estarlo?

— ¡Por supuesto! Aunque solo fuera para hinchar mi vanidad, porque yo por mi parte si que lo estaba cuando le vi bailando con la señorita Kino.

Se calló un momento y luego dijo:

—Cuando era pequeña tenía pecas.

— ¡Imposible! —dijo Darién fingiendo espanto.

—Si, miles de ellas. Aquí —dijo poniendo su dedo en la nariz a punto de dejarse tuerta.

Darién se rió y cogió su mano rápidamente.

—Además —prosiguió con un tono conspirador— me subía a los árboles. Me creía un mono mientras que todas las demás jugaban a ser princesas. He pasado realmente una noche maravillosa —dijo sin transición fascinada por la ternura que leía en la mirada de su caballero.

Una hora más tarde, Serena se acurrucó cómodamente en el asiento de terciopelo del coche de Darién, escuchando el ruido monótono de los cascos de los caballos en el pavimento de las calles de Londres cubiertas por la niebla. Cerró los ojos y los abrió enseguida a causa del vértigo.

—Adoro el champán —murmuró.

—Hablaremos de eso mañana —dijo Darién pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

Aferrada a su brazo, Serena subió los escalones de la casa de los Mercurio, después le miró a los ojos. Darién tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

—Cree que he bebido demasiado —dijo ella enderezándose con orgullo.

—En absoluto. Espero que tengas una llave, eso es todo.

— ¿Una llave?

—Para abrir la puerta.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Podrías dármela? —pregunto el duque después de una pausa.

— ¿Darle que? ¡Ah si, la llave!

Haciendo una mueca, rebuscó en su ridículo que llevaba una cadena de oro. En la penumbra del vestíbulo, Serena se dio la vuelta para desear las buenas noches a Darién y se chocó con torpeza contra él, los brazos del duque la enlazaron, ella hubiera podido liberarse pero no se movió, su corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho cuando vio que los ojos zafiros de él se posaban en sus labios.

Él se inclinó y su boca se apoderó la de ella, mientras sus audaces manos se paseaban por su espalda y después por sus caderas apretándola contra él. Serena se tensó al notar la intensidad de su deseo y después deslizó sus manos alrededor del cuello del duque y le devolvió el beso tan apasionadamente que su cuerpo fue recorrido por un escalofrió.

Aturdida, ella se apartó por fin y se sintió decepcionada al ver que él no hacia nada por retenerla, abrió los ojos y vio dos figuras que bailaban delante de ella.

—Es usted muy atrevido milord —dijo con un tono que quería ser severo.

—Se puede comprender, ya que esta noche no pareces encontrar desagradables mis atenciones.

Serena reflexionó con una sonrisa pensativa en los labios.

—Supongo que tiene razón —admitió por fin— Creo que besa usted casi tan bien como Andrew.

Subió los primeros escalones y luego se detuvo.

—De hecho —continuó— besa usted igual de bien pero solo podré estar segura cuando él vuelva, entonces le pediré que me bese de esta forma y así podré comparar. Será una experiencia increíble.

—Me extrañaría —gruñó Darién.

—Lo haré si me apetece.

Él le propinó una familiar palmada en las nalgas, Serena se volvió rápidamente para abofetearle pero su mano solo encontró la pared haciendo caer un trozo de pintura.

Amy había hecho preparar un copioso y refinado desayuno en honor del duque de Earth , que estaba invitado a desayunar ya que tenía que acompañar a Serena hasta su casa. Solo esperaban a la joven. Mientras removía el te con la cucharilla, Amy observó a su invitado que conversaba con Richard.

—Parece que nuestra invitada tiene intenciones de dormir todo el día —dijo él.

—Creo que se esta reponiendo de la fiesta —declaró Darién con una mirada elocuente.

—No sabía que se encontraba mal —exclamó Amy —Voy a verla.

—No —balbuceó Serena desde la puerta— Estoy aquí.

Los tres la miraron, ella se tambaleó y se agarró al quicio de la puerta, el duque se levantó.

— ¿Cómo estas pequeña? —preguntó con voz de entendido.

— ¿Cómo puedo estar según usted? —gruñó ella con una mirada acusadora.

—Te encontraras mejor después de haber desayunado —dijo él llevándola hasta la mesa.

—No... Creo que me voy a morir.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 21**

— ¿Sabe? —le confesó Serena a Darién cuando se despidieron de los Mercurio— nunca me ha gustado el campo.

—Eso me sorprende —respondió el duque con una carcajada atrayendo la dolorida cabeza de ella hasta su hombro.

Serena suspiró y luego se quedó dormida. Cuando despertó casi habían llegado a su destino y ella se sentía bastante mejor.

—Creo que no he sido una buena compañía —se disculpó con una sonrisa de disgusto— Espero que se quedara a cenar con nosotros, yo...

—Tengo que volver a Londres esta misma noche —cortó el duque.

— ¿Esta noche? —repitió Serena enderezándose— ¿Cuánto tiempo estará ausente?

—Una semana.

Serena apartó la cabeza para esconder su satisfacción. Así Darién no podría lanzarse en su persecución cuando se fugara con Andrew hacia Escocia. ¡Que suerte! No, eso era una catástrofe.

Se imaginó a Darién hablando de su compromiso cuando estuviera con sus amigos en Londres. Iba a hacer el ridículo cuando ella se fuera con Andrew . Cerró los ojos con pesar. Por nada del mundo quería infligirle tal humillación, él no se lo merecía.

Era necesario evitar el escándalo, Andrew tenía que llegar al día siguiente, si se iban de inmediato, ella tendría tiempo de avisar a Darién en Londres. Al menos una vez que este estuviera al corriente podría negar el rumor de su compromiso sin perder su orgullo.

Pensó en Andrew , en el escándalo que provocaría su fuga, en los hermosos proyectos que había hecho para los dos.

Darién la cogió de la barbilla y ella se sobresaltó.

—Cuando vuelva Andrew —dijo él con autoridad— quiero que le digas enseguida que no te vas a casar con él. No toleraré que digan por todas partes que mi futura esposa esta prometida a otro hombre. ¿Esta claro?

—Si —murmuró ella.

—Quiero que me des tu palabra.

—Yo... —balbuceó ella avergonzada por tener que mentirle traicionando su confianza— Le doy mi palabra.

La expresión del duque se suavizó.

—Ya se que no será fácil pequeña, pero te prometo que te compensaré algún día.

Serena notó que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y que la garganta se le cerraba.

— ¿Me perdonas? —preguntó Darién.

¿Perdonarle? La joven estaba tan apenada que por un momento estuvo a punto de confesárselo todo. Asintió con la cabeza y le miró directamente a los ojos, memorizando sus rasgos. Estaban llegando ya.

— ¿Por qué vuelve tan rápidamente a Londres? —pregunto ella al ver que llegaba el momento de la despedida.

—Me he entrevistado con mi administrador esta mañana y tengo que tomar algunas decisiones. Tengo que invertir una importante suma —explicó él con una sonrisa tranquilizadora— En contra de lo que se dice no llevo una vida disoluta, poseo siete propiedades, tengo miles de empleados de los cuales debo ocuparme. Y últimamente toda mi atención estaba concentrada en ti querida.

Serena iba a entrar en su casa cuando la voz de Darién detrás de ella la detuvo

—Mis asuntos solo me retendrán una semana pero creo que necesitaras un tiempo después de que rompas con Furuhata. Me quedaré hasta el domingo salvo que me envíes un mensaje antes.

Le indicó donde podría encontrarle, evidentemente esperaba que ella le pidiera que volviera antes. Serena le puso una mano temblorosa en el brazo.

—Darién yo... —su voz se rompió al ver su tierna expresión—. Le deseo que tenga buen viaje —consiguió decir.

Después se alejo sin darse la vuelta de nuevo.

Una vez en su habitación, envió un mensaje a casa de Andrew pidiendo a los criados que se la entregaran en cuanto volviera sin importar la hora. El joven por su parte debía avisarla de su llegada y reunirse con ella en el pabellón de caza.

Al anochecer, todavía no tenía noticias de Andrew . Serena estuvo a punto de pedirle a su tía que la ayudara a fugarse pero la razón le dijo que esta última no lo admitiría nunca, de modo que hizo su equipaje en silencio y se acostó. Se repetía mentalmente lo que iba a escribirle a Darién, este primero se sentiría feliz al recibir su mensaje pensando que ella quería que volviera, después su sonrisa se apagaría.

Serena se estremeció, ya no estaba ni siquiera segura de tener el valor ni la voluntad de fugarse. Las lágrimas cayeron sobre la almohada al imaginar la reacción de Darién cuando volviera de Escocia. No volverían a reír juntos, nunca volvería a tomarla entre sus brazos ni la llamaría pequeña con una voz llena de ternura.

El mensaje de Andrew llegó a la mañana siguiente a las once, abrigándose bien, Serena monto en Khan y salió al galope. Al llegar a la casa, ató al caballo cerca del de Andrew y entró. Un miserable fuego iluminaba la lúgubre y vacía estancia. Serena se volvió con rapidez al oír un ruido detrás de ella.

— ¡Andrew !

—Me parece que me estabas esperando —dijo él abriendo los brazos—. Ven...

Serena se precipitó sobre él y levantó la cabeza a la espera de un beso.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo él en su pelo— ¿Me has echado de menos tu también?

—Si —respondió ella distraída mientras se soltaba de su abrazo— Andrew tengo que hablar contigo. Sin duda te vas a sorprender.

—Adoro las sorpresas.

—Bueno, esta no te va a gustar. ¿Conoces al señor Shields?

Andrew asintió.

—Su verdadero nombre es Chiba.

— ¿El famoso duque? ¿El que desapareció? —preguntó Andrew con una expresión entre incrédula y divertida— ¿El que posee cincuenta propiedades, los mejores caballos de Europa y que está comprometido con las jóvenes más hermosas?

—De hecho solo posee siete propiedades —corrigió Serena desorientada— Ignoro cuantos caballos tiene pero en cualquier caso, solo esta comprometido con una sola mujer. Andrew , quizá te parecerá extraño pero es conmigo con quien se va a casar.

Andrew empezó a reírse y fue hacia para cogerla en sus brazos.

—Si insiste tendré que confesarle que bebes coñac a escondidas —dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

— ¿Crees que estoy borracha?

—Estas completamente bebida —dijo él antes de volver a ponerse serio— Deja de intentar ponerme celoso, si estas enfadada por mi prolongada ausencia, solo tienes que decirlo.

—No intento ponerte celoso —gritó ella temblando de ira— Intento hacerte comprender que estoy prometida a Darién Chiba desde el mes de junio.

— ¿Cómo?

—En realidad debe ser desde julio —corrigió ella— y no fui yo quien aceptó, sino mi padre.

—Entonces dile a tu padre que se case él —dijo Andrew — Tu me amas a mi, es así de simple —la miró con intensidad—Me estas manipulando y eso no me gusta. Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

—No estoy haciendo nada —contestó Serena—Es la verdad.

—Entonces dime como puedes estar comprometida desde el mes de julio con un hombre que conociste en septiembre.

—Me lo presentaron en Francia —explicó ella impresionada por su aspecto severo— No presté atención al nombre y olvidé su cara. Después él me volvió a ver en un baile de máscaras y entonces decidió casarse conmigo, pero él sabía que yo quería casarme contigo, entonces ofreció dinero a mi padre.

— ¿No esperaras que te crea?

—En realidad no, pero es la verdad —confesó Serena— Lo supe por casualidad el día que te fuiste. Después las cosas empeoraron.

—No se como podrían ponerse peor —respondió Andrew con ironía.

—Bueno, fui con Darién a una fiesta y él anunció a sus amigos que íbamos a casarnos.

— ¿Entonces aceptaste casarte con él?

—No, por supuesto que no.

Andrew le dio la espalda y miró el fuego de la chimenea, luego se volvió con la cara lívida.

— ¿Quieres decir que pagó a tu padre para conseguir tu mano? En general son los padres quienes dan una dote a sus hijas y no al revés.

Serena entendió de inmediato a lo que él se refería y se sintió llena de piedad por los dos.

—No tengo ninguna dote Andrew . Mi padre la perdió al igual que mi herencia.

Andrew se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos. Serena tenía que seguir el camino que se había trazado, su mente le decía que no lo hiciera pero ella no podía abandonarle así, tan desamparado.

—Andrew , mi padre me ha hablado de tu situación financiera, pero eso me da igual. Tienes que creerme, me casaré contigo pase lo que pase, pero tenemos que hacerlo rápidamente. Tendremos que fugarnos a Escocia y casarnos allí. Luego...

— ¡Huir! —gritó Andrew sacudiéndola— Estas loca. Mi madre y mi hermana no lo podrían soportar.

—Seré yo quien asuma toda la vergüenza—protestó Serena.

—Me da igual tu vergüenza. ¿No ves lo que me has hecho? Acabo de gastarme una pequeña fortuna en una diligencia y cinco caballos.

¿Cómo podía ella ser responsable de eso? De pronto comprendió y sintió una puñalada en el corazón.

—Te has gastado el dinero que pensabas obtener con mi dote cuando nos casáramos ¿es eso?

Andrew no tuvo necesidad de responder, ella podía leer la verdad en sus ojos llenos de ira.

—Desde el momento en que acepté casarme contigo ya empezaste a pensar como gastar mi dinero —sus ojos brillaron de lagrimas— ¿Qué clase de hombre eres?

—No seas estúpida. Por supuesto que te amaba sino nunca te hubiera pedido que te casaras conmigo.

— ¡Amarme! Ninguno de vosotros conoce el significado de esa palabra. Mi padre me ama y me vendió para salvarse. Al menos Darién no simula amarme.

—Encontraré una solución—suspiró Andrew —pero esta fuera de toda discusión el fugarse a Escocia. ¿Chiba esta dispuesto a renunciar a ti?

—No —contestó orgullosamente Serena.

Giró los talones y se preparo para irse.

—Mina Aino sigue libre, estoy segura de que su dote podrá cubrir tus locos gastos. Deberías pensar en la manera de meter la mano en su dinero.

— ¡Cállate! Si no lo haré yo.

Serena se fue dando un portazo. Espero sin embargo hasta llegar a su habitación para ponerse a llorar. Se odiaba a si misma por haber sido tan estúpida.

Al llevarle la cena, Luna la encontró con los ojos hinchados. Comió sola presa de las emociones más contradictorias. Al día siguiente ya no estaba enfadada con Andrew , de hecho se sentía extrañamente culpable. Había visto en él al Príncipe Encantado y había hecho todo lo posible para obligarle a pedir su mano. Más tarde se paseó por la rosaleda reflexionando en su situación. Estaba segura de que Mina amaba a Andrew , tenía que encontrar un medio de acercarles.

Serena decidió actuar, entró en casa y envió un mensaje a Mina preguntándose si esta respondería en vista de que eran rivales desde hacia años. Unas horas después se sobresaltó al oír la voz de la joven en la puerta.

— ¿Me has pedido que viniera? —preguntó Mina con aspecto asustado.

—Si, y estoy encantada de que hayas aceptado venir —respondió Serena con una gran sonrisa tranquilizadora—Permite que te coja la capa y los guantes.

—Prefiero dejármelos puestos. —dijo la otra.

—Te entiendo —suspiró Serena acordándose del día que había escondido la capa de Mina solo porque Andrew le había hecho algunos cumplidos.

Intentó aligerar el ambiente con una taza de té.

—Mina —dijo por fin— Tengo que pedirte disculpas por mi conducta injusta y por mis tonterías de infancia por culpa de Andrew . Debes odiarme, lo sé, pero me gustaría ayudarte.

— ¿Ayudarme?

—A casarte con Andrew .

— ¡No! —gritó Mina con los ojos desorbitados— ¡No es posible!

—Si. Eres hermosa y Andrew siempre...

—No —dijo con firmeza Mina — Eres tu la que es hermosa, yo solo soy... digamos que bonita.

—Tienes muy buena educación, siempre hacer lo que hace falta cuando hace falta.

—Pero es muy monótono. En fin estoy feliz por Andrew y por ti Serena.

Al ver la mirada apenada de esta, Mina continuó:

—Se que vuestro compromiso debe ser un secreto, pero como todo el mundo habla de ello...

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién lo sabe?

—Bueno, el señor Osaka, el farmacéutico nos lo dijo a Rei y a mi. Dice que la noticia se la dio lady Nishimura, quien la supo por la madre de Andrew .

— ¡No es cierto! —gritó Serena

—No me digas que es falso —imploró Mina con la cara destrozada— No ahora que Malachite está a punto de pedir mi mano, no lo hará si cree que Andrew está libre. Es demasiado tímido y cree que yo amo a Andrew lo cual es absolutamente falso. Incluso si ese fuera el caso, mi padre no me dejaría nunca casarme con un manirroto cuyas tierras están hipotecadas.

— ¿Malachite Kunzite es tímido? —repitió Serena incrédula.

—Lo es conmigo al menos.

— ¿Quieres decir que estas enamorada de él desde hace tanto tiempo?

—Si —confesó Mina. Pero si tu descubres que no te vas a casar con Andrew , Malachite no hará nada. Y yo...yo...

Cogió su pañuelo de encaje y se secó los ojos.

— ¿Cómo consigues llorar con tanta gracia? —preguntó Serena— Yo siempre tengo los ojos rojos, yo resopló y sollozo.

—Dices que quieres que te perdone, entonces hazme un favor: espera todavía unos días antes de decir públicamente que no te vas a casar con Andrew . Presiento que Malachite está a punto de declararse.

—No te imaginas lo que me estás pidiendo. Si cierta persona llegara a conocer los rumores no doy nada por mi vida.

Al ver a Mina al borde de las lágrimas, añadió a desgana:

—Te doy tres días, después lo desmentiré.

A solas en su habitación, Serena pensó en la reacción de Darién. Solo Andrew podía poner las cosas en su lugar pero no debía estar de humor para ayudarla. La única solución era ir a Londres para explicárselo todo al duque cara a cara. Entonces no podría odiarla. Fue a buscar a su tía y le contó toda la historia sin omitir ningún detalle.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —le preguntó Selene .

—Creo que voy a visitar de nuevo a Amy . Avisaré enseguida al duque de mi llegada y vendrá a verme, entonces le hablare de los cotilleos de los que soy victima en el pueblo. No se enfadará si sabe que no tengo nada que ver.

—Te acompaño.

—Me gustaría mucho pero hay una pequeña posibilidad de que él vuelva sin que yo le haya podido encontrar. Quiero que estés aquí por si viene a pedirte explicaciones.

—Eso es divertido —dijo lady Selene disgustada— Esta bien, me quedaré. Si consigues verle ¿Qué explicación le darás por tu visita?

—Le voy a contar la verdad. Es muy desagradable tener la impresión de ser una marioneta que puede manejar según sus deseos por temor a su ira. También le diré eso.

—Ya que estas —dijo Selene con un brillo en los ojos— ¿por qué no decirle también que le aprecias y que piensas respetar el contrato? Eso realmente le gustaría.

—Eso esta fuera de discusión. Nunca se ha preocupado por mis sentimientos, no veo porque debería halagar su vanidad. Además todavía no estoy decidida a casarme con él.

—Desde luego que si querida. Y las cosas serían mas fáciles si reconocieras tus sentimientos. Me parece que ese hombre te ama con un amor sin límites y él sería el primero en extrañarse si lo admitiera, y tu te sentirías halagada.

Mina Aino visitó a su amiga todos los días para darle cuenta de sus progresos, pero al tercer día Malachite todavía no se había declarado.

—Las cosas no han avanzado mucho —declaró la joven a Serena que estaba haciendo el equipaje.

— ¿Estas segura? —preguntó esta metiendo una brazada de ropa en la maleta.

—Segura. Le invité a cenar en mi casa esta noche sin mis padres ¿Sabes lo que respondió? Que le gustaba cenar en compañía de mis padres.

— ¡Que imbecil! Tu puede que te des por vencida pero yo no. Sobre todo con Malachite Kunzite. Te adora desde que éramos niños. Tengo una idea —exclamó haciendo retroceder a Mina en su sillón.

—Sea lo que sea, estoy de acuerdo.

—Si, vas a estarlo señorita Aino . Te invito a acompañarme a Londres.

—Pero yo no quiero ir a Londres —gimió ella— Quiero a Malachite.

—Lo sé y lo tendrás desde esta noche. Repite: Si, te acompaño a Londres.

La joven obedeció

—Pero no quiero ir.

—Mejor, porque no vas a ir. Acabas de aceptar, así podrás decirle a Malachite que vas a ir sin mentirle. Ahora escríbele una nota para invitarle a cenar con nosotras esta noche. Dile —Serena pensó un momento— Dime que tenemos un proyecto de lo mas alocado. Eso le volverá loco.

—A Malachite no le va a gustar.

—En efecto —confirmó Serena triunfante— Aunque yo haya madurado, Malachite siempre espera verme cometer alguna estupidez.

—Si Malachite desaprueba este viaje, no iré —insistió Mina .

— ¿No entiendes que al saber la noticia se verá desesperado? Intentará hacerte cambiar de idea. Entonces tu le dirás que yo insisto, y yo lo confirmaré. Solo le quedará una solución.

— ¿Cuál?

—Pedir tu mano tonta. Por favor —dijo cogiendo la mano de su amiga— Confía en mi. Cuando un hombre tiene miedo de perder a una mujer, la pide en matrimonio, lo sabe todo el mundo. Querrá protegerte de las malas compañías que podrías tener si vienes conmigo. Date prisa en escribir esa nota. Ya lo verás.

Mina lo hizo a disgusto. Tres horas después, a pesar de sus protestas, Mina estaba vestida con el vestido más atrevido de Serena y sus rubios rizos estaban peinados en un rodete.

—Mira lo hermosa que eres —dijo Serena llevándola hasta el espejo.

La joven se tensó al ver el gran escote.

—No puedo hacerlo —barbotó enrojeciendo.

—Si puedes.

— ¿Crees que a Malachite le gustará?

—Por supuesto que no porque le diré que en Londres voy a hacer que te compres más para las numerosas fiestas a las que iremos.

Malachite se presentó a las ocho de la tarde. Dirigió un saludo con la cabeza a Serena y buscó a Mina con los ojos. Esta le daba la espalda, cuando se dio la vuelta, la expresión de Malachite se paralizó, la miró con la boca abierta.

—Mañana me voy a Londres con Serena. Ella cree que tendré mucho éxito en cuanto haya renovado mi guardarropa y cambiado mi peinado. También me va a enseñar a flirtear. Por supuesto espero no cambiar tanto que no puedas reconocerme cuando vuelva.

Serena se mordió los labios.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? —le preguntó Malachite fuera de si.

—Intento solamente cogerla bajo mis alas —respondió ella con inocencia.

—Estaría más segura debajo de la guillotina. No voy a permitir...

—Vamos Malachite, sé razonable. Solo voy a presentar a Mina a algunas personas encantadoras, todos de excelentes familias. Estoy segura de que Mina no se va a enamorar de muchos a la vez. Esta en edad de casarse, lo sabes. Tiene un año más que yo.

—Sé los años que tiene —gritó él pasando con nerviosismo la mano por el pelo.

—Entonces también debes saber que lo que ella haga no te incumbe. No eres ni su padre, ni su marido, ni siquiera su prometido, así que deja de gritar y vamos a cenar.

Ella pensaba que Malachite pediría la mano de Mina al acompañarla a su casa pero se equivocaba. Los encontró con las manos unidas al llegar al salón unos minutos después.

—Siento fastidiar tus planes —dijo él— pero Mina no te acompañará a Londres. Ha aceptado ser mi esposa. ¿Y ahora que tienes que decir?

— ¿Qué tengo que decir? Te noto muy caballeroso. Yo quería descubrirle la vida de Londres.

—Ya que te empeñas, solo tienes que llevarla allí para comprar el ajuar. Si su padre me concede su mano esta noche, ella podrá irse mañana. Además me ha dicho que quería que fueras su dama de honor.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 2****2**

Al llegar a la casa de los Mercurio, Serena encontró a Amy con un pañuelo en la cabeza y llena de polvo.

—Pareces un deshollinador —dijo.

—Tu llegada es una bendición —respondió su amiga abrazándola— Necesito tus ideas para disponer los lugares en la mesa. Esta noche doy una recepción. La madre de Richard cree que ya es hora de que empiece a recibir gente. Eso es lo que se hacen las personas de su rango. Me ha prestado manuales de etiqueta, pero confieso que no consigo hacerlo bien.

—Gracias a las lecciones de mi tía, la etiqueta no tiene ningún secreto para mi, sea cual sea el país en el que me encuentre —declaró Serena sentándose en el secreter para estudiar la disposición de la mesa.

—Es mi primera recepción y mi suegra mira mucho las formalidades. Quiero estar a su altura.

En los labios de Serena se dibujó una sonrisa, estaba buscando un pretexto y por fin lo tenía, anotó el nombre del duque en la lista de los invitados.

—Esto te convertirá en la anfitriona del año y pondrá a tu suegra verde de envidia.

— ¡El duque de Earth ! No aceptará nunca.

—Vendrá —le aseguró Serena— Dame una invitación.

El lacayo al que le había dado el mensaje volvió poco después diciendo que el duque estaba en casa de su hermano en el campo y que volvería el sábado por la mañana.

—Estará demasiado cansado para venir —dijo Amy con un suspiro.

—Vendrá —repitió Serena segura de si misma.

Después de la cena, Amy intentó llevar la conversación hacia Andrew y Darién, pero Serena dijo que no deseaba hablar de eso.

—Mina y Malachite, así como sus padres, Rei y su madre están en Londres para preparar el ajuar de novia —dijo Serena a su amiga después de contarle como había les había manipulado— Se casaran aquí.

Hasta el sábado por la tarde Serena no tuvo tiempo para pensar que iba a ver a Darién por la noche. Al volver de una mañana agotadora recorriendo tiendas, pidió al cochero que la dejara en un parque y se paseó entre los crisantemos. Se sentó en un banco y enrojeció al pensar en los labios del duque sobre los suyos. Revivió sus primeros encuentros, su complicidad. Incluso aunque no la amara, Darién la deseaba y estaba muy orgulloso de ella.

A pesar de sus defectos, debía admitir que experimentaba una cierta ternura por él, si no hubiera estado ciega por la idea de casarse con Andrew, se habría dado cuenta antes. Iban a casarse, era inevitable. Este hombre tan seductor se iba a poner furioso esta noche al saber los rumores que circulaban sobre su compromiso con Andrew.

Con un suspiro, pensó en la manera en que le iba a decir que estaba dispuesta a convertirse en su mujer. Al diablo con su orgullo. Decidió confesárselo después de hablarle de los rumores diciéndole que sería una buena forma de ponerles fin. Después él la besaría apasionadamente. Tembló solo de pensarlo.

Al volver a casa de Amy, Serena supo que su amiga estaba en el salón con unos invitados. No queriendo imponer su presencia, se fue a su habitación.

—Mina, Malachite, Rei y sus madres acaban de irse —dijo Amy entrando en la habitación— Acaban de invitarme a la boda. Les he invitado a la cena, no he podido hacer otra cosa.

Serena se quitó los guantes y estudió la expresión turbada de Amy.

—No te preocupes. No va a pasar nada.

—No estoy tan segura. Mientras hacían las compras se encontraron con Seiya Kou, tu amigo. Cuando supo que estabas aquí, se unió a ellos.

Serena tuvo la impresión de que el cielo le caía sobre la cabeza.

—Me vi obligada a invitarle a él también —añadió Amy — Sabía que eso crearía problemas de cara al duque pero esperaba que rechazaría la invitación.

—Y la aceptó —completó Serena derrumbándose en la cama.

—Hubiera querido estrangular a Rei, es evidente que es en ti en quien esta interesado, pero ella se colgaba de su brazo como una sanguijuela rogándole que aceptara. Sus padres deberían casarla para que pudiéramos respirar tranquilas.

—No te preocupes por Rei y Seiya —dijo Serena deseando no fastidiar la cena de Amy — No va a pasar nada.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 2****3**

Darién puso los informes que su hermano le había pedido que estudiara y se acomodó en el asiento de su carruaje, se reprochaba por llegar al pueblo un día antes de lo que había dicho. Los cascos de los caballos resonaban en las calles pavimentadas, Darién miró por la ventana, espesas nubes ensombrecían el fin del día. Se moría de ganas de ver a Serena, había dejado el domicilio de su hermano al amanecer y había viajado todo el día, deteniéndose solo para cambiar de caballos. Se arrepentía de haberla dejado sola toda la semana.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en sus besos después del baile de los Pegasus. El champán había liberado sus inhibiciones y ella había expresado su deseo. Él solo deseaba una cosa, llenarla de felicidad hasta que ella le amara tanto como él la amaba. Porque estaba enamorado de ella, eso debía admitirlo. A los treinta y cuatro años, después de numerosas aventuras sin futuro, por fin había encontrado a la mujer de su vida.

El cochero tuvo que detenerse delante de la farmacia por culpa de una carreta volcada que impedía el paso. No pudiendo soportar estar encerrado, Darién bajó y se unió al grupo de mirones.

—Por fin un poco de animación —comentó el señor Osaka— Pero se ha perdido usted el acontecimiento más importante. El compromiso.

—En efecto —dijo Darién con indiferencia mientras soltaban por fin la carreta accidentada.

—Desde luego —añadió el farmacéutico— Pero no podrá felicitar a las novias. Las dos están en Londres —bajó la voz— Personalmente yo pensaba que sería a usted a quien la señorita Tsukino elegiría, pero hace mucho tiempo que quería al señor Furuhata, y ahora ya están comprometidos. Además la señorita Aino va a casarse con el señor Kunzite. Es extraño ver como pasan cosas que uno no espera.

Darién miró a u interlocutor.

— ¿Qué esta usted diciendo? —preguntó con voz inexpresiva.

—He dicho que las señoritas Tsukino y Aino se habían comprometido en su ausencia.

—O se equivoca o miente.

El señor Osaka dio un paso atrás al ver la violencia que había en la mirada de acero del duque.

—No, se lo aseguro. Pregunte a la gente del pueblo si quiere. Se fueron ayer por la mañana con una hora de diferencia para comprar el ajuar, me lo dijo la señorita Aino. La señorita Tsukino está alojada en casa de lady De Mercurio y la señorita Aino en casa de sus abuelos —añadió para probar su buena fe.

Sin decir una palabra, Darién giró los talones y se montó en su carruaje.

—A casa de los Tsukino —ordenó al cochero.

— ¿Dónde esta la señorita Tsukino? —preguntó fríamente el duque al lacayo que iba a su encuentro.

—En Londres señor.

Apenas llegó a su casa, Darién saltó fuera del coche y ordenó que cambiaran los caballos de inmediato.

—Este preparado para salir hacia Londres dentro de diez minutos—le dijo al cochero.

Hervía de rabia al pensar que ella estaba comprando su ajuar y además con su dinero.

— ¡La zorra!—gruñó mientras se vestía.

En cuanto la viera la llevaría hasta el altar de los pelos si hacia falta. Se lamentó por no haberse aprovechado de su cuerpo antes de casarse, quizá ella hubiera terminado por amarle. En cualquier caso era él quien decidiría.

Durante el viaje, Darién osciló entre el abatimiento y la ira. A media noche, el carruaje se detuvo delante de la residencia iluminada de los Mercurio. Evidentemente estaban dando una gran fiesta.

—Espéreme, vuelvo enseguida —le dijo al cochero.

Subió los escalones con paso decidido.

El aire frío azotó la cara de Serena, acababa de salir a la terraza y dirigió una sonrisa artificial al joven que la había seguido cuando ella hubiera querido estar sola unos instantes. Sus ojos habían buscado a Darién en vano. De todas formas sabía que era demasiado tarde para que llegara. Ahora se arrepentía de haberle dicho a su tía que podía salir de viaje según lo planeado. Tendría que haber esperado la respuesta del duque.

Sin duda había ignorado su invitación, la joven se sentía profundamente herida. Sin embargo había dejado que su larga cabellera cayera como una cascada sobre sus hombros ya que Darién le había dicho que la prefería así. También había optado por un vestido de satén color marfil muy sugerente, bordado de perlas.

Al borde de las lágrimas, Serena tuvo que admitir que le echaba de menos. Ardía de ganas de ver su sonrisa, por decirle que se rendía en la batalla que les enfrentaba. Después él la hubiera cogido en sus brazos y la habría besado.

Darién saludó brevemente a los pocos invitados que conocía mientras buscaba a su presa. Vio a Seiya Kou dirigiéndose a la terraza llevando dos copas de champán, con la mandíbula crispada por la rabia, le siguió con la mirada y descubrió a Serena rodeada por varios hombres. La mirada de Darién se llenó de desprecio cuando la vio bromear con ellos, estaba a punto de acercarse cuando una mano se posó en su brazo.

— ¡Que maravillosa sorpresa! —dijo Rei Hino.

Él quiso soltarse pero Rei le sujetó más fuerte.

—Se comporta como una arrastrada. Es vergonzoso ¿verdad?

Darién miró a la mujer que se dirigía a él, cegado por la ira, no la reconoció de inmediato y ni siquiera intento ocultarlo. Vio los ojos de avellana de Rei que pasaban de la adoración al odio. Después una carcajada resonó en la terraza y la mirada de Darién fue de nuevo en esa dirección.

Al ver a Serena, Rei apretó la mano.

—Si tanto la desea vaya a buscarla. No se preocupe por Furuhata o por Kou, ninguno se casara con ella.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Darién soltando su brazo.

—Porque él, Andrew acaba de descubrir lo que el señor Kou sabe desde hace años, ninguno de los dos será su primer amante —ella vio que el duque palidecía— Por si le interesa fue un mozo de establo quien la desfloró. Por eso la enviaron a Francia.

Darién perdió todo el control de sus emociones. En otras circunstancias hubiera podido distinguir que lo que motivaba a Rei eran los celos, pero acababa de enterarse de que Serena le había traicionado. Esperó a que Seiya Kou se hubiera ido y luego se reunió con Serena en el momento en que un admirador borracho caía de rodillas a sus pies.

—Señorita Tsukino —empezó este, callándose al ver al duque.

Serena se dio la vuelta riendo, invadida por una súbita felicidad, sonrió pero la atención de Darién estaba dirigida al pobre Zoycite.

— ¡Levántese! Si esta pensando en pedir la mano de la señorita Tsukino, debería esperar a que se la deje otro.

Cogió a Serena por la muñeca y la metió a la fuerza en su carruaje.

— ¡Pare! Me está haciendo daño —protestó ella jadeando.

Sus pies tropezaron con el borde del vestido y se tambaleó. El duque la levantó tan brutalmente que tuvo que reprimir un grito de dolor, después él le lanzó sin miramientos dentro del vehículo.

— ¿Cómo se atreve? —exclamó la joven furiosa— ¿Quién se cree que es?

— ¿Quién me creo que soy? —gritó él— Tu propietario por supuesto. Son tus propias palabras.

Serena le miró fijamente, aturdida. Ella había imaginado un encuentro mas cariñoso.

De todos modos, se alegraba de que él hubiera respondido a su invitación y no podía reprocharle que estuviera celoso.

—El señor Zoycite había bebido un poco, él...

— ¡Cállate!

Ella vio la rabia brillando en sus ojos zafiros, sus mandíbulas estaban apretadas de ira. Él volvió enseguida la cabeza como si no soportara seguir viéndola.

— ¿Dónde me lleva? —preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

Él no respondió.

—Darién ¿dónde vamos?

Él la miró de nuevo como si quisiera estrangularla, se la imaginaba en los brazos de otros hombres. ¿Cómo podía llamarle por su nombre en ese preciso momento? Se concentró en el paisaje. Cada vez más inquieta, Serena se dio cuenta de que se dirigían hacia el norte.

—Iba a decirle que aceptaba casarme con usted, no es necesario llevarme a Escocia, yo...

— ¿No es necesario? —Cortó Darién con una risa sardónica— Eso es en efecto lo que acabo de saber, no tengo ninguna intención de ir allí, ya he recorrido bastantes kilómetros por hoy.

Mientras el coche giraba hacia el oeste, ella comprendió el sentido de sus palabras. Él debía haber vuelto al pueblo y había oído los rumores. Le puso una mano en el brazo.

—A propósito de Andrew, puedo explicárselo. Verá...

Los dedos de Darién apretaron su mano hasta hacerle daño.

—Me encanta que quieras tocarme ya que dentro de poco vas ha poder hacerlo hasta la saciedad —aparto con disgusto la mono de Serena— Este no es el lugar para demostrar tu afecto, vas a tener que controlar tus impulsos.

— ¿Controlar mis…? —Repitió Serena— ¿Ha bebido?

—No estoy borracho, no te preocupes, estoy en plena posesión de mis facultades. La noche será larga y agotadora.

Serena meditó unos instantes, después comprendió lo que él quería decir. Solo podía saltar del coche con el riesgo de herirse y buscó desesperadamente una casa o un pueblo donde poder refugiarse. Sentía que algo se moría dentro de ella y cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas. La velocidad del coche disminuyó delante de la verja de una taberna. Los dedos de Serena se cerraron en un puño.

—No seas tan impaciente querida, una vulgar taberna no es el sitio indicado para nuestra primera relación carnal. A menos que tu prefieras las tabernas parar tus citas —la lanzó al asiento enfrente del suyo— ¿Me equivoco?

Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, Serena vio que la taberna se alejaba, había perdido toda esperanza de poder escapar.

—Personalmente —continuó Darién— yo siempre he preferido la comodidad de mi modesta casa a la dudosa ropa de cama de estos lugares sórdidos.

—Usted... no es más que una basura.

—Si tú lo dices —admitió él— eso esta bien ya que voy a pasar la noche en los brazos de una ramera.

Serena cerró los ojos e intentó poner sus ideas en orden. Tenía que explicárselo bien.

—La que empezó con las mentiras que usted ha oído sobre Andrew y yo, fue la señora Furuhata —dijo ella inquieta—Sin embargo le dije en cuanto llegó que no me casaría con él. Entonces me fui a Londres...

—Las mentiras te siguieron querida. Ahórrame las explicaciones.

—Pero...

—Cállate o no esperaré a que lleguemos y te poseeré de inmediato, aquí mismo.

Viajaron unas dos horas más hasta que el carruaje franqueó una verja, Serena salió de su sopor y descubrió a lo lejos una gran casa iluminada. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, el corazón de la joven latía enloquecido. Darién la hizo bajar sin contemplaciones.

— ¡No entraré! —gritó Serena debatiéndose.

—Es un poco tarde para intentar preservar tu virtud —contestó él levantándola en brazos.

La llevó al primer piso. Una criada pelirroja apareció en el descansillo.

— ¡Vaya a acostarse! —ordenó Darién mientras ella les miraba asombrada.

—Por favor deténgase —suplicó Serena cuando él abrió de una patada la puerta de su habitación.

Apenas se fijó en el magnifico mobiliario y en el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, solo vio la enorme cama con dosel hacia el que Darién la llevaba. La soltó bruscamente encima del lecho y luego se dio la vuelta. Serena creyó que se iba, pero en vez de eso, él cerró la puerta y giró la llave.

Paralizada, la joven le vio dirigirse hacia la chimenea. Él se instaló en un diván y la miró durante unos largos minutos como si fuera una criatura a la vez extraña y cautiva.

—Ven aquí —le ordenó por fin rompiendo el silencio.

Temblando de la cabeza a los pies, ella sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió. Sus ojos fueron desde las ventanas hasta la puerta pensando en como podría escapar.

—Inténtalo —dijo Darién— pero te garantizo que no la conseguirás.

Ella se enderezó luchando con las ganas de gritar.

—Acerca de Andrew...

—Si vuelves a pronunciar ese nombre una vez más —cortó Darién con voz helada— te mato. Además no estoy seguro de que Furuhata siga interesado en ti, pero hablaremos de eso más tarde. Ahora mi amor, ven aquí ¿O quieres que vaya a buscarte?

La miró un momento con las cejas levantadas.

— ¿Y? —continuó él haciendo ver que se levantaba.

Serena obedeció negándose a seguir suplicando. De esforzó por aparentar dignidad pero las piernas le temblaban. Él atrapó su vestido y dio un tirón, Serena oyó como la tela se rompía, los botones se dispersaron por la alfombra, brillando a la luz de las llamas.

—Este vestido también me pertenece —dijo él con una sonrisa sardónica.

Se volvió a sentar y extendió sus largas piernas mientras observaba los esfuerzos de ella para retener el corpiño sobre su pecho.

— ¡Déjalo caer!

Ella soltó el corpiño de satén. Impasible, él miró como caía el tejido sobre las caderas de ella.

— ¡El resto también!

Tragándose su humillación, Serena dudó y luego se quitó la falda y las enaguas. Solo le quedaba una ligera camisola y sabía que él esperaba que se la quitara también. Era su manera de castigarla por las mentiras que circulaban sobre ella y Andrew. Considerando que ya había sido suficientemente castigada, dio un paso hacia atrás.

Darién se levantó de un salto, cogió el fino tejido por el escote, ella miro jadeante como la mano del duque se posaba en su pecho, esa mano que la había acariciado antes con tanta suavidad. Él le arrancó la prenda con fuerza.

— ¡Metete en la cama! —le ordenó.

Serena obedeció de inmediato y levantó la sabana hasta la barbilla para esconder su desnudez. Vio a Darién quitarse la chaqueta y luego la camisa, descubriendo sus anchos y poderosos hombros. Cuando empezó a desatarse el cinturón, ella volvió la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, Darién estaba inclinado encima de ella con una mirada amenazadora.

—No te escondas —dijo cogiendo la sábana— quiero ver lo que he pagado tan caro.

Ella leyó el dolor en su mirada cuando descubrió su cuerpo desnudo, después sus mandíbulas se crisparon. Temblando de terror, Serena observo unos instantes ese rostro implacable que ella había visto anteriormente tan cariñoso. La tía Selene tenía razón, Darién la amaba. Era ese amor lo que le impulsaba a hacerle algo tan horrible. Ella le había provocado al negar sus propios sentimientos durante tanto tiempo. El miedo dejo su lugar a los remordimientos. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas extendió una mano temblorosa hasta su mejilla y le acarició.

—Lo... lo siento —murmuró.

Él la miró apoyándose en un brazo y acarició el hombro de ella, después su mano se deslizó hasta uno de sus pechos.

—Demuéstralo —dijo él tocando el pezón—Enséñame hasta que punto lo sientes.

Sobreponiéndose al pudor, ella lo hizo, dejando que los dedos de Darién despertaran en ella mil sensaciones.

La boca de Darién se apoderó de la suya en un largo beso que Serena le devolvió con todo el amor que sentía.

—Eres maravillosa querida —susurró él mientras exploraba su cuerpo con manos expertas— pero supongo que ya te lo habrán dicho antes.

Su boca dibujó un sendero ardiente desde su cuello hasta la punta de sus pechos de los cuales se apoderó. Serena gimió de placer con el contacto de su lengua, después él paseó sus manos a lo largo de sus piernas y mas tarde entre ellas, Serena hizo un movimiento instintivo de rechazo, él la ignoró y la exploró con sus dedos, haciendo brotar multitud de sensaciones en todo su cuerpo.

Él prosiguió con sus caricias con tanta habilidad que hizo que ella se retorciera de deseo. Serena intentó resistir y luego se sintió invadida por una extraña sensación. De pronto notaba algo diferente en la forma en que él la tocaba y la besaba, ya no notaba ese ardor en sus caricias... Gimió a pesar suyo.

—Te gusta esto ¿verdad? —Murmuró él con voz ronca dejando de acariciarla— No me gustaría tuvieras demasiado placer querida —dijo tumbándose sobre ella y metiendo una rodilla entre sus piernas.

La cogió por las caderas y el tono cínico de su voz saco a Serena de su ensueño. Ella abrió los ojos para ver la expresión implacable de Darién que la penetró brutalmente quitándole su virginidad. Ella gritó de dolor y escondió la cara entre las manos. Darién soltó un juramento y se retiro de inmediato.

Serena se tensó, pensando que iba a poseerla de nuevo, pero él no se movió.

A través de sus lágrimas, ella le vio encima de ella, con el rostro deformado por la angustia y no pudo retener el llanto por más tiempo.

Hubiera querido que la abrazara y que la consolara y buscó consuelo en los brazos de su agresor. Rodeando los hombros de Darién con su brazo, ella le atrajo nuevamente hacia si.

Él la apretó con suavidad y se tumbó a su lado. Sin decir nada, Serena escondió la cara en el torso de Darién y lloró. Él la acunaba mientras le acariciaba el pelo, el sonido de su llanto era su castigo.

—Le… le dije a Andrew... que no... Me casaría con él —balbuceó ella— yo... no soy... la culpable de los rumores.

—No es eso cariño —murmuró el duque con la voz rota por la emoción— Nunca te habría hecho algo así por esa razón.

— ¿Entonces porque?

—Creía que te habías acostado con él y con otros hombres —confesó él

Serena dejó de llorar, tapándose el pecho con las manos se apartó de él y le fusiló con la mirada.

— ¿Creíste eso?

Su miedo había desaparecido, al igual que la impresión de que él la amaba. Comprendió que había querido humillarla y ella había cedido sin tan siquiera protestar. Le había entregado su virginidad. Intentó esconderse debajo de las sábanas.

Con un gesto cariñoso, Darién la tapó y luego le puso una mano en los hombros.

—Por favor, déjame explicártelo —rogó él.

—Puedes intentarlo. Pero por carta porque si vuelves a acercarte a mi te mataré.

Se vio sacudida de nuevo por los sollozos y acabó por sumirse en un sueño reparador.

Darién Endimión Chiba, duque de Earth, descendiente de cinco siglos de nobleza, estaba tumbado al lado de la única mujer que había amado en su vida y era incapaz de consolarla.

¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso cuando solo quería mimarla y protegerla? Ahora ella le despreciaba.

Al amanecer, ella se dio la vuelta, con ternura, él aparto con un dedo un mechón de pelo color oro de su cara y luego continuó mirándola mientras dormía. Sabía que era la última vez que ella dormía a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente Serena se despertó con un dolor entre las piernas, miró a su alrededor con la mente llena de confusión. Se encontraba en una inmensa cama con dosel y esta habitación lujosamente amueblada era mucho más grande que la suya. Cerró los ojos diciéndose que reinaba en ella un ambiente masculino. Entonces lo recordó todo. Era la habitación de él, su cama.

La puerta se abrió y entró la pequeña doncella pelirroja llevando la ropa de Serena arreglada.

—Buenos días señorita —dijo.

A Serena le apenó constatar que no parecía en absoluto extrañada de encontrar una mujer desnuda en la cama de su señor.

—Me llamo Karmesite —dijo con un fuerte acento irlandés— ¿Puedo ayudarla?

Roja de vergüenza, Serena cogió su mano y salió de la cama con paso titubeante.

— ¡Dios mío! —Gritó Karmesite al ver la sábana manchada de sangre— ¿Qué le ha hecho a usted?

—Me ha aniquilado —explicó la joven con una risa nerviosa ante una pregunta tan tonta.

—Lo pagará el día del Juicio Final. El Señor no se lo perdonara.

Condujo a Serena hasta una bañera de mármol situada en una pequeña habitación contigua.

—Espero que Dios no se lo perdone nunca —dijo Serena sumergiéndose en el agua caliente— ¡Ójala se queme en el infierno!

Karmesite empezó a enjabonarle la espalda, pero Serena cogió la manopla y se froto ella misma enérgicamente. De pronto se detuvo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en esa bañera cuando debería estar ya lejos de allí?

—Debo irme cueste lo que cueste antes de que él vuelva —dijo implorando a Karmesite con la mirada— Ayúdeme a salir de aquí por favor. No se puede imaginar el daño que me ha hecho. Si me quedo aquí me... me obligara a hacerlo otra vez.

—Su Gracia no tiene ninguna intención de dejarla prisionera —respondió la doncella llena de compasión—Me pidió que me ocupara de usted. Un coche la está esperando delante de la casa. Cuando esté lista debo acompañarla yo misma.

En el segundo piso de la casa, Darién estaba delante de la ventana, esperando para verla por última vez. Los árboles se doblaban con el viento como si quisieran saludarla cuando salió. El día estaba tan triste como el duque.

Serena se detuvo en el último escalón y al duque le pareció que iba a levantar la vista hasta él. Sin ninguna esperanza, alargo la mano hacia ella, como si quisiera acariciarle la mejilla pero solo encontró un cristal helado. Como si ella hubiera notado su mirada sobre ella, Serena levantó con orgullo la cabeza y se montó en el carruaje sin volverse.

La copa de coñac de Darién se rompió entre sus dedos y él vio unas gotas de sangre en su piel.

Serena se acurrucó en el fondo del vehículo, sus sentimientos oscilaban entre la vergüenza y la tristeza. Eso solo era el principio de la pesadilla. Richard De Mercurio sin duda la echaría de su casa, no aceptaría que su esposa se relacionara con una mujer que había perdido su virtud.

Invadida por las nauseas, intentó pensar en algo que explicara su ausencia. Cuando encontró una historia creíble para contar a sus anfitriones, se sintió algo mejor, pero muy sola y vulnerable. Hubiera podido escribir a tía Selene pero esta se limitaría a exigir que Darién se casar con ella. Pero Serena no quería acabar su vida con un marido que la detestaba. Pero si ella se negaba a casarse con él, el escándalo saldría a la luz.

Intentó recobrarse, la próxima vez que viera a Darién, estaría preparada para enfrentarse a él. Prefería morir antes que dejar que se acercara a ella.

Cuando llegó a casa de los Mercurio, Serena notó la mirada de reprobación de los criados. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se apoyó en ella temblando. Luna la regañó mucho, hablando de la vergüenza para su familia y de su conducta intolerable.

Serena permaneció inmóvil y se quitó el vestido que ahora odiaba. Los ojos de Luna estudiaron su cuerpo.

—Su pobre madre debe estar revolviéndose en la tumba —declaró.

—No digas cosas tan tétricas —respondió Serena— Mi madre descansa en paz porque sabe que no tiene nada que reprocharme.

—Bueno, eso no es lo que parecen pensar los criados de esta casa. Solo hablan de usted.

La conversación de Serena con Amy todavía fue más humillante. Esta escuchó sin decir nada cuando le contó que el duque la había llevado a otra fiesta. Como era demasiado tarde para volver, la anfitriona había insistido en que se quedaran. Amy asintió pero su mirada decía mucho más.

Fue a repetir la historia a su marido.

—Como ves, no hay nada de escandaloso en todo esto ¿La crees verdad Richard?

—No —dijo Richard con calma sentándose en su sillón.

Estiró los brazos y cogió a su mujer por las rodillas.

—Pero te creo a ti —añadió— si me dices que ella es inocente, entonces lo creo.

—Te amo —dijo ella simplemente—Serena nunca haría nada malo, lo sé.

La cena se desarrolló con normalidad a pesar del miedo de Serena. Richard incluso insistió para que se quedara hasta el matrimonio de Mina el mes siguiente. Parecían tan sinceros que ella aceptó la invitación con alegría.

Por la noche en su cama, se hundió en una oleada de desesperación y se dijo que acabaría sus días sola. Sin embargo no quería un marido. No podría soportar el contacto con otro hombre. Andrew la había decepcionado y Darién la había destruido.

Los siguientes días, Serena vivió con el miedo de que Darién hiciera una visita a los Mercurio. Rara vez acompañaba a Amy cuando esta salía por miedo a encontrárselo, y la tensión subía cada día más.

Sin embargo consiguió no llorar.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 2****4**

Dos elegantes cabriolets esperaban delante de Earth House.

Los visitantes que se paseaban por las habitaciones lujosamente amuebladas de la residencia ducal estaban sin aliento ante tanto esplendor. Al levantar los ojos podían admirar un techo pintado por Rubens quien había trabajado en la decoración del castillo. Pero ahora Darién detestaba esta casa por lo que había pasado en ella una semana antes. Instalado en su despacho con las paredes forradas de madrea, escuchaba a su abogado que resumía las instrucciones que acababa de darle.

—Si lo he entendido bien, Su Gracia, queréis revocar la petición de matrimonio que hicisteis a la señorita Tsukino pero sin reclamar la suma que se gastó.

—Exactamente —confirmó el duque— Me voy hoy mismo hacia Grand Oak donde me quedaré dos semanas. Me gustaría que los papeles estuvieran listos a mi regreso.

Después se levantó para terminar con esa penosa entrevista.

El coche del señor duque acaba de entrar en el paseo —anunció con visible placer el mayordomo a la duquesa viuda de Earth .

Ella se acercó a la ventana de la mansión que su difunto marido le había dejado como casa de campo. Menos prestigiosa que Earth House, la mansión recibía sin embargo numerosos invitados a los que les gustaba su parque.

La duquesa comprobó su aspecto en el espejo, a los cincuenta y cinco años, Atenea todavía era delgada y elegante, su pelo negro estaban sembrados de mechas blancas que solo acentuaban su dignidad natural. Su hijo le había hecho llegar una nota anunciándole su llegada para una estancia de dos semanas. Eso era algo muy poco habitual.

Lady Chiba extendió las manos para recibir a su hijo mayor. Darién la cogió cariñosamente en sus brazos y depositó un beso en su frente.

—Estas mas bella que nunca —dijo.

Su madre dio un paso atrás para mirar la expresión rígida de su hijo.

— ¿Te duele algo querido? Tienes muy mal aspecto.

—Gracias por el recibimiento mamá —respondió él evitando la pregunta— Yo también estoy encantado de verte.

—Por supuesto que estoy contenta de verte. Lo que quería decir es que te he visto en mejor forma otras veces —le indicó que se sentara cerca de ella— Neflyte esta loco de alegría ante la idea de pasar dos semanas enteras contigo. Ha planeado un montón de recepciones. A estas hora esta de camino con los invitados. Dudo que tengas tiempo de aburrirte. Si has venido buscando tranquilidad creo que te vas a decepcionar.

—No pasa nada —dijo Darién con voz cansada.

Fue a servirse un whisky.

—Aquí esta el canalla que hace de mi un pobre hijo pequeño sin un céntimo —dijo Neflyte Chiba desde la entrada.

Guiñó un ojo a su madre y dio un golpe cariñoso a su hermano.

—Estaba cansado de disculparte ante todas las bellezas de Londres —dijo para explicarle el ruido de las conversaciones que llegaban desde el vestíbulo— Así es que las he traído hasta aquí.

—Bien —dijo Darién sin entusiasmo.

Una expresión pensativa pasó por los ojos azules de Neflyte haciéndole parecerse a su hermano. Como él, era alto y moreno, pero no tenía ni la elegancia ni la autoridad de Darién. Tenía sin embargo reputación de ser más sociable que él. Tenía fortuna propia y se confesaba más bien satisfecho de dejar el titulo de duque y sus responsabilidades a su hermano mayor.

—Tienes realmente mal aspecto Darién.

—Tienes razón —confirmó la duquesa— Yo le he dicho lo mismo.

— ¿Tu también se lo has dicho? —bromeó Neflyte depositando un beso en la mano de su madre.

—Debe ser una tradición familiar el olvidar los saludos normales para hacer observaciones maleducadas. Buenos días Neflyte.

Rápidamente Darién se excusó pretextando estar cansado y se retiró.

—Intenta averiguar que es lo que le atormenta —dijo la duquesa a su hijo pequeño en cuanto Darién se marchó.

—No tolerará que me mezcle en sus asuntos y lo sabes muy bien. Además puede que solo sea cansancio.

Sin embargo Neflyte observó a su hermano durante todo el tiempo que estuvo allí. Este último se escapaba invariablemente para dar largo paseos a caballo mientras los demás se divertían.

Cada día había una lujosa fiesta durante la cual inevitablemente nacían idilios en el grupo formado por una quincena de jóvenes.

Darién cumplía con su papel de anfitrión con su elegante desenvoltura natural. Neflyte veía divertido como flirteaban las jóvenes con él haciendo de todo para atraer su atención. El duque a veces sonreía pero su mirada seguía siendo triste.

Los días pasaron y pronto llegó la víspera de la marcha de los invitados.

—Creo que tu hermano se aburre con nosotros —dijo Beryl Cambridge a Neflyte señalando a Darién.

Naturalmente, él había oído sus proposiciones pero no se tomó la molestia de rechazarla con educación.

Hasta hacia poco, había sido sensible a la belleza de Beryl, pero ahora le faltaba algo más. Sus ojos no eran como el cielo y no le miraban como...Serena.

Torturado por ese recuerdo, se preguntó que estaría haciendo ella en ese momento. ¿Estaría con Furuhata o con Kou?

Pensó en la manera en que ella le había dicho que aceptaba casarse con él. Él se había reído de ella. Recordó la pasión de sus besos. Tendría que haberla retenido. Dejo el vaso con violencia y dejo la estancia furioso por haber hecho algo irreparable.

Cuando los invitados se fueron, los dos hermanos pasaron su última noche juntos bebiendo. Ligeramente bebido, evocaron sus recuerdos de infancia.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces? —Preguntó Neflyte al ver que su hermano volvía a llenar el vaso— ¿Quieres ahogarte?

—Intento beber mas que tu.

—Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás, pero lo lamentaras después. No deberías jamás haber...

—Es verdad no debería haberlo hecho jamás —cortó Darién— Lo siento, pero ella...ella me lo ha hecho pagar multiplicado por cien.

— ¿Quién te ha hecho pagar? —preguntó su hermano alarmado por el dolor que leía en su mirada.

—Ella.

— ¿Quién? —insistió el joven esforzándose en concentrarse.

—La de los ojos azules. Me lo ha hecho pagar puedes creerme.

— ¿Pero que es lo que te ha hecho pagar?

—Pedí su mano —explicó Darién— Pagué al imbécil de su padre. Pero Serena no quería saber nada de mi—bebió un trago de whisky— Ella se comprometió con otro. Todo el mundo hablaba de ello. Al final no, ella no estaba prometida pero yo creí que si... y yo...

— ¿Tu que?

—No creí que todavía fuera virgen. Lo ignoraba hasta que la tomé... y...

Se hizo un pesado silencio. Neflyte intentaba comprender lo que había pasado. ¿Así que los rumores de un compromiso estaban fundados? Pero esta historia... Su hermano siempre tenía a todas las mujeres a sus pies. Debía estar muy enamorado de esa Serena.

A la mañana siguiente Darién se fue.

—Parece deshecho —dijo la duquesa a Neflyte.

—En efecto lo esta.

—Tenemos que irnos los dos. Ayer por la noche no conseguía dormir y entonces volví a bajar, al pasar por delante de la biblioteca note que estabais borrachos. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando...

— ¿Cuándo oíste lo que decía Darién? —completó Neflyte con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así?

—No lo sé. Evidentemente amaba a esa joven. Por otra parte es un hombre...

—No me tomes por imbécil Neflyte. Soy adulta, tengo dos hijos, se muy bien que los hombre tienen ciertas...

—Exigencias —propuso Neflyte al ver el apuro de su madre— Lo que quería decir es que parece haber encontrado por fin la mujer que buscaba. Debe ser pobre. En cualquier caso ella le rechazó.

—Debe estar loca para rechazar a tu hermano.

—No lo creas. A Darién no le gustan las mujeres estúpidas.

—Debes tener razón —suspiró lady Chiba levantándose— A mi me parece que él la adora.

Darién releyó el documento que rompía su compromiso antes de firmarlo.

—Hay otra cosa —le dijo al abogado— Adjunte a este documento diez mil libras a la orden de la señorita Tsukino.

Abrió un cajón y cogió una hoja en blanco que miró un momento. No podía creer que todo iba a terminar así.

"Te deseo la mayor felicidad con Andrew y te ruego que aceptes este regalo" escribió sabiendo que ella estaría furiosa al recibir el dinero.

Se levantó y despidió al abogado con un gesto. Por un momento tuvo ganas de llamarle para romper el sobre. Quería haber escrito a Serena que lo lamentaba, que la suplicaba que volviera, que quería tener una hija con ella, una hija que tuviera su sonrisa, sus ojos, su...

Juró violentamente y se metió de lleno en el trabajo para olvidar a Serena.

Se presento en cada fiesta con una mujer diferente, pero ninguna conseguía arrancar de su corazón a la mujer que amaba. Poco a poco empezó a decirse que si lo deseaba de verdad conseguiría sacársela de la cabeza.

Pasaron las semanas y empezó a sonreír de nuevo.

Capitulo 26

Los días de Serena en Londres eran todos iguales, pasaba su tiempo paseando con Mina y Amy por el parque. Seiya la iba a visitar a menudo, ella no le acompañaba cuando salía pero al menos él conseguía hacerla sonreír.

Serena soportaba con dificultad la visión de la felicidad de Mina cuyo matrimonio debía celebrarse cuatro días mas tarde, se sentía dividida entre un pasado que quería olvidar y un futuro en el cual no se atrevía a pensar.

Cuando Mina empezó a enumerar las incontables calidades de Malachite, Serena cogió su capa y se fue corriendo al parque donde vagó sin rumbo. La tía Selene llegaría pronto para asistir a la boda. Insistiría en saber porque su nieta no podía casarse ya con el duque. Cuando lo supiera querría saber más, encontrar una explicación a la actitud de Darién.

Serena se sentó en un banco sumida en el más completo abatimiento. En el transcurso de esas cuatro semanas no había tenido el valor de pensar en lo que había pasado aquella noche. Ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa. Pero lo que ella veía una y otra vez era el asombro de Darién al descubrir su virginidad y su dulzura mientras la consolaba.

Un doloroso sollozo le cerró la garganta, pero era por Darién por quien sufría, no por ella. Se odió y se levantó rápidamente. No iba a lamentarse por el hombre que la había violado.

Sin embargo notaba que las lágrimas subían a sus ojos, luego se dejó llevar y lloró amargamente. Al llegar a la casa de los Mercurio, se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido desde esa dramática noche.

Lord Mercurio estaba ausente. Las dos mujeres cenaron juntas y Serena se dio cuenta de que todavía podía divertirse.

—Pareces estar mejor —dijo Amy .

—En efecto.

—Mejor porque tengo que pedirte algo.

—Te escucho —dijo Serena bebiendo un poco de té.

—Mi madre me ha escrito diciéndome que estabas prometida a Andrew Furuhata ¿es cierto?

—No. Estoy prometida a Darién.

La fina taza de porcelana se deslizó de las manos de Amy y se rompió en el suelo, abrió mucho los ojos y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

— ¿No bromeas?

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Estas segura?

—Por completo.

—No se si creerte —dijo Amy .

— ¿Estarías dispuesta a apostar?

—Espero que no mientas.

—No miento.

—Pero... ¿Cuándo ha sucedido?

Serena quiso contárselo pero se controlo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien pero no deseaba poner en peligro la paca serenidad que había encontrado ese día.

—No creo que sea necesario hablar Amy —dijo levantándose.

— ¡Vamos! —dijo su amiga riendo— Vas a darme todos los detalles de esta historia de amor increíble aunque tenga que tirarte de la lengua.

Serena quiso negarse pero al final cedió ante el entusiasmo de su amiga.

—Hay que remontarse varios años atrás —empezó a decir.

Al terminar la historia, Amy no creía lo que estaba oyendo.

— ¡Dios mío, es demasiado hermoso para ser cierto! Y muy romántico. Cuando pienso que Richard tenía miedo de que el duque te rompiera el corazón. Pero yo lo noté por la forma en que te miraba. Lo supe enseguida.

— ¿Qué supiste?

—Que estaba enamorado de ti tonta. Hace semanas que no viene, sin embargo sé que está en Londres, le han visto en la Opera. ¿Serena? —Dijo al ver la cara súbitamente descompuesta de su amiga— ¿Qué te pasa? Estas como el día que pasaste la noche fuera. ¿Qué pasó esa noche?

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—Debes decírmelo —dijo Amy cociéndole las manos— Se que no dijiste la verdad al día siguiente. Me di cuenta que te trajo el carruaje del duque.

—Si —confesó bajando la cabeza.

—Y sé que te fuiste con él. Zoycite me dijo que el duque te había sacado a la fuerza. No le creí pero... ¡Dios mío! ¿Era verdad?

Serena asintió.

—Siento haberme burlado de Zoycite, Serena ¿Dónde fuisteis? ¿Qué te hizo?

Ella levantó sus ojos celestes hacia Amy quien leyó la respuesta a su pregunta en ellos.

— ¡Monstruo! —Silbó levantándose de un salto— ¡Miserable! ¡Deberían colgarle!

Se interrumpió al ver que su amiga necesitaba sobre todo de su ayuda.

—Hay que ver el lado bueno de las cosas. —continuó

— ¿Cuál?

—Aunque tú no lo veas hay uno. Escucha, no conozco muy bien la ley pero se que tu padre no puede obligarte a casarte con él. Earth debe saber que no quieres saber nada de él después de lo que te hizo. Lo único que puede hacer es renunciar al contrato sin exigir el reembolso de su dinero.

Serena levantó la cabeza. Era evidente que él iba a renunciar a su petición. Se sintió invadida por una sensación extraña.

—No renunciara, lo sé. ¿Amy crees que me dejara?

—Seguro —aseguró Amy — ¿Qué podría…? —Amy entrecerró los ojos— ¿Serena? No me digas… Dios mío, tu no quieres que te libere.

—Es que esa idea nunca se me había pasado por la mente.

— ¡No quieres! —Insistió Amy — Lo veo en tu cara.

Serena se levantó retorciéndose las manos nerviosa.

—No se lo que quiero —confeso con tristeza.

— ¿Te ha escrito? ¿Ha intentado ponerse en contacto contigo después de esa noche?

—No.

— ¿Y tu tienes intenciones de intentar verle?

—Desde luego que no —afirmó Serena.

—Si te ama, debe estar lleno de remordimientos y debe pensar que tú le odias.

Serena apoyó la cabeza en la pared.

—No me devolverá la libertad —dijo con más esperanza que tristeza— Creo que me ama... que me amaba.

— ¡Pues tiene una extraña manera de demostrarlo!

—Yo también. Nunca deje de desafiarle. Hubiera podido humillarle delante de todos fugándome con Andrew. No he dejado de mentirle. Perdóname pero me gustaría ir a acostarme ahora.

Incapaz de dormir, Amy se metió en el despacho y escribió una invitación a la boda de Mina. Tenía que evitar que el duque pensara que actuaba a instancias de Serena. Lo más importante era provocar el encuentro de los dos. Debajo de la invitación añadió:

"Una persona que nos es muy querida estará al lado de la novia" y firmó Amy De Mercurio.

—Tengo que entregar una invitación a Su Gracia —dijo el lacayo entrando en la biblioteca de Darién.

— ¿Le han pedido que espere mi respuesta? —preguntó el duque muy ocupado.

—No Vuestra Gracia.

—Entonces déjela ahí.

No se volvió a acordar del sobre hasta que se estaba vistiendo para la cena. La abrió distraídamente mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

Su corazón se detuvo al leer el apellido Aino.

—Diga a mi secretario que decline la invitación pero asegúrese de que envía un regalo en mi nombre—le dijo al mayordomo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de la última línea manuscrita. ¿Qué intentaba decirle Amy? ¿Qué Serena deseaba verle? ¿O que ella deseaba que la viera? La releyó una y otra vez, buscando un detalle que indicara que Serena le había perdonado, pero no encontró nada.

Esa noche Darién no concedió más atención a la pelirroja que le acompañaba de la que prestó al espectáculo. Sus sentimientos oscilaban entre la esperanza y el abatimiento. Si Serena le odiaba, Amy no le hubiera invitado. Pero si le hubiera perdonado le habría invitado ella misma.

¿Y si ella no quería verle? ¿Se desmayaría si le viera? No, ella no se desmayaba, más bien le tiraría su ramo de flores a la cara.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 2****5**

Mina Aino esperaba al lado de su padre, al fondo de la Iglesia escondida de los ojos de los demás.

—Vas a robarme el protagonismo —le susurró a Serena que era su dama de honor— Pareces un junco con esas flores en el pelo y tu vestido amarillo.

—Y tú pareces un ángel. Pero me parece que estas muy tranquila, deberías estar nerviosa ¿No es así Amy?

—En efecto —contestó está distraída.

Le había confesado a Richard que Serena y el duque tenían una disputa y que ella había invitado a Darién esperando que se reconciliaran. Su marido le había reprochado que se hubiera inmiscuido en lo que no le importaba e incluso había añadido que los otros no se lo agradecerían.

Ante la insistencia de Serena, Mina había tenido que tachar al duque de la lista de invitados, pero se había mostrado encantada ante la idea de Amy. Ni siquiera sospechaba que el señor Shields era en realidad el duque de Earth.

En ese momento, Amy lamentaba amargamente su estratagema. Las damas de honor empezaron a andar por el pasillo central. Al contrario que sus compañeras, Serena no se sentía intimidada en absoluto.

—La próxima vez que hablemos—le susurró a Mina —tu serás una mujer casada.

La mirada de Darién se detuvo en Serena en cuanto la vio y le dio la impresión de que su corazón se detenía. Nunca le había parecido más radiante y serena.

Ella paso a pocos milímetros de él y todo el cuerpo de Darién se tensó con la tortura de esa cercanía, pero por nada del mundo hubiera querido renunciar al dolor de sentirla tan cerca.

Cuando Mina hubo pronunciado los votos, unas lágrimas de emoción cayeron por las mejillas de Serena. Echando una ojeada a la gente vio a su tía quien le hizo una señal con la cabeza. Estudió a los demás invitados, su padre, los padres de Rei Hino, lady Nishimura llevando uno de sus horrorosos turbantes...y un hombre alto y moreno.

El corazón de la joven se desbocó cuando él dirigió sus ojos zafiros hacia ella. Paralizada, leyó en ellos pena y ternura. Luego ella apartó los ojos.

Sin aliento, intento rehacerse. ¡Estaba allí! ¡Por fin había venido a verla! Jamás la había mirado así como si quisiera ofrecerse a ella.

Le dieron ganas de gritar, de caer de rodillas y de llorar, de hacerle sufrir como ella había sufrido. Al fin tenía ocasión de manifestarle su desprecio. Después no le volvería a ver nunca. Él desaparecería de su vida.

De pronto recordó la voz de Darién y se dio cuenta de que le amaba y que le estaba pidiendo que la ayudara.

Cuando vio el movimiento de la joven, Darién supo que ella iba a mirarle y que él tendría su respuesta. Empezó a rogar a Dios. Ella levantó sus ojos hacia él y la dulzura que él vio en ellos estuvo a punto de hacerle caer al suelo. Hubiera querido ahogarse en su mirada, cogerla en sus brazos, llevársela lejos de esa Iglesia para oírla pronunciar en voz alta las tres palabras que acaba de decirle con los ojos.

La multitud se preparó detrás de los recién casados para dejar la Iglesia. Darién fue el último en salir. Se detuvo cerca de la puerta para ver a Serena que se estaba riendo. Dudó sabiendo que solo podrían intercambiar unas pocas palabras pero no podía esperar al banquete. Se metió pues entre la gente y se mantuvo muy cerca de Serena. Ella notó de inmediato su presencia y olió su perfume.

—Señorita Tsukino, te adoro —murmuró él con una voz ronca rota por la emoción.

Él notó que a Serena la recorría un escalofrió de felicidad. La vio tensarse, luego dio un paso hacia atrás y se apoyo muy ligeramente en él. A él se le cortó el aliento al sentir el cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo. Le puso una mano en la cadera y la deslizó suavemente hasta su vientre para apretarla mas fuerte. Ella no se resistió y se quedó tranquilamente sujeta por él.

Amy se volvió hacia su amiga sin al parecer darse cuenta de que Darién la sujetaba así.

—Quieren que avancemos un poco —dijo.

Serena bajó la cabeza pero Darién notó que ella no tenía ganas de dejarle. Por fin ella se alejó y partió sin darse la vuelta, acompañada de las otras damas de honor.

Antes de reunirse con Serena en el coche, Amy dudó un momento, miró entre la multitud y encontró la mirada azul del duque quien le dirigió una ancha sonrisa de gratitud mientras se inclinaba.

— ¡Estaba ahí! —Gritó Serena agitada— ¿Le has visto?

—Ya lo creo. Estaba justo detrás de ti con un brazo en tu cintura.

—No hay que reprochárselo. No soportaría que le odiaras. ¡Le amo tanto!

—Lo se —respondió suavemente Amy.

Con el corazón a punto de explotar, Darién vio como se alejaba el coche. Sabía que Serena no se había dado la vuelta por prudencia. Fue súbitamente consciente de la gente y bajo los escalones. A su paso las mujeres hicieron reverencias y los hombres le saludaron con respeto.

Entonces vio su carruaje mostrando su blasón. En su prisa por ver a Serena había olvidado recomendar a su cochero que cogiera el coche normal que utilizaba delante de sus vecinos.

Darién se volvió hacia los que le llamaban simplemente señor Shields. Estaban boquiabiertos. Con una sonrisa de disculpa trepó al magnifico faetón azul oscuro con blasón de plata.

Serena había previsto anunciar a su tía su ruptura con Darién antes del banquete en casa de los Mercurio. Temía ese momento desde hacia semanas.

— ¡Estas radiante! —Dijo tía Selene abrazándola— se quitó los guantes y le pidió a su sobrina que se sentara a su lado—Querida, en la Iglesia me pregunte que es lo que impedía que os mirarais el duque y tu.

— ¿No puedo ocultarte nada verdad?

—Querida no has ocultado nada a nadie hace un momento. Todos os miraban a la salida de la Iglesia.

Serena pareció tan horrorizada que su tía empezó a reír.

—También te diré que muchos invitados le reconocieron. Empezaron a murmurar su nombre en cuanto le vieron. Me temo que el señor Shields ha sido desenmascarado.

Serena estaba tan orgullosa de él que hubiera querido decirle a todo el mundo que estaban comprometidos. Hablaban alegremente y después Serena pregunto por Apolo.

—Está en España. Parece que le mandaron con urgencia. Prometió volver en seis semanas. Yo solo he venido para la ceremonia y para asegurarme de que todo iba bien entre vosotros ya que tú nunca hablas de Darién en tus cartas. Como todo parece ir muy bien voy a volver con mi prima en Lincolnshire. Cuando el duque y tú decidáis anunciar vuestro compromiso vendré para ayudarte a preparar la boda. De hecho tu padre ha hecho llegar dos maletas con tu ropa. La he hecho subir a tu habitación y Luna esta desembalándolo todo. ¡Ah! Y tu padre dice que tienes correo.

Después abrazó cariñosamente a su sobrina y se fue.

Serena se fue corriendo a su habitación y se sentó delante del tocador. Mientras Luna arreglaba las flores de su pelo la joven pensó con placer en su encuentro con Darién al día siguiente. Él llegaría pronto y... En ese momento se fijó en el paquete de cartas que estaba contra el espejo. Una de ellas contenía documentos oficiales. Notó que llevaba la firma del duque de Earth. Despidió a la doncella y empezó a leerla.

Se enteró de que ya no estaba prometida al duque de Earth y que todo lo que él le había comprado debía conservarlo como regalo. Temblando de los pies a la cabeza, leyó el mensaje en el cual Darién le deseaba felicidad con Andrew así como una gran cantidad de dinero. Así, después de haber abusado de ella, la pagaba como a una vulgar prostituta.

— ¡Dios mío! —Murmuró— ¡Dios mío!

Amy llamó a la puerta para preguntarle si estaba preparada.

—Bajo en unos minutos —respondió con voz ronca— Amy ¿Sabes porque ha venido el duque a la boda? Quiero decir ¿Le invitó Mina al final?

—Si —admitió Amy — ¿No estás contenta?

Serena tuvo la impresión de que el mundo se hundía bajo sus pies. Creyó que se iba a desmayar.

Darién no había venido a verla sino porque estaba invitado. Se suponía que ella había leído los documentos con la ruptura del compromiso. ¡Como debía haberse reído al ve su sonrisa de adoración! No se había contentado con sonreírle, se había dejado abrazar. Debía pensar que le estaba invitando a poseerla de nuevo.

Serena se cogió la cabeza entre las manos pensando en el banquete. Tenía que enfrentarse a Darién. Con la cara pálida se reunió con sus amigos y consiguió disimular a pesar de su tristeza.

Al llegar a la casa de los abuelos de Mina, sonrió a los jóvenes más atractivos y se esforzó por aparecer favorecida entre los solteros. Al cabo de unos minutos, ya estaba rodeada de varios admiradores. No perdió el dominio de si misma hasta que Andrew le besó la mano. Le miró con bastante frialdad pero él parecía tan arrepentido que ella decidió aceptar su compañía.

Ahora se sentía protegida de Darién. El duque llegó cuando el círculo alrededor de ella se dispersaba. Su elevada estatura vestida de oscuro llenó el hueco de la puerta y Serena vio que su mirada se posaba sobre ella. Ella noto que se sonrojaba.

—Nos estamos olvidando de la novia —dijo alegremente a sus admiradores.

Sin dirigir una mirada a Darién, ella llevó a sus amigos hacia Mina. Darién sabía que ella le había visto. Se sintió molesto al verla coquetear con todos esos hombres. Cogió una copa de champán devorándola con los ojos. Ella debía estar esperando el momento apropiado para ir hacia él. Se moría de ganas por tocarla, por oír su voz.

Anunciaron la cena, Puede que Serena pudiera liberarse un momento.

— ¡Earth, viejo amigo! Estoy contento de volverte a ver —dijo una voz masculina.

Reconoció a lord Nicolás, un viejo amigo de su padre.

— ¿Cómo esta tu encantadora madre?

—Esta muy bien —respondió distraídamente Darién viendo a Serena dirigirse al comedor sin acercarse a él— ¿Y la tuya?

—Supongo que como siempre, dado que lleva muerta treinta años.

—Me alegro, estoy encantado de saberlo —dijo el duque dejando su copa de champán antes de sentarse en su sitio en la mesa.

Mina le había situado justo enfrente de Serena. Él comió sin apetito demasiado absorto en la mujer que amaba pero que parecía rehuir su mirada. La vio charlar alegremente con los dos jóvenes sentados a su lado. Para colmo estaba rodeado de dos matronas que al descubrir su título quisieron presentarles a sus hijas solteras.

— Viluy es una muy buena pianista —dijo una.

—Michiru canta de maravilla —dijo la otra.

—No tengo oído para la música —declaró Darién sin dejar de mirar a Serena.

Después de la cena los invitados fueron al gran salón donde Malachite y Mina abrieron el baile. Después del primer vals, Darién espero que Serena viniera a él. En lugar de eso, ella bailó con varios jóvenes sin concederle la menor atención. Se dijo que quizá ella esperaba que él se acercara a ella y se acercó mientras ella bailaba con Andrew .

—Estoy encantado de verle Furuhata —dijo educadamente cogiendo el brazo de Serena— Creo que este baile es para mi.

Se sorprendió por la sonrisa impersonal e indiferente que le dirigió Serena. Se dio cuenta de que ella había adelgazado.

— ¿Te diviertes? —preguntó él con voz cariñosa.

Serena asintió con la cabeza para que él no notara que la voz le temblaba. Desde su llegada, notaba su presencia en todo su cuerpo. Tenía la sensación de estarse quemando lentamente. A pesar de lo que él le había hecho, solo su orgullo le impedía lanzarse a sus pies para pedirle que volviera con ella.

Por primera vez desde su reencuentro, Darién no supo que decirle por miedo a cometer un error. Bajo entonces la cabeza y le dijo la frase que nunca antes había dicho a ninguna mujer:

—Te amo —murmuró suavemente.

Sintió como se tensaba en sus brazos, pero cuando ella le miró su expresión burlona le desconcertó

—No me extraña oírlo —dijo ella— Es una frase que esta de moda en este momento. Sobre todo en los hombres altos —ella reflexionó un momento— Puede que sea porque yo soy más bien alta. Debe ser muy pesado para un hombre el tener que inclinarse continuamente. O puede que sea porque tengo los dientes bonitos. Tengo mucho cuidado en...

— ¡Basta! —ordenó él

—Prometo no volver a cepillármelos —dijo ella fingiendo seriedad.

Si él no hubiera estado tan conmocionado, hubiera notado las lágrimas que brillaban en los ojos de ella.

—Mina es una novia encantadora —dijo él para llevar la conversación hacia el matrimonio.

—Todas las novias son encantadoras. Eso es así desde hace siglos. Son hermosas y se ruborizan.

— ¿Tu te ruborizas? —pregunto él con ternura.

—Desde luego que no —consiguió decir ella— Ya no tengo ninguna razón para ruborizarme. Pero eso no me molesta. Siempre he detestado a las mujeres que enrojecen a la menor provocación.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Se extrañó Darién— No te comportabas así antes cuando estabas en mis brazos en la Iglesia.

— ¿Eras tu? —preguntó Serena abriendo mucho los ojos.

— ¿Quién diablos creías que era? —respondió Darién apretándola contra su pecho para asombro de los demás invitados.

—De hecho no estaba segura —señaló con la cabeza a todos sus compañeros de mesa— Haruka Tenou o lord Saturn. Dicen que me adoran o Andrew. Él también me adora. O Seiya...

Con un rápido movimiento él la arrastró fuera de la pista de baile y la miró con desprecio.

—Creía que tenías un corazón —silbó furioso— pero solo eres una vulgar provocadora.

—No soy tan vulgar —contestó ella con altivez— He conseguido sacarte un buen montón de dinero. Además solo tengo que sonreírte para que vengas corriendo como esta noche. Ninguno de los dos es vulgar. Yo soy una provocadora confirmada y tu un magnifico idiota.

Por un momento ella pensó que él la iba a golpear. Pero se limito a darse la vuelta y a alejarse con rapidez bajo todas las miradas. Ella supo que él acababa de salir de su vida. Tragándose las lágrimas buscó a Amy con los ojos.

—Amy explícale a Mina... que yo... me sentía cansada. Te... volveré a mandar a tu cochero en cuanto me haya acompañado.

—Voy contigo.

—No prefiero estar sola. Lo necesito.

Mas tarde, Amy y Richard se detuvieron delante de la puerta de Serena y la oyeron llorar con grandes sollozos.

—Déjala —dijo Richard— Después se sentirá mejor.

A la mañana siguiente al ver que su amiga no bajaba, Amy la fue a buscar a su habitación. Seguía en la cama acurrucada sobre si misma.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Yo... estoy mucho mejor —respondió con una voz sin entonación.

—Serena, lo que pasó...

—No. Por favor. He decidido aprovechar el tiempo que me queda por pasar en Londres. ¿Me permitirías recibir algunos invitados?

—Por supuesto. De hecho lord Saturn y otros jóvenes te esperan en el salón. A Richard y a mi nos gustaría que te quedes tanto tiempo como quieras. Sabe que eres como una hermana para mí.

—Prefiero una amiga —dijo Serena abrazando a Amy — Las hermanas se pelean sin cesar.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 2****6**

Ese fue el comienzo de un mes en el que Serena, con determinación y coraje, Serena se esforzó por salir y no pensar. Seiya la acompañaba a menudo cuando salía, pero también frecuentaba a los jóvenes que había conocido en la boda de Mina, Amy hacia las veces de acompañante. Por donde quiera que fuese la gente se volvía a su paso con murmullos de admiración. Todos los hombres caían a sus pies. Sin embargo ella era desgraciada, nunca estaba sola, nunca tenía tranquilidad. Cuando, de vez en cuando, oía pronunciar el nombre de Darién, se sentía descompuesta.

Solo estuvo a punto de encontrárselo una vez, cuando un joven quiso llevarla a una fiesta ofrecida por Darién, pero ante su negativa, la llevó a la Opera. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, ella le vio. Estaba en el teatro acompañada por Seiya, cuando sus ojos se toparon por casualidad con Darién y Lita Kino, él había pasado el brazo alrededor de la cintura de la joven y Serena le vio reírse de algo que ella le había dicho.

Temblando toda ella, vio entonces que los Pegasus se daban la vuelta para saber porque se reía el duque, este les explicó algo que hizo enrojecer a Lita. Alrededor de Serena, la gente empezó a percatarse de la presencia del duque y a murmurar su nombre.

— ¿No te sientes bien querida? —preguntó Seiya al verla palidecer.

Serena se levantó y fue entonces cuando Darién se dio cuenta de su presencia. Sus ojos zafiros se endurecieron y puso una expresión de desprecio antes de retirar la vista. Como ella no quería que se notara su turbación, dejo su asiento en cuanto empezó el espectáculo, devorada por los celos.

Volvió a ver a la pareja dos días mas tarde, se estaban montando en el carruaje de Darién.

— ¿Dónde me lleva? —preguntaba Lita.

—La estoy secuestrando —respondía el duque con una sonrisa.

Al levantar los ojos vio a Serena, pero aparentó no haberla visto. Dos semanas más tarde, una tarde de diciembre, Seiya le pidió que se casara con él.

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo mi amor? —dijo simplemente.

—Yo... no puedo —balbuceó Serena conteniendo las lágrimas— Quisiera de todo corazón estar enamorada de ti, pero no es así y no puedo casarme contigo.

—Se perfectamente lo que sientes querida, pero te apuesto a que si te llevo a Francia conseguirás olvidarle.

Serena le acarició suavemente la mejilla, sabía que podía confiar en Seiya.

—Mi queridísimo amigo —murmuró— Siempre te querré, pero nunca serás para mi nada más que un amigo —su voz se quebró— Estoy muy feliz por que quieras que sea tu esposa. Eres muy importante para mí. Gracias Seiya, gracias...

Se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo esperando hasta estar en su habitación para estallas en llanto.

—Dios mío —dijo Amy a su marido— ¿Qué le ha pasado ahora? Si Darién Chiba le ha vuelta a hacer daño, le estrangularé con mis propias manos.

Amy —dijo Richard cerrando la puerta de su habitación— Earth se ha casado con Lita Kino hace cuatro días en casa de ella. Todos los que les rodean lo comentan.

— ¡Me niego a creerte! Desde que llegué a Londres solo he oído rumores respecto a él y todos eran falsos.

—Pude, pero esta vez creo que son ciertos. De todos modos ¿qué diferencia hay? Serena se ha olvidado de él en solo unas semanas.

— ¡Richard! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciego?

Sin esperar respuesta, ella se dirigió hacia la habitación de invitados y entró sin llamar. Serena estaba acurrucada en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó Amy con firmeza.

Molesta, Serena se sentó y buscó su pañuelo.

—Es lo único que se hacer de un tiempo a esta parte.

—Nunca había oído nada tan estúpido. Nos conocemos desde que éramos niñas y nunca te he visto en este estado. Dime porque lloras.

—Seiya me ha pedido que me case con él —explicó Serena demasiado cansada para eludir la pregunta.

— ¿Y eso te hace tan feliz que lloras de alegría?

—Se diría que me tomo muy mal las ofertas de matrimonio —dijo la joven con una débil sonrisa—Sin embargo tuve un buen entrenamiento en Francia y...

— ¿Y tu último prometido? —cortó Amy .

—Darién ya no se quiere casar conmigo —confesó Serena después de un prolongado silencio.

— ¡Bobadas! ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? Vi la forma en que te miraba.

Serena se levantó, fue a buscar la carta de Darién y se la dio a su amiga. Amy se hundió en un sofá mientras la leía. Su rostro expresó disgusto al ver el cheque y el mensaje de Darién.

— ¡Es increíble! Debía estar completamente borracho cuando escribió esto. Pero no entiendo lo que esto tiene que ver con tu actitud hacia él en el banquete de boda de Mina. Me di cuenta de que intentabas evitarle.

—Debería haberle evitado desde que le vi en la Iglesia, pero entonces todavía no había leído el correo.

—No me digas que estas así porque el duque rompió el compromiso. No podía actuar de otra forma después de lo que te hizo. A mi modo de ver, quiso ahorrarte el horror de seguir viéndole cuando tú le detestabas.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan crédula? —Preguntó Serena— Me llevó a su cama, me robó mi virginidad, después me paga y rompe nuestro compromiso aconsejándome que me case con Andrew.

—Comprendo lo que sientes, pero te ruego que olvides el dinero. Ha sido desafortunado por su parte pero también muy generoso.

Serena abrió la boca para protestar pero Amy la interrumpió.

—Serena, le vi en la Iglesia, él ya te había enviado entonces esos papeles. Te ama, eso salta a la vista.

—Vino porque había sido invitado por Mina. Si yo hubiera sabido...

—No fue Mina quien le invitó —confesó Amy — Fui yo. Añadí unas palabras diciendo que tú estarías aquí. Vino para verte.

— ¿Le dijiste eso? —Preguntó Serena a punto de desfallecer— Debió creer que yo te lo había pedido.

—Desde luego que no. Serena, te repito que vino por ti, incluso después de haber firmado esos papeles y haberte mandado ese dinero. Conocía la situación financiera de Andrew y sabía que tú querías casarte con él. ¿No ves que solo quería lo mejor para ti creyendo que tu le odiabas? Dios mío, debe amarte más que a nada en el mundo para llegar a hacer algo así.

Serena encogió los hombros y se apartó la vista. Amy se enfrentó a ella con las manos en las caderas.

—Eres una tonta —le dijo— Amas a ese hombre, me lo dijiste tu misma. Él también te ama. Le pidió la mano a tu padre, le ayudó económicamente cuando nada le obligaba a hacerlo, ha soportado tu flirteo con Andrew y tus incesantes provocaciones. ¿Qué le dijiste en el banquete?

—Me burlé de él porque me dijo que me amaba—confesó Serena con la voz rota.

— ¿Te burlaste de él? ¿Pero porque? Acababas de dejar que te abrazara delante de la Iglesia.

— ¡Por favor! Ya te he explicado que acababa de leer los documentos.

— ¿Y ahora crees que va a venir arrastrándose a tus pies?

—No, cuando me ve actúa como si yo no existiera.

—Lo entiendo, créeme, ahora ya no se volverá a acercar a ti.

Serena escondió la cara entre las manos.

— ¿Cómo puedo reconquistarle sin arrastrarme a sus pies? —preguntó por fin con voz rota.

—Creo que esa va a ser la única manera —respondió Amy con una sonrisa— Tu le has herido en su orgullo sin cesar, ahora te toca sufrir a ti.

—Lo... lo pensaré.

—Tienes razón, piensa en lo que sentirás cuando se haya casado con Lita Kino. Según los rumores ya están casados pero eso debe ser falso. Sin embargo debe estar a punto de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué hago? —preguntó Serena levantándose de un salto— ¿Por donde empiezo?

—Tienes que ir a buscarle para explicarle tu ridícula conducta en el banquete de boda.

—No. Le voy a enviar una nota pidiéndole que venga aquí.

—Inténtalo pero no vendrá. Te sentirás peor cuando tengas que ir tú. Si para entonces todavía no se ha casado con Lita.

Serena se dirigió hacia su secreter para escribir una nota. Cuando Amy se fue, reflexiono unos minutos en como le podría atraer hacia ella. De pronto sus ojos se iluminaron. Después de todo, él le había quitado la virginidad. Si él creía que estaba esperando un hijo, no podría negarse a venir a verla. Pero después, cuando se enterara de la mentira, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Cogió la pluma y escribió simplemente: "Para desgracia mía estoy embarazada de tu hijo. Me gustaría que vinieras lo mas rápidamente posible." Luego firmó.

Se ruborizó de vergüenza ante la bajeza de su acto. No se daba cuenta que era prácticamente imposible que estuviera encinta.

Llamó a Amy y le entregó la nota.

—No creo que se la pudiera enviar ni siquiera aunque fuera cierto.

—Serena —dijo Amy con firmeza— Escríbele simplemente que deseas verle en privado en su casa.

Con vergüenza, escondió las notas entremedias de su papel de cartas para que las criadas no la vieran.

—No es tan fácil. Incluso si aceptara verme, seguramente se limitará a oír mis disculpas y despedirme enseguida.

—Entonces renuncia. Se casara con Lita. Richard y yo estaremos invitados sin duda. Te lo contaré todo.

Ante esta amenaza, Serena lo hizo. El lacayo estaba de regreso una hora masa tarde. El duque estaba en casa de los Kino pero se le esperaba en Earth House por la noche. El mayordomo le daría la nota en cuanto volviera.

Serena había precisado que si no tenía noticias de él a las doce del día siguiente, consideraría que consentía en verla a la hora del té. Ya solo le quedaba esperar.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 2****7**

Al día siguiente a la once en punto de la mañana, dos elegantes cabriolés franquearon las rejas de Earth House. El primero estaba ocupado por la duquesa viuda de Earth y su hijo Neflyte y el segundo por los criados. Los dos llevaban las maletas que la duquesa creía necesarias para cualquier viaje, especialmente cuando se trataba de conocer a su futura nuera.

—Esta casa es siempre muy agradable —dijo con un suspiro mientras dejaba que su mirada vagara sobre el césped y los magníficos jardines.

Dirigió su atención a su hijo.

— ¿Estas seguro de que tu hermano me va a presentar a su prometida esta noche?

—Eso es lo que me ha escrito —respondió Neflyte con una sonrisa— Añade que Lita y él pasaron una noche más de lo previsto en casa de los padres de ella pero que nos reuniríamos aquí esta tarde hacia la cuatro y media.

—Solo menciona a Lita —dijo lady Chiba— ¿Estas seguro de que se trata e Lita Kino?

—Si hacemos caso de los rumores, ahora se llama Lita Chiba.

—La conocí hace mucho tiempo, era una niña encantadora.

—Ahora es una magnifica joven —dijo Neflyte con una sonrisa traviesa— castaña, ojos verdes, todo lo que se puede desear.

—Mejor, así tendré hermosos nietos —declaró la duquesa cuya principal preocupación era esa. Vio que su hijo fruncía el ceño— ¿Hay algo de ella que no te gusta?

—Nada aparte de que no tiene los ojos azules y que no se llama Serena —respondió Neflyte alzando los hombros.

— ¿Cómo? No seas ridículo ¿En que estas pensando? Esa joven ha hecho muy desgraciado a tu hermano. Evidentemente la ha olvidado y me alegro.

—Ella no es fácil de olvidar.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó la duquesa con sospecha— Neflyte ¿la has conocido?

—La vi en el baile de los Neptune hace algunas semanas. Estaba rodeada por los mejores partidos de Londres aparte de Darién por supuesto. Al saber que se llamaba Serena y al ver sus ojos azules, supe enseguida quien era.

La duquesa estuvo a punto de preguntar más sobre esa joven que atormentaba tanto a su hijo mayor, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora eso ya terminó. Darién va a presentarnos a su mujer.

—No acabo de creer que haya podido olvidar tan fácilmente a alguien que era tan importante para él. Y tampoco puedo creer que nos traiga a su legítima esposa. Como mucho están prometidos.

—Espero que tengas razón. Los rumores correrán como la pólvora si se ha casado con la señorita Kino en secreto.

—A Darién le traen sin cuidado los rumores y lo sabes —dijo Neflyte mirando a su madre de reojo.

—Es hora de levantarse —anunció alegremente Amy abriendo las cortinas— Son mas de las doce y Su Gracia no ha enviado ningún mensaje pidiéndote que no vayas.

—Me dormí al amanecer —gruñó Serena.

Después, al darse cuenta de la situación se levantó de un salto.

—No lo conseguiré nunca —gritó.

—Por supuesto que si.

Serena apartó las sábanas y salió de la cama preocupada por su encuentro con Darién.

— ¿Por qué no pasamos el día de tiendas? Después podríamos ir al teatro —sugirió desesperada.

— ¿Por qué no esperar a mañana? Así podríamos preparar tu ajuar.

—Estamos completamente locas —dijo Serena— De hecho toda esta historia es demencial. No me va a escuchar. E incluso si lo hace, eso no cambiara nada. He visto su mirada, me desprecia.

Amy la empujó hacia el baño.

—Eso esta bien —dijo— Al menos no le eres indiferente.

Cuando volvió, Serena estaba acabando de vestirse.

— ¿Qué tal estoy? —preguntó preocupada, dando una vuelta sobre si misma delante de su amiga.

Llevaba un vestido de terciopelo de color verde-azulado con manga larga y escote cuadrado. Su pelo caoba, brillaba como la seda y estaba adornado con una diadema de aguamarinas y diamantes, algunos mechones estaban sueltos y caían libremente sobre su nuca. Su aspecto era a la vez provocativo y conservador. El tono rosado de su piel realzaba el verde de sus ojos rodeados de largas pestañas y sus finos rasgos conferían una cierta vulnerabilidad a su expresión.

—Pareces una victima justo antes del sacrificio a unos dioses sanguinarios —dijo Amy .

— ¿Quieres decir que parezco asustada?

—Al borde del pánico —respondió cogiéndole las manos— Nunca has estado mas hermosa, pero eso no va a ser suficiente. Conozco al hombre al que te vas a enfrentar, no es de los que se dejan enternecer por una joven temblorosa con la que tiene asuntos pendientes. Te amaba por tu voluntad y tu valor, si te presentas ante él con aspecto timorato, ya no serás la misma que conoció y fracasaras. Dejara que te expliques y luego te dirá hasta luego y gracias. Haz lo que sea, grita, enfurécele si es necesario. Sé la mujer que él amaba. Sonríe, flirtea con él, peléate con él. Pero hagas lo que hagas no te muestres débil ni suplicante.

—Ahora entiendo lo que sentía Mina cuando la obligué a provocar a Malachite —dijo Serena con un suspiro.

Se enderezó y volvió a poner su expresión orgullosa, Amy la acompañó hasta el coche de Richard.

—Sea lo que sea lo que pase, habrás estado magnifica —dijo dándole un beso.

El coche se alejó dejando a Amy terriblemente nerviosa.

Después de una hora de camino, la relativa serenidad de Serena empezó a flaquear. Se esforzaba en adivinar lo que iba a pasar, si Darién abriría él mismo la puerta o dejaría que el mayordomo la llevara hasta él, si la haría esperar, si la dejaría hablar antes de echarla. Esperaba que no se encolerizara. Esperaba que no la recibiera con una fría cortesía, lo cual querría decir que ya no la amaba.

Tuvo un terrible presentimiento. Si realmente la amaba no hubiera esperado a que ella fuera a su casa hoy, le habría mandado en mensaje diciendo que la esperaba a las cinco. El vehículo llegó a la verja de Earth House que estaba cerrada. Un portero vestido con librea fue a hablar con el cochero de los Mercurio, y Serena suspiro aliviada al ver que tenían permiso para entrar, se internaron en el paseo bordeado de árboles sin hojas, el jardín se extendía hasta perderse de vista.

Atravesaron un puente y pronto apareció una magnifica mansión con unas majestuosas columnas, la parte central tenía dos alas que formaban un semicírculo alrededor de un patio tan grande como un parque de Londres.

La última vez que ella había estado aquí, estaba tan afectada que no había reparado en lo majestuosa que era. Cerró los ojos desanimada, en ese momento tenía la impresión de estar visitando a un desconocido. Este no podía ser el dominio del hombre despreocupado que le había enseñado a jugar a las cartas.

Estaba oscureciendo ya, en esa tarde de noviembre, las ventanas del castillo estaban iluminadas. El cochero bajó y el estribo para que ella bajara.

Confortablemente instalado en el salón blanco y oro situado en la parte delantera de la casa, Neflyte apartó los ojos del rostro ansioso de su madre. Contempló distraídamente los magníficos muebles y los frescos del techo. Detuvo su mirada en el reloj y luego se levantó para pasear impaciente. Al pasar por la ventana, vio el carruaje y dirigiendo una sonrisa a su madre, salió del salón.

El mayordomo acababa de abrir la puerta de entrada cuando él llegó al vestíbulo esperando recibir a su hermano y a Lita Kino. Se detuvo al descubrir la figura ligeramente familiar de una joven con una capa de terciopelo azul-verdoso bordeada de armiño blanco.

—Soy la señorita Tsukino —dijo ella con voz suave al mayordomo— Creo que Su Gracia me está esperando.

Por un momento Neflyte se preguntó si debió inmiscuirse en los asuntos personales de su hermano y tomo una decisión. Se adelantó al mayordomo cuando este estaba a punto de responder que el duque no estaba en la casa.

—Mi hermano llegara en cualquier momento —dijo con una atractiva sonrisa— Entre por favor, vamos a esperarle.

La expresión de ella reflejó decepción y alivio al mismo tiempo.

—No gracias —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza— Le envié un mensaje ayer para pedirle que me concediera unos minutos, le pedí que me hiciera saber si le venia bien. Si no está aquí prefiero irme.

Neflyte la cogió rápidamente por el brazo, lo que le valió una mirada sorprendida por parte de ella. La llevó suavemente pero con firmeza hacia el salón.

—Darién se ha retrasado. No vino ayer como estaba previsto —explicó son una sonrisa que la desarmó—Por lo tanto no esta al corriente de su visita.

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, le quitó educadamente la capa y se la entregó a un lacayo.

La mirada de Serena se detuvo en la majestuosa escalera de mármol que desembocaba en un enorme descansillo. Se acordó de que Darién la había llevado hasta arriba, lo cual le recordó lo violenta que podía llegar a ser su ira.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad, lord Chiba —dijo.

—Neflyte —corrigió él.

—Gracias Neflyte. Pero prefiero no quedarme. ¿Puede devolverme mi capa por favor?

Ella miraba al lacayo quien miró a Neflyte. Este le hizo un gesto negativo y el criado cruzó los brazos como si no la hubiera oído.

—Me gustaría que se quedara —insistió Neflyte con un tono cordial pero firme.

—No creo haberme sentido nunca tan bienvenida —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Los Chiba son famosos por su hospitalidad —mintió Neflyte con una traviesa sonrisa mientras la llevaba al salón donde se encontraba su madre.

Al ver a la duquesa, Serena se echó hacia atrás.

—Mi madre y yo nos sentiríamos muy felices de que esperara a Darién con nosotros —dijo Neflyte amablemente— Sé que estará encantado de verla señorita Tsukino y que no me perdonaría jamás si la dejara irse antes de que él llegara.

—Lord Chiba —dijo ella mirándole directamente a los ojos.

—Neflyte.

—Neflyte. Creo que debe saber que hay muchas posibilidades de que su hermano este lejos de sentirse encantado con mi presencia.

—Correré el riesgo.

Subyugada por la belleza del salón blanco y oro, Serena se contuvo para no demostrar su admiración mientras Neflyte la llevaba hasta su madre.

—Madre, te presento a la señorita Tsukino —dijo— Ya que Darién no volvió ayer no sabe nada de la visita de Serena pero yo la he convencido para que se quedara a esperarle.

Serena hizo una reverencia sin dejar de notar en el énfasis con el cual él había pronunciado su nombre, ya que además ella no se lo había dicho.

— ¿Es usted amiga de mi hijo señorita Tsukino? —preguntó la duquesa indicándole que se sentara enfrente de ella.

—Lo fuimos Su Gracia.

La duquesa pareció sorprendida por esa respuesta tan superficial. Estudió la mirada azul cielo, hizo intención de levantarse, luego lo pensó mejor haciéndole una seña imperceptible a Neflyte.

Las dos mujeres empezaron a conversar de varias cosas, desde la moda parisina hasta el clima de Londres.

Al cabo de una hora, la puerta de entrada se abrió y resonaron voces en el vestíbulo. Las palabras no se entendían pero se podía reconocer claramente la risa de una mujer respondiendo a Darién. Neflyte vio que Serena se tensaba al darse cuenta de que el duque estaba acompañado por una mujer. Lanzándole una mirada de ánimo se puso delante de ella para darle tiempo a recomponerse.

—Siento llegar tarde, nos entretuvimos —dijo Darién inclinándose para besar a su madre— Estoy seguro de que no os sentisteis abandonados. Madre, me gustaría presentarte a Lita...

Neflyte dio un suspiro de alivio cuando oyó a su hermano decir "Kino".

Lita hizo una reverencia, cuando las dos mujeres terminaros de intercambiar saludos, Darién señaló a su hermano.

—Ya conoces a Neflyte.

Miró a su madre y le dijo algo en voz baja.

—Estoy encantado de volver a verla señorita Kino —dijo Neflyte con una mirada divertida.

—Por amor de Dios Neflyte —dijo Lita— Hace mucho tiempo que nos llamamos por el nombre.

Neflyte estiró el brazo hacia atrás tocando el brazo de Serena quien se levantó a desgana.

—Señorita Kino —dijo Neflyte levantando la voz— Le presento a la señorita Serena Tsukino.

Darién se dio la vuelta de un salto.

—Y este hombre con la mirada tan dura es mi hermano —continuó Neflyte dirigiéndose a Serena— como ya debe saber.

— ¿Cómo esta su tía? —preguntó fríamente el duque, golpeándola con su mirada de acero.

—Esta muy bien gracias —consiguió articular ella con una voz apenas audible— ¿Y usted?

—Como puede ver, sobreviví a nuestro último encuentro sin demasiada dificultad.

Lita acababa de recordar a su rival en el baile de los Pegasus.

—Le presentaron a Jedite en casa de lord y lady Pegasus —dijo con una sonrisa crispada— Si, me acuerdo que él hablo mucho sobre usted después.

—Fue muy amable por su parte —dijo Serena al ver que la otra esperaba una respuesta.

—Si no recuerdo mal, él no pensó en absoluto que usted fuera amable señorita Kino.

Serena se tensó ante este ataque y Neflyte se interpuso entre las dos.

—Podremos hablar de nuestros conocidos comunes en el transcurso de la cena —anunció alegremente— Si consigo convencer a mi deliciosa invitada de que se una a nosotros.

—No —dijo Serena sacudiendo desesperadamente la cabeza— Lo... lo siento mucho.

—Insisto. Insistimos los dos ¿verdad Darién? —dijo solicitando con la mirada el apoyo de su hermano.

El duque ni siquiera se dignó en renovar la invitación, se limitó a hacer un gesto de asentimiento al lacayo indicándole que habría un invitado más. Sin decir una palabra más, giró los talones y fue a servirse un vaso de whisky. Neflyte se puso cerca de Serena y luego miró la alta figura de su hermano que le daba la espalda.

—Me tomaría un vaso yo también —dijo alegremente.

Darién le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

—Supongo —dijo con tono helado— que entre tus incontables talentos posees el de servirte tu mismo.

—En efecto —dijo Neflyte con serenidad mientras se levantaba— ¿Señoras quieren un vaso de vino?

Lita y Serena aceptaron así como la duquesa. Neflyte les sirvió sin hacer caso de la ira de Darién.

— ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que ignores lo que ella significa para mi? —susurró Darién.

—Ni la mas mínima —respondió Neflyte imperturbable cogiendo tres vasos— ¿Puedes llevar el vaso de Serena por favor? No puedo coger los cuatro.

Darién le dio a Serena su vaso inclinándose hacia ella, la joven se echó hacia atrás buscando desesperadamente una señal que demostrara que todavía la amaba. Pero no la encontró.

Desalentada, bebió su vino mientras observaba disimuladamente al duque que estaba sentado enfrente de ella al lado de Lita. Parecía sentirse muy a gusto en ese impresionante salón, y a ella nunca le había parecido más seductor y al mismo tiempo más inaccesible. Para colmo, Lita estaba todavía mas hermosa que en el baile de los Millennium.

En el transcurso de la hora que precedió a la cena, fue Neflyte quien llevó el peso de la conversación. Lita envió algunos dardos a Serena y Darién no solo se expresaba por monosílabos y eso solo cuando no podía evitarlo. Serena apenas contestaba, la duquesa bebió varios vasos de vino y no dirigió una palabra a nadie.

Hundida en la angustia, Serena solo deseaba que llegara el final de la cena para poder desaparecer. Ahora ya sabía que nunca tendría que haber venido pero era demasiado tarde. Para alivio suyo enseguida anunciaron la cena, Darién se levantó y sin dirigirle una mirada ofreció un brazo a su madre y el otro a Lita.

Serena cogió el brazo de Neflyte con los ojos desesperadamente fijos en la espalda de Darién. Iba a seguirles cuando Neflyte la detuvo.

— ¡Al diablo con Lita! —le dijo él en voz baja— Podría estrangularle. Tenemos que cambiar de estrategia, pero de momento todo va bien.

— ¿Una estrategia? ¿Realmente cree que todo va bien?

—Perfectamente. Es usted hermosa y vulnerable y Darién no puede evitar mirarla cuando cree que usted no le ve. Ha llegado el momento de hacer lo que sea para que se encuentren los dos a solas.

— ¿Me mira? —Preguntó Serena con el corazón lleno de esperanza— Neflyte ¿esta seguro? Tengo la sensación de que ni siquiera nota mi presencia.

—Sabe muy bien que esta usted ahí, no se preocupe. Sin embargo creo que a él le gustaría que estuviera muy lejos. De hecho nunca le había visto tan furioso. Ahora es usted la que tiene que llevarle hasta el límite.

— ¿Pero porque?

Habían llegado al comedor pero Neflyte se detuvo delante de un cuadro, daban la espalda a los demás comensales quienes ya se habían sentado. Neflyte señaló el cuadro como si estuviera describiéndolo.

—Tiene que enfurecerle tanto que le haga dejar la mesa llevándola a usted con él —le dijo a Serena— De lo contrario, en cuanto termine la cena él encontrara una excusa para irse con mi madre y con Lita dejándonos solos.

Esta perspectiva lleno a la joven de miedo y de impaciencia a la vez. Se acordó de los consejos de Amy y se dijo que si Mina había conseguido encontrar valor, ella también podía hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué esta haciendo usted esto? —preguntó

—No es el momento de explicárselo —respondió Neflyte guiándola a la mesa— Pero no olvide en ningún momento que sea cual sea la intensidad de su cólera, mi hermano esta enamorado de usted. Si consigue hablar con él a solas podrá demostrárselo.

— ¿Pero que pensara su madre si le provoco abiertamente.

—Pensará que es usted maravillosa, al igual que lo pienso yo. ¡Valor! Espero que se muestre tan animada como el otro día en casa de los Neptune.

Neflyte la ayudó a sentarse en su silla.

—Es muy amable por su parte que se hayan dignado reunirse con nosotros por fin —hizo notar Darién sarcásticamente.

—Ha sido muy amable por su parte al haberme invitado Vuestra Gracia —contestó Serena.

Darién la ignoró e indicó a los lacayos que ya podían empezar a servir. Él presidía la mesa con su madre a la derecha y Lita a la izquierda, Serena estaba al lado de la duquesa mientras que Neflyte estaba frente a ella sentado al lado de Lita.

—Deje la botella cerca de la señorita Tsukino —dijo Darién con un tono cortante al lacayo que servía a la joven—Le gusta de manera increíble el champán si la memoria no me falla.

El corazón de Serena dio un salto de alegría. ¡Ya no simulaba indiferencia! Debía amarla mucho para que la ira le empujara a decir cosas así.

—Eso es mucho decir —respondió dando un sorbo— Pero a veces da valor.

— ¿De verdad? Lo ignoraba.

—Sin duda usted prefiere el whisky para eso —lanzó ella mientras se volvía a llevar la copa a los labios.

Él frunció el ceño y Serena apartó la mirada. "Ámame te lo ruego —imploraba en silencio— no me hagas pasar por esto para nada"

— ¿Toca usted el piano Serena? —preguntó la duquesa para romper el pesado silencio.

—Solo cuando no me gusta alguien —respondió esta con una tímida sonrisa.

— ¿Entonces canta? —insistió la duquesa desesperada.

—Si pero muy mal me temo.

—Realmente señorita Tsukino —dijo Lita—es muy raro encontrar una inglesa con una buena educación que no sepa música ni canto. ¿Cuates son exactamente sus talentos?

—Serena es excelente en el arte del coqueteo —intervino Darién— Habla varios idiomas y sin duda es capaz de jurar en cada uno de ellos. Juega bastante bien al ajedrez, mal al solitario y es una buena amazona si alguien le quita la fusta. Pretende saber usar el tirachinas pero yo no podría asegurarlo ya que también es una excelente actriz y eso si que puedo atestiguarlo. ¿La he descrito bien Serena?

—No del todo Vuestra Gracia —replicó ella sonriendo a pesar de los dardos que él acababa de lanzarle—Creo que juego muy bien al ajedrez. Si duda de mi habilidad con el tirachinas tendré un gran placer en hacerle una demostración con la condición de que acepte ser mi blanco igual que yo acabo de ser la suya.

Neflyte rompió a reír.

— ¿Ha tenido usted una vida social muy agitada al volver de Francia? —preguntó la duquesa.

Ella notó la mirada ardiente de Darién posada en ella y no pudo seguir mirándole.

—Fui a muchos bailes pero ninguno de máscaras, sin embargo me gustan mucho. A Su Gracia también, creo...

— ¿Le gustan las bodas? —Preguntó Lita con tono meloso— Si le gustan será un placer invitarle a la nuestra.

Se hizo el silencio, Serena se esforzó por comer pero el dolor le puso un nudo en la garganta. Miró con desesperación a Neflyte quien alzó los hombros imperturbable. Ella sabía que él deseaba que continuara pero no podía hacerlo, todo estaba perdido.

No podía quedarse en esa mesa por más tiempo, todo el mundo sabría que el anuncio del compromiso era lo que la había impulsado a irse pero le daba igual.

Dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa, cerca de su plato. Mientras echaba despacio la silla hacia atrás, la mano de la duquesa se posó en la suya con un gesto de ánimo que quería decir "Quédese y termine lo que ha empezado".

Serena sonrió y volvió a coger su servilleta, miró a Darién que miraba con atención su vaso de vino y después a Lita. No soportaba la idea de verle casado con esa belleza mientras ella le amaba tanto que había llegado tan lejos solo para demostrárselo. Los celos estuvieron a punto de ahogarla cuando se imaginó a Lita en los brazos de Darién.

—Espero que no me odies por haber revelado nuestro secreto delante de una extraña —dijo Lita poniendo su mano en el brazo del duque.

—Estoy segura de que no se ha enfadado en absoluto —dijo Serena mirando a Darién— Todos hacemos tonterías cuando estamos enamorados ¿Verdad Vuestra Gracia?

— ¿De verdad? —Contestó este— No lo había notado.

—Entonces su memoria o bien es muy mala o bien es muy selectiva. Puede ser que nunca se haya enamorado.

— ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente? —preguntó él dejando ruidosamente el vaso en la mesa.

—Nada —dijo ella intimidada por su mirada de acero.

Todos empezaron a comer de nuevo, Serena vio que la mano de Darién sujetaba con fuerza el vaso, ella sabía que él hubiera deseado que se tratara de su cuello.

—Dígame querida —dijo la duquesa— ¿Habían cambiado mucho las cosas cuando volvió a Inglaterra?

Serena estaba apunto de responder de manera muy impersonal cuando se dio cuenta de que la duquesa acababa de darle una oportunidad para actuar. Ya que Darién no la dejaba explicarse en privado, intentaría hacerlo en la mesa.

— ¡Muchísimo! —Dijo con pasión— Verá, poco después de mi regreso me enteré de que durante mi ausencia mi padre había arreglado mi compromiso con un hombre al que yo apenas conocía y al cual ni siquiera reconocí cuando le vi.

— ¡Que horror! —comentó la duquesa.

—En efecto, sobretodo sabiendo que yo tengo un carácter muy fuerte y que me rebelo en cuanto intentan imponerme algo. El hombre con el que debía casarme, aunque tuviera muchas cualidades, se mostraba muy autoritario en lo que concernía a nuestro compromiso. Se comportaba como si yo no tuviera elección.

—Estos matrimonios arreglados pueden ser difíciles al principio —admitió la duquesa— ¿Qué hizo usted entonces?

—Ella se comprometió con otro hombre —cortó Darién— Que es un inútil disfrazado de idiota.

—Pero no un tirano —contestó Serena— Y además nunca estuve prometida a Andrew.

— ¡Dios mío! —dijo Neflyte en medio del silencio que siguió— No nos haga esperar más. ¿Qué hizo usted después?

—Dado que solo había un millar de buenos partidos en Londres —explicó Darién con tono helado— a la señorita Tsukino se le metió en la cabeza averiguar con cuantos de ellos podía comprometerse.

Serena no pudo soportar el tono de su voz. Se mordió los labios y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, solo he estado prometida a un hombre, pero esta tan furioso conmigo que ni siquiera me da la oportunidad de explicarme. Ya ha roto nuestro compromiso.

— ¡Que monstruo! —dijo Neflyte sirviéndose una porción de pato a la naranja— Debe estar loco, posiblemente estará usted mejor sin él.

—Yo... también tengo un carácter bastante difícil— admitió Serena.

—En ese caso él está mejor sin usted —cortó Darién dirigiendo una mirada amenazadora a su hermano Neflyte— Encuentro esta conversación de muy mal gusto ¿me has entendido?

Neflyte puso cara de extrañeza y bajó la cabeza sin atreverse a volver a sacar el tema. Todos se concentraron en sus platos pero solo Neflyte parecía no haber perdido el apetito. Serena se dijo que iba a hacer un último intento para forzar a Darién a sacarla fuera.

—Neflyte te ha hecho una pregunta Darién —dijo Lita.

— ¿Cómo?

—Te he preguntado lo que habían hecho tus caballos en las últimas carreras.

—Corrieron bien —dijo el duque evasivamente.

— ¿De verdad? —insistió su hermano. Y continuó con una sonrisa destinada a Serena— Apostamos a que sus caballos ganarían más carreras que los míos. Gané yo así es que me debe trescientas libras. El dinero le da igual pero detesta confesar que ha perdido. Nunca ha podido aceptar la derrota.

Darién dejó sus cubiertos preparado para corregir a su hermano.

—Es extraño que diga eso —intervino Serena dirigiéndose a Neflyte— Yo sin embargo he notado que su hermano aceptaba la derrota sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por defenderse. A la primera contrariedad abandona y...

Darién dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa y se levantó de un salto con los dientes apretados.

—Señorita Tsukino, tengo que decirle unas palabras. En privado.

Rodeó la mesa y cogió la silla de la joven.

— ¡Levántese! —ordenó.

Al ver que ella no se movía, la cogió del brazo con violencia. La duquesa le dirigió una mirada de impotencia mientras Neflyte levantaba su vaso en un brindis silencioso. Darién la saco sin miramientos fuera del comedor.

—Haga traer el carruaje de la señorita Tsukino hasta la puerta en tres minutos —ordenó a un lacayo.

Entraron en un pequeño y lujoso despacho con las paredes forradas de libros. Darién empujó a Serena hacia delante y se dirigió a la chimenea. Después se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una mirada llena de desprecio mientras intentaba contener su ira.

—Tienes exactamente dos minutos para explicarme la razón de esta visita tan inesperada como inoportuna —dijo con un tono cortante— Después te llevaré hasta tu coche y te disculparé con mi madre y mi hermano.

Serena tomó aire sabiendo que él no debía notar su miedo.

— ¿La razón de mi visita? Pensaba que era evidente.

—No lo es.

—He venido para... para explicarte porque te dije eso en el banquete de boda. Verás, un poco antes, en la Iglesia, seguía creyendo que estábamos prometidos y...

—Ya no lo estamos —cortó Darién— Se terminó. Nunca hubiera debido empezar, era una idea insensata.

Serena, aterrada, se retorció las manos y sacudió la cabeza.

—No pudo empezar porque nunca dejaste que tuviéramos una oportunidad —dijo.

—Tus dos minutos casi se han terminado.

—Darién, te lo ruego, escúchame. Tú... tú me dijiste un día que querías que fuera por mi propia voluntad hacia ti y que no querías una esposa fría y distante.

— ¿Y?

—Y ahora estoy de acuerdo —dijo con voz temblorosa.

Darién se tensó. Esas palabras acababan de atravesar la armadura de su ira. La miró unos minutos y luego se apoyó en la chimenea y cerró los ojos. Serena sabía que él estaba intentando resistirse y esperó paralizada de miedo. Al cabo de una eternidad él se enderezó, sus ojos miraron a los de ella y Serena sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. ¡Había ganado! Lo notaba en la expresión de su cara que se había suavizado.

Él miró primero la alfombra que les separaba y luego sus ojos se posaron en ella y dijo en voz baja:

—No tengo intenciones de facilitarte las cosas —dijo.

Serena sabía que quería que fuera ella quien diera el primer paso. Él desvió la vista al verla acercarse, las rodillas de Serena fallaron y tuvo que detenerse para recobrarse. Cuando su pecho rozó la chaqueta gris de Darién, ella se detuvo y esperó con la cabeza agachada, pero los segundos pasaban y Darién no hacia el menor gesto hacia ella.

—Por favor —murmuró levantando los ojos hacia él— abrázame.

Darién dudó y luego la atrajo bruscamente hacia él, estrechándola contra su pecho mientras su boca hambrienta se apoderaba de la de ella. Serena le devolvió el beso con un gemido de felicidad. Le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y se apretó contra él notando sus poderosos músculos. Él la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Dios mío como te he echado de menos —dijo él con voz ronca contra sus labios antes de volver a besarla.

Los labios de Serena se abrieron para acogerle. Excitado, Darién la apretó más mientras le daba un apasionado beso. Estaba loco de felicidad por tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos, por acariciar sus redondos senos con sus manos. No podían continuar pero Darién temía detenerse por miedo a verla desaparecer.

Al fin se separó de ella y tomó aliento manteniendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura y con la barbilla posada en el sedoso pelo de la joven. Ella no se movió como si no existiera otro lugar en el mundo donde quisiera estar.

Después él retrocedió un poco y miró los ojos celestes de Serena.

— ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?

Serena asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

— ¿Por qué? —Insistió él— ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?

Sabía que él esperaba a que ella se rindiera en cuerpo y alma. Al fin recuperó el habla a pesar de sus lágrimas de felicidad.

—Porque te amo —dijo suavemente.

—Mas vale que no me mientas —dijo él con voz amenazadora atrayéndola de nuevo hacia él— porque nunca dejaré que te vayas de nuevo.

—Será un placer demostrarte que digo la verdad —dijo ella sin miedo a mostrarle su deseo.

Vio que su mirada ardía de pasión mientras se inclinaba sobre ella. Se puso de puntillas para besarle con todo el ardor que sentía por dentro y creyó que se desmayaría al ver que él le devolvía el beso. Pronto los dos cuerpos se fundieron en uno como si fueran una sola persona.

Darién tuvo que esforzarse para impedir que sus manos prosiguieran su exploración. Acariciar ese cuerpo tan amado con el cual había soñado tanto, era una tortura para él.

— ¿Por qué me has hecho esperar tanto? —susurró él.

Serena retrocedió y señaló con la cabeza el comedor donde se encontraba Lita.

—Y tú podrías haber esperado un poco más.

—Querida —dijo él riendo— eres la única mujer de la tierra que hablaría de Lita en un momento así.

Serena se puso sería de pronto.

—Tengo que confesarte algo y es posible que influya en tu decisión.

— ¿De que se trata? —preguntó Darién tensándose.

—No mentía cuando hable con tu madre sobre mi talento como pianista.

Con una sonrisa de alivio, Darién la volvió a coger en sus brazos.

— ¿Y tampoco cantas?

—Me temo que no.

Aunque hablaba con un tono alegre, Serena notó el deseo en su voz ronca. Bajo la camisa, ella notaba contra su mejilla su pecho firme y caliente, Serena sonrió mientras deslizaba una mano bajo la ropa para sentir los rápidos latidos del corazón de Darién.

—La última vez que hablamos de ese tema, en esta casa, dijiste que no podías perder el tiempo con una niña inocente, pero creo que con un poco de paciencia conseguirás hacer de mí una alumna aventajada.

—Puede que primero tenga que enseñarte a responder de otra forma cuando te diga que te amo —dijo él después de un momento de silencio.

—Inténtalo y verás que ya he hecho grandes progresos —dijo ella con la voz rota por las lágrimas.

Él le levantó la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

—Te amo —dijo.

—Yo también te amo —respondió ella con voz temblorosa.

—Así esta mucho mejor.

Ella quiso devolverle la sonrisa pero sus labios temblaban. Él le cogió la cara entre las manos.

— ¿Por qué lloras querida?

—Porque hasta este momento estaba convencida de que no me lo volverías a decir nunca.

—Pero te amo desde la noche que jugamos al ajedrez en mi casa y me llamaste de todo.

Neflyte llamó suavemente a la puerta y luego entró cerrándola detrás de él. Dirigió una sonrisa jubilosa a su hermano quien abrazó más fuertemente a Serena con un gesto posesivo.

—Perdóname querido hermano, pero tu ausencia empieza a hacer el ambiente un poco tenso ahí al lado.

— ¿Ha terminado la cena?

—Hace tiempo. Y Lita muestra cada vez menos entusiasmo antes mis intentos de hablar de caballos.

—Darién, tu hermano esta en un aprieto—intervino Serena sonriendo.

—Yo también —dijo Darién pero tengo la intención de liberar a Lita mientras la acompaño hasta su casa esta noche.

—Yo también debería irme —dijo Serena desprendiéndose a desgana de los brazos de Darién y alisándose el vestido— de lo contrario será demasiado tarde cuando vuelva a casa de Amy .

—Mi amor, no vas a dejar esta casa. Enviare a un criado a buscar tus cosas a casa de los Mercurio y les avisará de que volverás dentro de una semana, no antes.

Serena comprendió perfectamente que Darién lo había decidido así por culpa de su brusco cambio de actitud entre la boda de Mina y el banquete. Como prefería quedarse con él, le obedeció prudentemente.

Sentado descuidadamente en su escritorio, el duque la vio enviar una nota a Amy en la cual le aseguraba que la duquesa estaba allí y le rogaba que enviara a Luna a Earth "esta vez seré yo quien enviara las invitaciones" añadió como posdata "¿quieres ser mi testigo? Afectuosamente Serena".

Darién cogió el sobre y sin tener en cuenta la presencia de su hermano, cogió a su prometida y la besó apasionadamente.

—Volveré dentro de dos horas más o menos. ¿Me esperaras?

Serena asintió pero se dio la vuelta mientras él se iba.

—Darién —dijo suavemente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— Cuando Lita me ha preguntado hace un momento cuales eras mis talentos, no le dije que tenía uno que compensaba mis lagunas en otros terrenos.

Los dos hermanos intercambiaron una sonrisa.

— ¿De que se trata querida? —preguntó Darién.

—He conseguido ganarme tu amor —dijo con voz vacilante.

La sonrisa de Darién se borró y dio paso a una expresión de extremado orgullo. Neflyte les dejó solos. Unos minutos después el duque dejó su despacho para ir en busca de Lita.

—La dejo en tus manos—le dijo a su hermano guiñándole un ojo.

Mientras Darién se iba con Lita, Serena se sentó, molesta, frente a Neflyte.

— ¿Qué le hizo retenerme? —Preguntó por fin— Era evidente que Darién no deseaba mi presencia. ¿Por qué ayudarme cuando no me conocía?

—Yo sabía que usted no era cualquier mujer. Se llama Serena y tiene los ojos azules. Hace algunas semanas, después de una fiesta un poco agitada mi hermano no hablaba de otra cosa.

Dos horas más tarde volvió Darién.

—Me imagino que lord Kino no ha apreciado mucho tu visita —dijo Neflyte.

—Se ha mostrado razonable —respondió el duque sentándose al lado de Serena y abrazándola—Supongo que los dos estáis cansados después de vuestro viaje —dijo dirigiendo a su madre y a su hermano una mirada elocuente— ¿No deseáis retiraros?

—No es solo el viaje lo que me ha agotado —dijo la duquesa con humor antes de desearles buenas noches.

Neflyte no se movió.

—Estoy en plena forma —le dijo a su hermano— Además quiero saberlo todo sobre tus proyectos de matrimonio —Ignorando la mirada incendiaria de Darién se dirigió a la joven— ¿Cuál será la fecha?

Resignado a soportar su presencia, Darién suspiró y miró a Serena.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en prepararlo todo querida?

Ella se dijo que estaría mejor en sus brazos besándole que discutiendo la organización de su boda.

—Me imagino que habrá muchos invitados.

—Muchos, en efecto —confirmó el duque.

—Entonces hará falta bastante tiempo. Hay muchos detalles que arreglar, el vestido, los ensayos, las invitaciones ¿Cuántos seremos?

—Creo que quinientos o seiscientos —dijo Darién.

—Mas bien unos mil, a menos que quieras despreciar a una parte de la alta sociedad y de nuestra familia —corrigió Neflyte divertido por la expresión asustada de Serena— Los Chiba se casan siempre en la Iglesia y la fiesta se desarrolla en Earth House. Es una vieja tradición y todo el mundo la conoce. No te preocupes.

— ¿Se casan en la Iglesia y siempre aquí? —repitió Serena mirando a Darién— ¡Cuando pienso que amenazaste con llevarme a Escocia!

—Es la costumbre querida —explicó Darién acariciándole la mejilla— El primer duque de Earth secuestró a su novia del castillo de sus padres que se encontraba a varios días de distancia de Earth . En el camino se detuvieron en un monasterio. Mi antepasado, al haber comprometido la virtud de su novia, pidió a un monje que les casara de inmediato ya que la familia de ella estaba escandalizada. Como ves, si hubiera cumplido mi amenaza, solo hubiera seguido la tradición familiar.

—El matrimonio de Hotaru Kou estaba lejos de ser tan importante pero sin embargo necesitó un año para prepararlo —objetó Serena.

—No —cortó Darién— Nada de eso.

— ¿Seis meses? —propuso ella.

—Seis semanas —concedió Darién.

—Pero eso no será suficiente —insistió Serena a la cual el tono imperioso de él no impresionaba en absoluto.

—Muy bien te concedo ocho —concluyó Darién.

—Ocho meses, de acuerdo —dijo Serena con un suspiro— Tendrá que ser suficiente.

—Ocho semanas —corrigió él— Ni un solo día más. Mi madre te ayudará y también Deadmoon. Todo mi personal estará a tu disposición. Ocho semanas serán más que suficientes.

Serena le dirigió una mirada escéptica pero aceptó con gusto ya que no tenía ganas de esperar ocho meses.

Darién continuó hablando alegremente con su hermano cuando notó un peso contra él. Serena ya no respondía a sus bromas.

—Esta dormida —dijo bajando los ojos y la levantó suavemente en brazos— El día ha sido largo —murmuró mientras ella se acurrucaba contra su pecho— Espérame aquí Neflyte, tengo que hablar contigo.

Unos minutos mas tarde, se reunió con su hermano después de haber dejado a Serena en una habitación de invitados. Neflyte estaba bebiendo una copa de coñac.

—Tengo que hacerte dos preguntas —dijo Darién con calma.

—No lo dudo Vuestra Gracia —respondió Neflyte sentándose cómodamente.

— ¿Cómo sabías quien era Serena?

—Me lo dijiste tu la noche que nos emborrachamos, me hablaste de sus ojos azules

Darién se inclinó hacia delante mirando atentamente su vaso.

— ¿Qué te dije exactamente esa noche?

—Todo —contestó simplemente renunciando a mentir— Todo incluso el daño que le hiciste. Por eso cuando llegó esta tarde creyendo que habías recibido su mensaje, me dije que había que intentar arreglar eso.

—Tengo otra pregunta —dijo Darién seriamente— Me gustaría saber como puedo darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por nosotros.

—No podrás hacerlo nunca—bromeó Neflyte.

Mas tarde, en su cama, con las manos detrás de la nuca, Darién miró el techo. Apenas podía creer que Serena estuviera allí. Luego revivió emocionado su reconciliación.

Mañana le explicaría su brusco cambio de actitud antes del banquete.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 28**

Serena emergió de un profundo sueño lleno de pesadillas, al abrir los ojos supo enseguida donde se encontraba y reconoció a Karmesite, la criada pelirroja.

—Hace horas que Su Gracia esta paseando nervioso por el vestíbulo mirando hacia las escaleras —anunció esta alegremente con su acento irlandés— Me ha pedido que le diga que hace muy buen tiempo y que le prepare un traje de montar.

—Ese hombre se cree el rey de Inglaterra —gruñó Luna entrando en la habitación— Decide casarse con mi pequeña y nos hace volver de Francia, le da por ir a una fiesta y nos envía a Londres, esta mañana le apetece cabalgar y entonces hace que me levante al amanecer para que venga aquí con sus cosas. Una no es capaz de pensar a esas horas.

Serena se levantó riéndose.

—Luna, te adoro —dijo antes de meterse en la bañera.

Se puso rápidamente una falda de amazona y una chaqueta de tonos tostados, impaciente por ver a Darién se recogió el pelo en la nuca y salió corriendo de la habitación. Se detuvo en seco en el descansillo al ver al duque esperándola abajo, el sol que se filtraba por la vidriera hacia que su pelo negro brillara. Su camisa de lana y su pantalón de tonos rojizos le hacían parecer tan viril que Serena se estremeció.

Darién la vio bajar a su encuentro, miró su cara con inquietud buscando algún signo de arrepentimiento o de amargura. Ella se detuvo en el último escalón y le dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

—Estoy muy molesta —dijo— Todo el mundo va a decir que el novio es más hermoso que la novia.

Darién no pudo contenerse y al cogió en sus brazos hundiendo la cabeza en su pelo perfumado.

—Dios mío —murmuró con voz temblorosa— ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo para poder esperar ocho semanas hasta hacerte mía?

Notó que el cuerpo de Serena se tensaba y se dio cuenta de que ella sufría al recordar lo que él le había hecho, pero sonrió pensando que todavía tenía ocho semanas para conquistarla con sus caricias y sus besos. Acabaría por despertar su deseo y ella se daría cuenta de que no quería hacerle daño. La noche de bodas, incluso si el acto en si mismo le diera miedo, ella confiaría en él y se entregaría. Entonces él podría demostrarle como debería haber sido la primera vez. La volvería loca de deseo hasta que se aferrara a él suplicándole que la hiciera suya.

— ¿Te gustaría visitar la propiedad? —le preguntó después de desayunar?

—Mucho.

Era un bonito día de otoño, recorrieron juntos los jardines y admiraron los macizos de flores multicolores. Los jardineros recogían las hojas muertas y quemaban sin al parecer darse cuenta de la presencia de la pareja. Ella hizo una observación que hizo que el duque riera a carcajadas, la cogió con ternura en sus brazos bajo las miradas sorprendidas y las sonrisas cómplices de todo el personal.

La cogió de la mano y la llevó hacia un pabellón al borde del estanque. Fue un momento lleno de serenidad y de ternura, ella miró el cielo azul y se dijo que era el día más bonito de su vida.

Desde el pabellón la vista del parque era magnifica, ella se apoyó en una columna sabiendo a ciencia cierta que Darién la había llevado hasta allí para disfrutar de un poco de intimidad. Se quedó inmóvil retrasando el momento en que él la llevaría dentro y la tomaría en sus brazos. Se sorprendió al ver que se situaba delante de ella y le ponía las manos sobre los hombros.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo él con una sonrisa inclinándose hacia ella—No soy tímido. Me da igual besarte aquí y no en el interior.

Cuando por fin liberó sus labios, el cuerpo de Serena temblaba de deseo.

—Darién —murmuró ella— yo...

—Me gusta oírte pronunciar mi nombre —cortó él con voz grave—Me da ganas de tomarte en mis brazos, besarte, acariciarte el pecho y sentir tus pezones endurecerse bajo la palma de mi mano.

Serena tomo aire y bajó los ojos, pero a Darién le dio tiempo de ver el fuego que iluminaba sus ojos azul cielo y que enrojecía sus mejillas. Él sonrió con satisfacción. Puede que a ella le diera miedo hacer el amor con él pero era evidentemente una mujer apasionada que pronto dejaría de temer. Miró al pabellón y luego al bosquecillo.

— ¿Estos bosques te pertenecen? —preguntó Serena siguiendo su mirada.

—En parte —respondió el duque— Hay una vista preciosa. Vamos a dar una vuelta, hay algunas cosas que tienen que quedar claras entre nosotros y prefiero dejarlas arregladas lo mas rápido posible para que el pasado quede olvidado. Creo que ya sabes lo que voy a preguntarte.

Serena comprendió que él quería una explicación sobre su comportamiento el día de la boda de Mina.

—Verás —dijo ella con un suspiro— cuando te vi en la Iglesia yo pensaba que seguíamos comprometidos, ignoraba que te habían invitado, creí que habías venido para verme...

Le contó toda la historia sin ocultar todo el dolor que había sentido. Darién la escuchó sin interrumpir.

— ¿Qué te hizo venir aquí después de haberme odiado durante todo este tiempo? —preguntó después.

—Amy me hizo comprender que te había juzgado mal.

— ¿Qué sabe ella de todo esto?

—Todo—confesó la joven en voz baja— Ahora me toca a mi hacerte una pregunta— se apresuró a añadir al ver su expresión desconcertada.

—Pregunta lo que quieras.

— ¿Por qué me hiciste esa cosa horrible? ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que yo me había entregado a Andrew?

Darién respondió a su pregunta con una voz llena de remordimientos.

— ¿Creíste lo que te dijo Rei sabiendo que ella me detesta? —gritó Serena con una mirada acusadora.

Al ver que solo conseguía aumentar el sufrimiento de él, ella depositó un beso en sus labios.

—No pasa nada —dijo ella.

—Si —contestó secamente Darién— Pero algún día me vengaré. Ahora vamos a ver si puedes dominar a mi yegua preferida. Hagamos una carrera hasta la cima de la colina.

La vista era maravillosa, Serena la contempló intentando imaginar el mismo paisaje en pleno verano, mientras Darién ataba los caballos.

—Aquí se puede disfrutar de otras cosas aparte de las vistas —dijo él con voz ronca detrás de ella—Acércate y te lo demostrare.

Serena se dio la vuelta y vio que el duque estaba sentado en el tronco de un árbol, sus ojos zafiros que expresaban tanta sensualidad que Serena se estremeció, tenía muchas ganas de estar entre sus brazos y besarle pero sospechaba que Darién tenía otra cosa en la cabeza. Quizá estuviera pensando que ya no era necesario esperar al matrimonio para poseerla de nuevo. Sin embargo Serena solo concebía la unión carnal si era dentro del matrimonio, aunque hubiera preferido privarse de ello para siempre. Sabía que era imposible pero le quedaban ocho semanas antes de verse obligada a cumplir con su deber conyugal. Le volvió a dar la espalda e intentó distraerle.

—La vista es magnifica —dijo— ¿Podríamos bajar al valle?

—Podríamos —dijo él— pero otro día.

— ¿Y porque no ahora? —insistió Serena casi suplicando.

—Porque tengo ganas de besarte —respondió él simplemente.

— ¿Solo quieres besarme? ¿No intentarás...

—Ven aquí querida —dijo él riéndose al verla enrojecer— Solo quiero besarte. "Y me aguantaré"—pensó

Ella se acercó a él y quiso sentarse a su lado pero él la cogió en sus brazos y la sentó en sus rodillas.

—Hay una vista mejor un poco mas arriba —dijo él.

Rodeándola con sus brazos la atrajo hacia él y ella sola movió la cabeza para recibir su beso. Darién le acarició la sien con los labios y luego beso su frente y su mejilla. Con los labios le cerró los párpados evitando su boca por temor a asustarla. De pronto se echó hacia atrás al oír que ella ahogaba la risa.

—Si no apuntas mejor, Vuestra Gracia, voy a verme obligada a regalarte una lupa —dijo ella con los ojos brillantes de mAtenea.

— ¿De verdad? —gruñó Darién apoderándose de su boca.

Notó que la mano de Serena se deslizaba por su pecho antes de ir a posarse en su nuca, su corazón latía enloquecido. Cuando ella abrió los labios para acogerle, Darién sintió que la sangre empezaba a hervir en sus venas con un deseo irresistible. La beso con ardor casi con brutalidad y ella le devolvió el beso gimiendo. Él la provocó con su lengua hasta que obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba.

Sus dedos desabrocharon el corpiño de la joven y se posaron en su pecho. Él acarició con el pulgar el pezón endurecido. Bajo el corpiño de seda su pecho cobraba vida. El gemido de Serena le hizo temblar. De su pecho para bajar hasta su vientre y después su muslo, buscando instintivamente el lugar en el cual él la haría estremecerse de deseo bajo la barrera de sus enaguas. Su boca se hizo más exigente y cogió el borde de su falda.

Reuniendo las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, Darién consiguió separar su boca de la de ella, después apartó con firmeza los brazos de Serena de su cuello. Jadeando la apartó de sus rodillas para no asustarla con la intensidad de su deseo. Bajo los ojos hacia ella conteniéndose con dificultad, quería derramarse en ella, poder mirarla sabiendo que su simiente estaba en lo mas profundo de su ser, ver como se redondeaba su vientre con su hijo.

Darién dio un largo suspiro mientras Serena le miraba desorientada. Él le sonrió sintiéndose traicionado por las reacciones de su cuerpo.

—Querida —dijo— a menos que tengas la intención de volverme loco, creo que es mejor no hace demasiado a menudo este tipo de cosas.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos, quiso apartarse de él pero Darién la retuvo contra su pecho.

—No —murmuró— quédate en mis brazos un poco más.

Se quedaron abrazados unos minutos.

— ¿Esta colina es el limite de tu propiedad?—le preguntó ella mientras recogían los caballos.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió él un poco ofendido.

— ¿Cuántas tierras posees? —pregunto ella asombrada.

—Mas de un millar de hectáreas.

Serena se quedó muda, lo que recordó algo a Darién.

—De hecho quería preguntarte si mi casa te parecía demasiado austera.

—Es espléndida, como tu.

Él no podía creer lo que oía. Había tenido que esperar meses para que ella le llamara por su nombre y ahora en un solo día le calificaba de hermoso y de espléndido.

Detrás de la ventana, la duquesa y Neflyte miraban a la joven pareja que paseaba por el parque con las manos unidas.

—Hacen muy buena pareja —dijo la duquesa divertida.

—En efecto, y tu tendrás muchos nietos. Y apuesto que en poco tiempo.

—Estas exagerando Neflyte.

—En absoluto. Lo encuentro maravilloso.

—Lo que quería decir —dijo ella con una sonrisa cómplice—es que ella es maravillosa y que nunca había visto a tu hermano tan feliz.

—Es verdad —admitió Neflyte viendo a Serena reír, luego decirle algo a Darién y salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

Este la atrapó y la levantó llevándola en el hombro como si fuera un saco de harina. Serena se resistió tanto que él la dejó en el suelo y ella aprovechó para escaparse. Darién se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol y la joven reapareció enseguida y se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Reacuérdame que le pregunte a Serena si tiene una hermana —dijo Neflyte pensativo.

— ¡De verdad! —Dijo la duquesa— Hace cinco años que todas las madres de Londres se esfuerzan en presentarte a sus hijas y no entiendo porque no has encontrado todavía la horma de tu zapato. Creo que Serena menciono que tenía una prima.

—Si se parece a Serena me caso con ella de inmediato.

— ¡Bromeas! —dijo la duquesa cuando Darién le anuncio que la boda sería dentro de ocho semanas.

—Lo digo completamente en serio —confirmó el duque levantándose de la mesa—Os dejo para que arregléis los detalles entre las dos —añadió depositando un beso en la frente de Serena antes de irse— Haced una lista de todo lo que hay que hacer —añadió— y dejádsela a Deadmoon.

— ¿Quién Deadmoon exactamente? —Preguntó la joven— No le he visto nunca.

—Es el secretario de Darién —dijo la duquesa— Un verdadero mago. Usara el nombre de Darién como si fuera una varita mágica y todo estará preparado en ocho semanas. Sin embargo esperaba tener más tiempo.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo ****29**

Al día siguiente por la mañana llegó lady Selene Prisma para ayudar en los preparativos de la boda y enseguida hizo amistad con la duquesa. Serena pasó los cuatro días siguientes en una nube. Como Darién había previsto, todos los comerciantes aceptaron respetar el tiempo de ocho semanas encantados de estar implicados en el matrimonio de la futura duquesa de Earth .

De todas formas, el quinto día, un lacayo anunció a Serena que Su Gracia quería verla en su despacho de inmediato. Serena fue enseguida con un nudo de aprensión en la garganta.

— ¿Vuestra Gracia me ha llamado? —dijo ella con una reverencia teatral dirigiéndole una sonrisa luminosa.

De pie detrás de su escritorio, Darién la miro con aspecto sombrío.

— ¿Algo va mal? —preguntó ella para romper el silencio.

—No —respondió él con voz suave pero llena de gravedad— Acércate por favor.

— ¿Darién que pasa? Que...

Él la cogió y la apretó contra él.

—No pasa nada. Solo te echaba de menos.

Conservando un brazo alrededor de su cintura cogió un pequeño estuche.

—Había pensado en una esmeralda, pero le habría faltado brillo al lado de tus ojos, entonces me decidí por esto.

Abrió el joyero y ante los ojos de Serena apareció un magnífico diamante que brillaba intensamente.

—Nunca había visto nada tan...

Darién le cogió la mano y deslizó el anillo en su dedo. Ella bajó los ojos hacia esa prueba de amor. Ella era suya y el mundo entero lo sabría ahora. En un momento ella se había convertido en otra mujer.

—Te amo —consiguió articular, cuando lo que ella hubiera querido decir era que el anillo era magnífico y que le gustaba mucho.

Antes de dejar caer sus lágrimas, escondió la cara en el pecho del duque.

—No estoy triste —explicó sintiéndose sujeta por unos fuertes brazos— Al contrario.

—Lo se querida —murmuró él comprendiendo esa emoción que el mismo había sentido al escoger la joya.

Serena acabó por soltarse y admiró el regalo.

—Nunca había visto nada tan bello —declaró— Aparte de ti.

Darién inclinó la cabeza para besarla pero lo pensó mejor. Su cuerpo no podría tolerar una tentación tan grande.

—Espero que tomaras la costumbre de llorar cada vez que de regale una joya —dijo— Sino vas a provocar un diluvio al ver las que serán tuyas por derecho de parte de mis abuelas.

— ¿Esta no era una de ellas?

—No. En la familia Chiba no se regala a la novia un anillo que haya pertenecido a otra mujer. Es la tradición.

— ¿Hay muchas otras tradiciones en la familia Chiba —preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

Darién la cogió en sus brazos y su boca se apoderó de la de ella.

—Podríamos inventar una —dijo él— Dime que me deseas.

—Te amo —respondió ella.

Darién noto que su cuerpo se pegaba al suyo.

—Sé que me amas —dijo echándose atrás— ¿Pero me deseas también?

Serena recordó de pronto que su tía la esperaba acompañada por las costureras.

— ¿Eso es todo Vuestra Gracia? —preguntó ella haciendo una reverencia.

—Eso es todo gracias —respondió él con un tono impersonal.

Pero en cuanto ella le dio la espalda él le dio una palmada en las nalgas.

—No olvides lo que pasó en el baile de los Pegasus.

— ¿En casa de los Mercurio cuando te llevé a su casa?

—Exactamente —dijo ella ahogando una carcajada.

— ¿Debo entender que me estas amenazando con descolgar todos estos cuadros? —dijo Darién intentando permanecer serio.

Desconcertada Serena observó los retratos de la familia colgados en la galería y después la expresión divertida de Darién.

—Creía que te había pegado.

—Fallaste.

— ¿De verdad?

—Eso me temo —dijo él gravemente.

— ¡Que vergüenza! —dijo ella riendo.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Serena se volvió de nuevo y recibió otra palmada un poco más fuerte esta vez.

Por la noche, después de la cena, toda la familia se instaló en el salón. La duquesa hablaba con lady Selene mientras Neflyte le relataba a Serena anécdotas sobre la infancia de Darién.

—Ha llegado lord Apolo Prisma —anunció repentinamente el mayordomo.

Apolo entró con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¡Cielos!—gritó Selene levantándose de un salto.

Desesperada solo de pensar que su marido pudiera haber recibido al fin sus cartas y que hubiera venido para salvar a su sobrina de un matrimonio no deseado con el duque, buscó rápidamente una explicación que darle.

— ¡Tío Apolo! —dijo Serena asaltada por las mismas dudas.

—Me siento feliz al ver que todo el mundo me reconoce —dijo él mirando a las dos mujeres.

Había esperado un recibimiento más caluroso. Darién se levantó discretamente y llegó hasta la chimenea desde observó divertido la escena. Apolo esperaba que alguien le presentara a la duquesa y a Neflyte. Se reunió con el duque.

—Bien Earth —dijo dándole la mano— Veo que el compromiso se ha desarrollado sin inconvenientes.

— ¡Sin inconvenientes! —repitió lady Selene.

—Casi —dijo Darién sin hacer caso de las miradas estupefactas de los demás.

—Mejor. Tenía mis dudas —dijo lord Prisma.

Darién le presentó a su familia.

—Selene —reprochó después Apolo— me esperaba un recibimiento mejor, después de todos estos meses de separación.

— ¡Idiota! —dijo ella.

—Eso no es mucho mejor que "cielos".

—Estabas al corriente del compromiso desde el principio. He estado a punto de volverme loca, y vosotros dos estabais conspirando a mis espaldas —Ella miró a Darién— Creo que voy a matarle.

— ¿Quieres tus sales querida?

—No. No quiero mis sales. Quiero una explicación.

— ¿Qué explicación?

— ¿Por qué no has contestado mis cartas? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas al tanto del compromiso?

—Solo he recibido una carta —protestó lord Prisma— En ella decías que Earth vivía cerca de los Tsukino. No necesitabas mis conejos para hacer de acompañante de dos jóvenes que según la opinión de todo el mundo forman una hermosa pareja. Y solo me entere del compromiso al recibir la carta de Earth hace un mes y medio.

—Estaban lejos de hacer una buena pareja —contestó Selene que no quería dejarse conmover.

—Por supuesto que si. ¿Quién podría negarse a casarse con Darién? —de pronto su cara se iluminó— ¿Pensabas en su reputación? ¿No sabes que los antiguos libertinos son los mejores maridos?

—Gracias lord Prisma —dijo Earth.

—Supe que estaban hechos el uno para el otro cuando les vi juntos en el baile de máscaras. Tuve la mosca detrás de la oreja cuando supe que los abogados de Earth hacían preguntas sobre Serena. Cuando Kenji hizo volver a su hija creí que era una pena, pero cuando recibí tu carta informándome de que Earth había elegido una casa cerca, mis temores desaparecieron.

—Pero no todo fue tan fácil como crees, al contrario —exclamó Selene — En cuanto ella le vio una vez que llegó a Inglaterra, Serena se empezó a pelear con el duque y...

—Bueno, entonces fue Serena la que creo los problemas —dijo Apolo mirando a su sobrina—Necesita un marido con una fuerte personalidad, por eso creo que el duque es el hombre indicado.

—Gracias tío —dijo la joven.

—Tengo razón y lo sabes, en ese aspecto te pareces mucho a tu tía.

—Es muy amable por tu parte el señalarlo —dijo Selene picada.

Todos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

—Bien —le dijo Apolo a la duquesa— Parece que he conseguido ofender a todo el mundo. Eso es el colmo para un diplomático.

—A mi no me ha ofendido usted —dijo la duquesa— Tengo debilidad por los libertinos, a fin de cuentas me casé con uno y crié a dos.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 3****0**

El anuncio en lo periódicos del matrimonio del duque de Earth con la señorita Serena Tsukino fue como una bomba. Serena recibía cada día en casa de los Mercurio nuevas invitaciones, no tenía ya un solo minuto para ella misma. Para colmo, cuanto más se acercaba la noche de bodas, mas tensa se sentía.

Por la noche se quedaba despierta intentando convencerse de que si las demás mujeres conseguían soportar el acto sexual ella también lo lograría. Además el acto en si mismo y el dolor que le acompañaba eran breves, ella amaba a Darién y estaba dispuesta a sufrir para darle placer siempre que eso no sucediera muy a menudo. Sin embargo lo que le parecía insoportable era el no saber cuando volvería a pasar.

Se dijo con humor que los hombres preferían casarse con jovencitas vírgenes ya que si ellas supieran lo que les esperaba, las novias estarían menos radiantes. Pero a falta de una semana para la boda, su malestar aumento. Darién se mostraba cada vez mas atrevido lo que solo contribuía a aumentar su angustia.

Su vestido de novia de color marfil le recordaba al vestido que llevaba la noche de su violación. Sin embargo sabía que ese hombre tan dulce era incapaz de arrancarle la ropa, pero no estaría dispuesto a esperar mucho tiempo para obtener lo que deseaba.

A cuatro días de la boda, le envió una nota a Darién pidiéndole que la disculpara ya que no quería ir a una fiesta en casa de los Pegasus. En su domicilio provisional de Londres, Darién frunció el ceño ante ese rechazo. Se dirigió de inmediato a la casa de los Mercurio donde supo que estos se habían ido y no volverían en todo el día pero que Serena estaba en el salón azul. Estaba escribiendo cartas de agradecimiento por los regalos que llegaban de todas partes.

— ¿Algo va mal? —preguntó Darién cerrando la puerta tras él.

Luego la llevó cariñosa pero firmemente hasta el sofá.

— ¿Tienes intenciones de ignorarme hasta el día de la boda?

—Lo siento mucho pero no puedo ir a la fiesta de los Pegasus —respondió ella con una sonrisa que le desarmó— Estoy muy ocupada. Te eché de menos ayer por la noche. ¿Te divertiste?

—Sin ti no —dijo él levantándole la barbilla para besarla— Demuéstrame hasta que punto me echaste de menos.

Todas las preocupaciones de la joven se evaporaron de inmediato con ese beso ardiente. Mientras flotaba como en una nube, notó que él la tumbaba a su lado en el sofá pero eso no tenía ninguna importancia mientras él la besara con tanta pasión.

Se dejó llevar por un remolino de placer mientras él murmuraba en su oído palabras tiernas como "Me gustaría no dejar de besarte nunca". Él paseó su mano por el escote de ella y luego sus hábiles dedos desabrocharon el vestido de lana verde. Antes de que la joven pudiera reaccionar, él le había quitado el corpiño y se inclinaba hacia sus pechos desnudos que se le ofrecían.

— ¡Los criados! —dijo ella.

—Me tienen miedo —dijo Darién— No entrarían ni siquiera aunque hubiera fuego.

Su lengua acarició un rosado pezón.

—No por favor —suplicó Serena debatiéndose.

Se sentó e intentó cubrirse el pecho con el corpiño. Darién extendió la mano hacia ella pero Serena saltó del sofá. Él la miro asombrado, ella estaba sonrojada, hermosa y... aterrorizada.

— ¿Serena?

Ella dio un salto y retrocedió, después se desplomo en un sillón frente al duque con aspecto triste. Quiso hablar pero no pudo decir nada y se paso una mano por la frente, al fin levantó los ojos hacia él y le dirigió una mirada suplicante.

—Quiero pedirte algo, un favor, pero me resulta muy incomodo hacerlo. Se refiere a nuestra... noche de bodas.

Darién se inclinó hacia ella con la mirada llena de inquietud.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Me prometes que no te enfadaras?

—Tienes mi palabra —aseguró él con calma.

—Bien, verás... Me gustaría estar impaciente por casarme pero me resulta imposible ya que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que va a pasar, ya sabes, por la noche. Otras novias no saben lo que les espera pero yo si y...

Se calló completamente ruborizada.

— ¿Qué esperas de mi? —repitió Darién aunque lo sabía perfectamente.

—Esperaba que aceptaras esperar un poco —respondió ella apenada— Es decir, que no me hagas eso en nuestra noche de bodas.

Ella apartó la mirada sabiendo que una esposa nunca exigiría algo así a su marido y que los matrimonios se consumaban la misma noche de la boda.

— ¿Estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

—Completamente —dijo ella bajando los ojos.

— ¿Y si me niego?

—Entonces me someteré a ti…

— ¿Te someterás? —dijo el duque exasperado.

No podía soportar que ella considerara eso como un castigo. Ella aceptaba sus caricias y sus besos con una pasión que igualaba la de él. ¿Qué se imaginaba entonces? ¿Qué él iba a comportarse como un animal salvaje?

— ¿Te doy miedo querida?

— ¡No! —dijo ella mirándole— No es eso. Se que no me vas a tratar como la otra vez. Solo me siento incómoda porque se lo que me vas a hacer. Y hay algo más, tenía que habértelo dicho hace semanas pero creo que padezco una especie de malformación. Verás, esa noche me hiciste mucho daño y no creo que las demás mujeres sufran tanto...

— ¡Basta! —dijo Darién incapaz de escuchar por mas tiempo.

Él comprendió que tenía que hacer que ella le perdonara.

—Te doy mi palabra de que esperaré —dijo— con dos condiciones. Para empezar, después de la noche de bodas seré yo quien elija el momento oportuno.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con un aspecto de alivio tan grande que Darién sonrió.

—Segundo, quiero que en los próximos días reflexiones bien en lo que te voy a decir. Lo que pasó entre nosotros aquella noche estaba provocado por la ira. No te estaba haciendo el amor, me estaba vengando.

Ella le escuchaba intentando comprender lo que le decía, pero él se daba cuenta de que para ella no había diferencia entre una cosa y otra y que siempre sería igual de doloroso.

—Acércate —le dijo con voz suave— Lo entenderás mejor con una pequeña demostración.

Él leyó la aprensión en su rostro pero ella le obedeció. Darién le levantó la barbilla y la beso profundamente con ternura. Ella tardó un poco más en responder pero cuando lo hizo fue con todo su amor.

— ¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que te besé en casa de lady Nishimura? —Preguntó él— Quería castigarte por haberme utilizado para poner celoso a Furuhata ¿Te acuerdas?

—Y te pegué —dijo ella.

— ¿Todavía tienes ganas de pegarme? ¿Puedes comparar aquel beso con el que te acabo de dar?

—No.

—Entonces también puedes creerme cuando te digo que las cosas serán de otro modo cuando te lleve a mi cama.

—Gracias —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

No le creyó ni por un segundo pero estaba encantada por haber conseguido retrasar el momento.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capitulo 3****1**

Serena se levantó con las primeras luces del alba y se puso delante de la ventana para mirar como salía el sol el día de su boda. La casa ya empezaba a despertar aunque la ceremonia estaba prevista para las tres de la tarde.

Hacia el mediodía, todo se aceleró. Luna cepillaba el pelo Pegasus de la joven mientras que las criadas entraban y salían de la habitación, Amy entró, vestida con un salto de cama con Mina pisándole los talones.

—Buenos días —dijo Serena divertida.

— ¿Estas nerviosa? —preguntó Amy.

—Mas bien estoy feliz —respondió ella.

—No me digas que no estas por lo menos un poco inquieta —insistió Mina lanzando una mirada cómplice a los demás— Espero que Su Gracia no haya cambiado de opinión.

—Se que no —aseguró Serena con serenidad.

—Bueno —dijo la madre de Darién entrando en la habitación— Veo que reina aquí el mismo ambiente que en nuestra casa. Neflyte está volviendo completamente loco a su hermano.

— ¿Darién está nervioso? —preguntó Serena.

—Más de lo que te puedo decir —respondió la duquesa sentándose al lado de lady Selene .

— ¿Pero porque? —preguntó Serena repentinamente alarmada.

— ¿Por qué? Hay una docena de razones para estar nervioso y todas ellas tienen algo que ver con Neflyte. Esta mañana ese bribón intentó hacerle creer que habías pensado irte. Darién estuvo a punto de lanzarse en tu busca pero su hermano le confesó que solo era una broma.

— ¡Pobre Darién!

—Pobre Neflyte —corrigió la duquesa— He venido porque no quería asistir al asesinato de mi hijo pequeño a manos de su hermano mayor.

El tiempo pasó volando y pronto Serena estuvo vestida y dispuesta a pasar la inspección de Selene y de la duquesa.

—Querida niña —dijo esta última—jamás he visto tanta belleza.

Retrocedió para admirar mejor el vestido color marfil bordado con perlas. El escote realzaba el magnifico pecho de Serena, un cinturón de oro y diamantes ceñía su cintura, no llevaba velo pero su pelo, estirado hacia atrás, se sujetaba con una diadema de perlas y diamantes. Sus rizos color oro caían en cascada sobre sus hombros ya que a Darién le gustaba más así.

—Pareces una princesa medieval —dijo la madre de Darién.

Selene estaba callada, Al ver a su sobrina a punto de convertirse en duquesa, ella pensaba en la salvaje niña subida en el lomo de un caballo con los pies desnudos y vestida con pantalones..

—Deberíamos salir ya —sugirió con un nudo de emoción en la garganta— Tu padre me ha dicho que ya había una cantidad increíble de gente. Todo Londres ha venido a ver tu boda.

En la Iglesia, Neflyte se reunió con su hermano, quien estaba visiblemente nervioso.

—La muchedumbre es impresionante —dijo divertido

—Dile a mi cochero que esté preparado —dijo Darién— Si ella no está aquí dentro de cinco minutos, voy a ir a buscarla.

—Harías mejor echando una ojeada fuera y así comprenderías porque se retrasa Serena.

Darién siguió a su hermano.

— ¿Qué esta pasando?

—Es el matrimonio de un duque —dijo Neflyte— Y con una joven que no es noble ni es una heredera. Es el cuento de hadas del siglo y nadie quiere perdérselo.

— ¿Quién demonios les ha invitado? —preguntó Darién preocupado sobre todo por la ausencia de su prometida.

—Dado que no somos los propietarios de esta Iglesia, puede que hayan considerado que tenían derecho a estar aquí. En cualquier caso, ya no queda sitio.

—Vuestra Gracia —interrumpió el obispo— Ha llegado la novia.

El altar estaba iluminado con cirios blancos, el sonido del órgano llenó la Iglesia. Serena miró a sus damas de honor que avanzaban por el pasillo.

—Seiya te desea buena suerte —susurró Hotaru.

Serena se emocionó tanto que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se encontró de pronto sola al lado de su padre con quien había intercambiado algunas tonterías desde su llegada a Londres dos días antes.

— ¿Estas nervioso padre? —preguntó mirándole.

— ¿Por qué debería estarlo? —Respondió él con voz ronca— Voy a llevar a la mujer más hermosa del mundo hasta el altar. Puede que no me creas porque siempre nos hemos llevado mal, pero debo decirte que nunca le hubiera concedido tu mano a un duque si no hubiera estado seguro de que estaba hecho para ti. Enseguida comprendí que estabais hechos del mismo material. Solo hablamos de dinero cuando accedí a su petición.

—Me alegar que me lo digas —dijo Serena besándole en la frente.

La música se detuvo y Serena puso una mano temblorosa en el brazo de su padre. Avanzaron lentamente hasta el altar bajo la mirada de miles de personas.

Darién contemplaba a la novia más hermosa que había visto en su vida con el corazón lleno de alegría y de orgullo. Ella se presentaba ante él ruborizada por la timidez pero con la cara descubierta, levantó los ojos hacia él y le sostuvo la mirada.

La muchedumbre vio al duque, vestido de púrpura, avanzar y coger la mano de Serena sonriéndole.

—Buenos días mi amor —murmuró él.

La emoción llegó al límite y algunos tuvieron que sacar sus pañuelos.

Los novios intercambiaros sus votos y cuando ella prometió obedecerle, Darién levantó una ceja lo que estuvo a punto de provocar una carcajada a Serena. Al final fueron declarados marido y mujer. La música sonó de nuevo, Darién besó a la novia pero solo le dio un casto beso en los labios, muy diferente de los que tenía por costumbre darle. Serena pareció sorprendida.

—Voy a tener que entrenarme —murmuró él mientras los dos se daban la vuelta.

—Será un placer para mí, hacerle repetir una y otra vez Vuestra Gracia.

El duque de Earth dejó la Iglesia con la joven duquesa del brazo.

Su propia calesa había quedado bloqueada cerca de la Iglesia por culpa de la circulación. Selene y Apolo Prisma tuvieron que acomodarse a desgana, en el coche que llevaba a la pareja hasta Earth House. Esta situación no dejaba mucha intimidad al joven matrimonio.

Mientras oía la conversación de los demás, Serena miraba su alianza. Esta joya significaba para ella que pertenecía a su marido.

¿Su marido? Serena le miró de reojo. Dios mío... Este hombre de un metro ochenta, viril y elegante, lleno de fuerza contenida...Y ahora ella llevaba su nombre. Era a la vez aterrador y maravilloso.

Al bajar del coche, Serena se sorprendió al ver que el personal al completo estaba en fila delante de la entrada para dar la bienvenida a la joven duquesa.

Darién la llevó hacia ellos y Serena dedicó una tímida sonrisa a los cincuenta rostros que la miraban.

—Valor —le susurro él.

Ellos le dieron la bienvenida con un atronador aplauso.

—Hay otra tradición —dijo el duque una vez que se hizo el silencio.

Miró a los criados con aspecto serio y repitió las palabras de su antepasado el primer duque de Earth.

—Esta es vuestra señora, mi mujer. Cuando ella de una orden, soy yo quien la esta dando. Todo lo que hagáis por ella, lo estáis haciendo por mi, vuestra lealtad hacia ella será la misma que para mi.

Después despidió a los sirvientes y llevó a su esposa dentro de la casa. Cuando llegaron al salón blanco y Pegasus, Darién sirvió champán a lord y lady Prisma así como a Serena. Neflyte y su madre se reunieron con ellos, las ciento veintiséis habitaciones del castillo y la setenta de los otros edificios estaban todas ocupadas por los invitados llegados en su mayor parte el día anterior.

— ¿Quieres descansar un poco mi amor? —pregunto Darién mientras le entregaba una copa.

La fiesta tenía que empezar a las ocho de la noche y además Luna tenía que planchar su vestido, de modo que apenas tenía tiempo de beber un poco de champaña y dejó la copa a disgusto.

Darién notó su decepción y la acompañó hasta su habitación llevando la botella. Se detuvo delante de la puerta contigua a la suya y la abrió.

— ¿Quieres que haga que suban un poco de champaña querida?

Antes de que ella pudiera responder la boca de Darién descendió sobre la suya dándole un beso apasionado.

Habían puesto una alfombra roja en la entrada de la casa que estaba iluminada para recibir a los invitados. Poco a poco iban subiendo los escalones flanqueados por lacayos con librea roja y oro.

En la sala de baile, Serena se mantenía cerca de su marido y oía al mayordomo anunciando el nombre y el titulo de los invitados que iban entrando.

—Lady Reika Nishimura—oyó Serena dando un respingo al ver a la anciana dama con un turbante verde manzana y un vestido de satén púrpura.

—Me da la impresión señora —dijo Darién con una sonrisa— de que he estado a la altura en mi papel de rival de Furuhata.

Lady Nishimura se echó a reír y se inclinó hacia él como si estuviera conspirando.

—De hecho quería preguntarle porque había usted elegido instalarse allí

—Por la razón que usted se imagina —respondió él mirando a Serena.

— ¡Lo sabía! —Exclamó ella triunfante— Tarde varias semanas en estar segura. Pequeño bribón—añadió casi con afecto ajustando sus impertinentes para encontrar alguien sobre quien caer.

La cena fue un éxito

— ¡Por la duquesa de Earth! —brindó Neflyte.

Serena sonrió a su suegra y levantó la copa hacia ella.

—Creo que Neflyte se refiere a ti querida —dijo Darién ahogando una carcajada.

— ¿A mi? ¡Ah si por supuesto! —dijo ella bajando rápidamente el brazo para intentar disimular su error.

Pero era demasiado tarde, todos los invitados se habían dado cuenta y se reían a carcajadas.

Después fue el turno del duque para proponer un brindis. Serena notó que su corazón se llenaba de orgullo cuando él se levantó.

—Hace algunos meses en París —dijo él muy serio— una encantadora joven me acusó de hacerme pasar por un duque, diciéndome que era un vulgar impostor y aconsejándome elegir otro titulo. Decidí entonces que elegiría algo más que un titulo, elegiría convertirme en el marido de esa joven belleza. —Sonrió— Puedo asegurar que mi primer titulo fue más fácil de conseguir que el último y que posee menos valor a mis ojos.

Cuando los músicos iniciaron el primer vals, el duque llevó a su esposa hasta la pista, la cogió y la llevó en un torbellino al cual pronto se unieron el resto de los invitados.

Todos los sentidos de Darién se despertaron al oler el perfume de Serena. Pensó en la noche del día siguiente o del otro cuando la haría suya, la sangre le hervía en las venas e intentó dirigir sus pensamientos hacia otra cosa, pero al cabo de unos segundos no pudo controlarse y se encontró desnudándola mentalmente, acariciándola con sus manos y su boca hasta volverla loca.

Kenji Tsukino vino para pedir a Serena el siguiente baile, Darién bailó con su madre y la fiesta duró horas. Bastante después de medianoche la pareja dejó la pista cogidos del brazo riendo con los invitados.

Era evidente que ella se divertía mucho y el duque no tenía ninguna prisa por sacarla de allí. Después de todo, esa noche el iba a dormir solo en su cama, pero sin embargo tenía la sensación de que todos los invitados estaban esperando ver que se retiraban.

—En nombre de Dios —le susurró lord Pegasus— si te estas preguntando cuando puedes llevártela sin provocar murmuraciones, te diré que el momento ha pasado desde hace al menos dos horas.

—Siento tener que terminar con la fiesta —dijo el duque a Serena reuniéndose con ella— pero si no nos vamos pronto, los invitados van a empezar a hacerse preguntas. Vamos a despedirnos de tus tíos.

Él sonrió pensando en lo absurdo de la situación.

Después sin una palabra mas, Darién condujo a Serena al ala oeste sin darse cuenta que ella se tensaba e intentaba ir más despacio. Estaba preocupado por otro problema: ¿Tenía que llevar a su mujer a sus habitaciones o a las de él? Había criados por todas partes y no quería que fueran testigos de esta ausencia de intimidad conyugal en su noche de bodas.

Acababa de decidirse por las habitaciones de ella cuando aparecieron dos lacayos. Sintiéndose culpable Darién dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de su propia habitación. Serena se quedó inmóvil en la entrada, paralizada al ver el lugar donde él la había violado.

—Ven querida —dijo con amabilidad mientras vigilaba el pasillo— No tienes nada que temer.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo para alejar sus malos recuerdos y obedeció. Con un suspiro de alivio, Darién cerró la puerta y la llevo hasta un sofá cerca de la chimenea. Quiso sentarse a su lado pero su rostro serio le convenció de que sería más sensato sentarse enfrente de ella en un sillón.

Era imposible tener habitaciones separadas esta noche. Eso parecería algo extraño a los criados. La miró, estaba mirando la chimenea evitando mirar la enorme cama, debía estar preguntándose porque la había llevado allí si tenía intención de cumplir su promesa.

—Vas a dormir aquí querida, sino los criados se van a extrañar. Yo dormiré en el sofá.

Ella le sonrió vagamente como si estuviera a mil kilómetros de allí.

— ¿Quieres hablar? —propuso él para romper el opresivo silencio.

—Si.

— ¿De que?

—De cualquier cosa.

Darién buscó desesperadamente un tema de conversación.

—Ha hecho muy buen día hoy —dijo al fin— No ha llovido.

Se sentía completamente ridículo.

Alguien llamó discretamente a su puerta y a la de Serena.

— ¿Quién demonios?

—Debe ser Luna —dijo Serena levantándose y buscando la puerta de comunicación.

Darién abrió irritado a su ayuda de cámara.

—Buenas noches Vuestra Gracia —dijo este entrando.

Furioso contra los criados, acompañó a Serena a su habitación y se retiró a un pequeño despacho contiguo a la suya olvidando la presencia del ayuda de cámara.

¿Cómo podía Serena seguir teniendo miedo de él después de esas ocho semanas de ternura y complicidad? ¿Cómo podía haber sido lo bastante loco como para hacer esa promesa?

— ¿Puedo ayudarle Vuestra Gracia? —preguntó el criado.

—Le llamaré si le necesito —respondió secamente el duque— Eso es todo Peruru, buenas noches.

Despidió al criado y echó la llave.

Volvió al despacho, se quitó la chaqueta, se sirvió un coñac y cogió un libro. Después de intentar leer algunas paginas, todavía no había conseguido relajarse y cerró el libro. Se detestaba a si mismo, al fin y al cabo solo sería una noche solitaria mas. Después de ocho semanas de abstinencia, eso no era nada. Sin embargo se trataba de su noche de bodas.

Le dio a Serena un poco más de tiempo antes de volver a su habitación, pero ella no estaba allí, fue corriendo hasta la habitación de ella pero tampoco estaba. Su corazón se detuvo, ella no podía haber huido.

Darién volvió a sus habitaciones y encontró a Serena de pie delante de su cama, aun a la luz de las velas él podía ver el miedo en su mirada. Ella levantó los ojos hacia él intentando disimular su miedo detrás de una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién eres en realidad? —preguntó ella con el mismo tono conspirador que en el baile de mascaras de los Armand.

—Un duque —respondió él —Además de tu marido. ¿Y tú?

— ¡Una duquesa! —exclamó ella a la vez feliz e incrédula.

— ¿Y mi mujer?

Ella asintió mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía. Él la miro unos segundos y de pronto ya no le dolió no poder hacerle el amor esa noche. Lo único que contaba era que ella fuera su esposa.

— ¿Mi devota esposa? —preguntó bromeando.

Ella volvió a asentir y él notó la diversión en su mirada.

—Entonces acércate—ordenó con voz ronca.

Una oleada de aprensión se apoderó de ella pero se aproximó a él con lentitud. De pronto, Darién descubrió la ropa que ella llevaba y reprimió un gemido. Su camisón de encaje blanco dejaba ver la pálida piel de sus brazos, sus pechos e incluso sus largas piernas. Esta visión hizo nacer en él un deseo irresistible. Ella se detuvo a algunos pasos de él como si no pudiera ir más lejos.

— ¿Tu... no has olvidado tu promesa verdad? —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Por supuesto que no —aseguró él torturado.

Él fue hacia ella y la cogió con ternura en sus brazos esforzándose por ignorar la sensación que le producía el contacto de sus pechos casi desnudos contra su torso. Quiso besarla pero ella temblaba tanto que se contuvo y se contentó con acunarla suavemente mientras acariciaba su larga y sedosa cabellera.

—Cuando era pequeña —murmuró ella contra su pecho— por la noche en mi cama, me imaginaba muchas veces que había algo en mi armario.

—Yo tenía soldados de plomo —dijo Darién— ¿Y tú?

—Monstruos —susurró ella— Grandes monstruos horribles con garras, con enormes pies y ojos saltones. También están en esta habitación. Hay recuerdos crueles escondidos en cada rincón.

—Lo se —dijo Darién torturado por los remordimientos— Pero no tienes nada que temer, no te pediré nada esta noche, tienes mi palabra.

Ella le dirigió una mirada tan embelesada que él se preguntó por milésima vez como había sido capaz de hacerle algo así, aquella famosa noche.

—Por la noche —continuó ella con los brazos alrededor de su cintura— cuando tenía miedo de los monstruos, acababa siempre por comprobar que no existían.

Darién sonrió, la verdad es que no le pegaba nada eso de quedarse escondida debajo de las sábanas.

—El armario no escondía monstruos nunca. Darién no quiero pasar mi noche de bodas sola en mi cama con miedo de mis recuerdos.

— ¿Estas segura? —preguntó Darién con voz suave.

—Si —dijo Serena bajando la cabeza.

La llevó hasta la cama prometiéndose borrar para siempre esos horribles recuerdos de su memoria, con mano temblorosa le quitó el camisón. Sus hombros de nácar y sus rosados pezones parecieron a la luz de las llamas.

— ¡Que hermosa eres! —susurró él notando como temblaba el cuerpo de Serena bajo su contacto.

Él besó sus labios y la metió entre las sábanas. Ella cerró los ojos y apartó la cabeza, Darién la vio enrojecer y apagó las velas para no herir su pudor. Para no dejarla sola se desnudó al lado de la cama, luego se acostó a su lado y la atrajo suavemente a sus brazos. Serena se tensó cuando él acarició con ternura su espalda desnuda, él se detuvo y la sostuvo contra él con la cabeza en su hombro.

Pronto notó su respiración que se aceleraba mientras que él ni siquiera la tocaba. ¡Como se odiaba a si mismo! Si no conseguía relajarla le iba a provocar dolor independientemente de la suavidad con que la tratara.

—Charlemos un poco —dijo él.

Ella pareció tan aliviada que él emitió una pequeña risa.

—Me gustaría, si fuera posible, alejar de tu mente el recuerdo de lo que pasó. También me gustaría que olvidaras todo lo que has oído decir sobre las relaciones sexuales y que me escuches a mí.

—De acuerdo. —murmuró ella.

—La expresiones como "someterse" o "ceder" no tienen nada que ver con el amor. No se trata de una obligación ni de un deber. No voy a tomarte a la fuerza y tu no vas a sentir dolor —le acarició la mejilla—. Lo que va a pasar es un intercambio. Tengo tantas ganas de estar cerca de ti que me gustaría formar parte de tu ser. Querida cuando este dentro de ti, yo me entregare a ti igual que te he dado mi amor y mí nombre. Te daré mi simiente, el símbolo de mi amor.

Darién notó que ella dudaba pero volvió la cabeza hacia él y le ofreció sus labios. Él la besó con una ternura infinita, ella se relajó un poco y le devolvió el beso con todo el amor del que era capaz.

Los labios de la joven se entreabrieron, anudó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido y se abandonó a la pasión de sus alientos mezclados. La lengua de Darién la atormentó hasta casi volverla loca de deseo.

Él acarició su pelo, y luego su mano descendió hasta su cuello y sus pechos, notó sus pezones que se erguían orgullosos bajo su pulgar, Serena tembló de placer y se apretó contra él. Pero cuando notó el contacto con el sexo de él, se apartó rápidamente como si acabara de quemarse. A pesar de su resistencia, Darién la retuvo contra él.

—No —murmuró él cuando ella intentó alejarse de su virilidad— No te haré daño.

Ella abrió los ojos y le dirigió una mirada tan acusadora que él casi sonrió.

—Pon la mano en mi pecho —dijo él— Solo en mi pecho —dijo él viendo que dudaba.

En cuanto ella toco la piel caliente de su torso, los músculos de Darién se tensaron.

—Mira como reacciona mi cuerpo solo con tu contacto. La parte de mi cuerpo que te da miedo solo reacciona con tu cercanía porque te desea.

La atrajo contra sus caderas y sus muslos pero ella seguía rígida.

—No me digas que tienes miedo de que te produzca dolor cuando te he prometido que no sería así.

Serena tragó con esfuerzo y sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que confiar en él. Le acarició el pelo negro del pecho y sintió el corazón de Darién latiendo muy deprisa al igual que la tensión de sus músculos cuando se aventuró un poco más lejos.

—Querida —gimió él— Mira lo que me haces. Es humillante para mi saber que basta con que me roces para hacerme reaccionar aunque me esfuerce por dominarme. Es todavía más humillante decírtelo pero lo hago para que puedas estar orgullosa del poder que tienes sobre mí. Nuestro amor no puede ser disminuido por la vergüenza.

Serena apretó todo su cuerpo con el de su marido, temblando, le besó la frente, los párpados y los labios. Darién se apoderó de su boca y cuando la puso de espaldas para acariciarla con sus expertas manos, Serena fue invadida por sensaciones todavía desconocidas para ella.

—Te quiero —murmuró él contra sus labios entreabiertos— Te quiero tanto que me duele. No te haré daño te lo prometo.

—Lo se —dijo Serena— Incluso aunque me hicieras daño todas las noches no pasaría nada, ya que tu deseas formar parte de mi para siempre.

Darién la besó con una pasión devoradora, le acarició los pechos y jugó con sus pezones. Ella gimió cuando sus labios tomaron el mismo camino que sus dedos.

Cada movimiento de ella, cada sonido que hacía, le hacían a él el mismo efecto que un afrodisíaco. Nunca habría creído que la desearía tan violentamente.

Ella le acariciaba el pelo, la nuca y la espalda y arañaba su piel con las uñas. Cuando Darién puso la mano en la intimidad de ella, Serena intentó retroceder y cerró las piernas. Pero él le abrió con delicadeza los muslos y la acarició con sus expertos dedos hasta que estuvo preparada para recibirle.

Serena salió del mundo de placer en el que estaba en cuanto noto que Darién se ponía encima de ella. Aterrorizada le dejó abrirle los muslos, después él le levanto las caderas. Ella contuvo un grito de pánico, dispuesta a sufrir pero solo sintió su calor que entraba suavemente en ella. Se relajó y luego suspiró de placer cuando él estuvo dentro de la suavidad de ella.

Hubiera querido quedarse así toda la vida, creyó que se iba a detener y tuvo ganas de llorar para que continuara. Después Darién empezó a moverse y Serena se olvidó de todo. Sintió como subía en ella una oleada de calor desde su vientre que se propagaba por todo su cuerpo. Se arqueó suplicándole pero no sabía en realidad que estaba pidiendo.

Darién si que lo sabía, y él quería tanto darle placer que el suyo propio no era importante.

—Pronto querida —prometió acelerando el ritmo.

Un volcán explotó en las entrañas de Serena con tanta intensidad que la hizo gritar. Darién la besó apasionadamente antes de derramarse en ella.

Con miedo de aplastarla, la abrazó y rodó de costado con ella, luego la acunó suavemente, hundido en una paz como nunca antes había conocido. Creyó que ella iba a dormirse en sus brazos pero al cabo de unos minutos ella levantó hacia él sus ojos celestes que brillaban.

— ¿Eres feliz querida?

—Si —respondió ella con la sonrisa de una mujer enamorada y que se sabe amada.

Él le besó la frente y ella se apretó contra él, con su dedo empezó a dibujar pequeños círculos en el pecho de él.

— ¿En que piensas? —preguntó el duque.

—En nada —respondió ella con un tono poco convincente.

Darién le levantó la barbilla obligándola a mirarle.

— ¿Cómo? —insistió.

—Me decía que si esto hubiera sido así la otra vez, me hubiera quedado y hubiera insistido en que te casaras conmigo de inmediato.

Darién la besó riendo. Tenía mas ganas de divertirse que de dormir. Serena miró los troncos que ardían en la chimenea.

— ¿Tienes sueño? —preguntó él.

—Nada.

—Mejor, yo tampoco. ¿Quieres encender las velas que están en la mesilla de noche?

—Tus deseos son ordenes —dijo ella enderezándose.

Sin embargo levantó las sábanas para que él no viera su desnudez.

Darién sonrió ante ese pudor y colocó las almohadas. Cuando ella vio que él la miraba, se pasó una mano por el pelo revuelto.

—Esta usted muy guapa señora.

Ella se dijo que él había visto a numerosas mujeres desnudas en su vida y pensó que habría hecho las mismas cosas con ella. Además, muchos hombres casados mantenían amantes.

—Darién, creo que nunca conseguiré hacer como que no me doy cuenta... a aceptar...

— ¿Aceptar que?

— ¡Que tengas una amante!

Darién la miro con incredulidad y luego empezó a reír. Al ver que hablaba en serio se esforzó por controlarse.

—Nunca tendré una amante —prometió.

—Gracias —murmuró Serena— Eso me haría sufrir mucho.

—No lo dudo.

Algunos minutos después, Darién se acordó del estuche que había guardado en su mesilla de noche.

—Tengo un regalo para ti.

Serena también tenía uno para él. Se levantó de la cama.

—Le pedí a Luna que lo guardara en mi habitación —dijo ella.

En cuanto vio la dirección de la mirada de él, Serena cogió su camisón de encaje.

Él le dio un collar de esmeraldas, así como la pulsera y los pendientes haciendo juego. Cada piedra estaba rodeada de diamantes.

—Joyas de duquesa —murmuró él besándola.

—Aquí tienes un regalo digno de un duque —dijo Serena sentándose a su lado.

Él empezó a reír al descubrir el monóculo que ella le dio en recuerdo de su conversación en el baile de máscaras de los Armand.

— ¡Cuánto te amo! —dijo él con voz roca mientras la abrazaba.

Al sentir el contacto de sus pechos desnudos contra él, Darién notó como su cuerpo cobraba vida. No deseaba asustarla mostrándose demasiado ansioso en su primera noche y se apartó de ella.

— ¿Peso demasiado? —preguntó Serena.

—No pero creo que deberías dormir un poco —propuso él con una voz teñida de añoranza.

—Pero no tengo sueño.

— ¿Estas segura? —Preguntó él acariciándole la mejilla— ¿Entonces que te gustaría hacer?

Por toda respuesta Serena se ruborizó y luego escondió la cara en el cuello de él.

Darién se rió mientras la apretaba contra él.

—Supongo que eso sería la mejor cosa que podríamos hacer, en efecto.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capitulo 3****2**

Una semana más tarde, el duque y la duquesa salieron de viaje de negocios a Francia, donde se quedaron un mes. Contra todo pronóstico, la pareja, al volver a Inglaterra, no se instaló en su casa de Londres. Parecían preferir la calma y la serenidad de Earth, lo cual no les impedía llevar una activa vida social.

En la alta sociedad no era normal ver a un matrimonio siempre juntos, sin embargo el duque y la duquesa de Earth eran la excepción a la regla. Eran inseparables y todos envidiaban lo bien que se llevaban. Era una pareja perfecta. Él viril y elegante con una desenvuelta sonrisa en los labios riendo de las bromas de su mujer como nunca antes lo había hecho. Irradiaban un amor que causaba sensación en la alta sociedad de Londres.

Darién estaba locamente enamorado de Serena. Cada noche sentía una pasión que solo crecía con el tiempo. Ella se rebeló como una amante ardiente y preocupada por el placer de Darién. En pocas semanas toda timidez había desaparecido. Se abandonaba voluntariamente dejándose llevar por el torbellino de sensaciones hasta gritar de placer. Después él la mantenía en sus brazos murmurándole palabras de amor hasta que se dormían, saciados y felices.

Durante el día, a Serena le gustaba acurrucarse en un sillón para mirar a su marido mientras este trabajaba. De vez en cuando él levantaba la cabeza de sus papeles como para asegurarse de que estaba allí. A él parecía gustarle ese trabajo aunque no estuviera obligado a hacerlo. Según Neflyte en cinco años él había doblado la fortuna de los Chiba. A veces ella salía pero enseguida le echaba de menos.

Por la noche él podía mostrarse dulce como la noche de bodas o provocarla o incluso ser brutal y tomarla de forma salvaje, y Serena no sabía que le gustaba más. Al principio se había sentido aterrorizada por el poder sensual que ella tenía sobre él pero pronto se sintió orgullosa por desencadenar tal virilidad.

Cinco meses después estaba embarazada.

Cuando estaba en sus brazos estaba a la vez desesperada y nerviosa. No se atrevía a decirle a Darién su estado ya que su amiga Hotaru Kou le había asegurado que el embarazo le permitiría tomarse un respiro en las atenciones de su marido. Serena no quería tomarse un respiro pero tampoco quería dañar a su hijo. Además Darién nunca había expresado sus deseos de ser padre. Ella pensaba que todos los hombres deseaban tener hijos, sobretodo los que tenían un titulo que transmitir. Cuando empezó a sentir los primeros síntomas, guardó silencio.

Algún tiempo después, cuando Serena montaba para dar un paseo a caballo, Darién la detuvo.

—A Khan le duele un poco la pata derecha —dijo— ¿Y si diéramos un paseo a pie?

Serena no se había dado cuenta de la herida de su caballo y había muchos otros en los establos pero no le contradijo, incluso se sintió aliviada porque tenía miedo de caerse. A partir de esa noche, el comportamiento de Darién cambió. La acariciaba hasta volverla loca de deseo y luego la tomaba con toda la delicadeza del mundo, retrasando lo mas posible la explosión final.

La semana siguiente ella se dijo que estaba siendo ridícula, se moría de ganas de dar la noticia a su marido. En Londres compró ropita de bebé y empezó a bordarla en secreto en su habitación. Le enseño el fruto de sus esfuerzos a Karmesite y a Luna que estallaron en carcajadas.

— ¿Cuándo le va a decir a Su Gracia que esta esperando un hijo? —preguntó Luna emocionada.

—Se lo voy a decir por medio de esta ropa esta noche después de la cena.

Con una sonrisa conspiradora ella escondió el pequeño vestidito cerca de su papel de cartas y luego se fue al comedor. Después de la cena, mientras Darién acababa su copa, Serena fingió estar concentrada en la lectura.

—Me pregunto porque me siento tan cansada estos últimos días —suspiró ella cerrando los ojos.

No vio la sonrisa llena de orgullo de su marido.

— ¿De verdad querida?

Sospechaba algo pero no estaba seguro.

—Quería contestar la carta de mi tía esta noche y acabo de darme cuenta de que la he olvidado en mi secreter. ¿Me la puedes traer?

Darién se levantó le dio un beso en la frente y luego subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Entró en la habitación y sonrió al oler el aroma de su perfume.

Mientras se preguntaba porque ella todavía no le había dicho nada sobre su embarazo, abrió el cajón del secreter, cogió algunas hojas de papel y se puso a buscar la carta de la tía Selene. Apartó lo que le pareció que era un pañuelo blanco y continuó buscando entre las hojas de papel de cartas. Entonces descubrió una hoja doblada, la abrió y leyó lo que Serena había escrito meses antes en casa de Amy cuando intentaba que Darién volviera con ella, en ella decía que por desgracia estaba embarazada y que deseaba hablar con él.

¿Por desgracia? Darién no entendía nada ¿Por qué deseaba ella verle? Luego se dio cuenta de que la carta estaba fechada dos meses antes de su boda. De hecho ella la había escrito el día antes de su reconciliación, cuando Darién había llevado a Lita a Earth . El nombre del destinatario de la carta no se mencionaba pero desde luego la escritura era la de Serena. Luego ella se la había escrito a un hombre del cual ella creía estar embarazada. La mente de Darién se negaba a creer que Serena se hubiera burlado de él. Ella había hecho teatro en su reconciliación murmurándole "te amo", y todo porque esperaba un hijo de un hombre que se negaba a asumir la responsabilidad.

Lo único que ella quería era un padre para su bastardo, luego debía de haber tenido un aborto. Recordó que ella parecía extenuada poco antes de la boda.

Luego Darién pensó en todas las veces que Serena se había ido de compras a Londres o a visitar a los amigos. El niño que ella llevaba en este momento sin duda no era de él. Solo era una arrastrada, y él la había amado tanto...

Su dolor se transformó paulatinamente en rabia, su mano se cerró en la misiva y la tiró al cajón antes de cerrar este con violencia, pero se quedó allí mirando el pequeño vestido blanco. Darién lo miró con asco, eso era lo que ella quería que encontrara, ¡Qué manera de darle la noticia! Tiro el trajecito al suelo y la pisoteó con rabia.

—Veo que lo has encontrado —dijo Serena desde la puerta.

— ¿Para cuando lo esperas? —preguntó él fríamente.

—Dentro de aproximadamente siete meses.

—No lo quiero —dijo Darién con una deliberada crueldad.

Luna y Karmesite, al ver la reacción del duque, retrocedieron asustadas mientras le veían bajar la escalera loco de ira. La puerta de entrada se cerró con estrépito detrás de él. Al entrar en la habitación de Serena, Luna la descubrió de rodillas cerca del secreter. La joven lloraba en silencio con el pequeño trajecito que había bordado con tanto cariño.

—No llore así querida —dijo Luna—Vas a dañar al niño.

Pero Serena no podía parar y lloró con todas la lágrimas que tenía mientras recordaba las crueles palabras de Darién.

Serena se despertó al amanecer, era la primera vez que dormía sola desde su boda, Darién rechazaba a su hijo, el hijo de los dos. ¿Iba a renegar de él? Era imposible, sin duda les separaría desde el momento del nacimiento y le haría crecer lejos de ella. ¿Tan egoísta era que no podía soportar la presencia de un bebe?

Notó que una extraña fuerza la invadía, jamás dejaría que la separaran de su hijo, jamás.

Se levantó tarde con violentas nauseas. En el comedor, el plato de Darién estaba intacto.

—Su Gracia ha dicho que no tenía hambre —dijo un lacayo.

Serena se esforzó en comer en interés del niño y luego se fue para dar un largo paseo. Atravesó la rosaleda y entró en el pabellón que estaba al borde del estanque y allí se sentó desesperada. Al volver a la casa encontró a los criados llevándose las cosas de Darién.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunto horrorizada a Karmesite.

—Su Gracia va a instalarse en el ala este, tenemos que llevar sus cosas a la habitación de él y la suya servirá de cuarto de niños.

— ¿Si? —Dijo Serena sabiendo que no soportaría estar separada de Darién— ¿Puedes enseñarme donde están sus nuevas habitaciones? Tengo que preguntarle que va a hacer esta noche, teníamos que salir.

Karmesite la acompañó y la dejó sola en la lujosa suite. Darién comprobó que Darién había estado allí. Su camisa estaba tirada en un sillón y había tirado los guantes en la cama. Abrió los armarios y acarició su ropa con lágrimas en los ojos. Había que tener unos hombros muy anchos para llenar esas chaquetas. A ella siempre le habían gustado sus anchos hombros. Y sus ojos.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando apareció Darién, pasó por delante de ella sin decir nada y se quitó la chaqueta.

— ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto Darién? —preguntó ella incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

Él no se dignó contestar y se quitó la misa.

— ¿Es por... por nuestro hijo? —insistió ella con una voz apenas audible.

—Por el niño—corrigió el duque.

— ¿No te gustan los niños?

—No los de otros —dijo él con tono helado.

Tiró la camisa sobre una silla y cogió el brazo de Serena para sacarla fuera de la habitación.

— ¿Pero no quieres tener nunca tus propios hijos? —dijo ella mientras él la empujaba sin contemplaciones hacia el pasillo bajo la mirada de un lacayo.

— ¿Míos? —repitió Darién amenazador.

— ¿Iremos a casa de los Fiore esta noche? Hace semanas que acepté su invitación.

—Yo voy a salir —dijo él—Tu haz lo que quieras.

— ¿Pero vas a ir a casa de los Fiore? —Insistió Serena— Si vas...

—No —cortó el duque—Y si te vuelvo a ver en esta habitación o incluso en esta ala del castillo, te echaré yo personalmente, y te garantizo que no te gustará.

Con estas palabras le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Él se quedó un rato con los puños apretados, intentando rehacerse, después se pasó la noche bebiendo, buscando un modo de vengarse. Iba a tomar una amante y se dejaría ver con ella, nadie le reprocharía nada en la alta sociedad ya que era muy común tener una. Y Serena no podría salir sola.

Pero esto no era suficiente. Iba a nacer un niño y él debería darle su nombre. No lo miraría siquiera y le mandaría lejos de Earth, pero no de inmediato.

Serena intentó poner en orden sus ideas. Darién la rechazaba porque ella llevaba en su seno al fruto de su amor pero ¿por qué la hacia responsable del embarazo? Empezó a enfadarse.

—Plancha mi vestido de seda azul —le ordenó a Luna— Y haz que me traigan el coche después de la cena. Voy a salir.

Cuatro horas después, Serena entró en el comedor, su peinado estaba sujeto con una diadema de zafiros y esmeraldas y algunos mechones de pelo le caían en la nuca. Si tenían que vivir como dos extraños mejor que fuera amistosamente. Pero si Darién se creía que podría volver a la cama de su esposa después del nacimiento del niño, la conocía muy poco.

Sin embargo, cuando él se levantó al verla entrar, a Serena se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Él era tan seductor...Si al menos hubiera sonreído, ella se hubiera arrojado a sus pies y le habría suplicado. ¿Pero suplicado que? ¿Qué la perdonara por amarle? ¿O por llevar a su hijo?

En el transcurso de la cena, notó varias veces su mirada zafira posada en su escote. Parecía cada vez mas enfadado, se preguntó si estaría celoso. Después de todo era la primera vez que salían el uno sin el otro.

— ¿Te gusta mi nuevo vestido? —preguntó ella cuando él la miró de nuevo.

—Es perfecto si tu intención es enseñar tus encantos a todo el mundo —dijo él con cinismo.

— ¿Estas cómodo en tus nuevas habitaciones?

Darién apartó el plato como si la conversación le quitara el apetito y luego se levantó.

—Estoy mucho mejor que antes —dijo.

Sin decir nada más salió del comedor. Unos minutos después Serena oyó que su carruaje se iba. Ella se sentía enferma de tristeza pero de todos modos fue a la fiesta de los Fiore donde se quedó hasta medianoche esperando que eso incitaría a Darién a acompañarla la próxima vez.

Se quedó dormida en el coche al volver a casa y se despertó sobresaltada cuando se detuvo delante de Earth House. Darién acababa de llegar y subieron las escaleras juntos, Serena se percató de que él tenía las mandíbulas apretadas.

—Si sigues llegando tan tarde todo Londres va a empezar a murmurar. —dijo él con voz tensa.

—No podré salir cuando se empiece a notar el embarazo —dijo ella aparentando despreocupación— De todas formas me he divertido muchísimo y no me he dado cuenta de que pasaba el tiempo.

A ella le pareció oír un juramento.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena fue a los establos y se negaron a darle un caballo. El mozo de cuadras le dijo que eran órdenes del duque. A pesar de su enfado se dio la vuelta sin decir nada y se dirigió hacia la casa con paso decidido. Entro en el despacho de su marido sin llamar. Estaba reunido con un grupo de hombres que enseguida se levantaron, Darién lo hizo con desgana.

—Les pido que me perdonen señores —dijo con una sonrisa angelical— No sabía que mi marido tenía visita —Se dirigió hacia el duque— Acaba de haber un malentendido en los establos, nadie parece comprender que Khan es mi caballo ¿Tengo que recordárselo yo o prefieres hacerlo tu?

—No puedes montar ese caballo —respondió Darién con voz amenazadora.

—Siento haber interrumpido la reunión —dijo Serena roja de vergüenza por haber sido humillada de ese modo por su marido delante de extraños.

Darién evidentemente quería privarla de todos los placeres de su vida, se fue de nuevo hacia los establos y lanzó al mozo una mirada cargada de tanto desprecio que él se apartó para dejarla pasar mientras ella se dirigía a la cuadra de Khan. Ella misma ensilló al caballo, sintiéndose cada vez más segura, sabiendo que nadie se atrevería a impedirle el paso.

Se paseó durante tres horas con Khan. Al cabo de una hora ya estaba cansada pero no se atrevió a volver. Darién se iba a poner furioso cuando supiera que había desobedecido sus ordenes, sabía que su próximo encuentro iba a ser terrible pero no esperaba encontrarle en los establos, hablando con despreocupación con el mozo y apoyado en la barrera. Interiormente debía estar hirviendo de ira.

Cuando ella pasó a su lado, él estiró una mano y cogió las riendas de Khan.

—Baja —le ordenó con un tono que no admitía réplica.

Serena pensó por un momento en darse la vuelta y salir galopando pero él se adelantó.

—Te lo advierto, no intentes escapar.

Serena notó que le ardían las mejillas y sus manos empezaron a temblar. Tragó con esfuerzo y extendió los brazos.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme a bajar?

— ¿Cómo te has atrevido a desobedecerme? —le preguntó él llevándola lejos de los criados.

En cuanto estuvieron lo bastante lejos como para que no les oyeran, ella se liberó.

— ¿Desobedecerte? —dijo ella con rabia— ¿Me estas recordando el juramento de la boda? Entonces déjame que yo te recuerde los tuyos.

—Es la última vez que te aviso. Digamos que es un consejo.

—Si tuviera necesidad de consejos, eres la última persona a la que se lo pediría —contestó ella con los ojos brillantes de cólera.

—Desafíame una vez mas y hago que te encierren en tu habitación hasta el parto.

—Estoy segura que solo esperas una excusa para hacerlo dijo Serena —Eres el hombre mas malvado, mas cruel... y un mentiroso además. Me dijiste que me amabas y mira como me tratas. Y déjame que te diga algo: Los niños se hacen haciendo el amor.

Darién se sintió tan extrañado que no vio venir la bofetada. Instintivamente ella retrocedió como si fuera una diosa enfurecida.

— ¡Vamos, devuélveme la bofetada! Quieres hacerme daño ¿Qué pasa ya no quieres torturarme? Entonces lo haré de nuevo.

Darién le retorció el brazo detrás de la espalda y la atrajo hacia él.

—Solo eres una intrigante, hermosa y malvada —dijo—Por una vez en tu vida dime la verdad, te prometo que la respuesta no me afectara tanto si contestas "no lo se" como si dices "si", me dará lo mismo.

— ¿Lo prometes? ¿Igual que has prometido tantas cosas antes? ¿Cómo tú promesa de no hacerme sufrir por ejemplo? Tu palabra no vale...

— ¿Este niño es mío? —cortó el duque apretando más fuerte.

Los ojos de Serena se entrecerraron, se quedó boquiabierta frete a una pregunta como esa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de furia.

— ¿Tuyo?—repitió ella.

De pronto se dejó caer contra él sacudida por los sollozos. Darién le soltó la muñeca intentando apartarla. Pero tenía todavía mas ganas de consolarla, de aliviar el dolor de su corazón. Ella le cogía de las solapas con la cara contra su pecho mientras repetía:

— ¿Tuyo?

Darién le puso las manos en los brazos y la apartó, sin ternura pero sin brutalidad. Entonces ella levantó la cabeza y él vio que ella ya no lloraba, al contrario, se estaba riendo. Seguía riendo cuando le dio una nueva bofetada antes de huir corriendo hacia la casa.

Darién la siguió con la vista y luego fue a encerrarse en su despacho. Se sirvió algo de beber, ahora ya tenía dos cosas claras: Serena tenía una buena derecha y el niño era suyo.

Incluso si ella le había mentido en las razones para casarse con él, su mirada no podía mentir. El niño era realmente de él, ella no había visto a su amante cuando iba a Londres.

Serena por su parte, se decía que su marido había perdido la razón, y que ella también se volvería loca si se quedaba con él. Sin embargo se había sentido feliz al estar en sus brazos a pesar del dolor que él le había provocado al retorcerle el brazo.

Sabía que tenía que abandonarle pero ¿dónde podía ir? Sus tíos la ayudarían sin duda, ella se iría con ellos a Francia pero solo les daría explicaciones cuando llegara. Se sentó delante de su secreter, abrió el cajón y vio una bolita de papel. Al mirarla detenidamente, reconoció su letra y la alisó.

Descubrió entonces que era la carta que nunca le había llegado a enviar a Darién. Alguien debía haberla leído, pero no sabía quien. Solo Karmesite y Luna entraban en su habitación, pero ellas nunca se habrían atrevido a revolver en su escritorio.

Se sintió molesta ante la idea de que alguien hubiera leído la carta, cuando dos días antes ella había dejado con mucho cariño sobre ese mueble el pequeño trajecito bordado. Nadie aparte de Darién había... ¡Dios mío!

Era ella quien había enviado a Darién a buscar la carta de su tía, y él había encontrado esta. Se imaginó su reacción, debía haber creído que ella se quería casar con él porque estaba embarazada. Debía creer que la carta estaba dirigida a otro hombre. Estaba herido y celoso.

— ¡Que tonto!—exclamó Serena en voz alta.

Tenía ganas de bailar de alegría, Darién no rechazaba a su hijo. Sin embargo ella tenía ganas de matar a su marido. Una vez más él no había confiado en ella y se vengaba sin dejarla explicarse. Esa iba a ser la última vez que iba a actuar así. ¿Quién se creía que era? Él tenía que dar explicaciones y para eso ella tenía que empujarle hasta el límite.

Sonrió, tenía que actuar con habilidad, los Petirol daban una fiesta, no sabía si Darién tenía intenciones de ir, en cuanto a ella la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Se vistió con un magnifico vestido de tafetán esmeralda que había comprado en París durante el viaje de novios, era el vestido mas atrevido que había llevado en su vida, sonriendo, escogió las joyas que se pondría.

— ¿Qué tal estoy? —le preguntó a Luna.

—Tan desnuda como el día que nació —decretó Luna con reprobación.

—Admito que es un poco escotado —confesó Serena guiñando un ojo— No creo que mi marido quiera que vaya a una fiesta sin él con este aspecto.

Serena hizo su entrada en el salón con un ruido de seda, Darién se estaba sirviendo una copa, magnífico con su tarje azul oscuro que realzaba sus anchos hombros. Al descubrir el vestido de su mujer, le lanzó una mirada llena de ira, que se detuvo en la blanca piel de su escote.

— ¿Dónde vas a ir? —preguntó en voz baja.

— ¿Cómo? —Respondió su mujer— Prometimos ir a casa de los Petirol esta noche. Me gustaría tomar un poco de vino por favor—añadió con una sonrisa lánguida.

—Es una pena —dijo él cogiendo una botella de vino— ya que no vamos a casa de los Petirol.

— ¿De verdad? —Dijo Serena acercándose a él para coger su vaso— Es una pena, siempre he pensado que las fiestas en casa de los Petirol eran la mas...

—Yo no voy a casa de los Petirol —la cortó Darién sentándose en el borde de su escritorio— Y tu no vas a ninguna parte. ¿Esta claro?

—Tus palabras están muy claras.

Serena se dirigió al comedor abatida. La cena se desarrolló en silencio opresivo. Serena miraba furtivamente a su marido, sus ojos se posaron en la mano de él y se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba el anillo que simbolizaba su unión. Levantó los ojos y vio que él sonreía al leer la decepción en su rostro. Furiosa, decidió que iría a la fiesta con su permiso o sin él.

—Me voy a mi habitación —anunció antes del postre.

Era mas de la una de la madrugada, pero la hora no era demasiado importante en el club de Darién. Estaba jugando distraído sin darse realmente cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor de él.

A pesar del alcohol que había bebido, no conseguía quitarse a Serena de la cabeza, esa bruja le había encantado y le había vuelto loco de deseo esta noche con su vestido esmeralda. ¿Cómo podía desafiarle así y montar a Khan? Él había dado la orden varios días antes para no poner en peligro a su hijo.

—Es un placer verle —dijo Tin Nyanko sentándose en la mesa del duque—De hecho estoy bastante sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Darién.

—Acabo de ver a su mujer en casa de los Petirol, pensaba que estaría usted allí. Esta encantadora esta noche —el duque le lanzó tal mirada que Nyanko se vio obligado a rectificar— Ella esta siempre encantadora.

Darién palideció y Nyanko se preguntó en que podía él haberle molestado.

—Todo el mundo la encontró muy hermosa —añadió mirando a los otros jugadores— llevaba un vestido que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, tuve que esperar mi turno para saludarla porque estaba rodeada de un montón de jóvenes y de viejos fósiles como yo.

Darién hizo una señal con la cabeza a sus compañeros de juego y dejó la sala sin decir una palabra. Los cuatro jugadores casados intercambiaron sonrisas de complicidad, Nyanko, el único soltero, parecía inquieto.

—Es increíble ¿han visto la mirada que me ha dirigido? ¿Creen ustedes que llevan suficiente tiempo casados para haber empezado a pelear?

—Bajo mi punto de vista —dijo Helios Pegasus—así es desde hace unos minutos.

Era casi de día cuando Serena subió la escalera de mármol. Había echado terriblemente de menos a Darién esa noche, necesitaba desesperadamente su mano alrededor de su cintura, su mirada acariciadora y la alegría de saberle cerca de ella. Estuvo tentada de llevarle la carta y explicárselo todo pero si lo hacia ¿qué pasaría la próxima vez? Esta noche ella le había desobedecido esperando que eso provocara un enfrentamiento.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación se sobresaltó, él la estaba esperando sentado en un sillón con los guantes encima del muslo. Instintivamente hizo ver que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y empezó a desabrocharse el vestido.

—Sigue vestida —ordenó él— hasta que me vaya.

Serena se dio la vuelta, asustada por la rudeza de su voz. Él se levantó y fue hacia ella con la agilidad de un felino, ella estuvo a punto de retroceder pero se contuvo.

— ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te prometí que haría si me desobedecías? —dijo él con tono helado.

—Si —dijo ella con voz temblorosa— Me acuerdo de muchas cosas, como de las palabras que murmurabas cuando estabas en lo mas hondo de mi y...

—Silencio, si no voy a...

—Recuerdo exactamente el contacto de tus manos en mi piel...

Él la cogió por los hombros y la sacudió tan violentamente que su cabeza cayó hacia atrás.

— ¡Por Dios te he dicho que te callaras!

—No puedo, y no puedo porque te amo. Amo tus ojos, amo tu sonrisa y...

Darién la atrajo brutalmente hacia él y la beso salvajemente como para castigarla. Le lastimaba los labios y la apretaba tan fuerte que ella apenas podía respirar, Pero a Serena le daba igual, ella sentía la intensidad de su deseo contra su vientre, le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y se apretó contra él.

Después Darién la apartó con violencia. La miraba, jadeando y con tanto dolor que ella estuvo a punto de ir a buscar la carta y explicárselo todo.

—Estoy de acuerdo en quedarme encerrada aquí tanto tiempo como quieras —dijo ella levantando la barbilla con orgullo— con la condición de que tu te quedes encerrado conmigo. De lo contrario nada ni nadie podrá obligarme a quedarme aquí. Quemaré la casa si es necesario.

Darién tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Ella era tan hermosa, tan joven y tan vulnerable, estuvo a punto de sonreír pero recordó que se enfrentaba con una intrigante.

—Si te atreves a dejar la propiedad sin mi permiso —dijo— recordarás con agrado la ternura que te demostré la primera vez que te traje aquí.

Ese beso brutal había demostrado a Serena que él todavía la deseaba.

—Languidezco ya —dijo enrojeciendo— de todas formas te pediré permiso antes de dejar la propiedad.

—Serena oyó que se cerraba la puerta, este enfrentamiento la había destrozado, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, no podía correr el riesgo de que él la echara, tenía que quedarse cerca de él para atizar su deseo, quizá así saldría de su silencio.

Darién no podía conciliar el sueño, había comprendido que Serena solo había querido reconquistarle para darle un nombre al niño que esperaba, la razón le decía que ya no podía haber anda entre Serena y él pero su cuerpo estaba atormentado por un deseo incontrolable. El alejamiento era una solución, pero en este caso se trataba también de su hijo y tenía que estar cerca por si había complicaciones. Entonces decidió instalarse en su residencia de Londres donde podría satisfacer sus instintos. Era suficiente con que saliera con Serena unas semanas mas, después su embarazo la retendría en casa y él podría dejarse ve del brazo de quien quisiera. Los hombres de la alta sociedad se limitarían a reírse. Esta perspectiva le dio al duque un placer perverso.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena redactó con cuidado una nota para Darién en la cual le explicaba que los padres de lord Mercurio celebraban su aniversario de boda y que ella le había prometido a Amy que estaría en la fiesta. Añadió que le gustaría mucho que la acompañara. Le dio la nota a Luna y luego se paseó impaciente mientras esperaba la respuesta. Cuando llegó esta decía simplemente "Pregúntale a mi ayuda de cámara si debo ponerme el smoking". Ella estuvo a punto de gritar de alegría.

Esa noche se preparó con el mayor cuidado y eligió entre sus joyas un collar y unos pendientes que no habían pertenecido a la familia Chiba.

Darién esperaba en el salón blanco y Pegasus con un vaso de whisky en la mano, mirando distraídamente por la ventana. Serena hizo su aparición con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. No tenía ninguna intención de quitarse el chal que cubría prudentemente su pecho hasta que hubiera llegado a casa de los Mercurio.

El trayecto se desarrolló en silencio, Serena imaginaba la reacción de su marido cuando descubriera el atrevido escote. Si no le gustaba el vestido esmeralda, desde luego que tampoco iba a apreciar este.

—Hacemos juego —hizo notar Serena cuando llegaban a su destino mientras Darién la ayudaba a bajar.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nuestros trajes hacen juego —explicó ella inocentemente.

Con un gesto despreocupado, Serena se quitó el chal mientras entraban en la casa.

—No veo... —Darién se quedó inmóvil al ver la garganta desnuda de Serena— ¿Intentas averiguar hasta donde puedes llegar con tu provocación? —preguntó apretando las mandíbulas.

—No Vuestra Gracia —respondió ella consciente de las miradas interesadas de los demás invitados— ¿Cómo podría provocarle más de lo que ya he hecho dándole un hijo?

—Voy a darte un consejo —dijo con acidez— Esta noche mantente en tu lugar.

—Por supuesto —prometió Serena viendo que él no podía apartar los ojos de sus pechos hinchados bajo su ropa—Es lo que quería hacer pero no había suficiente sitio para mis labores en mi bolso de mano.

Ella agitó un pequeño bolso adornado con perlas y gimió de dolor cuando la mano de Darién le apretó el brazo.

—Aprovecha bien esta noche —dijo él— porque es la última a la que vas a asistir. Te quedaras en Earth hasta el nacimiento del niño. En cuanto a mi, yo me instalaré en Londres.

Todo el optimismo de Serena desapareció, intentó soltar el brazo.

—Entonces ahórrate la vergüenza de dejar la marca de tu desprecio en mi brazo —dijo ella.

Él la soltó como si no hubiera sido consciente de que la estaba sujetando.

—El dolor al igual que el amor es una cosa que se comparte —dijo pasando delante del mayordomo.

Al entrar en el salón, Serena se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien, todo el mundo parecía demasiado normal, como si la gente estuviera haciendo esfuerzos por parecerlo. Cruzó su mirada con lord Jedite pero evitó su compañía.

Amy le explicó la razón de esa extraño ambiente.

—Mi suegro es realmente raro a veces. No podía creer a mis oídos cuando mi habló de los esfuerzos que tuvo que hacer para que viniera para dar una alegría a mi madre.

— ¿De quien estas hablando? —preguntó Serena presintiendo una catástrofe.

—De Setsuna Meiou la cantante. Esta aquí. Mi suegro hizo de todo para que viniera a cantar esta noche. Tiene que cantar mañana por la noche y...

Serena no oyó lo demás, todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar al recordar a la antigua amante de Darién. Ella estaba allí y Darién acababa de anunciarle su intención de instalarse en Londres.

El gran salón estaba lleno de gente, con el rabillo del ojo vio a Darién mientras el pianista se sentaba y los músicos afinaban sus instrumentos. La tensión estaba en su punto más alto.

Darién se dirigió hacia su mujer, los invitados se apartaron para dejar a la pareja que se situaran en la primera fila. Serena conservó un brazo bajo el de su marido ya que se sentía morir.

—Setsuna Meiou tiene una voz única —murmuró un anciano a Darién.

La joven notó que los músculos del duque se tensaban bajo sus dedos y que luego se relajaban, comprendió que él ignoraba la presencia de la cantante. Esta tan atractivo esta noche —se dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Setsuna Meiou entro a su vez y se colocó con gracia al lado del piano. Serena no podía apartar su mirada de esta mujer dotada de un magnifico cuerpo. Cuando empezó a cantar, Serena tuvo la sensación de que el salón empezaba a girar a su alrededor. Setsuna tenía una voz sensual y envolvente.

Serena se sintió a la vez inútil, pueril y enferma, ahora sabía ya lo que significaba ser la amante de Darién, estaba a punto de desmayarse, después de todo Darién había roto con esa mujer para cortejarla a ella, pero eso había sido antes, ahora él la odiaba, y además su vientre pronto estaría abultado.

Hubiera querido morirse y no se dio cuenta de inmediato de que la amo de Darién acababa de posarse en la suya pálida y helada y que ella apretaba sus dedos buscando consuelo. Entonces, enlazó los dedos con los de su marido. Al fin pudo respirar pero por poco tiempo. Mientras la cantante respondía a los aplausos con una inclinación de la cabeza, su mirada se cruzó con la de Darién y una chispa paso entre ellos. Serena creyó que se le saldría el corazón del pecho.

Poco después empezó el baile, Darién se quedo unos minutos a su lado sin hablarla ni mirarla, pero estaba ahí, y Serena se dijo que quizá eso fuera una señal de reconciliación. Luego él la llevó hacia la pista de baile.

— ¿Dónde está tu anillo de boda? —preguntó con tono helado mientras bailaban un vals.

— ¿De que anillo estas hablando?

—Lo sabes muy bien.

—Dado que era una prueba de amor y que ya no me amas, sería hipócrita si la llevara —dijo ella esperando que él lo negara.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo él— como haces siempre.

Luego se quedaron uno al lado del otro esforzándose por tomar parte en las conversaciones. De repente el grupo se puso incómodo, Serena volvió la cabeza y vio a Setsuna Meiou que se acercaba a ellos del brazo de lord Jedite.

— ¡Earth! —Dijo este con una alegría forzada— Creo que no hace falta que les presente.

Todas las miradas se posaron en el duque, mientras él se daba la vuelta. Serena oía alrededor de ella los murmullos y las risas ahogadas. Todos parecían estar esperando el enfrentamiento entre las dos rivales. Solo Darién y Setsuna parecían divertirse con la situación.

Darién se llevó la mano de Setsuna a los labios con una sonrisa desenvuelta.

—Veo señora, que le basta con entrar en un lugar para tener a todos los hombres a sus pies.

—No todos —respondió ella con un brillo malicioso en los ojos— Dicho esto, Vuestra Gracia, me sentiría muy extrañada si os viera un día en una situación tan ridícula.

Serena les odiaba a todos. De repente Jedite se dirigió a ella para presentarle a la amante de su marido. Fortalecida por la ira, ella sostuvo la mirada de Setsuna y con un perfecto francés le dijo:

—Gracias por habernos deleitado con su maravillosa voz. Me ha gustado mucho escucharla.

—La mayor parte de los cumplidos que se hacen sobre la belleza de las mujeres son exagerados —respondió la cantante con una sonrisa— En lo que a usted concierne veo que no exageraban —dirigió una mirada provocativa a Darién antes de añadir— Y lo siento.

Con estas palabras, volvió a coger el brazo de Jedite y se alejó. Serena sabía que a su marido le había gustado su actitud, pero unos minutos después vio a Darién y a Setsuna ir a la terraza por puertas diferentes. A Serena no le extrañó demasiado, ya que había sorprendido su mirada de connivencia.

Setsuna extendió sus manos hacia el duque bajo la luz de la luna.

—Estoy muy feliz de volverte a ver Darién. Jedite debe odiarte para haber provocado este encuentro.

—Es una basura —dijo él sonriendo.

Contempló su belleza y el brillo de sus ojos azules.

—Se diría que el matrimonio no te sienta bien.

Darién se tensó, sabía que si retomaba su relación con Setsuna, las murmuraciones llegarían hasta Serena quien sufriría terriblemente. Setsuna era una amante apasionada pero el duque todavía podía notar la mano helada de Serena en la suya mientras la otra cantaba. Debatiéndose entre las dos con su conciencia, decidió que era mejor buscar otra amante.

—El matrimonio tampoco le sienta bien a tu mujer —continuó Setsuna— Es muy hermosa pero también muy desgraciada.

—El matrimonio nos sienta bien a los dos —rectificó Darién— Estas equivocada.

—Si tú lo dices...

—Es la verdad —insistió él irritado ante la idea de que todo el mundo fuera testigo de sus desavenencias.

—En ese caso —dijo Setsuna, de la cual el duque siempre había apreciado su perspicacia— es mejor que vuelvas al salón. Creo que Jedite esta intentando acercarnos de nuevo con la esperanza de consolar después a tu mujer —Vio que los hombros de Darién se tensaban y que sus ojos lanzaban rayos— Nunca te había visto tan atractivo. Eres irresistible cuando estas enfadado...y celoso.

—Simplemente estoy enfadado —dijo Darién inclinándose ante su antigua amante.

Al volver al salón, buscó a Jedite con los ojos y después a Serena. Jedite estaba allí pero no su mujer. Se sintió aliviado al comprobar que nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de su encuentro con Setsuna. Serena podría seguir mirándoles a todos con la cabeza alta.

Pero el mayordomo le anunció que la duquesa se había ido. ¡Pequeña tonta! No podía volver al baile sin ella sin despertar la curiosidad de los demás. A él le daba igual pero sería Serena quien sufriría las consecuencias, sin duda por eso se había ido y él estaba obligado a quedarse ya que ella se había llevado el carruaje.

Amy y Richard hicieron venir al suyo y sin hacer preguntas, aceptaron acompañar al duque hasta su residencia de Londres donde pasó una noche difícil. La imagen de Serena y de su atrevido escote no se le iba de la cabeza, ella había intentado provocarle y él se había pasado la noche viendo como los demás hombres la devoraban con los ojos.

Si ella no se hubiera comportado así, él jamás se habría reunido con Setsuna en la terraza.


	34. FINAL

**Capitulo 3****3**

Darién no volvió a Earth durante varios días, tampoco pasó los días en brazos de Setsuna Meiou como se imaginaba Serena. Él se quedó en Londres oscilando entre la ira y la serenidad pensativa, cada noche se reunía con sus amigos en su club.

El tercer día, mientras miraba distraídamente por la ventana, llegó a algunas conclusiones. Para empezar no tenía ninguna necesidad de mantener una amante, su mujer ciertamente era una ramera, pero también era una compañera apasionada, por otra parte tampoco tenía intenciones de llevar una vida de monje ni de quedarse exiliado en el ala este del castillo.

Iba pues a regresar a Earth House e iba a volver igualmente a sus habitaciones, cuando tuviera ganas haría que Serena cumpliera con su deber conyugal. Ella haría las veces de criada y de puta.

Volvió al día siguiente por la mañana tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que apenas notó el esplendor del verano en el campo. En cuanto llegó fue a la habitación de su mujer y abrió la puerta con estrépito. Ella no estaba, sin dirigirle la palabra a Karmesite, que estaba asustada, se fue a inspeccionar su propia habitación pero tampoco estaba alli. Karmesite le explicó llorando que ella se había ido el día anterior.

— ¿Dónde se ha ido?

—No me lo dijo Vuestra Gracia, pero ha dejado una carta en su secreter.

En el mueble Darién solo encontró una bola de papel, a pesar de su enfado, la desplegó por si ella hubiera escrito algo para él, pero el papel estaba en blanco. Había dejado esta hoja arrugada quería hacerle comprender que sabía la razón de su ira.

—Vuelvo a mis antiguas habitaciones —le anunció a Karmesite desde la puerta— Quite todas sus cosas.

— ¿Y donde debo ponerlas? —preguntó Karmesite.

— ¡Tráigalas aquí por Dios! —gritó él ignorando la sonrisa irónica de la doncella.

No tenía humor para regañarla, tenía demasiadas ganas de matar.

En el pasillo se dijo a si mismo que la bola de papel tenía un aspecto extraño, estaba llena de multitud de gotas de agua o de lágrimas.

Durante varios días, Darién esperó que su mujer regresara, dando vueltas como una fiera enjaulada. Estaba seguro de que ella volvería si se daba cuenta de que él no iba a lanzarse en su búsqueda. Tenía que volver, la ley se lo ordenaba.

El quinto día todavía no había vuelto. Darién nunca había estado tan furioso. ¡Ella le había abandonado! Evidentemente había vuelto a la casa del imbécil de su padre.

Se hizo traer el coche sin demora.

—Quiero estar en casa de Kenji Tsukino dentro de seis horas ¿Me ha entendido? —le ordenó al cochero.

Este le había dicho que Serena le había hecho llevarla hasta el primer cambio de caballos y que luego había tomado una diligencia. ¡Pequeña idiota! ¿Cómo podía comportarse así cuando llevaba a su hijo?

Su suegro le recibió con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡Bienvenido! —Dijo abriendo él mismo la puerta del coche— ¿Dónde esta mi hija? ¿Y como esta?

—Esta bien, me ha encargado que le diga que estamos esperando un hijo —respondió Darién quien no quería alarmar al pobre hombre ni confesar que no sabía donde estaba Serena.

En cuanto pudo irse sin despertar sospechas se dirigió a la casa que él había habitado antes, pero Serena tampoco estaba allí. Entonces ordenó al cochero que le volviera a llevar a Earth. Al día siguiente se enteró de que su mujer tampoco estaba en casa de los Mercurio. Había desaparecido.

La ira del duque dio paso a la preocupación. Al comprobar que tampoco había cogido un barco con destino a Francia, fue presa de la angustia.

A lo mejor se había reunido con el que había sido su amante antes de la boda. Este pensamiento le puso fuera de si pero solo lo creyó por espacio de un segundo. No podía imaginarse a Serena con otro hombre, por la forma en que ella se abandonaba en sus brazos tenía la impresión de que ella había empezado a amarle.

Darién vagaba de una habitación a otra, la casa le parecía vacía sin Serena, la única mujer que se había atrevido a enfrentarse a él.

En su habitación sacó la alianza de su estuche, como no podía esperar a que ella se la pusiera, se la puso él mismo. Sin duda era por su culpa por lo que Serena se había entregado a otro hombre antes de casarse con él. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró. No podía imaginar la vida sin ella.

Al día siguiente, Darién hizo que ensillaran a Khan y fue hasta el árbol al que había llevado a Serena. Recordó hasta que punto tenía ella miedo de que él le hiciera el amor. Todo eso le parecía ahora muy lejano.

Exactamente hacia ocho meses. Ocho meses... ese era el tiempo que ella deseaba para preparar su boda. Si hubiera estado embarazada, como él creía, nunca hubiera querido esperar tanto tiempo.

Él se quiso morir, ahora lo entendía todo. Ella debía de haber intentado hacerle creer que estaba esperando un hijo para obligarle a volver con ella, después había renunciado a esa estratagema para ir a Earth House en persona.

Dos horas más tarde, Amy De Mercurio recibió una nota muy insistente de parte de Darién, que quería verla lo más deprisa posible en su casa de Londres. Ella fue a la vez curiosa e inquieta y encontró al duque en la biblioteca.

— ¿Tenemos que intercambiar cortesías o puedo ir directamente al grano? —preguntó él de entrada.

Un estremecimiento de temor recorrió a la joven, nunca le había visto tan decidido. Él le indicó que se sentara.

—Bueno, vayamos a los hechos. Supongo que querrá saber porque quería hablar con usted.

— ¿Por Serena? —preguntó Amy dudando.

— ¿Dónde esta? No me he puesto antes en contacto con usted porque no quería obligarla a traicionar su confianza, pero no he conseguido encontrarla por mi mismo, así que me veo obligado a recurrir a usted.

—Pero yo no lo se. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió preguntarle donde iba, no pensaba que se ausentaría tanto tiempo.

Los ojos zafiros de Darién la miraron fijamente intentando saber si ella decía la verdad.

—Tiene que creerme —suplicó ella— Se lo diría si lo supiera.

—Muchas gracias —dijo él suavizándose— Voy a decirle a mi cochero que la lleve.

Amy dudó un momento, todavía intimidada pero feliz al ver que él la creía.

—Serena me dijo que usted había encontrado esa carta. ¿Sabe? Al escribirla ella no sabía si debía dirigirse a usted como "señor" o... —se interrumpió al ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro— Lo siento, no debería haber dicho nada.

—Ya que no hay secretos entre nosotros ¿puede decirme porque escribió esa carta?

—Bueno, ella intentaba salvar su orgullo, no quería perderle. Por supuesto es terrible, nunca debería haber pensado en algo así.

—La única cosa terrible que le pasó, fue que se casó conmigo —cortó el duque.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo Amy con lágrimas en los ojos— Serena le adoraba... le adora Vuestra Gracia.

—Gracias.

Cuando Amy se fue, el duque se quedó pensando unos minutos, sabiendo que Serena le odiaba más cada segundo que pasaba.

Esa noche, Serena estaba cenando tranquilamente en compañía de su suegra quien se preguntaba porque su hijo mayor tardaba tanto tiempo en venir a recuperar a su mujer, Cuando la joven había llegado a su casa, ocho días antes, rogándole que la acogiera algún tiempo, había estado a punto de echarla. Pero Atenea Chiba se volvió a ver a si misma a la misma edad, su marido tuvo que ir a buscarla a casa de sus padres para ordenarle que volviera.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, menos comprendía la situación. Parecían tan enamorados el uno del otro...Al llegar el postre se le ocurrió una idea e hizo llamar a su hijo Neflyte diciéndole que deseaba verle lo antes posible.

—Me parece que Darién no sabe que su mujer está aquí, suponiendo que quiera saberlo—explico a su hijo pequeño al día siguiente por la mañana.

—Esto me recuerda las historias que se contaban sobre papá y tu —dijo Neflyte que ignoraba por completo la disputa de Darién y Serena.

—Quiero que vayas a buscar a tu hermano, debe estar en Londres. Tráele aquí esta misma noche si es posible, menciona la presencia de Serena como si pensaras que él lo sabe pero no le des la impresión de que queremos que venga. A Serena no le gustaría.

— ¿Por qué no llevar a Serena a Londres? Podría hacer circular la noticia de que estoy loco de amor por ella, eso volvería Darién completamente loco.

—Neflyte no estoy bromeando, esto es muy serio. Esto es lo que tienes que decirle...

Esa misma noche, Darién estaba jugando a las cartas en su club cuando, al levantar los ojos, vio a su hermano en la mesa de al lado.

Sobre todo no quería que Neflyte preguntara por Serena, el duque no quería hablarle de ella bajo ningún concepto.

— ¿Tienes suerte esta noche? —preguntó Neflyte para alivio de su hermano.

—Nos está desplumando —respondió Helios Pegasus divertido.

—Tienes realmente muy mal aspecto —dijo Neflyte.

—Gracias —respondió secamente el duque lanzando sus fichas sobre la mesa.

—Estoy encantado de verle Earth —dijo Tin Nyanko mirándole inquieto.

Escarmentado por su última conversación en esa misma mesa, prefirió no preguntar por la duquesa.

— ¿Puedo unirme a ustedes?

—Le da igual —respondió Neflyte ya que el duque parecía no haber oído— También quiere desplumarle a usted.

Darién empezaba a estar molesto con sus bromas continuas, sin embargo ya no soportaba estar solo en su casa, hubiera preferido invitar a su hermano a emborracharse con él.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí —continuó Neflyte— Creía que irías a la pequeña fiesta familiar de mamá.

Neflyte simuló haber metido la pata y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento —añadió— Hubiera debido saber que estando Serena allí tu no querrías...

Al oír estas palabras Nyanko perdió las reservas.

—Una mujer encantadora la joven duquesa —exclamo alegremente— Preséntele mis respetos y...

Se interrumpió al ver la mirada helada del duque quien se levantó despacio.

—Esta vez no la he visto en ninguna parte —aseguró Baskerville.

El duque miraba a su hermano con una expresión en la que se mezclaban la incredulidad, el alivio y otro sentimiento que Nyanko no supo identificar. Luego sin dignarse recoger sus ganancias, ni despedirse de sus compañeros de mesa, se fue.

—La verdad —dijo Nyanko a Neflyte— ha metido usted la pata. Estoy en posición de decirle que el duque siente pavor vaya a las fiestas sin él.

—En efecto —confirmó Neflyte.

Darién solo tardó tres horas y media en llegar a Grand Oak. De modo que Serena estaba en casa de su propia madre y esta se había convertido en cómplice de esta historia.

Cuando el coche se detuvo delante de la entrada, Darién recordó que Neflyte había hablado de una fiesta familiar. No tenía ninguna gana de ver a su familia y además no estaba vestido de fiesta. Estuvo tentado e decirle cuatro verdades a su madre antes de ir a buscar a Serena pero lo pensó mejor.

—Buenas noches Vuestra Gracia —dijo el mayordomo.

— ¿Qué es esto? —exclamó Darién delante de él sirviente.

Su familia al completo parecía haberse desplazado. Al verle, su madre fue hacia él pero él le dirigió una mirada tal que ella se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Dónde esta mi mujer? —le pregunto a un lacayo del primer piso.

Al llegar delante de la puerta, Darién dudó, ignoraba cual iba a ser la reacción de Serena y lo que le iba a decir, por el momento lo único que quería era verla. Entró sin hacer ruido y cerró la puerta, Serena le daba la espalda, estaba estirada en la bañera y hablaba con Luna.

Darién contuvo sus ganas de ir hacia ella y cogerla en sus brazos, desnuda y mojada. No se consideraba digno de hablarle y aun menos de tocarla. Por dos veces la había tratado con una crueldad de la que ni él mismo se creía capaz, ahora ella llevaba a su hijo y él no se había preocupado ni una sola vez por su salud. ¿Cómo podía ella no detestarle?

Luna levantó la cabeza y vio a Darién que se subía las mangas, abrió la boca pero el duque le hizo una seña para que se callara y se fuera. Con desgana le entregó la esponja y salió de puntillas.

Darién enjabono suavemente la espalda de Serena teniendo cuidado de quedarse donde ella no pudiera verle.

—Es muy agradable Luna —dijo ella inclinándose hacia delante.

Normalmente se bañaba sola pero en estos últimos días, Luna le demostraba mas cuidado. Serena se levantó chorreando, y cogió sin mirar la toalla que le daba Darién. Este le secó el cuello, la espalda y los hombros.

—Gracias Luna, terminaré yo. Voy a cenar aquí, después me vestiré para bajar y...

Se dio la vuelta y vaciló al descubrir a ese hombre serio y atractivo que continuaba secándola. Paralizada, se dejo hacer sin decir una palabra. Ella notó que las manos de Darién se entretenían en su vientre y sus muslos pero sin acariciarla. Darién estaba allí, ya no estaba enfadado, no la tocaba como un marido sino como un criado. El estómago de ella dio un salto.

Las manos de él la obligaron a sentarse, sin una palabra ni una mirada, él empezó a secarle los pies.

—Darién. —Murmuró ella con la voz rota— No es necesario...

—Si se te vuelve a pasar por la cabeza la idea de dejarme, cualquiera que sea la razón, haré que te encierren en tu habitación —dijo él sin levantar la cabeza.

— ¿Y tu te quedaras encerrado conmigo? —preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

Él levanto su pie, se lo puso en la mejilla y luego lo besó.

—Si —murmuró

Fue a buscar el vestido de seda azul y la ayudó a ponérselo. Ella dejo que la vistiera como si fuera una muñeca. Después la llevó sin decir nada hasta la mesa donde esperaba su cena. Se sentó y la puso en sus rodillas. Serena comprendió que él tenía la intención de darle de comer.

— ¡Para! —gritó ella que ya no podía mas.

Escondió la cara en el hueco del hombro de Darién.

—Por favor no hagas eso. Háblame. Dime algo.

—No puedo —consiguió decir él— No encuentro las palabras.

La angustia de su marido le hizo sentir ganas de llorar.

—Yo si que las encuentro —dijo ella mirándole con adoración— Fuiste tu quien me las enseñó. Te amo. Te amo.

Él le cogió con suavidad la cara entre las manos y la miró a los ojos.

—Yo también te amo —dijo con voz ronca.

Las agujas del reloj marcaban la una y media de la madrugada. A la luz de las velas, Darién contempló la belleza adormecida que tenía entre sus brazos. Ella dormía con la cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo, él apartó con cuidado un rizo de su mejilla y la apretó más fuerte.

—Te amo —susurró.

No había dejado de repetirlo en su mente esa noche. Cada vez que sus labios hambrientos acariciaban su piel, cada vez que ella se arqueaba bajo su cuerpo y llegaban juntos al éxtasis.

—Yo también te amo —dijo Serena con voz somnolienta.

—Shh querida, vuelve a dormirte.

Él había querido prolongar su placer el mayor tiempo posible y deseaba que descansara un poco.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

— ¿Te he entendido bien? —preguntó él inclinándose hacia ella con aspecto travieso.

Ella al principio pareció desconcertada y luego enrojeció y apartó la cara.

— ¿A que te referías?

—A nada... no tiene importancia.

—No te creo —insistió el duque al ver la mirada triste de su mujer.

Serena se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta.

—Setsuna —soltó sabiendo que Darién insistiría en saberlo.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— ¿Es por ella por lo que tardaste tanto en venir a buscarme?

Él la abrazó más fuerte como si eso pudiera amortiguar su tristeza.

—Querida, si tarde tanto es porque nadie supo decirme donde estabas. No podía imaginarme que mi propia madre podría ser tu cómplice.

—Pero yo creía que vendrías aquí en primer lugar.

—Pues no. Pero no he visto a Setsuna Meiou si es eso lo que quieres saber.

— ¿De verdad?

—Te lo prometo.

—Gracias —dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Por favor —respondió Darién sonriéndole con ternura— Ahora tienes que dormir mi amor.

Ella cerró los ojos y se pegó a él, con la punta de los dedos ella le acarició la sien y luego su mano bajo por su pecho.

Darién notó que su cuerpo reaccionaba e intentó contener la pasión que provocaban en él las caricias de Serena. Cuando la mano de ella alcanzó sus caderas, él la sujetó para impedirle ir más abajo. Creyó oír una risa ahogada mientras Serena se daba la vuelta. Sus labios tocaron la oreja de Darién.

Él la miró más detenidamente y vio que no estaba dormida y que le miraba con adoración

Con un solo movimiento la hizo ponerse de espaldas.

—Te había avisado —murmuró con voz ronca.

FIN


End file.
